Metamorfosis
by Tanita Love
Summary: UA: Acomplejada con su fisico, pequeña e infantil, Serena se compara con sus amigas y tiene todas las de perder. Sin embargo, al llegar a la segundaria tiene la peor idea de todas ¡Enamorarse de Darien Chiba! Guapo, genio, reservado, misterioro y recientemente soltero otra vez. Sin importar qué intentará acercarse él, quien también es blanco de las WITCH.
1. Adolescencia

_**Full Summary: Serena Tsukino es una estudiante que acaba de ser aceptada en la prestigiosa institución Colegio Eagle Silver, un lugar donde las ilusiones se hacen realidad y un paso decisivo a la hora de convertirse en mujer. Pero hay un problema, ella no se siente mujer, flaca y poco desarrollada se compara con sus amigas, todas mas agraciadas que ella (a sus ojos) y siente que jamás podrá llamar la atención de los chicos. En la primera semana en el nuevo colegio, debido a un accidente se hace de sus primeras y mas acérrimas enemigas, nada de lo que hace juega a su favor pero cuando está por perder las esperanzas aparece ante sus ojos el hombre mas hermoso que haya visto jamás. Darien Chiba, un gran estudiante y deportista, de bajo perfil y conocido por rechazar a cualquier chica que se le declare, no se siente a gusto de recibir a la joven estudiante que su mejor amigo le ha encomendado para que asesore con las materias, pero Serena cree que esta es la oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y descubrir por qué es tan amargado.**_

Hola a todos, la verdad es que no me aguanté la idea de hacer algo distinto a todo lo que he hecho, espero que les guste mi pequeño experimento y si me animan seguiré y si no, pues lo dejo…

En realidad escogí esta fecha, conmemorando el primer aniversario de "_**El Espejo" **_porque es una historia que me ha traído mucha dicha, espero que si leen esta historia se den una vueltecita por mi fic mas antiguo jejejeje!

Y bien… mejor léanla y me dicen…..

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno (UA) por lo que no tiene relación con el anime o manga Sailor Moon, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a los lectores y lectoras con mis locuras._

(''·..·_**MetamorfosiS**_·..·'')

**By: Tanita Love**

xxx-xxxx-xxx

_Niña, comienzas a crecer, comienzas a entender las cosas del amor_

_Niña, ternura y ansiedad reflejan tu mirar, despiertas al amor_

_Niña, te vas a enamorar sintiendo flores en tu cuerpo de mujer_

_Niña, amante juvenil que sueña con vivir el fuego y la pasión_

_Ooh..._

_Niña, la fuerza del amor dibuja la pasión que va dentro de ti_

_Niña, comienzas a crecer, se aleja tu niñez, te sientes ya mujer_

_Niña, te vas a enamorar sintiendo flores en tu cuerpo de mujer_

_Niña, amante juvenil que sueña con vivir el fuego y la pasión_

_Niña..._

xxx-xxxx-xxx

(Capitulo 1)

**ADOLESCENCIA**

-¡Lo logré!

Después de pasar todo un año sufriendo al fin tenía la mayor de las alegrías; fue aceptada en la más prestigiosa de las instituciones educacionales: El **Colegio Eagle Silver**, el mejor de todo el sector (y el único que no es privado). Es decir, todo estaba de maravillas; según una niña muy común quien saltaba de la emoción con el resultado en las manos.

Serena Tsukino -ese es su nombre- ahogada por la presión que representaba esforzarse de esa manera para poder pasar a la segundaria, había estudiado todo el ultimo año de secundaria para poder rendir el dichoso examen y ser finalmente aceptada. Con decir que había probado poco y nada de alimento en las últimas semanas y pasaba noches en vela estudiando cada uno de los puntos del folleto que había sido repartido en todas las escuelas secundarias del sector. A veces pensaba que la presión era excesiva, sólo tenía 14 años ¡Toda la vida por delante! Pero su madre no ayudaba.

"_Si vas a una buena preparatoria seguro, entrarás a una buena universidad ¡Como le gustaría a tu padre verte en la KO University!" _

Y aun más triste fue el día del examen cuando olvidó su identificación en casa y tuvo que volver muy rápido. Cuando entró al salón donde rendiría el examen los encargados no la miraron con buena cara.

No era de extrañarse, Serena Tsukino es seguida por eventos desafortunados y a estas alturas de la vida no tiene más remedio que tomárselo con humor. No es la mejor alumna se su salón, es distraída, no sabe qué contestar en las interrogaciones y vive constantemente en su mundo de complejos adolescentes y teleseries de la tarde; pero en los exámenes le va bien, pues Ikuko Tsukino -su madre- se había propuesto _sicosearla*_ constantemente si no sacaba sobre 70 puntos en cada examen.

**x-x-x-x**

Después de despedirse de sus amigas se dirigió a su casa; ese día habían salido mas temprano de la escuela exclusivamente para ir a ver los resultados. Cuando se acercaba a su casa vio a su madre quien estaba sacando la hiedra de entre sus plantas, sonrió, ya había llegado la primavera.

Todos estaban muy felices en casa Tsukino, tanto así que su padre se permitió sacar de sus ahorros para una celebración especial. El único que no parecía muy contento era Sammy, su hermano menor.

-Oh si, Serena todo y el pobre Samuel tiene que esperar a entrar a ese estúpido colegio para poder ser admirado- Refunfuñó mientras se levantaba del sillón, apagaba la TV y se sentaba en el comedor junto a sus padres y hermana.

-No seas celoso cariño, sabes muy bien que tus logros también son premiados, es que… ¡estoy tan emocionada de ver a mi hija mayor crecer!

-Espero que no llegue el día que nos tenga que dejar, se acerca rápido la universidad y lo más probable es que tengas que apañártelas mayoritariamente sol-

Un pan arremetió directo contra la boca del padre evitando que continuara.

-¡Que dices Kenji! Aun falta mucho para eso, así que no deprimas a la niña con esos temas- Le regañó mamá Ikuko sirviéndole bruscamente.

-Bueno, si, si tienes razón… heee, comamos.

Serena rió un poco. Adoraba ver a su familia junta.

**Familia Tsukino**

Ikuko Tsukino es dueña de una florería y trabaja muy duro, conoce cada secreto de Serena y siempre la ayuda en todo, la relación madre e hija no podría ser mejor y cada vez que Serena tenia tiempo la ayudaba con su negocio, se divertía muchísimo viendo las variedades y los colores en las flores. La rosa roja es su flor favorita.

Kenji Tsukino es un hombre algo ocupado, trabaja para una empresa en Tokio Centro, se podría decir que es bastante explotado por los jefes y eso lo discuten a menudo con su esposa. Es un hombre poco hábil en los quehaceres del hogar y, en especial, en la reparación de cualquier cosa que se averíe en casa. Algo atolondrado y despistado (de ahí viene el extraño defecto de su hija mayor) Se lleva bastante bien con Sammy quien, como hombres que son, tienen varias cosas en común. Cariñoso bordeando la línea de la sobreprotección con su hija puesto que cada vez que tiene tiempo de pensar en cada uno de los miembros de su familia se desespera al ver que su hija pronto será una mujercita y le traerá a su primer novio, _AL CUAL ASESINARÁ CRUELMENTE HACIENDO QUE PARESCA UN ACCIDENTE_.

Samuel (Sammy) Tsukino. Según Serena, sus padres eran felices con ella como hija única, pero cuando llegó Sammy fueron infelices ¿Quién podría querer a un niño empeñado en hacer sufrir a su hermana? Sammy acostumbraba a invadir la privacidad de Serena y también a hacerle bromas de muy mal gusto y que atentaban seriamente contra su vida, lástima que su madre nunca lo veía de esa manera y pocas veces lo castigaban. El daño mas reciente fue arrojar una de sus emblemáticas -y bien cuidadas- _Barbies_ a la chimenea en llamas solo porque ella no le quiso prestar _SU_ videojuego de **Super Famicom****. Últimamente su hermano a la edad de 11 años ha madurado un poco y encuentra mas divertido salir con sus amigos que robarle la ropa interior y esparcirla por toda la calle.

Serena Tsukino, si bien es una chica alegre también es una muchacha muy acomplejada. Hace un año disfrutó de su primera menstruación -más bien fue el día de su cumpleaños mientras estaba con sus amigas en un pijama party- ¿Por qué disfrutarlo? Porque todas sus amigas ya menstruaban y ella se estaba quedando atrás. Su madre siempre le dijo que eso es de lo más normal pero Serena odiaba ser la bebé del grupo; y que decir de su cuerpo, pequeña, flacucha y _plana_ como una tabla. Sus amigas siempre le decían que tenía bonita cintura y que si no fuera por lo pequeña que es probablemente sería una modelo de alta costura.

-Hija, ¡Te vas a atorar con ese pedazo de pollo!

-No pasa nada mamá… dicen que tiene hormonas- Balbuceó Serena con la mitad del pedazo de pechuga saliendo de su boca grotescamente.

Rió Sammy, descontroladamente.

- Por favor papá trae la cámara, ¡trae la cámara!

Serena terminó atorándose.

**x-x-x-x**

Ya por la noche, Serena estaba en su habitación después de haberse dado un buen baño. Estaba lista para su próximo día de clases, ahora nadie le quitaría la felicidad. Solo estaba pensando en lo difícil que sería para ella entrar al primer año de preparatoria sin mucho que _ofrecer_.

Serena se llevó las manos a sus pequeños pechos angustiada.

En eso entra Ikuko, con el uniforme de la chica. Al verla tan angustiada se acerca a ella y se sienta en al orilla de la cama.

-Hija ya no te acomplejes más, aun te queda mucho por crecer, ya verás que en un tiempo más vas a estar hecha toda una mujercita- La calmó pasándole una mano sobre una de sus mejillas.

-Es que… los chicos siempre me molestan por ser tan flaca, parezco un palo ¡soy plana!- Señalándole sus senos.

-Pero yo tampoco tengo demasiado, es mejor así… dale tiempo al tiempo y como sabes que este verano antes de entrar al nuevo colegio se desarrollan mas.

-Me están comenzando a doler- Le informó Serena con esperanza.

-Eso ya es un comienzo, porque después te dolerá más- Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. -Ya verás que pronto terminaras de desarrollarte y te llenarás de espinillas-

Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Entonces Serena se quedó un poco mas tranquila, era cierto que le estaban comenzando a doler los senos pero no era mucho. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que le dolieran más. Y ahí recordó lo que le acababa de decir su madre ¿y si se llenaba de espinillas? A Mina y a Rai le salían de vez en cuando y hace un año atrás era terrible verles la cara.

-Pero si a mamá jamás le he visto una espinilla podría ser que yo tampoco tenga… es una posibilidad ¿no?- Le preguntó a su reflejo en el espejo.

Sacó su diario de vida, ya hace unos días que no escribía y tenia que inmortalizar el día de hoy. Al tomar su diario salio de ahí una fotografía que Serena recogió de inmediato.

-_Rai, Lita, Mina, Amy y yo… este fue el recuerdo de paseo de curso del año pasado. Aquí Amy no esta tan agraciada pero Lita me da envidia_.

**Amistades**

Amy Mizuno. Se conocieron hace un año, llevaba seis meses de transferida a la escuela de Serena y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar ni de conocerse mejor. A Amy siempre se le veían en la biblioteca o muy sumida en sus libros o preparando ensayos. Pero un día hubo cambio de asientos y a Serena le tocó compartir mesa con ella. A pesar de que Amy trató de ignorar a Serena muchas veces pensando que esta le iba a copiar la tarea, se resignó a que era una buena chica y se hicieron amigas. Desde entonces la chica le dedica un poco menos de tiempo al estudio y más a la amistad.

Lita Kino. Serena habia llegado a vivir al barrio de Lita hace unos 5 años atrás y no tenia amigos, Lita fue la única que la defendió cuando un grupo de chicos malcriados le querían quitar sus dulces y amenizaban con subirle su vestido. Jamás olvidaría cuando Lita, a puñetazo limpio, los dejó noqueados. Dos años después Serena volvió a cambiarse de casa pero nunca dejaron de verse con Lita y la sorpresa fue enorme para ambas al encontradse en la misma escuela un año después.

Rai Hino. Jamás olvidaría la hostilidad con la que la chica nueva recién transfería de una escuela de señoritas, la miraba y la trataba. Cuenta la leyenda que la habian expulsado de su anterior escuela por faltarle el respeto a una religiosa de rango superior y que como castigo su familia la habia transferido de escuela. Lastimosamente para Serena, un día de clases el profesor de Historia Antigua les ordenó hacer un trabajo, una disertación de toda la prehistoria. Ese trabajo les tomó por lo menos un mes de preparación juntas en ambas casas. Rai se sorprendía porque a pesar de los malos tratos hacia la rubia, esta se mostraba casi indiferente y seguía siendo amable con ella. Incluso varias noches la invitó a quedarse a dormir en casa de los Tsukino para terminar con los deberes y ahí fue que aprendió que no todas las rubias son tontas y huecas.

Mina Aino. Bueno, ella se podría decir que rescató el mito. A Mina la transfirieron del curso de al lado e inmediatamente fue al grupo de Serena ya que se decía que era el mas popular por la escuela. Mina siempre fue una chica extrovertida y demasiado alegre cosa que a veces dejaba incomodas a todas incluso a Serena. Amy desconfiaba mucho de ella ya que tenía la impresión de que solo se acercaba para tener mejores calificaciones copiando los trabajos, pero se tuvo que resignar a que ese no era _único_ el motivo.

Finalmente todas se hicieron muy buenas amigas, cada una con diferente personalidad, cualidades y costumbres pero con el común denominador de la adolescencia y todas sus consecuencias.

Después de escribir muy emocionada lo de hoy, Serena se entregó a la almohada. En su sueño todo era perfecto, era toda una mujer y caminaba con total seguridad hacia Eagle Silver, sus pechos eran tan exuberantes que lograban que su camisa se tensara hasta el punto de salírsele un botón. Todos la observaban y ella se sentía maravillosa, pero pronto comenzó a notar que los curiosos ojos expresaban burlas y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ¡No llevaba bragas!

**x-x-x-x**

El tiempo pasó rápido, fue muy poco el tiempo para divertirse en este verano, estaba muy emocionada con que llegara el primer día de clases. Por ello ayudó a su mamá la mayor parte del verano con la florería para así poder comprar el _saifuku***_ y todos los accesorios distintivos del colegio Eagle Silver que no eran muy baratos.

Su madre tenia razón, le habían aumentado los dolores en los pechos pero aun no estaba conforme del todo, pero por lo menos ya no eran dos cosas puntiagudas que mas que pechos parecen granos, ya tomaban una forma mas definida -una forma muy pequeña- pero Serena era optimista.

Cuando faltaba una semana para entrar y Serena ya tenia todo sobre su mesa de estudios, le había llegado por correo la lista de útiles escolares, lo único que aun no sabia era el horario de clases y en que salón iba a quedar. Según los rumores que había escuchado son cinco salones por nivel así que eran muy pocas las posibilidades de quedar con alguna de sus amigas, otro bajón para ella, seguramente quedaría sola y tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de sobrevivir en un nuevo habitad.

En el ultimo tiempo se había visto poco y nada con sus amigas ya que según Serena estaban igual de preocupadas por su presencia. Solo la noche antes del primer día de clases todas se llamaron y se desearon buena suerte.

Esa noche Serena soñó que Eagle Silver era un hospital de heladas paredes blancas y en su primera clase la Sra. Muzuno (la madre de Amy, que es doctora) enseñaba acerca de cómo cortar un trozo de carne sin que saliera sangre. El olor era extrañamente muy convincente.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Notas finales: **

**Hola a todos ¿Qué les pareció mi primer capitulo? Algo corto, lo sé, más que nada informativo o biográfico, pero tendre capítulos más largos que ofrecer desde el siguiente en adelante. Ahora es cuando se viene la verdadera historia. Serena adolescente, este va a ser una incursión a la vida de una adolescente que tiene tanto complejos como virtudes, una chica de lo más normal…**

**¿Alguna o alguno de ustedes después de salir de la segundaria o de la prepa la extraña como a nada más en la vida? Yo si, y es hasta ahora que me atrevo a escribir sobre ello, mis días en la segundaria fueron tan gratos y llenos de planes que cuando salí no paré de llorar mucho tiempo, aun tengo el síndrome **_**post-segundaria… ¬¬ **_

**¿Amor? O si, mucho amor, amistad… mucha confianza y desconfianza… mucho desorden y enredos… ¿cambiará Serena en su forma de ser? ¿Madurará?**

**Bueno me voy, cuídense y quiéranme mucho!**

**Tanita Love **

**01-09-2005**

Canción: "Niña" - Juan Antonio Labra

*Sicosear/Sicopatear - término de moda utilizado para definir una actitud obsesiva hacia una persona o cosa, no pertenece a la real academia de la lengua y proviene probablemente del termino sicópata o sicosis.

**Favicom Sailor Moon – uno de los tantos juegos de Sailos Moon creados para Super Nintendo (pero como es una consola muy antigua prefiero sólo mensionar el nombre del juego)

*** Saifuku/sailor fuku – Uniforme escolar japonés, estilo marinero.


	2. Eagle Silver

El escribir Fanfic es una manera de descargarme emocionalmente y de entretener a los lectores, adoro escribir y cada vez que lo hago siento una gran emoción, mis historias son de auto-reflexión y mis principales motivos son la expresión de sentimientos… Ohhh parece que el calmante era mas somnífero que calmante joijoijoi!

Aquí va el segundo capitulo…

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno (UA) por lo que no tiene relación con el anime o manga Sailor Moon, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a los lectores y lectoras con mis locuras._

(''·..·_**MetamorfosiS**_·..·'')

**By: Tanita Love**

**xxx-xxxx-xxx**

(Capitulo 2)

**EAGLE SILVER**

Serena se despertó anormalmente a las 5:54 AM. Una y media hora antes de lo que debía, pero ni modo, aunque quisiera ya no podría dormir, estaba tan ansiosa que su imaginación divagaba en los posibles acontecimientos que sucederían el día de hoy.

Lentamente y preocupada de todo detalle se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al espejo aun con la esperanzada que esa ultima noche el cielo la hubiese escuchado recompensándola con una talla mas grande en bustos. Resignada pero no triste se metió a la ducha y posteriormente se vistió y volvió a posar en el espejo de pie que estaba al lado de la ventana, se veía tal cual como hace tres días y seis días atrás cuando se lo probó para hacerle los ajustes necesarios… como una estudiante de 7º u 8º grado de primaria y sus chonguitos característicos no la hacían lucir mayor, sino todo lo contrario. Miró de reojo aquel delantal color blanco y el sueño de la noche anterior se le vino a la mente. Una ultima mirada de desprecio al inocente delantal y salio de la habitación.

Caminó a la cocina decidida a hacer todo lo que en los días normales de clases no alcanzaba a hacer, una de ellas: desayunar.

-Tan temprano hija- Mamá Ikuko pasó por su lado a poner a calentar agua. -Al menos me hubieras avisado para prepararte el desayuno.

-Lo hice precisamente por eso- Dijo sacando la mermelada y la mantequilla de un mueble y el refrigerador respectivamente. -Ahora soy mas grande y debo atenderme sola- Concluyó sacando pecho.

-Aun así no te olvides que tu padre y hermano también se levantan temprano así que si te vas a preocupar de servir el desayuno tiene que ser para todos. Como una niña grande- Serena suspiró, su madre le había ganado de nuevo.

Dejó de cortar el pan y fue a poner más tazones y más platos. Minutos después su padre entró seguido se Sammy.

-¡Pero que veo! Es la rubiecita mas hermosa del mundo vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria- Le habló su padre con una voz aniñada como cuando se le habla a un bebé.

Sammy solo dio un rechinido de dientes y se sentó malhumorado. Ikuko pronto sirvió agua recién hervida a todas las tazas.

Después de un agradable desayuno familiar, Serena se fue a lavar los dientes y darse una última mirada en el espejo. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo su cintura, si se desatara sus chonguitos se alargaría varios centímetros mas.

Recordó cuando su hermano le _macheteó_ su cabello una vez cuando eran muy niños, Sammy tenía cerca de dos años pero hasta a esa edad tenia clara la idea de desdichar a su hermana mayor. Después de ese _incidente_ sus rizos de bebé nunca volvieron a ser los mismos y desde ese entonces jamás se ha querido cortar el cabello, sólo las puntas de vez en cuando.

Faltaba media hora antes de salir de casa ¿Qué hacer? Se le ocurrió escribir en su diario la sinopsis de su espera. Pero no demoró ni cinco minutos y ya no tenia nada que hacer, sus útiles los había acomodado la noche anterior y todo estaba perfecto. Se le ocurrió ordenar un poco su habitación y tender su cama.

Acomodando sus peluches fue que tuvo la idea de que tenia que remodelar su recamara de _bebé _y adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos; su colección de _Barbies_ debía desaparecer o esconderla en algún lugar, tal vez debería tapizar una muralla de las mejores fotos de este ultimo tiempo y dejar un espacio para las siguientes porque de seguro habrían mas y mejores. También podría deshacerse de su cobertor de lunas y estrellas… No, ella jamás se despegaría de ese cobertor, han pasado muchas cosas sobre ese pedazo de género acolchado.

Pensó que podría pintar su cuarto y pegar estrellas fosforescentes en el techo para asimilar una noche estrellada. También debería meterse bajo su cama y hacer una revisión exhaustiva para al fin sacar todos esos cachivaches que rondaban sin razón alguna.

Miró el reloj. Aun faltaban 20 minutos para salir de casa.

Ya no podía mas, se iría aunque tuviera que esperar mucho rato a que abrieran. Cogió su mochila y su delantal lo colgó en su brazo izquierdo, se despidió de su familia y se colocó los zapatos en la entrada para luego salir.

**x-x-x**

Pensó que llegaría demasiado temprano pero para su sorpresa había un pequeño grupo a la espera de que abrieran las puertas. Entre ellos Amy.

-¡Amy!- Gritó Serena agitando su brazo al aire. La susodicha miró a todos lados antes de dar con la rubia. – ¡Amy!

Serena corrió hasta llegar donde la peliazul.

-Amy qué estas leyendo ¡Este no es momento para leer!- Le reprochó Serena frunciendo el seño y adoptando una pose de madre regañando a su hija.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del Reglamento Interno del colegio? En la libreta sale, en las ultimas hojas- Le informó sin darle importancia a la cara de ofuscamiento de la rubia.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludaron Lita y Rai quienes venían juntas desde el lado opuesto por donde había llegado Serena.

-Todas con el mismo uniforme ¡Estoy feliz!- Serena estalló de felicidad causando que a las demás se les escurriera una gota de vergüenza.

De todas, Amy era la única que llevaba el apestoso delantal blanco puesto orgullosamente, algunos de los estudiantes también lo traían puesto pero Lita, Rai y Serena concordaron con lo feo que era.

Escucharon otro grito que llamaba su atención y se fijaron que por el frente Mina se acercaba velozmente con la mochila arrastrando y el delantal puesto pero con los botones desabrochados dándole un poco el aspecto de un abrigo de mal gusto.

-¿La ven? Ella también trae puesto esa _cosa_- Murmuró Lita para Serena y Rai.

-No es _cosa, _es parte del Reglamento Interno, dentro de las instalaciones es obligatorio el uso del delantal- Informó oportunamente ya que las puertas estaban abriéndose. Las tres se apresuraron a introducirse dentro de la _cosa _y alcanzaron a Amy que les llevaba un poco de ventaja.

Mina no había alcanzado a llegar y tuvo que correr para saludar a sus amigas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?- Preguntó Mina mientras caminaban por un sendero de cemento de unos cincuenta metros hasta llegar a la entrada propiamente tal del establecimiento, al lado derecho del camino había un precioso césped con un gran cerezo con frutas ya marchitas. El sendero también estaba rodeado de arbustos pequeños podados en forma redonda como si fueran pelotas de hojas.

-Justo como lo imaginé- Dijo soñadoramente Serena como si estuviera en la entrada de un castillo.

-¿Cómo te lo vas a imaginar si ya habíamos estado aquí antes?- La bajó de las nubes Rai con su realismo y objetividad de siempre.

-No seas aguafiestas Rai, déjame disfrutar de mi momento de gloria.

Al igual que ellas había un montón de estudiantes conversando animadamente, muchos de ellos comentando lo nerviosos que estaban en su primer día y otros muy satisfechos y honrados de asistir.

La puerta doble de madera se abrió también y de ahí se asomó un hombre con una calva muy brillante y de estatura media.

-Los de primer año síganme por favor y los demás se dirigen a sus salas correspondientes.

Hubo grandes abucheos y chiflidos de inconformidad por parte de un grupo muy grande de jóvenes que venían de atrás. Tanto Serena como las demás se giraron para ver a los mayores y se sorprendieron. Algunos lucían muy distintos a como los conocían en las calles, afeitados, peinados, sin maquillaje, algunos cambiaban completamente.

No tuvieron mucho más tiempo de admirar a los adolescentes pues fueron arrastradas por una gigantesca ola de estudiantes de primer año que se dirigían al gimnasio del colegio ¿Cómo lo sabían? Habían asistido a los campeonatos de Voleibol que protagonizaba Mina y los de fútbol femenino.

Definitivamente una estructura gigante con dos canchas y unas graderías inmensas con cinco columnas cada una. Lateralmente a la cancha Nº 1 y en una posición mas elevada estaba el escenario donde ocasionalmente celebraban los eventos mas variados.

Como un rebaño de ovejas las chicas fueron guiadas hasta una pancarta muy grande donde, en letra pequeña, salían los nombres de los doscientos alumnos que fueron aceptados y listos para repartirse en los cinco salones denominados: "A" "B" "C" "D" "E"

Serena fue la primera en salir del tumulto de gente, ya sabía donde había quedado, lo vio casi de inmediato. Ahí esperó a las demás para preguntarles. La primera en salir fue Amy.

-¿Y bien? ¿En cual quedaste?- Preguntó de inmediato muerta de la curiosidad.

Amy jadeó un poco.

-En el "A" ¿y tu?

-En el "D"…- Comunicó tristemente.

Mina salio muy contenta siendo empujada por alguien que nadie pudo distinguir.

-Quedé en el "D" ¡Serena estamos iguales!- Saltaron ambas de la emoción.

-Si pero Amy quedó en el "A"- A Serena se le volvió a borrar la sonrisa, Amy hizo un gesto para que no se reocupen.

Luego salieron Rai y Lita.

-Uff… esta todo atochado de estorbos- Refunfuñó la pelinegra.

-Quedé en el "C"- Comunicó Lita. -Rai en el "B".

-Parece que todas quedamos mal ubicadas- Dijo Serena tristemente.

-No te tortures Sere, al menos quedaste conmigo- Rió radiante Mina.

-Además debemos preocuparnos del estudio y si estuviéramos todas juntas lo mas probable es que no nos concentremos.

-Gracias Amy eres muy buena animando- Dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

Lo que vino después fue tan rápido que Serena a penas si se dio cuenta que había armado una fila con los que ahora serian sus compañeros del primer año "D", al igual que las demás.

A cada uno se les presentó su profesor jefe, a ella le tocó una señora de apariencia muy severa quien parecía tener un ojo más grande que el otro, de estatura baja, al menos un poco mas baja que Serena y algo rellena, con el mismo delantal de hospital.

El director, un hombre rechoncho -que le recordó muchísimo a Santa Claus-, cabello oscuro y un bigote y barba algo largos, aparentemente de un carácter un poco mas amable que su profesora jefe, se aclaró la garganta para iniciar un discurso.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos alumnos, Eagle Silver esta orgulloso de tenerlos aquí y espero que hagan honor de este establecimiento, les deseo la mejor de las estadías y que se esfuercen muchísimo ya que este es el último paso para llegar a la universidad. Pero no todo es tan estresante como parece, o les han contado- Bromeó un poco. -Aquí se fortalecen los lazos de amistad y donde ocurren los sucesos mas variados, ya los van a ver… los invito por ahora a incorporarse a sus salones y les deseo un muy buen primer día de clases.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la multitud de estudiantes antes nerviosos, ahora estaban emocionados y extasiados. Una por una se fueron alejando las filas de los alumnos de los distintos salones, Serena se tuvo que despedir de la mayoría de sus amigas quienes le desearon buena suerte y viceversa. Mina saltaba de felicidad mientras Serena solo esperaba con ansias tener una aventura nueva.

El salón de clases era muy distinto al que Serena tuvo que entrar cuando dio la prueba de admisión. Este se encontraba en el segundo piso del ala oeste al igual que los demás primeros, la cuarta sala contando de derecha a izquierda.

Mientras Serena caminaba pudo ver a un gran tumulto de alumnos de otros cursos mas altos asomarse y reírse sin reparo, la mayoría hombres curiosos. Entre ellos a Serena le llamó la atención una mujer con una coleta muuuy larga vestida de hombre ¿o seria al revés? Por los aretes y el cabello…

El comienzo de clases fue demasiado drástico según Serena, pues el mismo día les dieron la pauta de evaluación y las materias a pasar este año. También Serena recibió su horario de clases y ese fue el primer bajón que tuvo; Día lunes: doble Lenguaje, doble Matemática y por la tarde doble Historia Contemporánea y Artes Visuales. Y ese era solo el comienzo…

**x-x-x**

Ya habían pasado tres días y sus amigas se veían igual de desanimadas que ella, todas menos Amy a quien tener mucho trabajo era sinónimo de entretención por varias horas. Lo único bueno hasta ahora era la política de hacer las tareas en el colegio para no estresarse en los hogares. De comienzo no eran muchas tareas, solo repaso de asignaturas de años pasados.

Ese día Serena tenia doble Historia y el profesor -un hombre bajo y macizo, rostro con barba descuidada y gruesos lentes- le pidió que fuera a buscar un mapamundi a la biblioteca. Serena estaba feliz pues hace bastante rato que necesitaba una excusa para ir al baño y eso fue lo primero que hizo.

Al entrar al baño no notó a nadie dentro o por lo menos estaba bastante concentrada en hacer sus necesidades que no notó algunos cuchicheos de jovencitas bastante emocionadas.

-¡Ese es el mejor plan!- Serena escuchó la inconfundible voz de una _chica fresa_.

-¡Si pero calla! Acabo de escuchar a alguien que entró al servicio- De pronto Serena no escuchó nada más, supuso que estaban tratando de escuchar si es que alguien más estaba ahí. Serena como acto reflejo se quedó quieta y muda ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No hay nadie- Y volvieron los cuchicheos tan bajos como serpientes. ¿Por qué ella aun estaba ahí? Tenia que ir a buscar un mapa a la biblioteca, no debería gastar su tiempo en escuchar conversaciones.

-Esta vez los hermanos Kou no se nos escapan.

-¡Es perfecto! Seiya Kou… no te me escaparás.

¿Seiya Kou? Serena había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, solo que no recordaba en ese momento donde. Trató de abrir la puerta para salir del compartimiento pero esta dio un chirrido, trató de apresurarse pero el piso estaba mojado y se resbaló.

En cuestión de segundos era aprisionada contra la pared.

-¡Dime qué escuchaste!- Interrogó una muchacha alta de cabello rojo y del mismo color, a simple vista parecía ser mucho mayor que las demás.

Serena negó con la cabeza y sacando a penas un hilo de voz dijo – N-no

-¡Eres una mentirosa! – Le gritó otra de cabello blanco y ojos celestes.

-Si, ¡mentirosa! – Repitió la chica de la voz de fresa, cabello rubio y ojos anaranjados.

Serena pudo distinguir a una cuarta un poco mas lejos que miraba por la puerta del baño, una chica de cabello verde.

-Pareces de primer año ¿Quieres saber que le hacemos a las intrusas como tu? – Le preguntó la chica de cabello blanco.

-Te daremos una bienvenida como te mereces – Pronunció maliciosamente la joven de cabellera roja.

La chica fresa abrió uno de los compartimentos individuales y ahí fue que Serena comprendió todo. Trató de negar con la cabeza o moverse pero estaba aterrada ningún músculo obedecía sus ordenes, la pelirroja la tenía fuertemente presionada del cuello estampada contra la pared.

La chica de cabello verde les hizo señas a las demás pero estas no prestaron atención, solo Serena pudo distinguir lo que la joven decía. Las demás estaban preparándola para sumergirla en las asquerosas aguas del retrete. Serena rogaba para que sucediera un milagro.

Y el milagro sucedió.

Un hombre rubio y alto entró acompañado de una joven muy bonita, este al ver al grupo comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba por ocurrir y se apresuró a actuar. Lanzó de un solo empujón a la rubia fresa y esta fue a parar al compartimiento del frente, la pelirroja tocó la peor parte pues el joven la tomó de ambas manos y la metió a una de las duchas, abrió la llave y aunque ambos se mojaron la pelirroja quedó desastrada con todo el maquillaje corrido y gritando mil barbaridades.

Fue gracioso para Serena ver a las chicas rudas parecer muñecas de trapo ante ese joven. Las otras dos no hicieron nada, solo se abrazaban mutuamente temblando de miedo.

Serena se había corrido a la pared donde la habían acorralado primeramente y estuvo ahí quietecita, no fuera que también le tocara un golpe. Vio que el chico ahora se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No creo que estas brujas vuelvan a molestarte – Dándole la última mirada despectiva al cuarteto. Serena no dijo nada. Aun se le hacia sumamente sorprendente que un muchacho fuera capaz de tratar a una mujer de esa manera. Y con algo de desconfianza aceptó la mano ofrecida.

Segundos después llegó la misma chica que acompañaba al joven junto con el inspector y este se llevó a todos hasta su oficina.

Todo se arregló después de una charla, el cuarteto de chicas fueron suspendidas por el resto de esa semana y Serena fue escoltada hasta la enfermería por el mismo joven y la muchacha que le salvaron la vida. Serena aun no decía mucho más que 'Gracias' o 'estoy bien'…

-Esas chicas son conflictivas, menos mal Haruka estaba ahí para ponerlas en su lugar – Le sonrió la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Serena solo asintió desviando la mirada del chico rubio.

-Discúlpala si fue muy _ruda_, es solo que esas chicas _la_ tenían fastidiada desde que llegaron.

-Michiru… – Haruka le advirtió con voz asesina.

Y como un balde de agua Serena se dio cuenta que "ruda" y "la" que usó la chica de cabellera aquamarina para referirse al chico rubio ¡Ambas eran mujeres! Su sorpresa era evidente y la joven de cabellos ondulados rio divertida.

-Pero no lo comentes con nadie – Le guiñó un ojo.

Serena asintió sin dejar esta vez de mirar a _la _joven de cabellos rubios. Esta solo miraba el pasillo con rostro de indignación.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada – Le dijo Serena sonando de lo mas casual para aliviar la tensión. – Y muchas gracias por salvarme, te debo una.

-No hay de que, se lo merecían por fresas y brujas – Respondió quedamente.

Después de ir a la enfermería la escoltaron también hasta su sala ya que el profesor debería estar muy preocupado y exigiría una explicación.

-De nuevo muchas gracias – Serena se inclinó en señal de profundo agradecimiento.

En el descanso Serena les contó todo lo que se acordaba de lo sucedido a sus amigas. Amy le reprochaba por quedarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas en vez de ir a buscar el _bendito_ mapa, Rai solo se pasaba diciendo los golpes que les daría si fuese ella quien hubiese entrado, Lita escuchaba atentamente apoyando la moción y Mina estaba muy emocionada por saber quien era ese _chico_ guapo que le salvó la vida.

**x-x-x**

Al día siguiente muchos ya sabían del incidente, solo que pocos sabían quien había sido la victima.

-¿Escuchaste Serena? ¡Eres famosa en los primeros días! – Le intentó animar Mina. Las chicas se dirigían hasta sus salones.

-Si ser famoso significa esto, preferiría no serlo – Dijo con pesar.

-Tranquila Serena, al menos nadie sabe que fuiste tu la que estuvo a punto de…

-¡Lita! – Le advirtió Amy.

-Pero si es cierto, todos saben de una chica de primer año que fue la primera victima de ese grupo, por cierto es bastante famoso – Informó la pelicastaña.

-¿Por causar problemas?

-No mi querida Sere, más bien por ser las top de top. Son porristas, son populares y muy _fáciles_. – Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie indeseado escuchara.

-Y dicen también que tienen buenas calificaciones – Añadió Amy al comentario de Lita.

-De seguro le piden a los _cerebritos_ que les hagan las tareas – Opinó Mina

-Así queeeee… mi querida Sere, ahí tienes a tus primeras enemigas ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Rai! – Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!

De pronto Serena sentía mucho mas peso del que había sentido ayer. Cuando se despidieron para ingresar a sus salones Serena se fue comentando con Mina lo sucedido, esta le dio fuerzas para seguir y al fin pudo dejar de imaginarse los fatídicos días que le esperaban si era cierto lo que decía Rai.

Esa tarde Serena estaba en el descanso con sus amigas como siempre, intentaba encontrar a Haruka o a Michiru pero definitivamente con tanta gente y el patio tan grande no pudo hacerlo. Mina propuso caminar para echar un vistazo, esa seria una buena excusa para conocer los alrededores del patio de recreo. Pasaron por las afueras del ala este y ahí estaba la parte mas extensa, donde había una multicancha y mas atrás de esta, unos escalones que llevaban a una zona verde llena de un césped igualmente hermoso que el césped de la entrada del colegio y con frondosos árboles que brindaban una exquisita sombra para días como estos. Al lado de la cancha estaba el baño de hombres, tanto la puerta como la pared cercana a la cancha estaba atestada de chicos muertos de la risa.

Serena y las demás rodearon la cancha por el lado opuesto al baño de hombres para dirigirse al área verde y recostarse un rato sobre el agradable pasto, pero cuando lo hacían una gran cantidad de muchachos les silbaron y piropearon. Al final llegaron todas muy rojas, incluso Amy.

Como si fuera por causa de su presencia un grupo de chicos tomaron una pelota de futbol y comenzaron a jugar mostrando destreza en sus movimientos y algunas piruetas como si trataran de impresionarlas y en efecto lo lograron.

-Vaya que lo hacen bien – Dijo Rai.

-Si, casi tan bien como nosotras – Serena le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Y están guapísimos! – Exclamó Mina extasiada, abrazándose a si misma y haciendo temblar las piernas.

-En efecto, están muy guapos – Concordó Lita.

-¿Es mi idea o nos están mirando a nosotras? – Dijo Amy sintiéndose intimidada y torpe.

-¡Es obvio!

-¿Ves a ese chico Sere? ¡Mira te esta mirando a ti!

Y en efecto así era, había un chico que la miraba desde hace un rato y Serena se había dado cuenta perfectamente, era el chico con coleta larga que parecía mujer ¿seria hombre o mujer? Ya no sabia con exactitud distinguir eso pues ayer se había topado con una mujer que pasaba tranquilamente como hombre. A pesar de la distancia Serena sabia muy bien que trataba de impresionarla y no solo el chico con la coleta si no varios mas y eso la hizo sentir de alguna manera mas linda.

-¡Mina! Te he dicho un montón de veces que si quieres atraer la atención de un chico tienes que hacerte la difícil. Si los sigues mirando como una necesitada jamás te van a hacer el menor caso.

-Lo sé Lita ¡es que no puedo evitarlo!

Lita respiró resignada.

Amy optó por leer nuevamente el folleto de becas para superdotados para que no notaran lo colorada que estaba, pero conociendo bien a este personaje de seguro estaba bien atenta a los chicos.

Fue entonces que Serena lo vio pasar como una ráfaga de viento en cámara lenta. Primero un chico rubio alto el cual no alcanzó a distinguir porque le daba la espalda seguido de un chico con coleta larga y castaña y por ultimo lo vio a él… el ser mas hermoso que haya pisado la tierra, vestido de príncipe y montado en su blanco corcel… tan hermoso… tan dolorosamente bello…

-¡Cuidado! – Y Rai se lanzó sobre Serena para atrapar una pelota de tenis que estaba a punto de estampársele en la cara y en un acto monumental la atrapó.

Rai se le cayó encima pero Serena aun parecía sin saber lo que había ocurrido (había quedado así _ ) y se incorporó un poco aturdida, sin entender de que iba todo eso.

-¿No viste que una imbécil te lanzó esta pelota desde el otro lado de la cancha? – Dijo Mina al borde de la histeria.

-¡Y tú como si nada esperando que te diera en la cara! – Le Dijo Rai molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Te están haciendo bullying – Analizó Lita jugando con la pelotita.

Paralelamente a este hecho el chico de coleta se había enredado en la pelota y se había caído de espaldas. Serena también lo vio pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, su vista estaba fija en busca del personaje que había visto. Pero así como lo vio había desaparecido.

Se giró hacia Amy quien era la única que no hablaba, ella estaba mirando fijamente hacia un lugar en especial, se trataba de un sendero que llegaba hasta unos salones abandonados que ahora funcionaban como bodegas. ¿Los habrá visto también? Pensó Serena ¿se habrán ido por ese lugar? Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

El descanso terminó y las clases siguieron normales hasta el día siguiente.

**x-x-x**

El día viernes había entrado un poco mas tarde, las dos últimas horas tenía doble de educación física y estaba muy emocionada porque si para algo era buena era para los ejercicios y cosas así.

Fue entonces que conoció a su profesor o más bien a sus profesores. El primero un hombre bajito pero con buena condición física y con mucha energía, el segundo muy alto igual de buena condición física pero un poco mas relajado.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio separaron al curso en hombres y en mujeres, a los hombres se los llevó el profesor mas alto y a las mujeres el profesor mas bajito.

El profesor dio una charla de bienvenida, después un poco de educación sexual, habló de los problemas de obesidad y de la poca condición física que tienen gran cantidad de mujeres, el mal habito de sedentarismo y otros… pero cuando llegó a la parte del régimen de este año Serena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que se haría un concurso de cheerleaders con todos los primeros años del colegio y de otros colegios. Se emocionó muchísimo.

-…Y el curso que tenga la mejor presentación ganará el trofeo de cheerleaders, un trofeo no menos grande… mas o menos así… – Señaló con las manos la altura del trofeo. –… Además de mucha gloria y… un 10 coeficiente dos en esta asignatura ¿Qué les parece? La competencia es en tres meses mas así que tienen mucho tiempo para prepararse y yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda y deba pues tiene que ser mayoritariamente hecho por ustedes como salón…

Algo desvió la atención de Serena, era un chico que hacía señas desde la puerta de entrada, estaba llamando a alguien. Muchas de sus compañeras -Mina incluida- se emocionaron y se distrajeron de los comentarios del profesor y este al darse cuenta giró el cuerpo entero y vio al joven.

-¿Que quieres Seiya? – Preguntó el profesor de lo más normal como si hablara con un colega.

-Me presta aaa… – Calló un momento para recordar el nombre –…Tsukino Serena, la necesitan en la dirección-

El corazón de Serena latió a mil por hora ¿Qué había hecho o no hecho para que la solicitaran desde dirección? Sintió su cuerpo de lana y como pudo bajó de las gradas, recibió un "Buena suerte" por parte de Mina quien estaba igual de angustiada. Cuando bajó el último escalón casi se cae, algunas chicas se rieron pero Serena siguió su camino, el chico ya había desaparecido de la entrada ¿tan grave era?

Al salir no vio a nadie ahí, buscó con la mirada al joven y decidió caminar por su cuenta.

-¡Buu! - Recibió por detrás y pegó el grito mas grande que había dado desde hace mucho tiempo, si hubiese sido enferma del corazón ya estaría en el hospital al borde de la muerte.

El chico apareció aguantándose la risa, Serena sintió como la sangre le subía y un aura furibunda se apoderaba de su ser.

**x-x-x**

-Me dolió ¿Sabes? – Dijo el joven de coleta larga sobándose la mejilla izquierda. – No me golpean así desde que era niño.

-Te lo mereces por atrevido… Seiya – Recordando su nombre.

-Solo quería ser amigable contigo – Reclamó resentido.

-¡¿Amigable?! Y si sufriera del corazón ya estaría muerta.

El joven lo pensó mejor.

-Bien, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar… – Reflexionó en voz alta, Serena arqueó una ceja.

-Hey, la oficina del director queda por acá – Le corrigió Serena impaciente.

-Era una broma – Al captar que Serena no decía nada siguió –…Lo dije para que te dejaran salir y así preguntar cómo estas.

-¿Preguntar cómo estoy? ¿Me sacaste de clases y engañaste a un profesor? – Seiya ya temía lo peor y esta vez se cubrió ambas mejillas. – ¿Cómo lo haces?

Seiya parpadeó y respiró profundamente aliviado.

-¿Hacer que?

-Para que no se den cuenta que estas mintiendo, pensé que eran muy severos ¿Cómo es que no estas en clases?

-Me escapé – Pero antes de que Serena dijera algo el joven se adelantó. – No son tan severos, es mas bien lo que aparentan ser… para tener respeto, pero los profesores son muy amigables si los sabes llevar.

-Oh.

-Mira, te explico…

Y Seiya de pronto pareció más amigable para Serena que antes. Comenzó a explicarle las personalidades de cada maestro, sus puntos fuertes y la forma de llegar a ellos para conseguir algún tipo de beneficio. Se dio cuenta que había de todo tipo de maestros. Desde las solteronas que exprimían a los alumnos hasta algunas que los trataban casi como hijos propios. Desde los maestros que se mezclaban con alumnos fuera de clase para beber una cerveza, hasta los que miraban las piernas de las jovencitas y pedían _otro_ tipo de favores a cambio de mejores calificaciones.

Así siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que vieron al inspector acercarse amenazadoramente hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban.

-Vamos, sígueme, si nos pillan…

Seiya la tomó del brazo y la jaló por otro corredor hasta que salieron al aire libre y siguieron por un sendero bastante lleno de enredaderas hasta que llegaron a una cabaña que resultó ser la biblioteca.

-¿Esta es la biblioteca?

-Si, no creo que nos hayan visto, pero de todos modos este es un lugar tranquilo para conversar – Serena asintió a lo propuesto.

No habían mesas desocupadas pero al parecer eso no fue impedimento ya que Seiya, indicándole a Serena que lo espere, se acercó a una de estas ocupada por un grupo de chicas y en menos de un minuto estas se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron la biblioteca riendo y cuchicheando entre ellas. Serena no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado pero accedió a la invitación del pelinegro para sentarse en la mesa recién desocupada. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

-¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó el chico hablando esta vez en un tono que denotaba preocupación. Serena no entendió el mensaje.

-¿Cómo estoy de qué?

-Ayer, alguien tiró una pelota. La vi ir directo hasta ti.

-Ah si, pero no me llegó. Rai se interpuso y atrapó la pelota.

-Que suerte, pensé que te había golpeado. – Después de esa aclaración hubo un lapso de silencio.

Serena quiso mirar a la recepción de libros. A esta hora se veían pocas personas pero un chico alto, mas alto que todas las personas a su alrededor, llamó su atención y no pudo despegarle la mirada. Esa persona estaba de espaldas junto a otro chico rubio con quien aparentemente conversaba. En un instante él volteó y entonces fue envuelta en una nube de fantasía en donde aquel muchacho -mismo del día anterior- le ofrecía una rosa y le pedía su mano para llevársela en su corcel con rumbo al paraíso.

-_Tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en toda mi triste vida…_

Un carraspeo bastante sonoro llamo su atención. Entonces se dio cuenta que el chico alto de los hermosos ojos azules ya se había marchado. Completamente frustrada le contestó a Seiya:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Darien Chiba es el nombre del chico que no dejabas de mirar como una boba. – Una vena en forma de cruz apareció en la cabeza de la rubia. Sin importarle qué, Seiya prosiguió - Capitán del equipo de jockey, jamás te mirará. Tiene novia hace como dos años – Le informó malhumorado, pero a la vez con un aire de satisfacción al ver como de pronto la rubia bajo el rostro.

-Oh… – Suspiró triste. - ¿Y como sabias que estoy mirando a ese chico?

-Ese tipo llama la atención aunque no sea lo que busca – Se encogió de hombros – No es muy sociable, ha rechazado a todas y cada una de las chicas de primer año que aspiran salir con él o lo que sea. Es algo que se repite cada año. Claro que este es su año de especialidad, la mayoría de las personas suele ir a las universidades a partir de los dieciocho.

- Entonces ¿él es mayor?- Pregunto ella con interés, pero dejando notar la profunda decepción que sentía.

- No sé mucho, pero hay un bachillerato especial opcional que suelen tomar las personas con "aptitudes especiales" - estas dos ultimas palabras las acompañó de un ademán de manos a modo de burla – Es un campus separado de la preparatoria, por lo general dura un año mas. Mi hermano esta en él y luego de eso podrá ir a la _KO University_ con una buena recomendación.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Seiya se veia impaciente pero Serena estaba muy desanimada y ensimismada para darse cuenta del ruido de dedos que hacía este para tratar de llamar su atención.

-¿Tu eres la chica? - Preguntó finalmente él.

-¿Qué chica? – Le contestó ella sin real interés.

-Ya sabes… la chica que…

-Deja de decir cosas a medias, al grano.

-Bien, bien, ¿tu eres la chica a la que casi meten al retrete?... - Serena pegó un brinco en su asiento - por tu cara creo que si.

Serena se sintió incomoda. Recordó aquel día y la horrible humillación que estuvo a punto de sufrir. Realmente no queria pensar en ello pero justo en ese momento las palabras que escuchó aquella vez en el baño llegaron a su mente.

-Ellas… hablaron de los hermanos Kou, de Seiya Kou.

-Y que dijeron de mi – Respondió con aires de grandeza.

-Yo había escuchado antes de los hermanos Kou, en la secundaria hablaban de su banda emergente juvenil que comenzaba de a poco a sonar en las radios locales y eran invitados a locales nocturnos a tocar.

-Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora trabajamos en nuestro segundo álbum profesional con sello discográfico y este verano iniciaremos una gira nacional – Dijo con entusiasmo y autosuficiencia.

Serena se impresionó por lo que Seiya comentaba y sintió preocupación por lo que esas chicas del baño pudieran hacer con ellos si era tan real lo que se comentaba de ellas.

-Deberías tener cuidado, esas chicas no quieren nada bueno contigo.

-Si... a veces causo eso en las mujeres.

-¿Este es el verdadero Seiya? – Preguntó Serena con el seño fruncido, con mucha molestia.

-Es lo que hay.

-Que arrogante – Y su imaginación la llevó a vagar por el mundo y de pronto tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser utilizada. -¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-¿Y-yo? Pues… nada.

-Acéptalo, acabas de delatarte ¿Qué querría un hombre como tú con una chica como yo más que ligar? ¿Para qué? ¿Crees que soy tan fácil? – Y al tiempo que sonó el timbre de receso Serena abandonó la biblioteca más que indignada.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Notas Finales. **_

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció la actualización? El capitulo estuvo un poquitín mas largo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal fue un buen comienzo. El capitulo siguiente se titulara: **_**Koumanía **_**¿Qué les dice esto?**

**Bien, quería actualizar antes pero como aun no me entregan mi computador con toda la información tuve que aguantarme y seguir con esta historia. Este capitulo se lo dedico al primer aniversario de mi segunda historia "**_**El Amor Mas Allá del Bien y el Mal**_**" que hoy cumple un año.**

**También quiero saludar a mi bebé que ayer cumplió cuatro años y que esta mas hermoso que nunca: ****Bebé, mami te ama!**

**Estaba terminando el siguiente capitulo de **_**El Espejo**_** y llevaba la mitad del siguiente de **_**El Amor Mas Allá del Bien y el Mal **_**cuando perdí toda la información y ahora el disco esta en el hospital de computadores tratando de recuperar toda la información perdida… en total 4 años de trabajo, pero confío en que va a quedar bien así que solo les pido paciencia para esperar las siguientes actualizaciones. ¿ok?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y porras ya que me suben el animo**

**Bueno ahora me despido y hasta la siguiente actualización!**

_**Tanita Love**_

**15-09-2005 **


	3. Koumania

Hola a todos, como lo prometido es deuda y he terminado de actualizar todos los fics, le corresponde el turno a este que en lo personal me gusta mucho… bueno todos me gustan pero cada uno tiene algo especial para mi ^^

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, lo voy a hacer mas activo que la vez anterior y un poco mas interesante…

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno (UA) por lo que no tiene relación con el anime o manga Sailor Moon, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertir a los lectores y lectoras con mis locuras._

**( ¨·.·***_**Metamorfosis**_***·.·¨)**

**By: Tanita Love**

xxx-xxxx-xxx

(Capitulo 3)

**KOUMANIA**

Fin de semana de locos. Sábado por la mañana Serena ayudó a su mamá con la florería mientras Sammy de iba con sus amigos. Por la tarde las chicas fueron a buscarla para ir a pasear por las tiendas.

-Ya que nos dieron la pauta de evaluación voy a comenzar desde ya a estudiar, lo siento chicas, mañana me sumerjo en los libros – Fue la mala noticia de Amy.

-A estas alturas yo comenzaría a vivir un poco mas la vida, tienes conocimientos que nadie ha gozado tener jamás ¡sabes hasta las ultimas materias de los últimos años! – Mina se puso histérica.

-Pues yo estoy mas interesada en eso de cheerleaders – Comentó Serena.

Las cuatro parecieron ignorarla.

-¿Ya notaron el anuncio en el mural en la entrada ayer por la tarde?

-Pues no – Respondieron todas. Rai resopló por la exasperación.

-A fin de mes publican las vacantes para las clases extraescolares.

-¿Quién quiere esas clases? – Menospreció la rubia haciendo un ademán con una mano.

-Es obligatorio Serena, quieren que todos los alumnos tengan un pasatiempo. Si está el fútbol femenino me inscribo – Comunicó la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué harás con todos los deberes del templo?

-¡Ay, Amy! Para eso está el abuelo.

-¡Yo también me inscribo en futboooolll! – Saltó la rubia de odangos – A demás soy bastante buena.

-¿Buena? Eres un asco – Le dijo mordazmente.

-¡Rai! – Le gritó la rubia ofendida.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar para elegir – Opinó Lita apacible.

-Estos chicos los he visto en algún lado.

La voz de Amy sonó alejada del grupo. Fue entonces que voltearon y la vieron varios metros mas atrás atenta a un cartel pegado en uno de los postes.

Las demás dieron grandes zancadas para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué estos no son los jóvenes de la escuela?

-Es… Seiya – Comentaron Mina, Lita y Serena respectivamente.

Pegado en el poste lucía brillante como recién pegado una publicidad de un grupo conocido como los Threelight, Seiya Kou -el pelinegro- estaba en el lado izquierdo, un chico alto a la derecha y otro bajito de cabello platinado en el centro.

-Vaya si son guapos, ese se parece al chico que sacó a Serena del gimnasio.

-¡Mina! – Dijo Serena apretando los dientes a modo de advertencia.

-Y estoy segura que también era uno de los chicos que estaba intentando impresionarnos con sus destrezas futbolísticas – Lo reconoció Lita.

Serena quedó mirando la foto y después de un tiempo reconoció al chico de cabellera castaña como uno de los que acompañaba a _Darien_ ese día… _Darien_. Y como un fuerte llamado a su mente Serena volteó sólo para notar que Amy estaba pegada al cartel como si lo idolatrara en secreto.

-Y… mejor ¿Por qué no seguimos caminando antes que me aburra y regrese al templo?

-¡Buena idea! – Incentivó Serena al grupo para así librarse de un posible interrogatorio.

Las chicas jamás se enteraron de la escapada que tuvo con Seiya Kou… en vez de ir a la Dirección.

Llegaron hasta un lugar llamado Crown Game Center. Es un salón de videojuegos donde trabaja Andrew Furuhata, hijo del dueño de los locales Crown y gran amigo de las chicas.

-¡Buenos días Andrew!

-¡Que tal, chicas! - Saludó este desde la barra del local. Se notaba que estaba trabajando.- Hola guapas ¿Cómo les fue en su primera semana? Me imagino que bastante duro ya que ni se han aparecido por aquí.

-Imaginas bien – Suspiró Mina simulando estar agotada.

-Y tu Lita ¿Qué me dices? – Le pregunta a la pelicastaña a lo cual ella se sonroja.

-Ehh… Si, digo lo mismo jeje.

Nuevamente hacía lo mismo. Aunque le vivieran reprochando, Lita aun seguía siendo muy tímida y torpe en frente del chico rubio.

-La próxima semana llega _Super Famicom: Sailor Moon Another Story*_, así que serán las primeras en saberlo ¡Ya quiero ver quién lo completa mas rápido! – Andrew con su amplia sonrisa las invitó al local de al lado. Ambos locales, el Crown Game y el Crown Center (una cafetería) estaban interconectados por un amplio portal que se abría automáticamente.

-Ehh ¿lo de siempre? – Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Lo de siempre! - Afirmaron las chicas.

Luego de acomodarse en los asientos de la barra recibieron sus órdenes.

Amy acababa de apagar su teléfono celular. - Lo siento chicas, no podré estar mucho mas rato, mamá acaba de llamar diciendo que su turno cambio y tendrá libre en una hora y saldremos a cenar – La peliazul no podía ocultar la felicidad que le daba al saber eso.

-Guauu, me alegro por ti, Amy – Dijo Serena animándola. La madre de Amy era una doctora muy ocupada en el Hospital General de Tokio.

-Mira… ese que se acerca si que es un bombón – Todas giraron la cabeza a las palabras dichas por Rai, hacia la entrada.

-Toda la razón – Apoyó Mina.

-No sé, no es mi tipo – Se apresuró a comentar Lita, esperando que Andrew la escuchara y no pensara mal.

Serena quien era la mas alejada de la puerta de entrada alzó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con… _él. _Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con tan solo verle las perfectas facciones, mientras él se acercaba ajeno a todo el mundo. Andrew también lo vio y se acercó para ¿saludarlo?

-Que hay hermano. Tanto tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Si, esto de tener la agenda saturada me está estresando – Sus ojos se veían tristes, a Serena no la podían engañar, definitivamente ese semblante no es de cansancio ni estrés.

-Es tu culpa por estar en esos clubes de superdotados y ser el capitán de hokey – Las orejas de Amy se movieron un poco para captar la palabra '_superdotados_'

-Si tú lo dices - El chico se acercó mucho mas a Andrew quedando Serena con la vista obstruida.

-_Rayos, no veo, no veo…!_ – Trató de acomodarse echándose para tras pero no se dio cuenta que su banco estaba bailando y… fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató.

-¡Serena! – Amy -quien estaba más cerca de ella- se apresuró a atenderla. Las demás hicieron lo mismo menos Rai -quien estaba mas cerca pero del chico guapo- que ni si quiera despegó la vista del muchacho.

Andrew al percatarse que una de ellas se había caído también se alarmó. Al acercarse distinguió a Serena algo aturdida con los ojos desorbitados. (así . !)

-Déjenla, es mejor que no se levante todavía ya que se golpeó la cabeza – Recomendó Amy.

-Si tiene razón – Apoyó Andrew – ¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?

Serena se recuperó solo para encontrase con los ojos verdes de Andrew _¡Donde estaba Darien!_ Inmediatamente giró la cabeza para encontrar la figura alta y delgada del chico de sus sueños.

Serena pareció con fuerzas renovadas y se levantó de golpe.

-¡No pasa nada! Jejeje estoy bien… de maravillas – Aunque sintió algo caliente en su cabeza solo se limitó a sobarse y aparentar que era algo sin importancia. Se incorporó ayudada por su amigo de toda la vida y simuló estar normal, pese a que cuando lo hizo sintió el mundo le daba vueltas.

Para sorpresa de Serena el chico apuesto después de lo sucedido no volvió a mirarla, y a nadie mas, como si tan solo él y Andrew existieran. Mientras sus amigas conversaban Serena sólo utilizaba ese círculo para camuflarse y observar cada movimiento del pelinegro para alimentar su imaginación.

-Bien, ahora me voy – Anunció Amy.

-Yo te paso a dejar y así me prestas el libro que te pedí ¿te parece? – Le dijo Lita quien parecía frustrada.

-Si, Lita – Ambas se fueron luego de despedirse.

Las tres restantes al ver que el joven guapo se retiró junto con Andrew y que otro chico lo reemplazó en el café, decidieron salir del local.

-Tu te pasas de buena amiga Rai, yo muriendo y tu preocupada de mirar hombres – Serena por supuesto que se dio cuenta de las miradas de Rai hacia _SU_ hombre.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que te caes por distraída – Menospreció la situación haciendo enojar mas a Serena.

Serena y las chicas ya se dirigían a sus casas cuando Serena se quedó un poco más atrás. Mina y Rai voltearon a mirarla.

-Bien, aquí me despido. – Avisó Serena.

-Pero si aun no llegamos al paradero – Se extrañó Mina.

-Sucede que mamá me encargó algo en la botánica antes de llegar a mi casa.

-Vaya, pensé que podríamos llegar a casa después de las ocho – Se frustró la rubia.

-¡Pero podemos!- La animó la pelinegra -Aun quedamos tu y yo- El rostro de Mina no parecía muy convencido pero aceptó de buena gana para no quedarse en casa aburrida.

-Bueno, nos vemos Sere- Se despidió Rai.

-Si, nos vemos – Serena solo hizo un ademán con las manos y tomó otro camino.

Ella no había mentido, su madre le hizo un pedido antes de salir, pero quedó tan enojada con Rai que no le importó adelantarse a lo planeado. De todos modos ¿Quién dijo que iría a casa aun? Caminó por las calles, aun no decidía bien lo que haría. Primero pasó por la botánica a recoger el encargo de su madre y luego quedó desocupada.

No se percató de ese detalle antes, pero se fijó que en cada lugar donde estaban puestos los carteles de los Threelight había un grupito de gente- en su mayoría mujeres- alrededor. Cómo no ser famosos si ellos en este último año se han convertido en la revelación juvenil de toda la zona, incluso han sido invitados a programas de TV y radio en la que han aprovechado de promocionar el primer disco oficial del trío. También rumorean que han recibido muchas ofertas televisivas en programas faranduleros (según contaba Mina), pero sorprendentemente aun siguen así, aparentemente sencillos.

De pronto, como llamando al destino…

-¡Hey, Tsukino!

Serena al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y vio que un chico luchaba por alcanzarla.

-¿Seiya Kou? – Aunque la pregunta básicamente significaba "¿Tu llamándome otra vez? Vaya que eres valiente"

-No sabía si llamarte por tu nombre… ¡pero sígueme! – El chico para sorpresa de Serena le tomó la mano y la intentó jalar hacia algún lugar pero hábilmente se liberó y lo miró fulminante por el atrevimiento.

-¡¿Cómo te…?!

-Quiero hablar al respecto pero en la calle no podemos así que ¿me sigues por favor? – Aunque un tipo de propuesta así Serena jamás hubiese aceptado por lo sucedido el día anterior, no pudo resistir esa mirada de suplica proveniente del chico y sobretodo esa sonrisa que la inducía a caminar.

Caminaron a grandes zancadas unos cuantos metros para entrar a un local que parecía una mezcla de café o bar algo lúgubre y poco concurrido -de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto jamás en su vida- pero no se detuvieron ahí, sino que siguieron hasta el segundo piso que aparentemente era más privado. En él habían unas cuantas mesas para clientes y dos mesas de pool (billar) con sus respectivos instrumentos.

-Perdón por traerte así pero hoy tuve una mala experiencia con un grupo de mujeres enloquecidas.

-Entiendo - Contestó Serena algo escéptica.

-Entonces no quería salir a menos que fuera por algo importante – Continuó el pelinegro. La rubia comprendió que ese _algo_ importante se refería a ella.

-Oh.

-¿Sabes? Quería… quiero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento… – Él esperaba que la rubia respondiera pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Bien, no es el mejor modo de empezar, pero te digo que en verdad me gustas, desde que te vi y… Me gustaría conocerte, sin compromiso, solo conocerte y… no sé tal vez…

-Acepto- La mirada del joven se iluminó – …las disculpas – Aclaró Serena al verse malinterpretada y se puso algo nerviosa. Realmente le costaba ser cortante con la gente.

-Oh… comprendo. Mira, mi comportamiento fue solo porque creí que te interesarías por mi fama y no por mi – Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Ella no es así, jamás se interesaría por la fama de las personas, de hecho, ser el centro de atención le provocaba una gran molestia – Pero con tu comportamiento me demostraste que eres diferente y…

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – Propuso la rubia ya harta de tanto blah blah.

¿Estaría bromeando? Era lo que indicaba la cara Seiya. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez desde que ha compartido con ella que le sonríe. Le pareció simplemente hermosa, pero no pudo evitar desconfiar de esa bella sonrisa ¿y si era una trampa y solo quería vengarse?

-¿Estas…. hablando enserio?

-Bueno, dijiste que querías conocerme y la única forma de que lo hagas es siendo mi amigo… aunque te advierto que no te pases de listo ¿eh? – Serena le extendió la mano y el aceptó sin dudar mas.

-Te presento a mis hermanos.

La intentó llevar de la mano pero un destello de advertencia cruzó por los ojos de la rubia y eso bastó para retractarse.

Serena en ese momento se sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta que la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo no quedaba a más cinco metros de ella. Se avergonzó por entablar una conversación privada siendo observada por alguien más.

-Chicos ella es Serena ¿te puedo decir así? – La rubia asintió aun avergonzada y nerviosa – Les conté de ella ¿se acuerdan?

-_Espero que haya sido algo bueno_ – Deseó en sus pensamientos.

-Un gusto – Respondió fríamente el hermano de cabellera gris. Mientras que el otro lo hizo con más simpatía, pero no tanta.

-Un gusto y es cierto, Seiya nos a ha hablado mucho de ti – Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Incomodos. Así se sentían ante la presencia de lo que seguramente -para ellos- era una rubia con sólo aire en la cabeza e inmensos deseos de popularidad.

A parte de los hermanos Kou acompañaban dos sujetos que seguramente eran amigos íntimos.

-Bien Seiya, supongo que también te puedo llamar así – Le dijo Serena. Se sentía realmente incomoda. Sabía que ese no era un sitio para ella.

-Llámame como tú quieras.

-Eso no te conviene – Bromeó. Los hermanos captaron la indirecta y rieron divertidos especialmente el de cabellera plateada. – Err me tengo que ir así que nos vemos el lunes – Le apresuró a comunicar antes que el muchacho se le ocurriera invitarla a sentarse en aquella mesa.

-Está bien, pero yo te voy a dejar hasta bajo – Serena se despidió rápidamente de todos y se adelantó. Una vez llegados a la salida del bar, Seiya la detuvo suavemente del brazo. – Disculpa por no poder ir a dejarte más lejos, pero es que en realidad es complicado para mí ser _famoso_.

-Si, comprendo – Serena trató de ser lo mas comprensiva posible pero sus deseos de salir huyendo pudieron mas y sin dejar que el muchacho siguiera hablando se escabulló y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

A paso presuroso llegó a la esquina donde se relajó un poco, pero de repente fue sorprendida por un trío de adolescentes un poco mayores.

-¡Hey niña! – La llamó una de ellas.

-¿Es verdad que los Threelight están ahí dentro?

-_Que desagradable situación_ - Serena pensó en decirles que no los conocía pero seria bastante obvio, así que actuó como Mina lo haría – ¡Donde! ¿Donde están? – Y se alborotó como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.

-De donde acabas de salir – Le indicó la misma chica.

-No los vi, pero si quieren las puedo acompañar – Se rascó la cabeza simulando ser despistada.

Las adolescentes hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante la actitud infantil de Serena.

-No, seguramente no hay nadie – Dijo una de ellas, a lo que las otras asintieron.

-Adiós – Se apresuró a contestar Serena y se perdió rápido entre la multitud.

Sin querer se había devuelto todo el camino por inercia hasta que llegó al Crown Game Center y decidió echar un vistazo. Entró y vio a Unazuki -la hermana de Andrew- y para matar el tiempo se instaló en los videojuegos. Sus manos se movían rápido y su mente jugaba a la velocidad de la luz. Super Famicom: _Sailor Moon Super S Fighting* _hasta ahora era su juego favorito.

Tan en su mundo estaba…

-¡SERENA!

-hayhayhay! No me griten! – La rubia pegó un salto cayendo de su silla, Andrew le ayudó a levantarse. – Hay Drew… te he dicho tantas veces que no me gustan los sustos.

-Llevo rato hablándote, no es mi culpa que te olvides del mundo que te rodea mientras juegas. – Le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres amigo de Darien Chiba?- Andrew puso una cara de confusión indescriptible – Ok, no pregunté bien… Ahora que me doy cuenta tú eras el chico rubio que lo acompañaba ¿Por qué no me saludaste o me hiciste alguna seña?

-¿Yo que? – Se asustó por la acusación.

-Tú estabas con el joven Chiba mi primer día de clases.

-Ni te vi, aunque aparentemente tú tampoco - Dijo ofendido –…porque si me hubieses visto no te costaría nada mover tus piececitos y saludar a tu amigo y proveedor de diversión. Así que, como ves, nadie tiene derecho de echarse la culpa de nada.

Su amigo tenía completamente la razón y ella se sentía horriblemente avergonzada en ese momento. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-¿Tu y el joven Chiba son compañeros de clase? – No quería delatarse pero necesitaba saber lo más que pudiera.

-Si, desde que entré a este colegio ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo de manera suspicaz.

-No, no me malinterpretes, yo solo preguntaba – Para colmo Andrew arqueó una ceja, señal inequívoca de que no le creía ni una palabra. Serena enrojeció.

-¿Solo preguntabas? Todo indica que es amor a primera vista – Apoyó una mano en su mentón dando por hecho su deducción.

Serena quedó en shock ¿Cómo podía conocerla tanto y ella haberlo desconocido en su primer día de clases?

-Mala suerte mi querida Sere, es una meta inalcanzable.

-_Otro que dice lo mismo ¿A caso se cree Yuki Eiri**? _– Pensó la rubia enojada.

-Además con la ruptura lo que menos quiere saber es de mujeres.

-¿Ya no tiene novia? – Esa si era una agradable sorpresa. Pero no pudo evitar recordar la mirada triste del joven, seguro debía extrañarla mucho.

-Estaba muy enamorado pero esa… – Serena captó el desprecio en su voz al referirse a la ex novia. La expresión de su rostro por un momento reflejó rabia – En fin, ahora solo se dedica a sobre ocupar su agenda para no tener que recordar ese momento desagradable.

La curiosidad la carcomía pero no iba a ser imprudente de preguntar cosas que no deberían interesarle ¡Pero le interesaban!

-Lo siento mucho por ti pero veo difícil que te vea como una persona especial… si es que te ve alguna vez.

-¡No tienes por qué ser tan cruel Drew! – Chilló triste.

-Pero hay muchos chicos en este mundo, mi consejo es para que no sufras o te des falsas ilusiones. Como tu hermano mayor tengo derecho ¿no?

-Uf… si – Asintió resignada.

-Bueno, para subirte el animo te regalo una soda de las que mas te gustan ¿te parece?

-Me vas a hacer engordar. Pero acepto.

Ya se había hecho de noche y para mala suerte de Serena no le había sobrado dinero para la locomoción ¿podría suceder algo peor? Su amigo ofreció aventarla a casa. Irían en su motocicleta.

Mientras Serena se colocaba el casco y bromeaban de lo despeinada que iba a quedar, frente a ellos pasó un tumulto de gente inmenso. Serena pensó que seguramente en el centro estaban los hermanos Kou y se imaginó a Seiya traumatizado.

-Que loca es la juventud de estos días ¿No crees Sere? – Serena realmente ignoró este comentario.

Al llegar a casa Serena decidió hacerle la última pregunta a su amigo.

-Oye Drew, ¿tu amigo viene por aquí seguido? – El rubio pareció un poco fastidiado.

-No, ya te dije que… – Se calmó – No tiene tiempo, esta es la primera vez en cuatro meses que me viene a visitar al Crown así que no lo esperes mas a menudo.

-No seas malo conmigo, sabes que soy de frágil corazón – Hizo un puchero y puso carita de gato de Shrek con el que conmovió al pobre Andrew.

**x-x-x**

**Eagle Silver. Lunes por la mañana… **

-No puedo creer que en solo una noche te hayas leído ese libro – Todas estaban mas que sorprendidas por los dos dedos de grosor del libro que Amy presumió haber leído en tan solo un día.

-Ahora sé que estoy preparada para el examen de Biología.

-Menos mal aun no nos dejan sacar libros de la biblioteca porque si no, estarías pegada en ese lugar – Opinó Lita evitando soltar lo que sería una gran carcajada.

-No se burlen, a demás me parece injusto no poder sacar libros hasta tener la famosa credencial de biblioteca. – Se defendió la peliazul.

-Bien, es momento de separarnos ahí viene el profesor – Anunció Mina jalando a Serena para no llegar tarde.

-¡Bombón! – Serena volteó reconociendo la voz… pero no el apelativo.

-¿Me hablas a mi? – Le preguntó ella realmente confundida.

Seiya llegó hasta ella y tomó su mano galantemente - ¿Te puedo llamar "Bombón"?

Serena iba a protestar pero necesitaba entrar justo en ese momento antes que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

Para ella aun sigue siendo diferente la forma de enseñar en este colegio, casi no dictan y los alumnos tienen que mantener absoluto silencio y atención para tomar apuntes. Mina de vez en cuando ojeaba el cuaderno de su compañera para copiar su estilo o la materia.

Para cuando comenzó el receso Serena estaba por salir de la sala cuando fue interceptada -otra vez- por Seiya Kou quien la invitó a bajar y le regaló una barra de chocolate. Mina al verlo casi se derrite y bajó colgada del brazo de Serena y mirando a la estrella de la música como si fuera realmente un dios. Finalmente Seiya se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el grupo de varones que le esperaba en la multicancha.

-Espérame un momento Sere, no me tardo – Mina se separó de ella mientras Serena caminaba al lugar de siempre para juntarse con las demás.

-Pero miren quien va ahí – Serena volteó inmediatamente al sentir una voz horrorosamente conocida y al hacerlo vio al grupo que intentó meterla en el escusado muy cerca suyo, murmurando cosas y mirándola a ella.

-Mírenla, mírenla… jajajaja – El grupo susurraba cosas que Serena no entendía y luego la volvían a mirar ¿estarían hablando de ella? Claro que si, era evidente pero ¿Qué hablaban? De seguro era algo malo.

Serena se quedó estática mirándolas y al parecer eso aumentaba aun más los cuchicheos de esas chicas, escuchó la estridente risa de la chica de cabellera rubia.

-Serena ignóralas – Mina la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a seguir caminando.

-¿Estaban hablando de mi?

-Ya te dije que las ignores – El semblante de Mina lucia preocupado y Serena tuvo la desagradable sensación de que todo el colegio las miraba a ellas. – Lo siento Sere, al parecer ellas corrieron el rumor de que tu fuiste su primera victima y que estuviste a punto de ser _sumergida_.

Serena estaba horrorizada. De vez en cuando se atrevía a mirar a los demás estudiantes y sentía que todos la miraban a ella, incluso algunos tenían la osadía de apuntarla, se sentía fatal. Pronto llegaron bajo el cerezo donde sus tres amigas ya la esperaban. A comparación con el resto del mundo ellas lucían normales.

-No te preocupes Sere ya se pasará – La consoló Amy dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Ella siempre había pensado que el colegio seria algo maravilloso pero nunca pensó que tendría momentos desagradables, simplemente esto la acabó. Rai estaba muy nerviosa arrugando un papel y mirándolos a todos con desprecio.

-Espera a ver si es que alguien se atreve a decirte algo porque te juro que lo mato.

-Somos dos. Estos idiotas ya me tienen cansada con sus prejuicios – La apoyó Lita quien también estaba seria, algo que no se ve muy a menudo.

-Miren, la mejor forma de apoyar a Serena es estar a su lado e ignorar a esos infelices. Si los ignoras no tendrán de qué reírse.

-Si Mina, tienes razón. – La apoyó Serena.

Mina decidió romper el hielo de una manera muy especial.

-¡Chicas! Miren lo que tengo – Mostró la parte del pecho derecho del delantal donde brillaba una chapita redonda con la imagen de los Threelight. – Están súper baratos.

-¿De verdad? – Lita se interesó.

Serena vio con curiosidad a algunas mujeres y se fijó que la gran mayoría también llevaba de esas chapitas prendidas al pecho o a sus mochilas.

-_Vaya que les dio fuerte la Koumania_ – Pensó luego de analizarlas. – Mina sácate esa cosa. Si Seiya te ve con uno de esos se molestará, no le gusta ese tipo de actitud.

-¿De verdad? Entonces cuando te vuelva a buscar al salón me lo quito – Caída colectiva.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso escuché bien? – Rai pareció captar algo de suma importancia – ¿Uno de los Threelight te fue a buscar y hasta ahora nos lo dices?

-Lo siento Rai, es que se me olvidó jejeje

-Y yo preocupada por salvarte el pellejo – Rai se ofuscó.

-Ya, les cuento… Seiya y yo somos amigos, pero eso no más ¿Se quedan tranquilas?

-No, no solamente amigos… – Serena fulminó a Mina con la mirada – Bueno, por parte de él, ya que he notado como la mira y es realmente… ufff es amoooorrs

Amy ahogó un grito de emoción. Rai no pudo evitar tener una mirada de reprobatoria hacia su amiga y Lita, bueno Lita estaba haciendo gestos extraños como tratando de llamar la atención. Pero solo algunas alcanzaron a voltear hacia la dirección que Lita indicaba.

Entonces de la nada apareció Seiya, le ofreció la mano a Serena para que se levantara y ella dudosa la aceptó. Notó que el chico se veía molesto, pero antes de poder preguntar este le plantó un beso que la dejó tan sorprendida que no supo que hacer. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos en el que parecía que todo el mundo había aguantado la respiración.

Después que se separaron, la rubia no pudo evitar tener ese sentimiento de revoloteo en el estomago y unas enormes ganas de saltar de felicidad, pero inmediatamente a eso también le vinieron unas enormes ganas de llorar ya que se sentía _¿infiel? _El joven Kou se acercó a sus oídos y le susurró:

-Bombón, supe lo que esa tropa de estúpidas hizo así que con esto ya no te molestaran mas… pero por favor ¡No me pegues! – Ella no sabia si agradecerle o definitivamente pegarle.

-No debiste hacerlo – Lo regañó sonrojada.

-No me malinterpretes, sabes que los amigos hacen cualquier cosa para proteger a los amigos – El chico le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Como dice el dicho: mas vale aquí corrió que aquí murió.

-_Ahora ¿Cómo voy a salir de esta? Un problema seguido de otro_ – La rubia se dejó caer junto a sus amigas y se percató que Mina estaba desmayada y Rai en estado de shock, mientras que Lita ahogaba un grito y Amy estaba apenada tan roja como ella.

-Ehh… no sé que decirte… – Inicio Amy.

-A mi me pareció que ese chico te besó sin tu consentimiento – Lanzó Lita, completamente segura.

-Yo tampoco sé que decir o que hacer – Reconoció Serena quien ahora más que nunca era presa de todas las miradas.

Por dentro rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Chiba no la hubiese visto, realmente deseaba ya no tener mas problemas.

-¡Eres una bestia! – Rai se recuperó y le dio un golpe en el brazo – Tienes la suerte de la niña tonta ¡Una estrella pop te roba un beso y tú no sabes que hacer! – Serena sabía que Rai no estaba realmente enojada si no que totalmente envidiosa.

-_No es, ni será mi novio ¡por que a la otra que intente tomarme desprevenida le arrancaré el cabello!_ – Se tranquilizó a si misma. Sabía que sería blanco de muchos cuchicheos durante los próximos días, sus amigas se lo habían dicho y sólo rogaba tener paciencia y no morir de un colapso nervioso a principio de año.

Aunque por dentro aun seguía sintiendo las cosquillas de aquel beso.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola a todos, primero que todo ofrezco una disculpa por demorarme tanto… ahora pasa la mala noticia y es que no tengo Internet así que para actualizar tendré que ir a otro lugar… pero la buena noticia es que será por corto tiempo así que solo esperen ok?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que me costó hacerlo para que quedara lo suficientemente emocionante y ustedes mismas sintieran la emoción del momento. Ahora les aclararé algo que seguramente todas ustedes querrán preguntarme ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sailor Moon en esta historia? Bueno, esta historia es un universo alterno por lo que no hay poderes ni guerras contra extraterrestres ni demonios, por lo tanto Sailor Moon sólo se queda como un videojuego en el Crown Game Center. Los juegos son reales, si los buscan en Internet se van a dar cuenta que existen y estos son los juegos de Super Nintendo.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí y a las que se han tomado un poco mas de tiempo en dejarme aquellos comentarios que me animan tanto. ESPERO PODER SEGUIR RECIBIENDO JAJJAJA

*Super Famicom: Sailor Moon Another Story y Sailor Moon Super S Fighting, otros juegos de Sailor Moon que salieron para Super Nintendo…

**Yuki Eiri: uno de los protagonistas de Gravitation (guapísimo) totalmente amargado, especialista en alejar de él a la gente que lo estima o le tiene cariño.

Ahora si que me despido y espero que les vaya bien ^^

_**Tanita Love**_

**17-oct-2005**


	4. Propuesta

Aquí les dedico este capitulo lleno de sucesos interesantes a ustedes chicas que se lo merecen. Y si tienen alguna anécdota interesante en su adolescencia que les gustaría verla reflejada en mi historia no duden en mandármela que yo aquí la acomodo. Va a quedar genial.

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Este es un universo alterno hecho por mí sólo por diversión y sin ánimo de ganar nada a cambio. _

**( ¨·.·*_Metamorfosis_*·.·¨)**

**By: Tanita Love**

xxx-xxxx-xxx

(Capitulo 4)

**PROPUESTA**

_Contrariamente a lo que anunció Drew, seguí encontrándome con el joven Chiba no una si no hasta tres veces por semana en el Crown Center ¿Podría ser mas feliz de lo que soy ahora? Pero hay una cosa que aun no me tiene muy contenta conmigo misma… aun no soy capaz de dirigirle una sola palabra y para colmo pareciera no existir para él. Andrew solo me ve y reprueba mi actitud constantemente ¿Alguna vez me apoyará y me ayudará a conectarme mas con el joven Chiba? Ja! como si hubiera algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros. Soy un fracaso como chica. _

_Estos días me he dedicado completamente a 'visitar' a Drew y es que no puedo concebir un día sin saber que lo aproveché de 'buena' manera jajaja. Hasta llevo libros para hacerme la interesante y estudiosa ya que como sé que es uno de los mejores promedios de su promoción… pero nada sirve, simplemente no me ve._

.::Flash Back::.

Ese día Serena decidió quedarse mas tarde en el Crown Center excusándose con sus amigas. Su principal idea era hacer que el joven Chiba la viera como una chica más intelectual además de solitaria y así milagrosamente se acercara a ella a preguntarle la hora o cualquier cosa.

-_¡La idea perfecta!_ – Pensó la rubia al tiempo que sacaba de su mochila un libro que se consiguió en la biblioteca y sobre este puso el manga de Sailor V (con lo difícil que fue sacárselo a Rai debía aprovechar de leerlo antes que esta se diera cuenta del hurto).

Con lo que no contaba era que se entusiasmaría tanto con la lectura que cuando se dio cuenta de la hora a penas captó la campanita de la puerta sonar anunciando que el pelinegro se iba.

-¡No puede seeeeeer! – Gritó sin querer captando la atención de todos.

-¿Sucede algo Sere?

-No, Unazuki… solo que soy un fracaso.

Serena solo miró asesinamente a su amigo Andrew que reía de buena gana al tiempo que simulaba estar secando un vaso.

.::Fin Flash Back::.

_Seiya sigue estando conmigo a pesar que cada vez que lo hace me aseguro un boleto extra a algún inodoro o basurero ¿Es que esas idiotas no tienen decencia? ¡Eso es de hombres! O de las películas. Es la segunda vez que Haruka me salva de una situación similar y ya la considero mi ángel guardián. **Recordarme a mi misma que hoy me iré un poco mas temprano del Crown para hornearle unas galletas ¡esta vez debo hacerlo! Estoy siendo demasiado malagradecida. **_

.::Flash Back::.

Serena fue a comprar al mini-market mas cercano a su casa ya que esta tarde le tocaba a ella preparar la cena, pero no contaba con que aparentemente la estaban siguiendo.

-Me alegra mucho verte _coneja_ – Serena tan solo escuchó esa escalofriante voz y se paralizó. Tras ella apareció la chica pelirroja, Eudial. La rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella. – ¿Que haces por estos rumbos?

-¿Vives por aquí? – Apareció otra de las del grupo. La de cabello verde. Esta última la miró fijamente a los ojos, Serena se intimidó y un escalofrío la delató.

-¡Que coincidencia, yo también vivo por aquí! Pero no vas a comparar mi enorme casa con la cajita de fósforos en la que vives – Saltó la chica fresa empujándola. Serena ni por sea caso pensó en reaccionar, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente a los pies de esas brujas.

-_No puede ser… estoy perdida es… es como si cada vez que las viera me envenenaran el cuerpo… como unas serpientes…_

-He pensado tantas veces en cómo es que una mocosa como tu nos ha causado tantos problemas. ¿No es acaso ridículo? Mírenla, esta temblando – Se burló la pelirroja.

-¡Eres tan patética! – Nuevamente gritó la chica fresa, apuntándola con el dedo. – ¡Eres una miserable!

Era evidente que no era una coincidencia el encontrarse en ese lugar. Tal vez estaban mintiendo y no tenía a una de esas arpías viviendo tan cerca de ella ¡No podía tener tan mala suerte!

-Harás que Seiya se aleje de ti, o me las pagaras – La amenazó la chica de cabello verde maliciosamente. – No permitiré que seas rival para mi ¿Oíste? Seiya es MIO.

Serena pensaba en lo mucho que se había burlado de las teleseries que transmitían en la tarde, esos melodramas que muchas veces para ella no tenían sentido

-_Estupendo Serena, ahora el karma de las telenovelas te perseguirá hasta que descubras que tu madre no es tu madre y que tu abuelo que te ha buscado durante años es millonario y tú su única heredera_" - Serena no respondió, a pesar de tener un profundo miedo no iba a dejarse ordenar por ellas. Prefería antes ser golpeada y arrollada por un tren, antes de ser el juguetillo de esas.

-Responde – Habló mordazmente.- ¡Responde! – La levantó del cuello. Serena se sorprendió porque con tan solo un jalón la levantó.

-_Soy una cobarde, soy una cobarde_ – Serena sabía que de esta no saldría bien librada, pero se armó de valor, cerro los ojos y le propinó una patada en la pantorrilla que dejó a su contrincante coja y logro zafarse.

-¡MALDITA _PERRA_! – Gritó con dolor apoyándose en la pared y apretando una de las manos contra la zona impactada.

Serena volvió a caer. Sabía que ahora estaba perdida, pero que nadie diga que no luchó… al menos un poco. Eudial se preparó para darle un puñetazo al tiempo que Mimette ahogó un grito entre sus manos.

Entonces, una sombra ajena al grupo se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¿Escuché mi nombre? – Intervino alguien justo antes que el puño de la pelirroja impactara en Serena, desviando el golpe que de seguro hubiese dejado una fea marca en el rostro de la rubia. La pelirroja palideció.

-Suéltame – Contorsionó su rostro al igual que su cuerpo. Haruka le estaba triturando el puño. Mimette en un acto de valentía o estupidez se abalanzó sobre ella pero al igual que un insecto fue a parar al suelo.

-Espero no tener que volver a encontrarlas molestando a gente inocente, para eso tienen a todos los bastardos que babean por sus traseros recorridos. Actúen como mujeres porque si actúan como hombres no tendré compasión con ustedes. Deduzco que les quedó claro ¿O me equivoco? – Sentenció Haruka

Tan solo recibió por respuesta el silencio y algunos gruñidos por parte de ellas. Serena pensó que era imposible lo que estaba pasando. Haruka se había convertido en su Ángel Guardián, no una sino ¡dos veces!. Como consecuencia de esto dedujo que se redoblarían los intentos de las Witch para vengarse de ella ¿Por qué era tan cobarde y miedosa?.

.::Fash Back End::.

_Escalofriante recuerdo…_

_Mis amigas reprueban que sea amiga de gente 'mayor' ya que lo consideran un mal ejemplo para mi, sobretodo cuando se trata de una 'pareja' que podría llegar a tener actitudes obscenas en frente de mí. Bueno, eso es lo que dice Amy pero tiene a casi todas convencidas de ello. Mina no podía estar mas contenta con mi nueva 'relacion' y es que ser una de las mejores amigas de la novia de el fabuloso Seiya Kou no es sinónimo de perdedora y al mismo tiempo siento una sensación bastante parecida con respecto a las demás. _

_Si. Es un hecho. Ante todo el colegio soy la oficial novia de Seiya Kou. _

_Las Witch me siguen molestando, pero mucho menos ya que gracias a Haruka ellas han tomado la debida distancia por lo menos dentro del colegio. Gracias a la gentileza de Seiya sé sus nombres: Eudial, Mimette, Villuy y Tellu. Seiya dice que debería estar tranquila ya que por lo menos el año pasado se fueron las más 'peligrosas' de ellas ¿En verdad debería sentirme tranquila? Solo sé que aun no puedo acostumbrarme a pasar delante de ellas y notar que cuchichean y se ríen ¡Se ríe de mí! Aunque Mina siempre me dice que es una táctica para ponerme nerviosa… pero vaya que lo consigue. No he querido decirle nunca nada a Haruka, siento que se ha preocupado demasiado por mi, aunque a veces pienso que está mucho mas informada que yo sobre las cosas. _

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo único que me consuela es que ya pasé el primer periodo de exámenes y comprobé que no me fue tan mal a pesar de no captar lo que la maestra explicaba ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería por espiar a la clase de educación física? Al menos mi mamá se conformó con saber que siempre obtendré las mismas calificaciones. ¡Ohh! ¡Ohh! Lo olvidaba, comenzaron las actividades extra-curriculares y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que meterme en el club de fútbol, y aquí nótese el sarcasmo cuando tuve el "placer" de encontrarme a nada mas ni nada menos que a Seiya Kou quien es el capitán del equipo masculino. Me dio coraje cuando él insinuó que una mujer tan flacucha como yo no podría si quiera patear una pelota… Rai y yo le dimos una lección que no olvidará por mucho, y su orgullo tampoco. _

_Faltan tres semanas para el campeonato de Cheerleaders en el cual competirán cinco institutos de Juuban. Nosotros hemos entrenado mucho y siempre a la salida nos quedamos para practicar antes que nos invadan los chicos de hokey o de otros deportes… (Si, reconozco abiertamente que me quedo específicamente esperando que aparezca el hermoso capitán del equipo de Hokey). Me siento orgullosa de mis logros pero de lo que en verdad no me siento para nada… ¿Segura? Es que tengo que ser 'top' ¿Qué significa? Que tengo que ser elevada por un sujeto deseando no caer como las veces anteriores. La razón de esta elección es obvia: soy flacucha y liviana._

_Con la vida ajetreada que llevo debería escribir un libro, el cual luego se convertiría en película y ganaría lo suficiente para no hacer mas que comprar, dormir y por supuesto conocer lugares hermosos…_

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

-¡Hola _Bombón_! – Gritó desde unas cuantas salas más lejanas. Muchas personas captaron la escena.

-Genial, ahora todo el colegio se enterará que llegué – Masculló Serena entre dientes entrando a la sala segundos antes que el profesor llegara. Pero no era que le molestara, sino que se sentía tan importante…

La rubia corrió hasta sentarse. Minutos después entra Mina sumamente agitada, lamentablemente no alcanzó a llegar junto a Serena ya que el maestro la envió a dirección hasta que trajera un justificativo.

-Sere, adivina con quien me encontré" – Le susurró Mina tras volver después de quince minutos. – El apuesto Seiya Kou quiere invitarnos a todas.

-Todas – Repitió a modo de pregunta.

-Dice que quiere que conozcas su mundo para que veas que no te tiene secretos.

-Eso es… Una patudez – Siguió dibujando un mapa en su cuaderno.

-Vamos Serena hazlo por nosotras, además no niegues que te gusta su compañía.

-No lo niego, pero es que me ha traído tantos problemas – Suspiró tan solo con recordar la escena anterior en las duchas con esas brujas. Debido a eso decidió para el futuro ducharse en casa luego de hacer deporte.

-Deja de intentar agradarle a los demás, tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras. Además nos tienes a todas nosotras para poner a esas víboras en su lugar"

-Lo sé… (_Pero estoy segura que eso no va a bastar)_ Está bien – Aceptó. No podía negar que la idea de conocer en persona la vida de un músico era más seductora que verla por la televisión.

-¡Excelente! – Exclamó Mina para que segundos después ambas fueran expulsadas del salón.

_No pasó mucho para darme cuenta que lo que dije fue un error ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que tengo que ir a ver al joven Chiba? De todos modos ya no hay nada que hacer. _

Ese día en la tarde fue la primera vez que los llevaron al laboratorio de Química. Es un salón más grande que los demás, con una computadora e instrumentos de laboratorio en cada mesón. En las repisas descansaban toda clase de objetos extraños, desde figuras de plástico semejantes al cuerpo humano hasta fetos enfrascados y un ojo del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol que curiosamente sonó al tiempo que se movía robóticamente.

-Es una cámara de vigilancia – Informó una mujer de cabellera verde a Serena. Esta asintió a manera de entender y luego se situó junto a su grupo.

-¿La viste? Es muy joven para ser la jefa del laboratorio – Le susurró Mina.

-Su nombre es Setsuna Meiou – Añadió Molly, la tercera integrante del grupo.

La mujer llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban igual de curiosos.

-Ehem. En la pizarra están las instrucciones de su experimento. La maestra no tardará en volver. Al final de la hora dejaran todo tal cual como estaba – Sentenció la mujer con voz fría – Ah, por cierto, cada uno de estos objetos valen mucho. Supongo que saben a lo que me refiero.

Todos asintieron a la indirecta. Comenzaron a trabajar por dos horas.

-Es un verdadero asco como quedó mi delantal, además de que lo odio ahora tiene una horrenda mancha de… – Mina lo olió e hizo una mueca de total desagrado. – …de algo verdaderamente apestoso.

-Hey Bombón ¿Quieres que te espere a la salida? – Llegó el más joven de los hermanos Kou sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

-¿Por qué? – Serena simuló normalidad pese a que odia los sustos.

-Es que hoy salimos más temprano – Comunicó con una sonrisa gigante.

La rubia lo pensó un momento mientras que Mina por detrás del joven hacia todo tipo de señas para que aceptara.

-No creo, es que si vamos a salir preferiría ir a mi casa a cambiarme y lo mismo creo de las demás.

-¿Demás?

-Si, demás, recuerda Mina-Rai-Amy-Lita…

-Oh, si, demás. Bien entonces nos juntamos en el mismo café ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, me parece buena idea. Llegaré una hora después de salir de clases

-Perfecto – Seiya le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Luego se fue por el mismo lugar donde había llegado. Serena miró a todos lados notando la expectación de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-¡Eres una diosa! - Chilló la otra rubia saltando de felicidad. – Aunque lo tratas muy fríamente

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos rumbo al patio, estaban bastante distraídas conversando sobre la ropa que usarían cuando ambas fueron pasadas a llevar y por poco Serena cae.

-Mina ¿Estas bien? – Serena la ayudó a levantarse al tiempo que escuchó unas risitas tormentosamente conocidas alejarse en sentido contrario.

-Esas brujas me están cansando – Pronunció sombríamente.

Minutos después llegaron al lugar de siempre donde Lita y Rai ya estaban esperándolas.

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada – Dijo Rai secamente.

-Por cierto no sé si ya sabes pero tenemos que juntarnos con los Kou en algún lugar – Dijo Lita confundida.

-Pues si, tenemos – Pronunció nerviosa. Se imaginó a Seiya avisándole a cada una de ellas para evitar cualquier excusa de no asistir.

-Vino recién – Añadió Rai.

-¿Y Amy? – Cambió de tema hábilmente.

-Está en la biblioteca pidiendo los libros que le dejaron en lenguaje.

-Son seis y pretende leerlos en tres días, no sé cuando tiene tiempo para hacerlo – Dijo Lita después de Rai.

-¡Allí viene! – Anunció Mina con un chillido. La peliazul dejó caer la mochila, esta dio un tumbo en el suelo. Serena no quiso ni imaginar cómo de pesada estaría.

-Acabo de encontrar al joven Seiya camino a la biblioteca y me dijo que tenemos planes ¿es cierto eso? – A todas se les cayó una gota.

-Si.

**x-x-x**

**Más tarde en la residencia Tsukino**

-Ya me voy mamá.

-Vuelve temprano – Se despidió desde la cocina.

-Lo haré. Ah! Luego pasaré al Crown para ver a Drew ¿te parece?

-Está bien.

-Y tú, enano si entras a mi dormitorio estas muerto" – Amenazó a Sammy con su índice casi perforándole la nariz. Por toda respuesta, el chico solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Serena salió de su casa con una falda plisada color rosa pálido, un top negro con tirantes y una chaqueta amarrada a su bolso. Miró al cielo, estaba con algunas nubes y recordó que ya es otoño y tendría que sufrir el cambio drástico de temperatura.

Siguió caminando en dirección al café. Con sus amigas quedaron en encontrarse en cierta esquina para llegar juntas al encuentro. Serena siempre es así, no se da cuenta de quienes están a su alrededor porque siempre tiene la mente en otro lado, eso a veces le ha traído mas de un problema.

-Eres muy valiente de caminar sola por esta gran ciudad.

-Podría pasarte algo malo _coneja_.

Serena escuchó esas voces y su piel se erizó. ¿Seguir caminando o detenerse a afrontar el problema? Giró la cabeza para ver a dos de las brujas: Viluy y Tellu.

-¿Por qué siguen molestándome? ¿Qué les he hecho? – Aunque era bastante obvio que la odiaran. Por ella fueron suspendidas y están condicionales en el colegio, por su culpa los hermanos Kou se enteraron del plan que ellas tenían para que 'cayeran' y finalmente ella quedó como _novia_ del más joven de los Kou. Tellu adora a Seiya.

-Tienes un cabello sumamente sedoso ¿Qué productos usas? – Tellu, la de cabellera verde tomó uno de los mechones dorados. Serena tiritó pues sabia que no era un consejo lo que precisamente estaban pidiendo.

-Suelta mi cabello – Se lo arrebató violentamente y aunque tenía miedo no iba a dejar que ellas lo notaran. No esta vez.

-Debes cuidarlo ya que sería un desperdicio… – Viluy, la de cabellera blanca, sacó de su bolso una tijera. ¿Por qué tiene que tener justamente una tijera? – …que tantos años cuidándolo pasaran… en vano.

Serena tragó saliva forzosamente. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió para perderlas mientras que a la lejanía escuchaba las estrepitosas risas malvadas.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! – Fue la advertencia que alcanzó a escuchar.

-_Soy una tonta, soy una tonta, debí darles un golpe… no me atrevo, soy una cobarde_ – Pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Otra voz llamándola la hizo detener en seco. Es cierto esa era la esquina donde se juntaría con el resto de sus amigas.

-¡Rai! – Se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras que esta no sabia que hacer, solo atinó a abrazarla y consolarla. – Tienes razón Rai, soy una cobarde y merezco lo peor… no pude defenderme y no puedo dejar de llorar.

-¡Que! ¿Quién te hizo esto? – La tomó por los hombros dispuesta a matar a quien le hubiera hecho daño a una de sus amigas. Serena sollozó un poco antes de contestar.

-No importa, eso no importa – Se limpió las lagrimas - No se lo digas a las demás, promételo.

Antes de que Rai pudiera protestar llegaron Amy y Lita. Rai solo suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué te pasa Sere? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Se preocupó Amy.

-¿Llorando? No, es solo que estornudé, creo que voy a resfriarme.

-Rai ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le preguntó Lita a manera de amenaza.

-¡¿Yo?

-No me hizo nada, solo me dio un ataque de estornudos – Y para que fuera mas creíble Serena simuló estornudar un par de veces mas. En eso llegó Mina.

-Bien ¿Nos vamos? – Si existía una persona más despistada que Serena esa era Mina.

Entraron a ese lugar tan desconocido para ellas y todas se hicieron la misma pregunta ¿Por qué nunca se percataron de ese café? Lo cierto es que era estrecho pero tenía mucho espacio hacia el fondo a demás de un segundo piso que cubre la mitad del local..

Serena después de ver que ni uno de los Kou estaba en el primer piso las condujo hasta el segundo. Se sentía tan especial siendo seguida por sus amigas, no le desagradaba del todo esa idea de ser líder.

En el segundo piso tampoco había nadie.

-¿Estas segura que es aquí? – Preguntó Rai malhumorada, ya suponía que Serena se había confundido.

-Es aquí, pero ellos no han llegado – Respondió captando el mal genio.

-Entonces esperémoslos – Mina se instaló en una mesa apegada al balcón para tener una vista a la entrada del café. Las demás la imitaron.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mejor dicho veinte hasta que Serena distinguió a un personaje entrar sumamente exaltado buscando como un ratón a la salida. Les indicó a sus amigas que se levantaran y bajaran para encontrarlo. Seiya al verlas suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro que estén todavía aquí, disculpen por la demora – Se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y los demás? – Mina fue directo al grano haciendo que sus amigas la miraran con reprobación.

-Ehh, mis hermanos no pudieron venir pero yo las llevaré hasta ellos.

Serena notó que su camiseta estaba algo sudada y se imaginó a un Seiya corriendo por toda la ciudad para no ser visto. Eso le causó mucha gracia.

-Bombón ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Ehh, no – Reconoció avergonzada después de regresar a la realidad.

-Dije que las llevaré al departamento donde ensayamos.

-¡Fabuloso! – Serena se emocionó de sobremanera y pensó que sería verdaderamente un lujo entrar ahí y verlos ensayar. Fue en ese momento que todas sus penas se le borraron.

Mientras Seiya iba unos pasos mas adelante Amy se permitió acercarse a Serena para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿Crees que esté bien ir hasta el departamento?

-¿Por qué lo dices?... Bueno no lo sé.

-Por los demás hermanos ¿Crees que les haya avisado de nuestra visita?

-Claro que si – Eso Serena lo dijo normal así que todas giraron para enterarse.

**x-x-x**

_Al parecer Amy tenía un sexto sentido en estas cosas. Entramos al departamento de los Kou y con tan solo ver las expresiones en los rostros deducimos que no éramos muy bienvenidas. Amy solo negó con la cabeza. _

-¡Buenas tardes Taiki, Yaten-sama! – La única que pareció no afectarle la situación fue Mina quien saludó eufóricamente a cada uno.

-Muy buenas tardes – Serena y las demás saludaron con una respetuosa inclinación.

El mayor solo saludó con un gesto de mano y el otro con un movimiento de cabeza. Definitivamente no se sentían bienvenidas. Seiya demoró unos minutos y reapareció en la sala con una camiseta distinta. Serena llamó su atención.

-Tal vez sea mejor que nos marchemos – Susurró.

-¿Por qué? Acaso pasa algo malo – La rubia indicó que bajara la voz y rió nerviosa al descubrirse observada por los otros hermanos.

-Nuestro _querido_ hermano menor no nos había comentado de la visita. Mi nombre es Taiki – Se levantó el de cabello castaño y ojos violetas para saludar correctamente.

-¿Qué? pero si yo les- – No alcanzó a terminar porque Taiki le propinó un codazo. Seiya solo se sobaba mirándolo con rencor.

-No se queden ahí, pasen a ponerse cómodas – Claro, ni una hasta ahora se había preocupado de notar que aun estaban en la puerta. Todas se quitaron los zapatos y pasaron tímidamente. Todas menos Mina quien de tímida no tiene nada.

Seiya al rato llegó con unos refrescos en lata. Solo hasta ahora Serena se dedicó a observar el departamento detalladamente. Si bien se reflejaba que era un departamento completamente para ellos tres, se percató con sorpresa que en vez de cuadros o retratos estaba lleno de imágenes de los Threelight o de otros grupos de su estilo. Tampoco tenía comedor sino un mesón con bancos como los de bar. Ellas estaban sentadas en unos muebles que estaban muy estrechamente acomodados alrededor de los instrumentos musicales y electrónicos.

-No dormimos mucho aquí, este es solo un lugar para ensayar o hacer reuniones – Informó Seiya notando la curiosidad de todas. Serena ya se lo imaginaba, de todos modos asintió al comentario.

-Pero de igual manera este ultimo tiempo nos hemos quedado mas, ya que tenemos que componer"

-¿Cómo lo hacen para distribuir su tiempo? – Preguntó Amy muy curiosa. Lo que Serena notó fue que la pregunta no era para Seiya o al menos a quien miraba era a Taiki.

-Ehh, con mucho esfuerzo. Cada uno de nosotros cumple un rol importante en cuanto se refiere al grupo o las actividades en común. De todos modos mantener uno de los primeros coeficientes es complicado.

-¿Y que haces cuando asiste a las olimpiadas de Química y Matemática?

Serena entendió que Amy había investigado la vida de ese joven y se sintió muy curiosa de preguntar el por qué de tal interés. Mina mientras tanto hablaba cosas más triviales con Seiya, respectivamente a la música.

-Si, sucede que me he inscrito en canto y mi sueño es llegar a ser una cantante famosa.

Ya se había preguntado donde estaría el tercer Kou y es que desde que se acomodaron en los sillones no lo vieron mas. _Yaten,_ si mal no lo recuerda, pasó con una chica ignorando a todos los presentes y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Al rato Rai también se había unido a la plática con Seiya, ya que Mina estaba insinuando que tenia la mejor voz y eso ella jamás lo iba a permitir. Lita se había levantado para contemplar maravillada los instrumentos y otros. Serena pronto sintió la urgencia de salir.

-Seiya ¿Puedo ir al balcón?

-Claro – Asintió entre la conversación.

Serena así lo hizo, lo primero que quiso hacer fue situar sus manos en la baranda y aspirar el aire fresco de la tarde mientras que veía el sol reflejado en la ventana del edificio del frente.

-_Al parecer todos están afectados por la fama… no me gusta eso, la gente cambia cuando se hace famosa y a mi no me gustaría estar rodeada de esa gente_ – Siguió pensando mientras bajaba la mirada ahora a la piscina que estaba a algunos metros de distancia pero tres pisos mas abajo. Pensó si podría tirarse desde esa altura y caer ahí. – _Seiya está contento hablando de música y el otro hermano es alagado por Amy ¿hay algo verdadero en todo esto? O es que la verdad la tengo que buscar yo… es cierto, apenas los conozco pero aun así siento que no quiero conocerlos mas_.

Serena se dio vuelta para mirar dentro de la sala y percibió algo que la espantó ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de ello? Un hombre y una mujer estaban besándose -o mejor dicho casi comiéndose- sin ningún pudor a dos metros de ella.

-Serena ¿Por qué esa cara? – Le preguntó Lita llegando con ella. A penas pudo señalar el lugar de los hechos. – ¡Santo cielo!

La pareja pareció reaccionar y voltearon a verlas pero sin tomarles la menor importancia siguieron en lo suyo.

-Vamos – Indicó Lita un poco enojada por lo que veía.

Cuando entraron Serena se dio cuenta que estaban todos muy contentos. Amy y Taiki ya no parecían hablar de Química y Seiya con Mina y Rai ahora contaban algunas anécdotas de la infancia.

Yaten entró entonces.

-Hasta que apareciste, tenemos que ensayar ¿se te olvidó? – Lo reprendió Seiya.

-No – Contestó quedamente mientras iba por un refresco a la cocina.

-¿Por qué esa cara chicas? – Preguntó Rai al notar cierto malhumor en Lita.

-No pasa nada…

-Hay una pareja ahí en el balcón casi devorándose – Confesó pasivamente la pelicastaña, aunque Serena vio que se le asomaba una vena en forma de cruz.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Taiki con normalidad y se levantó para ver.

-Alan sal de aquí ¿Qué no te he dicho ya que esto no es un motel? – Se escuchó desde el balcón.

-Descuiden, es nuestro primo, la verdad es que pensamos que se había ido – Aclaró Seiya con un poco de vergüenza. – No hay problema, esos genes no se trasmitieron a nuestra familia, bueno no a todos – Añadió mirando al peliblanco que salía de la cocina.

-¿Qué me ven? – Reaccionó a la defensiva y se internó por el pasillo a algún lugar.

Minutos después que se fuera el _polisón_, el peliblanco hizo su aparición.

-Bueno ¿Vamos a ensayar o no?

-Si, lo haremos.

Seiya y Taiki las invitaron a que escucharan un poco de su ensayo. Como siempre el otro hermano parecía molesto por las intrusas pero con el paso del tiempo a Serena ya poco le importaba.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas con la facilidad que tenían para tocar los instrumentos. Taiki en la guitarra eléctrica, Yaten en el teclado y Seiya de vocalista. Así pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que ya estaban cansados y algo traspirados.

-¡Les salió fantástico! – Gritó Mina. Aunque las demás la miraron con reprobación por ser exagerada no podían negar que el ensayo salió esplendido.

-¿Cuántas veces por semana ensayan? – Preguntó Serena.

-Tres o cuatro, es que en los fines de semana no estamos.

-Estamos en casa de nuestros padres al otro lado de la ciudad – Informaron Seiya y Taiki respectivamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – Serena señaló una especie de cuadrado negro grande como una mesa con muchos botones y luces.

-Ha, lo usamos para darle algún efecto a la canción o cosas así.

-¡Genial! – Chilló Mina.

Pasó un poco de rato hasta que se dieran cuenta de la hora y de inmediato se alistaron para salir.

-¿Quieren que las pase a dejar?

-No muchas gracias, nos podemos cuidar solas además que ya les quitamos mucho de su tiempo – Aunque Taiki también insistió ellas los rechazaron amablemente. Preferían comentar por el camino de vuelta.

Minutos después.

-¡Fue fantástico!

-Si, pero te agradecería que no lo comentaras por todo el colegio mañana. ¿Ok Mina?

-Si, yo me quedaré callada aunque me cueste.

-Es fácil, si hablas no irás mas – Fue la voz de advertencia de Rai. Mina con eso entendió finalmente.

-No hablaré, lo prometo.

-Tienen gran equipamiento, deben ganar mucho dinero o sus padres deben ser millonarios – Comentó Lita.

-La verdad es que de ambas un poco. Son de una familia acomodada cosa que los ayudó a tener una oportunidad pero el mayor merito es de ellos.

-Insisto Amy, estas mas informada que todas nosotras – Inició Serena tentativamente.

-Incluso del joven Taiki ¿Cómo iba a saber que habría un cerebrito entre todos ellos?

-También se necesita un dote de inteligencia para mantener a flote una empresa como la de ellos – Le hizo saber a Mina quien tomaba la coincidencia de que Taiki fuera inteligente como algo gracioso.

-Aun así me parece extraño de tu parte que te dediques a investigar cosas así… a menos que sea por alguna… otra razón mas personal – Sugirió pícara.

-Que cosas dices Sere – Aunque Amy se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Chicas, yo no podré acompañarlas al Crown porque mi hora ya pasó, de seguro me retarán en casa – Se disculpó Lita mirando el reloj y lamentando tener que vivir con padres tan estrictos.

-Yo digo lo mismo, mamá me castigó por la cuenta del teléfono – Se incluyó Mina recordándolo fugazmente.

-Yo… aun no quiero irme a casa, mi mamá tiene doble turno en el hospital y me quedaré sola.

-Si quieres vamos al Crown Center a entretenernos un rato y así matamos el tiempo – La animó la rubia de odangos. Estaba muy emocionada por no tener que ir sola.

-Y si quieres después puedes llamar a la Sra. Mizuno y decirle que te quedaras en el templo conmigo.

-Si, podría hacerlo – Se animó la peliazul.

Caminando por la calle llegó el momento en que Mina y Lita tomaron rumbos diferentes. Las demás siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al Crown Center. Ahí como siempre estaba Andrew junto con Unazuki.

-Hola _niñas_.

-Hola ¿Qué? – Rai contorsionó su rostro por la rabia.

-Por malvado te ganas un golpe – Se vengó Serena.

-Hola Andrew ¿Qué tal Unazuki? – Saludó Amy cortésmente como siempre suele hacerlo.

-Aquí estoy… tratando de sobrevivir el último año que me queda.

-Es verdad, pronto entraras a la segundaria – Recordó Serena.

-No deberías tenerla trabajando de esa manera, debería estudiar para poder tener un buen promedio – Le recomendó Amy.

-Jajaja, como si estudiara. Si no la tuviera trabajando estaría saliendo con amigos y de igual manera perdiendo el tiempo. De todos modos no le va mal, solo lo dice para que le tengan compasión – Su hermana al parecer escuchó eso y vino desde una de las mesas solo para pisarle el pie. Este se retorció de dolor.

-Piden tres malteadas: una de fresa, otra de chocolate y la ultima de vainilla ¡en la mesa tres! – Masculló con miles de venas asomadas en la cabeza, dejando la bandeja.

-Lo tienes merecido.

-Que crueles se vuelven las mujeres cuando están en la adolescencia – Hizo un puchero.

-Pareciera que el único que da lastima eres tu.

-Ahhh… eso amerita un coscorrón – Y así lo hizo. Rai quedó toda despeinada y con fuego en los ojos.

Después de un buen rato en que conversaban de muchas cosas como los exámenes o lo que Andrew tiene pensado hacer el año que viene en la Universidad y cosas así, se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Serena en la esquina del local se despidió también de Amy y Rai quienes iban al templo.

-_Rayos, como se nota el cambio de tiempo, ya se oscurece mas pronto y… ¡tengo miedo!_

-¡Sere! ¡Serena!

La chica se detuvo solo para darse cuenta que Andrew corría para alcanzarla. Inmediatamente se le pasó por la cabeza que algo se le había olvidado… solo que no sabía qué.

-Sere ¿Podrías acompañarme de vuelta? Es que tengo que decirte algo… mas bien proponerte algo pero tiene que ser dentro del local antes que ocurra una catástrofe.

Efectivamente Andrew la llevaba casi arrastrando hasta que llegaron al local donde lo esperaba una Unazuki echando humos por las orejas.

-Ya, ya, disculpa – Fue lo único que le dijo a su hermana.

Andrew la ayudó a sentarse, algo que nunca pasaba así que el favor debía ser grande. Seguido de eso le sirvió una porción de torta de la que más le gusta y una malteada de chocolate.

-Y tu dices que esto me hace engordar – Le recordó, pero el tener esas exquisiteces frente suyo le hizo olvidar cualquier intento de conservar la línea. – Ya, habla.

-¿Te gusta? – Le indicó el postre.

-¡Habla! – Gritó con medio pastel en la boca.

-Es que… tu sabes que todo este tiempo te he dicho que no quiero que te acerques a Darien y que no me gusta como lo mirabas y que era _imposible_ que te mirara de otra forma… incluso te dije que ni te nota -y es verdad- pero ahora es todo diferente y no tengo a quien mas recurrir porque solo en ti puedo confiar plenamente y sé que él es buena persona…

A Serena le latía el corazón a mil por hora. El solo hecho de escuchar a Drew hablar sobre el joven Chiba la emocionaba y algo le decía que iba a ser una buena noticia o algo así… no podría esperar y estaba a punto de gritar…

-¡Si, Acepto!

-¿Aceptas?

-Ejemm… sigue, te escucho – Serena recuperó la compostura viendo que Andrew arqueaba una ceja.

-Su _ex_ lo ha estado llamando – Andrew bajó la mirada y luego volvió a enfocarla en su amiga. Serena notó cierta preocupación. – Y yo no quiero que vuelvan porque _ella_ es mala y Darien es demasiado inocente… y enamorado. Necesito que lo mantengas ocupado por las tardes y que te hagas su amiga o su distracción, sería bueno que comparta contigo para que le enseñes a ser mas extrovertido… por ultimo enseñarle otros mundos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que lo mantenga ocupado?, ¿No te cosedera lo suficientemente amigo para escucharte?, ¿O es que te gusta su _ex_? Es que, en verdad no entiendo que es lo que yo podría hacer para hacerlo olvidar ya que vives diciéndome que no me nota y todo eso… – Aunque a Serena le animaba el tema sabía que había gato encerrado, no podía ser todo tan fácil y eso la hizo dudar.

-Bueno que no te nota no es tan así… – Intentó convencerla pero Serena no le iba a creer.

-Entonces explícame porque no entiendo que importancia tengo yo… es verdad que a mi me encantaría poder hacerlo pero es que… no sé.

-Te explico. Tu venias casi todos los días y curiosamente cada vez que él venia te encontraba aquí. Le llamaste la atención un par de veces porque siempre estabas sumergida en un libro y parecías "tan concentrada"… obviamente nunca notó que lo mirabas como si quisieras envolverlo en papel de regalo y llevártelo a tu casa – Lo siguiente Andrew le costó decir ya que en cierta forma era perder ante la rubia. – …cuando él me preguntó quién eres tú yo le dije que eres una chiquilla loca y que estas enamorada de mí y…

-¡Que hiciste ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Las venas en la frente se le asomaron y se le instaló un tic nervioso en un ojo.

-Escucha, escucha. Hoy vino y no te encontró. Noté que inconcientemente te tiene presente en su diario vivir y eso me dio la gran idea – Hablaba lo mas rápido posible para que la rubia cambiara de parecer, pero el puño seguía en alto, en cualquier momento recibiría su tercer golpe del día. – Pero el hecho de que sepa de tu existencia es algo muy bueno para que te conozca y de paso lo conozcas tu también.

-¡Pero le has dicho que estoy loca! ¡Y lo peor! ¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! – Si. Mala idea gritarlo en un espacio publico. Si. Hace mucho tiempo le atrajo su amigo, era su amor de niñez, de los ocho años…

-Le diré la verdad, pasando por alto el hecho de que veneras el suelo por donde camina, y al menos te dará la oportunidad de interactuar en una misma conversación, en un mismo lugar, en un mismo tiempo y tal vez de un tema en común.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Te quiero matar! – Gritó histérica. Pero Andrew no escuchó nada de lo que la rubia le dijo en su momento de ira e ignoró completamente la cara de desquiciada.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Que qué digo?... ¡Claro que acepto!... pero no debiste meterme en una mentira de esa magnitud.

-No tienes que hacer nada fuera de lo común, solo sé quien eres y confiésale que tienes problemas en tus asignaturas y así se hacen un favor mutuamente.

-Y si él se llega a enterar de que tú estas metido en esto no te lo va a perdonar y a mi tampoco.

-Si eso pasa lo pensaré, por el momento hay que pensar positivo. Además que si no se ha dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que tuvo al lado menos se dará cuenta del plan.

-_El plan_ suena tan malvado… pero acepto si dices que es un favor mutuo ¡Y así me dará la oportunidad de conquistarlo!

-¡A no, eso no!

-Si quieres que te ayude también quiero salir beneficiada Drew, negocios son negocios ¡Hay que mal suena eso! – Chilló descontrolada. Se sentía ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó forzosamente. La verdad es que no había contado con ello.

-Pero con una condición… – Andrew la miró muy confundido y temeroso. – Quiero que le des una oportunidad a Lita.

-¿Oportunidad? – Andrew en verdad se asustó.

-Quiero que le ofrezcas trabajar en el Crown después de la escuela.

-Pero-pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella aceptará? ¿Te ha mencionado algo?

-No, pero estoy segura que si se lo pides aceptará y así sus padres la dejaran salir un poco mas.

Andrew rió con ganas – Ya estas aprendiendo – Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Y del mejor maestro.

**x-x-x**

Serena se recostó en su cama agotada.

Cuando llegó, Ikuko estaba muy enojada y la mandó a su habitación sin comer… eso no le afectó mucho ya que acababa de disfrutar unos pedazos de pastel increíbles, lo que le preocupaba era que su mamá la castigara. Pero como dice Andrew "_cuando pase lo pensaré" _

Con mucha pereza se colocó la pijama y se acostó.

_¿Y si no le agrado? Y si va donde Andrew y le dice que no me soporta y que quiere dejar de verme… no puedo evitar pensar en esto. ¿Qué irán a decir las chicas mañana? Y que va a decir Seiya… ohh no sé como lo tomaran las demás ¿pero que estoy diciendo? No estoy haciendo nada malo ni voy en contra de las reglas. Ohh a veces necesito el consejo de alguien ajeno a mi círculo, alguien que vea mi situación de manera objetiva como Haruka o Michiru. _

_Un momento. _

-¡Las galletas! – Serena se levantó de inmediato. – Uyy ya no alcanzo ¿Por qué soy tan malagradecida? No, esto no puede seguir así – Se puso la bata y tomó su libro de cocina.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Mis locuras al final del capitulo:**

Lo siento, lo siento! Si no es porque una amiga me escribe a mi correo y me exige que lo actualice me tardo un poco mas y otro poco mas y así sucesivamente... Es mi segundo universo alterno y es la primera vez que escribo de Serena tan joven, pero es que encuentro que los cambios hormonales en la adolescencia es algo muy interesante sumado a los primeros amores de cada una.

Aclaraciones. Los Kou son un poco egocéntricos y se creen un tanto superiores ya que para ser tan jóvenes son alabados como verdaderas estrellas, pero ya verán como eso cambia y se vuelven poco a poco mas accesibles.

La historia está un poco mas centrada en Serena por lo que escenas entre las chicas sin Serena no se verán muy a menudo y de paso conserva el misterio de la historia. Si es verdad, esas brujas están chaladas y prometo que les causarán muchos mas problemas. Haruka por el momento es una solitaria con Michiru y solo conversan con Serena, tal vez mas adelante las integre un poco más al grupo.

Bueno. Me despido y les agradezco todos los comentarios que me mandan y no se preocupen que esta vez prometo actualizar pronto ya que estoy escribiendo el otro. Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen amablemente un Review.

**(''*·.·*_Tanita Love_*·.·*'')**

**26 – Ene - 2006**


	5. Darien Chiba

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
te vi  
saliste entre la gente a saludar  
los astros se rieron otra vez  
la llave de Mandala se quebró  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
todo lo que diga está de más  
las luces siempre encienden en el alma  
y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad  
vos ya sabes comprender  
es solo un rato no más  
tendría que llorar o salir a matar  
te vi, te vi, te vi_

_  
yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 5)

**DARIEN CHIBA **

**Colegio Eagle Silver**

"Son... gracias" – Haruka miró lo que tenia en frente con desconfianza.

"Que lindo detalle" – Michiru en ningún momento quebró su sonrisa.

"No podía dejar de agradecerles por estar ahí cuando las necesito" – Serena volvió a hacer la veinteava reverencia para señalar lo agradecida que está. – "Es bueno saber que por cada enemigo que he hecho puedo conocer grandes amigos"

Michiru codeó a Haruka para que dejara de mirar la bandeja con galletas achurrascadas. Haruka asintió rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, podemos ayudarte cuando lo necesites"

"Muchas gracias y… quiero cobrarles la palabra" – Serena lo pensó unos minutos y decidió jugársela. – "¿Conocen a Darien Chiba?"

Ambas se miraron unos minutos como concordando.

"Es un buen chico, fue mi novio en la segundaria y no creo que haya cambiado mucho" – Le dijo Michiru. Serena no supo si había hecho bien o no en preguntar, solo se fijó en la cara que había puesto Haruka.

"Nunca me lo dijiste"

"Pero si tu siempre has dicho que el pasado no importa"

"Si, tienes razón…" – Luego miró a Serena – "Es un buen deportista y tiene buen coeficiente, nunca lo he tratado así que no te podría decir como es"

"Muchas gracias" – Volvió a reverenciar.

A eso pasaron dos de las brujas. Mimette y Viluy justo detrás de Haruka y Michiru y siguieron caminando entre risillas.

"Cualquier cosa que te hagan solo dime" – Parecía que cada vez que Haruka las veía le hervía la sangre. Serena se preguntó si es que tendría otras razones para odiarlas. Pensó en lo del día anterior pero no quería causar problemas así que lo dejó pasar.

"Ustedes ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus salas a esta hora?" – Las reprendió el inspector.

"Nada malo señor, la joven tenia que entregarme una muestra de repostería pues ayer la olvidó en casa" – Intervino Michiru para que Serena se librara de un castigo. El inspector lo pensó un momento.

"Lo dejaré pasar porque sé que son responsables" – Refiriéndose a Haruka y a Michiru – "Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, así que ahora a sus salas"

Serena suspiró aliviada.

"Nos vemos" – Se despidieron.

"Hey ustedes que hacen fuera de sus salones, acompáñenme a la oficina inmediatamente" – Las dos brujas se miraron mutuamente y luego comenzaron a correr.

Serena sonrió de buena gana y se fue a su salón.

Haruka y Michiru una vez solas se miraron y luego a las galletas.

"Y mmm… ¿Las comemos?"

**x-x-x**

Después de pensarlo durante todo el resto de la noche se le había ocurrido la mejor excusa.

"Chicas, voy a tener que reducir mi tiempo con ustedes, mi mamá dijo que si no mejoraba mis calificaciones tendré que quedarme mas tiempo estudiando en casa"

Serena y las demás estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre en los descansos. Hace algunos segundos atrás Seiya se había ido triste ya que Serena le dijo que tendría cosas que hacer y que no podría ir a visitarlos por lo menos por hoy.

"Eso era de esperarse ya que no te hemos visto estudiar casi nunca" – Dijo Rai sin sorprenderse.

"Pero ¿Y cuando llegas a casa no estudias?" – Preguntó Amy.

"Es que no llego a casa muy temprano, a veces me quedo en el Crown y ahí estudio"

"Que envidia, me encantaría que mi mamá me dejara estudiar ahí" – Suspiró Lita, su mente divagaba en una escena muy romántica en la que veía a Andrew.

"¡Hey hey! Retomemos el tema" – Amy llamó la atención. Estaba visiblemente preocupada por las calificaciones.

"Andrew me consiguió una especie de tutor que me ayudará con los estudios"

"¿Y es guapo?"

"¡Mina!" – Advirtió Serena.

"¿Pero crees que con un tutor podrás mejorar las calificaciones?"

"Es alguien sumamente inteligente y que está dispuesto a ayudarme Lita" "_O al menos eso espero_"

"¡Y quien es! Dilo de una vez por todas" – Dijeron emocionadas Rai y Mina.

"Es…" – Serena miró a todos lados a ver si lo veía por algún lugar pero ni siquiera veía a Andrew así que supuso que estarían en otro lugar. – "El joven Darien Chiba"

"¡Que!" – Rai saltó espantadísima y señalándola con su dedo. – "¡Yo, pasándome este ultimo mes escribiéndole y tratando de buscarle y prefiere estar contigo ¡No lo puedo creer!" – Gritó rabiosa.

"¿Hiciste eso y nunca nos lo contaste?" – Saltó Mina inmediatamente.

"Solo son estudios" – Intentó apaciguarla bajándole el perfil pero Rai estaba muy afectada.

"¡Dios, daría todo para que me dijera 'hola' alguna vez"

"¿En verdad te gusta? Yo he escuchado que es un tipo muy frío" – Intentó que Rai desistiera el interés en el joven. – "Y que hace poco terminó con su novia y está devastado… Andrew me dijo que no nota a ninguna chica"

"¿Estas diciendo que es gay?"

"¡Mina, por favor!"

"Pues no me importa que pueda ser gay porque yo me ocuparía de cambiarlo" – Siguió Rai aun enojada.

"Rai comprende que no es mi culpa que Andrew me lo haya recomendado, además te portas muy mal con él"

"¡Ui!" – De momento pareció que Rai iba a estallar pero luego solo emitió un suspiro y se sentó pesadamente – "Supongo que ya no importa"

**x-x-x**

_Sentirme culpable o triunfadora ¿Cuál es la mejor opción? Tal vez debería ser la primera, pero no puedo evitar sentir que por primera vez le gané a Rai en algo que en verdad quiero y eso es justo ¿No? _

A la salida de clases encontraron en el fichero un mensaje que decía que la competencia de Cheerleaders comenzaría una semana después de la semana de exámenes y precisamente ese día les tocó una práctica en el gimnasio.

"Hoy estamos muy contentos ya que el equipo de Hokey nos dejó entrenar en la cancha que ellos no ocupan y por eso ensayaremos durante media hora" – Informó Rika, una de las compañeras y jefa de grupo. – "Molly ¿trajiste la música?"

La joven asintió y puso el CD en el equipo de audio para que al apretar play se escuche.

De pronto Serena recordó que el joven Darien es el capitán del equipo de Hokey y trató de buscarlo con la mirada. No hubo resultado, con los uniformes y cascos no podía reconocer a nadie.

"Tsukino ¿podría hacer el gran favor de ir hasta su posición?"

"¿ehh? Oh si claro" – Sus demás compañeros se rieron por lo despistada.

"¡Hasta que llegas Aino!" – Volvió a gritar la jefa de grupo justo antes de pulsar la tecla 'play'

"Lo siento, no encontré la música por ningún lado" – Se disculpó.

"Si, es por eso que le dije a Molly que lo hiciera" – Las risas hicieron que Mina se sintiera mal.

"¡Hey! Que seas la jefa de clase no te da derecho de tratar así a tus compañeros ya que se supone que eres la intermediaria entre nosotros y la directiva del colegio ¿No se supone que deberías estar de nuestra parte?"

A ese comentario todos se quedaron expectantes. Serena aunque estaba nerviosa siempre trataba de disimular y si era por una buena causa no se iba a dejar vencer.

"Ya, tomen sus posiciones _queridos_ compañeros" – Sonrió cínicamente y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio. En ese momento comenzó la práctica.

"No debiste Serena"

"La que no debió tratarnos así fue ella"

La coreografía duraba más o menos cuatro minutos mezclando música de todo tipo y estilos de baile. Como siempre había que hacer algunas acrobacias y elevaciones. Al final soltarían un lienzo con el nombre "Fireball", nombre que se le ocurrió a la jefa y que no hubo nadie quien se pudiera oponer.

Pasada la media hora Serena estaba mareada y con ganas de vomitar, la botaron dos veces.

"Lo bueno es que solo fueron dos veces y el resto de las veces salieron muy bien"

"No quiero caer mas, mis rodillas están llenas de moretones" – Se quejó mostrando la evidencia. Ambas salían del gimnasio.

"Jejeje menos mal yo soy base y hago top solo una vez"

"¿Y a eso le llaman una buena presentación?" – Eudial, una de las brujas con la cabellera roja las tomó por sorpresa. Serena notó la venda en la mano derecha de la pelirroja. – "El ser _top_ no es un juego y menos hay que hacerlo con miedo… a _ti_ te observan, a nadie mas y no debes fallar. Eres patética"

"¿Quien te llamó a ti? ¿A caso no tienes vida propia?" – Gritó Mina pero como si la pelirroja no hubiese escuchado nada se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una risa malvada. – "¡No me ignores!"

"Ya déjala Mina, además es mucho mayor que tu"

"No deberías dejar que se aprovechen así de ti, ni aunque sean mayores. Yo jamás dejaría que me tocaran mi cabello"

"No debí contártelo" – Se reprochó.

**x-x-x**

"Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos hoy?"

"No sé lo que harán ustedes pero a mi me invitó el joven Taiki a ensayar, dice que quiere mostrarme su colección de mariposas exóticas"

"Eres muy extraña Amy, primero le reprochas a Serena que no debe juntarse con gente mayor y después estas saliendo con el mayor de los hermanos Kou ¿podrías ser un poco mas concisa?" – Dijo Lita.

"No estoy saliendo con él" – Respondió tímidamente. Un ligero tono rosa se instaló en sus mejillas. – "¡Si lo dije es porque me preocupa!... De todos modos e-él es distinto"

"No. Eso no es posible" – Chilló Rai. – "No quiero ir al Crown porque estoy enojada con Andrew"

"Ya deja de hablar tonterías" - La reprendió Lita.

"Ahí viene Serena y Mina ¿Preguntémosle a Mina que va a hacer?"

Serena y Mina se juntaron con las chicas.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?" – Preguntó Mina.

"Las estábamos esperando"

"Ya chicas, ahora me voy a casa a cambiar y luego iré a Crown" – Comunicó Serena sin poder evitar expresar lo emocionada. Rai solo gruñó.

"Nosotras estaremos ahí también" – Le dijo Mina.

Entonces se separaron.

**x-x-x**

A Serena nunca le había costado tanto buscar algo para ponerse sin tener que lucir extremadamente producida. ¿Maquillaje? No, no acostumbra a usar así que no es necesario, la mejor solución era ir normal pero bonita. Escogió un jeans, unas zapatillas oscuras y ¿Qué puede usar para arriba? Se miró en el espejo.

"Aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aun sigo midiendo lo mismo… a veces pienso que tendré que ir a una clínica e implantarme pechos" – Buscó una polera con tirantes con colores mas sobrios ya que pensaba que ir toda vistosa a ver a un chico reservado sería como resaltar mas de lo necesario. – "Además podría pensar que soy fresa"

A eso tocaron la puerta y entró la señora Ikuko.

"Serena no me digas que vas a salir después de lo de anoche"

"Mamá sé que anoche me porté mal y lo lamento" – Si habían momentos en que se le acababa la imaginación eran en estos. Su madre suspiró.

"Andrew me llamó para decirme que fue su culpa que te retrasaras ya que te pidió un _favor especial_" – La Sra. Ikuko la miró de pies a cabeza. – "¿Dónde vas tan arreglada?"

"¿Arreglada?" "_Pero como, si traté de lucir lo mas normal posible!_"

"Tengo un tutor que me ayudará a mejorar mis calificaciones"

"¿Tutor?" – Ahora era ella quien estaba confundida aunque Serena sabía que no era por tener un tutor si no que por ser un _tutor_ – "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Es de la misma edad de Andrew" – Serena añadió rápido al ver que su mamá iba a protestar. – "Es el mejor amigo y es un favor que le pedí ya que quiero superarme" – La mujer arqueó una ceja no muy convencida.

"Me alegra escuchar eso hija pero aun me preocupa que…"

"Es uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela mamá así que no te preocupes. ¿Confías en mí? Porque yo si confió en ti, por eso te digo todo lo que me pasa" – Buena idea, siempre daba resultado cuando mencionaba la palabra 'confianza'

"Tienes razón"

Ikuko le dio su consentimiento pero se preocupaba ya que sabía que su hija estaba creciendo y las hormonas…. Las hormonas.

**x-x-x**

**Mas tarde en el Crown Center…**

"Lamento llegar tarde, no sabía que ponerme"

"Serena ¿Por qué te vistes como Rai?" – Preguntó desubicadamente Mina. Menos mal que Rai no se veía por ningún lado.

"Jejeje" – Se puso una mano tras la cabeza. – "_Por eso me sentía tan mal_"

"Es cierto, estas con cosas muy opacas para como te vistes siempre" – Añadió Lita.

A eso llega Rai, esta la mira de pies a cabeza. Se notaba bastante deprimida.

"Estoy muy enojada contigo. Me dijiste que solo eran estudios y te arreglaste… ¡Te odio!" – Todas rieron escuchando los berrinches de la 'señorita madurez'.

"Ah, Serena ya estas aquí, entonces te llevo" – Llegó Andrew dejando el mantel sobre el mesón. Serena notó la cara de resentimiento con que Rai lo enfocaba.

"Gracias, hasta mañana chicas" – Estaba a punto de salir pero se le ocurrió una magnifica idea. – "¡Y deséenme suerte!" – Les guiñó un ojo y quedó satisfecha ya que logró el resultado esperado. Rai había colapsado.

Andrew dejó a Unazuki a cargo y salió con Serena en la moto. Anduvieron por un rato y Serena aprovechó de practicar mentalmente las palabras correctas para decir en una ocasión así. Pasado unos quince minutos aminoraron la velocidad y se introdujeron por un estacionamiento privado de un edificio.

"_Es el edificio contiguo al departamento de Seiya_" – Reconoció la rubia asombrada - "Que coincidencia"

"¿Coincidencia de qué?"

"No, nada"

"¿Estas Lista?" – Pudo haber dicho que si, pero la verdad era otra.

"Quiero vomitar"

"¿¡Que? Respira Sere, respira" – La ayudó a recomponerse.

Serena realmente estaba sintiéndose mal, se sentía como cuando tenia que pasar a exponer un trabajo en frente de la clase, eso aumentado unas treinta mil veces. Vomitaría en cualquier momento, estaba segura.

"¿Estas bien?"

"No, pero continuemos"

Caminaron despacio. Andrew la tomaba por la cintura para mantenerla en equilibrio. Serena de vez en cuando hacia una arcada acompañada de tos. Subieron el ascensor y en el cuarto piso se detuvieron, entonces caminaron por un pasillo en el cual había cuatro puertas nada más.

"Que no se te olvide nunca, por sea caso no te pueda venir a dejar algún día" – Andrew señaló el numero de la puerta. Serena sabía que difícilmente volvería a olvidársele.

"Si, pero ¿podría recordarlo otro día?"

"¿Ahora estas mejor?"

"Si"

Aunque se le habían quitado las ganas de vomitar aun persistía el acelerado ritmo cardiaco que hacia que este casi se le notara en el pecho. Una ultima pregunta por parte de Andrew y ella asintió. Entonces él la soltó para que pudiera caminar sola. Tocó la puerta.

A los segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando al joven Darien Chiba semidesnudo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, su cuerpo aun mojado y con la otra mano sosteniendo una toalla con la que se secaba el cabello.

Serena casi se infartó.

"Pasa" – Dijo Andrew empujándola suavemente. Serena no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

**x-x-x**

**Departamento Kou**

"Jamás imaginé conocer a alguien que tuviera una colección tan grande de todo"

"Y yo tampoco imaginé conocer a alguien que compartiera esos gustos" – Amy se sonrojó.

"_¿Por qué me sonrojo? Él no me ha dicho nada fuera de lo común_"

"Muy pocas veces he encontrado a alguien que se apasione tanto por la ciencia como lo hago yo, y cuando la encuentro me gusta aprovechar su compañía, siempre aprendo algo nuevo. Aunque eres menor he comprobado que tienes muchos conocimientos en especial de la biología y la química ¿Quieres estudiar medicina?"

"Claro, como mi madre"

"Oh… aunque no soy muy partidario de hacer lo mismo que los padres, tu mamá debe ser una persona distinta"

"Si, lo es, pero pese a que casi no está en casa sé que me ama y me lleva en su corazón. Para ella lo primordial es la vida y es por ello que es medico cirujano"

Taiki se sentó en la cama e invitó a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

"Y para ti ¿Qué es lo primordial? Porque me imagino que fue duro estar sin mamá, pero al menos debes estar mas tiempo con tu papá"

"Jeje, no. No tengo papá y aunque no lo creas yo no puedo culpar a mi mamá por… por preferir salvar la vida de otras personas antes que estar con su única hija. Yo la admiro porque el poco tiempo que tiene para mí me lo dedica completamente" – De momento Amy se sintió atrozmente observada y prefirió enfocar su mirada en la colección de mariposas.

Taiki en ningún momento dejó de mirarla, Amy comenzaba a sentir acoso.

"Tengo la impresión que aprenderé muchas cosas de ti Amy Mizuno"

"Hace unos momentos me preguntaste cual es mi propósito o qué es lo primordial para mi al estudiar medicina…" – Comentó para no quedar sin conversación. - "…y te respondo que me gustaría que mamá trabajara menos y a la vez compartir esa pasión que tiene por ver a la gente recuperarse después de casi perder la vida. La plenitud de sentir que has hecho algo bueno por la humanidad"

"Eso es conmovedor… me has dado una lección de vida" – Taiki se recostó sobre la cama como si la persona presente fuera algún familiar o alguien a quien se tiene mucha confianza.

Una débil voz comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de la joven que le indicaba que este era el momento justo para salir de ahí.

**x-x-x**

"Bien te dejo y te deseo suerte" – Andrew le guiñó el ojo antes de salir dejando a Serena sola pues el joven Chiba se había internado en una de las recamaras.

"_Me ha dejado sola…_" – A Serena le dio un escalofrió. – "_Ahora que hago… ¿Y si el joven no sale nunca de ahí? ¿Y si me quedo sola? ¡Drew no me dijo si me venia a buscar o no! Maldición todo está mal_"

Una vez que regresó a la realidad pensó en darse la libertad de caminar por la sala y de observar los gustos en decoración.

Si, definitivamente estaba mejor decorada que el departamento de los Kou, pero aun así se notaba que no han hecho aseo desde hace mucho tiempo. Los cuadros están llenos de polvo y hay cierta cantidad de ropa tirada en los muebles además de otro resto colgada en el balcón. Se notaba que es un chico censillo pero descuidado. La rubia en un acto de valentía levantó una cáscara de banana que de seguro estaba hace días sobre la mesa, lo notó por el ligero tono verdoso.

"Dios, pero que clase…" – Pronto recordó que no estaba sola del todo – "_¿Qué clase de hombre es este?_"

Prefirió dejar la cáscara donde estaba. Pronto se dio cuenta de ciertos trozos de cristal dispersos por debajo de la mesa y no tardó en encontrar la procedencia. Un portarretrato completamente destruido y una imagen un tanto desgastada pero visible de una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos violáceos.

De pronto sintió pasos ¿Qué estaba haciendo todavía ahí parada? Tenia que hacer algo pronto. Como pudo atravesó toda la sala y se lanzó al sillón y rápidamente sacó sus materiales de estudio. Su cuaderno se calló y cuando se dispuso a recogerlo se encontró con el joven Chiba.

"Bue-buenas tardes" _"Dios, es tan guapo / ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? ¡Muévete/ Oh si, lo olvidé"_ – Como si a la rubia le hubiesen pinchado el trasero se levantó para saludar cortésmente. El joven con un gesto ambiguo le respondió (Si es que a un movimiento de cabeza se le puede llamar saludo) y seguido de eso se sentó en un sillón solitario. – _"Oh por favor no actúes como una tonta, no debes actuar como una tonta/ claro pero primero debes dejar de babear"_

Pronto se dio cuenta que el joven le extendía una mano ¿La estaba invitando a bailar? De pronto su mente comenzó a divagar en los rincones mas insospechados del planeta… el y ella bailando con trajes de príncipes como en los cuentos de hadas.

"Hey cabeza de chorlito ¿Vas a pasarme tus guías o te vas a quedar como una tonta?" – El rostro de Serena adquirió un fluorescente tono rojo.

"Si-claro" – Le extendió las guías casi arrojándoselas, el con un gesto negativo de cabeza se sumergió en la lectura.

Serena entretanto observaba el resto de la decoración y pensaba.

"_El joven es muy frío y mal genio… no pensé que fuera así… vaya, al parecer este amor se me quitará rápido ¡Además me dijo cabeza de chorlito!_" – Sus manos estaban arrugando un par de hojas de su cuaderno pero ella estaba demasiado metida en su mundo para darse cuenta que los ojos zafiro del joven estaban clavados en ella.

"Ehem… antes que termines rompiendo tus cuadernos quiero corregir lo que has hecho"

"¿Uh? Si, claro" – Con una risa nerviosa y algo tonta acomodó las hojas del cuaderno. Entonces ella aceptó la petición de él de acercarse a la mesita y observar como se resuelven los ejercicios.

"Las ecuaciones son fáciles pero se vuelven complejas cuando se añaden los números negativos, sobretodo cuando están combinados… este recuadro debes tenerlo muy claro a la hora de sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir…"

"_Su perfil es igual de perfecto… es un príncipe… y está tan cerca mío que creo que se me saldrá el corazón por la boca / No vomites, no vomites_"

"Ya, ahora quiero que hagas este ejercicio así como te lo expliqué"

"Si" "_Rayos, ahora que hago… a ver tengo que seguir este recuadro_" – La cara de Serena se llenó de curiosas facciones de confusión y duda hasta que por fin terminó el ejercicio.

"Está…" – Darien lo observó bien por todos lados. – "Está peor de los de antes, esto va a tomar trabajo"

Serena no pudo mas que sentirse el ser mas estúpido del mundo y esta vez se concentró todo lo que pudo -tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad- en escuchar lo que él tenia que decir en vez de quedar embobada.

Al cabo de dos horas Andrew hizo acto de presencia para buscarla.

"¿Y como te fue con ella? ¿Es muy dura?" – A Serena se le asomó una vena.

"Mas o menos" – Las venas se triplicaron.

"Entonces te la traigo mañana" – Darien solo asintió.

Cuando cerraron la puerta solo se pudo escuchar el grito semiahogado de Andrew al recibir el poderoso codazo en el estomago.

"¿Así que soy muy dura? ¡No soy una cabeza de chorlito!"

**x-x-x**

Para sorpresa de Amy, Taiki la fue a dejar hasta su casa. Al momento de despedirse Taiki se acercó hasta ella sospechosamente.

"_¿Me va a besar? No sé si quiera… me va a besar_" – Aunque Amy estaba llena de dudas una cosa si era cierta. El rubor en las mejillas estaba casi encendiéndola y poco a poco se dejó llevar hasta que sus labios hicieron tímidamente contacto. El beso fue tierno y suave lleno de magia. Se separaron, Amy estaba completamente avergonzada pero no alcanzaron a decirse nada pues la puerta de abrió.

"Amy ¿Por qué llegas tarde?"

"¡Mamá!" – Ahora estaba en aprietos ¿Qué hacer? Al parecer la Sra Mizuno quedó completamente expectante al ver al joven y luego a su hija.

"Sra Mizuno, mi nombre es Taiki" – Le ofreció la meno y la mujer aceptó con algo de dudas. – "Lamento la tardanza"

"Mamá, no sabía que ibas a llegar mas temprano"

"Eh… yo tampoco" – Frunciendo el ceño.

"Adiós Taiki nos vemos mañana" – Se despidió rápido y se adentró a la casa casi sin darle tiempo a este para despedirse.

"Si" – Respondió algo extrañado. Por alguna razón pensaba que Amy iba a tener problemas por esto.

"No me gusta ese chico" – Dijo la mujer una vez que miró por la cortina que el carro desaparecía en la lejanía.

"¿Por qué? Es inteligente además no estamos saliendo" – Respondió un poco extrañada.

"Tiene algo en su mirada que no me agrada, seguramente es un fresco, además pertenece a ese grupo famoso"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Que esté encerrada en un hospital no quiere decir que no sepa del mundo que me rodea y menos del que rodea a mi hija"

"Lo siento mamá, si quieres no lo volveré a ver" – Aunque Amy no estaba segura si podría cumplir esa promesa. Simplemente no quería preocupar a su mamá además respeta mucho sus opiniones.

"No hija" – La mujer suspiró. – "Tienes razón, a lo mejor estoy paranoica" – La invitó a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó. – "Soy una madre preocupada y me doy cuenta que estas creciendo rápido, estas hecha una mujer y no puedo evitar que te enamores pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y no quiero que sufras"

"Junto al amor siempre esta el sufrimiento mamá"

"Lo sé pero… no me hagas caso" – Se levantó y sacudió sus manos para cambiar el tema. – "Solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que… y que si quieres iniciar tu vida sexual no dudes en contarme y así te consigo píldoras"

"¡Mamá!"

"Ya ya! Lo siento" – Sonrió la señora al tiempo que caminaba hasta la cocina pero se detuvo al ver que Amy le sostenía el brazo.

"Mamá… prometo que te lo contaré" – Ambas sonrieron.

**x-x-x**

Al día siguiente.

"¿Cómo te fue con ese bombón?" – Preguntó Mina una vez que todos se metieron a sus salas.

"Es… es un tipo muy frío y casi no me da bola ¡Pero aun así es guapo!" "_Aunque no se si pueda soportarlo_" – reconoció tristemente entre pensamientos.

"Ui como te envidio, eres tan fuerte, si a mi me ignoraran no lo soportaría"

"Mina, a ti te ignoran ¬¬"

"Cierto u.u"

Al descanso todas se juntaron en el lugar de siempre.

"Amy salió con Taiki Kou" – Dijo Lita en voz alta sin poder creerlo.

"Esto es inaudito, yo soy mas hermosa que todas ustedes"

"No creas Rai sino ¿Por qué nadie te quiere?" – Rai miró asesinamente a Serena

"Ah, esa es una fácil respuesta, eres una cascarrabias y a nadie les gusta las mujeres gruñonas" – Rai redobló su mirada asesina hacia Mina.

"Hey! Ahí viene Seiya"

Y en efecto se acercaba y tras él un sequito hombres que hacían de guarda espaldas.

"¿Es verdad que estas juntándote con otro chico?" – Lo dijo más que nada susurrando ¿A quien le agradaría saber que se están riendo de él? Y más si se trata de Seiya Kou.

"No-no sé de que hablas" "_Nunca pensé que esto se supiera tan rápido_" – Miró fugazmente a cada una de sus amigas buscando entre ellas la traidora.

"¿Qué hay entre tu y Andrew Furuhata?"

Todas se miraron entre si y no pudieron aguantarse las risas atropelladas.

"Lo sientoooo jajajajaa" – Decía Mina entre carcajadas.

Serena entre tanto no sabia si reírse o llorar. ¿Cómo le venia a echar en cara si es que ella sale con otro chico o no? Si mal no recuerda ella esta ligada a él solamente porque él así lo dio a entender al resto del colegio.

"Serena es amiga de la infancia de Andrew y por si no lo sabías se ven casi todos los días" – Informó Amy sintiendo lastima por el pobre y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Mina quien no paraba de reír.

"Pero no hay nada entre ellos, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá" – Se apresuró a añadir Lita que por alguna razón -que bien saben todas- no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que anduvieran diciendo esas cosas.

**x-x-x**

Por hoy se juntaría con sus amigas y Seiya (Quien por cierto se invitó solo) este quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tan amigos eran Serena y ese tal Andrew.

"Así que eso fue todo" – Mina aun seguía riéndose al recordar la escena de celos que protagonizó Seiya en el colegio. Este ahora se sentía muy tonto.

"No hay nada mas que amistad entre nosotros" – Le aclaró personalmente a Seiya. – "Pero quiero que sepas que la quiero como si fuese mi hermana menor" – A eso Unasuki le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. – "Y no permitiré que nadie la haga sufrir y que NADIE se ría de ella o haga algo que ella no quiere hacer"

"¡Andrew!" – Lo reprendió Serena entre risas.

¿Fue suficientemente claro? Yo creo que si. Seiya tomó cierta distancia con la rubia y adoptó una postura de niño pequeño reprendido que por orgullo lo disimuló conversando con Mina sobre música.

La campanilla de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de la mayoría y como acto reflejo vieron hacia la entrada. Darien Chiba entraba como siempre, sin prestar atención a nadie más que a su amigo Andrew. Se saludaron como siempre.

"Bue-buenas tardes Joven Chiba" – Serena se inclinó respetuosamente y con ello disimuló el rubor en sus mejillas. Las amigas de Serena hicieron lo mismo menos Rai quien se acercó a él y lo saludó de beso en la mejilla. Serena se puso de todos colores al notarlo, pero el alivio fue al notar que ni con ello el joven se inmutó.

La mirada del joven Chiba de pronto pasó a clavarse en Serena y esta se sintió en las nubes -aunque la mirada fuera inexpresiva- , pero ese sentimiento duró poco al notar que Seiya la estaba abrazando y de momento la atrajo hacia él ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Nuevamente su cara adquirió varios tonos rojizos por sobre el que ya tenía.

Seiya retaba al recién llegado con los ojos llameantes, pero el joven Chiba de pronto le perdió interés en ello y siguió conversando amenamente con Andrew. Este último entre conversas le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la rubia y una asesina mortal para Seiya pero este tampoco se inmutó. Sus brazos parecían pegados al cuerpo de Serena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores …

Primero que todo gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia y me dejaron comentarios para subirme el animo, en verdad se los agradezco y se puede decir que tengo muchos mas ánimos de continuar esta historia. De verdad no quería que me malinterpretaran cuando dije que no continuaba esta historia porque tenia menos comentarios que a las otras… es que a mi me sucede algo muy especial (no es que viva de los comentarios) es que me gusta pensar que la gente si le gusta mi historia y no estoy escribiendo para perder el tiempo. Simplemente pensé que si no tenia comentarios no a mucha gente le había gustado PERO EN NINGUN MOMENTO PENSÉ EN DEJARLA tendría que estar muy falta de inspiración para dejarla.

La verdadera razón por la que no continuaba rápidamente este capitulo es que quiero ponerle fin a algunas de mis historias ya que las ideas no me dejan descansar por las noches, tengo demasiadas ideas y no quiero inundar esta web con demasiadas historias así que primero me voy a dedicar a las historias que quiero terminar y luego voy a seguir con las demás o hacer historias nuevas (que por sea caso tengo dos o tres historias nuevas para Sailor Moon)

Como ya muchos de ustedes saben mi especialidad son las historias de Serena/Darien ¡El primer amor nunca se olvida! El Espejo es mi única excepción que comunico que está próximo a terminar (pero será en unos tres o cuatro capis mas), bueno con las demás historias (Incluida esta) me gusta jugar con los amores y las incertidumbres hasta el final jejeje asi que aquí tendrán varios años (dentro de la historia) para saber que ocurrirá.

¿Se han dado cuenta como me voy por los universos alternos? Es que me ha picado el bichito de la creatividad completa y por eso invento historias desde el principio. He pensado varias veces en escribir una historia con personajes propios y cosas así pero aun no me animo jejeje.

Esta historia es sobretodo adolescente, Serena se ve envuelta en un manojo de sentimientos acompañado de las hormonas que a veces les juegan malas pasadas jejeje, pero no se preocupen que las demás igual van a aparecer pero en unos capítulos mas… en este me dedique a Amy y a Serena. No se olviden que últimamente los preadolescentes se tienen que enfrentar a muchos obstáculos y eso va a ser un punto muy importante en el desarrollo de esta historia. Comunico también que como estoy en un país donde las divisiones educacionales son distintas me confundo con la segundaria y la preparatoria. Serena estaría en un colegio donde la segundaria y la preparatoria están en un mismo establecimiento solo que hay un rincón especial donde estan los mas viejos y por ello no se ve mucho adulto donde se juntan Serena y las demás ¿Se dan cuanta que Yaten, Taiki, Darien, Andrew, Michiru, Haruka asi como la mayoría de los mayores casi no se ven en los descansos? Bueno he ahí la respuesta (si sácatela con eso TaNiTaLoVe… tu siempre improvisando hasta el final…)

Bueno ahora me despido agradeciendo nuevamente a la gente que lee mis historias ya que son mi motor principal en la creación de nuevas historias.

Se despide esta humilde servidora (Que no escribe para perder el tiempo sino que es algo con lo que ella se descarga jejejeje) hasta la próxima …

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Feb - 2006**


	6. ¡Horror!

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
te vi  
saliste entre la gente a saludar  
los astros se rieron otra vez  
la llave de Mandala se quebró  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
Todo lo que diga está de más  
las luces siempre encienden en el alma  
y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad  
vos ya sabes comprender  
es solo un rato no más  
tendría que llorar o salir a matar  
te vi, te vi, te vi_

_  
Yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo)

**¡Horror! **

"Serena... ¡Bombón!" – Pero ella no se detuvo, caminó más rápido si fuera posible. – "Vamos, escúchame ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar enojada conmigo?"

Serena se detuvo en seco y se giró para encararlo. Seiya por poco no se alcanza a detener, realmente se notaba en los ojos que Serena estaba furiosa. Seiya tragó saliva preparado para lo peor.

"Eso te enseñará a no hablar por mi" – Habló fuerte, Seiya miró hacia ambos lados antes de responder en un tono mas bajo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Si supieras la cara de boba que pones cada vez que lo ves ¡No lo soporto!" – Ese alguien a quien se refería obviamente era Darien Chiba.

"Lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe, recuerda que eres TU quien se empeña en decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios"

"¿Y no te gusta la idea? Cualquier chica en tu lugar le encantaría la idea"

"Pero yo no soy cualquier chica y… Ahhh! No tengo porque darte explicaciones" – Se metió a su salón cerrándole la puerta en la nariz. - "_En verdad me gustaste Seiya… lo malo es que no eres lo que yo pensaba… no me gusta que me presionen, me gustan las cosas casuales, algo mas romántico…_" – Los últimos pensamientos la llevaron a un lugar lleno de magia en donde compartía con el joven Chiba una velada romántica.

"Sere ¿Me haces el favor de hacerte a un lado para poder pasar?" – Fueron las forzosas palabras de Mina intentando hacerse espacio para pasar.

"Jeje Lo siento "

Ambas se fueron a sus asientos a platicar sobre lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior.

**x-x-x**

"¡¡No!" – La cabeza de la rubia se movió de un lado a otro.

"¿Pero que te cuesta? Eres la que mejor lo hace, además tienes mas condición física que muchos de aquí"

"Si pero…" – El solo hecho de imaginarse siendo elevada y sostenida de una pierna para luego hacerla girar y elevarla nuevamente la hacia temer por su vida.

"Ya entraste en confianza con tu compañero" – Insistió la jefa de grupo. Serena miró a un chico alto que de momento la saludó tímidamente.

"Vamos Sere apuesto que lo haces mucho mejor que las mismas porristas ¿Y si después te conviertes en una?" – Dijo Mina incentivándola.

"_Claro como tu resultaste ser demasiado pesada y alta ¬¬"_ "Definitivamente no"

"¿No de que no vas a hacer la acrobacia o que no vas a ser porrista? " – Mina puso cara de tonta.

"¡Ambas!" – Chilló la rubia arrojándose de rodillas e implorando piedad. – "No pueden hacerme esto, hay chicas mas pequeñas que yo ¡Porque siempre yo!"

Al cabo de unos minutos Serena caía por quinta vez, solo que ahora estaba rodeada de compañeros que la vigilaban y hacían sus caídas más suaves.

"Pero si tienes buen equilibrio Sere" – Dijo Mina notando la cara de odio con la que su amiga miraba al chico que debía sostenerla.

"Tengo buen equilibrio pero creo que él no" – Se levantó malhumorada.

"Definitivamente no hay caso" – El comentario fue hecho por una joven de cabellera blanca y unos ojos perversos. Viluy. Tras ella venían las otras secuaces.

"Tienes toda la razón Viluy" – Le seguía Tellu muerta de risa.

"Podríamos mostrarles algo para que sepan lo poca cosa que son jajaja" – Dijo Eudial con la mirada fija en Serena. Todos los alumnos las miraban con desagrado pero eso no era algo que a ellas les preocupara.

Eudial comenzó con la cuenta y ellas en una sincronía perfecta hicieron un espectáculo. Todos se preguntaban como podrían hacer algo tan fantástico entre ellas cuatro, con la sonrisa a flor de piel y sin ni una gota de sudor. Al cabo de dos minutos todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta.

"Esto es un pequeñísimo adelanto de todo lo que el primer año E tiene para todos ustedes"

¿Primer año E? acaso… no, era imposible.

"¡hey eso es trampa!" – Gritó Mina enfurecida.

"¿Quién lo dice?" – Se lanzó Mimete como una fiera.

"Para que sepan, se puede prestar ayuda a quien lo necesite" – Comunicó Tellu. Ni una de ellas dejaba sus poses triunfadoras y sus sonrisas malvadas en ningún momento.

"Nosotros no sabíamos eso" – Reconoció la jefa de salón.

"Por supuesto que no, ustedes son los novatos"

Y con un altanerismo impresionante salieron del gimnasio moviendo las caderas como si de ello dependiera la paz mundial.

"Buaaa! Si esa es la rutina del otro curso estamos perdidos" – Lloriquearon algunos.

"Bien, eso quiere decir que no tenemos para que seguir practicando" – Mencionaron algunos otros.

Mina era sujeta por algunos de sus compañeros. - "No me detengan ¡Las mataré!"

"¿A no?" – Serena apretó los puños, sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. - "Pues vamos a hacer una mejor" – El brillo en los ojos de Serena de momento dio miedo.

Desde ese entonces nadie más cayó y se puede decir que la rutina fue cien veces mejor.

**x-x-x**

Paaa!

El sonido sordo de un disparo fue la señal para que la maratón comenzara. Haruka como siempre no tardó en llegar a la cabeza y hacer el tiempo record incluso superándose a si misma.

"Te felicito Haru, si sigues así volveremos a ganar este año" – Fueron las palabras de aliento de la entrenadora.

xxx

En un salón auditorio los ruidos sin forma de un sin fin de instrumentos eran aplacados por la melodía mas hermosa que se pudo distinguir alguna vez en una joven de dieciséis años. Un violín y ella… nada más.

"¿Cómo has llamado a esa pieza?" – Le preguntó la maestra llegando junto a ella.

"The Bals of Neptune"

"Bello nombre señorita Kaiou, ¿Piensas concursar este año?"

"No pienso en nada mas maestra"

xxx

Haruka iba camino a las duchas cuando algo, mejor dicho un estruendoso grito masculino en conjunto despertó la curiosidad en ella. Después del 'grito de la victoria' el equipo de Hokey se dirigía a las duchas. Haruka se apoyó en la pared para hacer tiempo.

"Capitán prometo esforzarme el doble para el próximo entrenamiento" – Se disculpaba un novato flacucho. Su cuerpo estaba algo magullado y las ropas embarradas.

"Antes de intentar rendir mas en este deporte deberías comenzar por ejercitar mas tu cuerpo en tus tardes libres, sino no es necesario que sigas en el equipo" – Fue la respuesta queda pero decidida de un joven alto de cabellera negra.

"Ehem… ehemm" – Haruka se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del grupo. Luego señaló al capitán.

"Ohh Chiba tienes suerte hasta con las machotas" – Se burló uno de los chicos del grupo. El capitán así como Haruka lo asesinaron con la mirada.

Luego de quedar solos ambos se observaron seriamente como si estuvieran en una competencia de 'quien es más piedra'

"Conoces a Michiru Kaiou" – No fue una pregunta exactamente. – "¿La hiciste… feliz?"

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, es mas, la seriedad de piedra no se quebró en él.

"Si, la conocí ¿Por qué el interés?" – Al hueso.

"Tendrías que ser buena persona para que ella se fijase en ti… pero…" – Dudó antes de seguir. – "¿Por qué terminaron?"

"Fuuuuu…¿Debo responderte?" – Se notaba que aquel chico no le gustaba hablar de su vida con nadie.

"Por favor" – Pronunció aun seriamente.

"Éramos iguales" – Haruka de momento no entendió esas palabras. – "Ella y yo, de buenas familias, ella extremadamente educada, refinada, simplemente lo nuestro fue aburrido" – ella apretó los puños. – "Aunque ella es verdaderamente hermosa no representa un reto para mi y yo tampoco para ella" – Haruka aun seguia tensa por la forma de expresarse del joven, pero luego decidió relajarse, en verdad no tenia nada que preguntar. Se relajó un poco mas.

"Gracias" – Se dirigía a las duchas pero esta vez él fue quien la detuvo.

"Ahora me toca a mi preguntar"

Tensión.

Haruka agudizó su entrecejo.

"¿Por qué vistes como hombre y hablas como hombre además de actuar como uno?" – Haruka sonrió, varias veces le han hecho la misma pregunta incluso los maestros.

"Tengo mi lado femenino poco desarrollado, hay personas así, además…" – Haruka rió un poco – "Yo si represento un reto"

**x-x-x**

Por la tarde, tal como Andrew se lo advirtió, esta vez tuvo que llegar sola al edificio donde vive el joven Chiba. Lo único que la orientaba era saber que justo frente a este estaba el edificio donde duermen los hermanos Kou.

"Seiya ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí?" – Le llamó la atención uno de sus hermanos, pero Seiya casi ni escuchó.

"Err… no, los sigo de inmediato" – ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Venia a verlo y se había perdido? Mejor ahorrarle la vergüenza y prevenirla ¿No? El acto de caridad del día.

Serena se introdujo en el edificio al momento que Seiya cruzaba la calle. Que raro, ella parecía nerviosa. Entró al edificio justo cuando Serena era elevada por el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Serena lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos púrpuras enrojecidos. Un escalofriante sentimiento se anidó en su pecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces el tiempo se volvió lento ante ellas. Ella salió del ascensor y la otra entró. Serena se quedó quieta viendo la puerta de la maquina, estaba como atontada.

"_Ella es… ella es_" – Un recuerdo fugaz la llevó hasta un retrato destruido escondido en el departamento del joven Chiba.

Un sonido como de campanilla la hizo volver a la realidad y por el otro ascensor apareció un confundido y a la vez ansioso Seiya Kou.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Se preguntaron al unísono.

"Vine a mi clase"

"¿Clase?" – Seiya estaba aun más confundido y con el seño fruncido.

Entonces ella recordó el incidente del día anterior y supuso que si él se llega a enterar que su maestro es nada más y nada menos que el joven Chiba iba a enloquecer.

"Si, estoy reforzando mis estudios ya que quiero obtener buenas calificaciones ¿Está mal eso?"

"No, bueno, es solo que… bueno, pensé que me habías venido a ver" – Confesó con la ultima frase algo tímido. Aunque ella estaba aun enojada con él no pudo evitar sentir lastima.

"¿Te parece si después de clases te voy a ver y me vas a dejar a mi casa?" "_De todos modos no quiero irme sola a mi casa_"

La sonrisa destellante no se hizo esperar. Seiya se despidió de ella con un fugaz beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar… pero no iba a permitir que él lo notara.

Suspiró aliviada. Esos eran los momentos de tensión en los que ella realmente no sabía que hacer y que normalmente era autodelataba.

Caminó -mejor dicho corrió- hasta el departamento, levantó la mano para tocar pero un ligero chirrido la hizo notar que la puerta estaba junta. Una mínima brisa la hizo balancearse y el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. El destino no estaba a su favor, la puerta dio un chirrido espantoso cuando ella la empujó para pasar. Seguramente sería delatada y tendría que disculparse por el atrevimiento.

Nada. Aunque tocó y tocó nadie le dijo que pasara ¿Estaría en casa? Tal vez esa mujer tenía llave y olvidó cerrar al momento de irse. En ese caso sería mejor marcharse.

Pero sus pies no se movieron.

Tal vez sería buena idea pasar ¿Y si de pronto llega y la encuentra ahí?

Ya era tarde, estaba dentro y había cerrado la puerta. Se sacó los zapatos pero antes de introducirse de lleno en la sala principal quiso dar un vistazo.

"No" – Susurró aunque quería gritar.

Lo primero que vio fue al joven Chiba sentado en el brazo del sillón con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Su rostro estaba fijo en algún punto de la pared contraria, su mano llevaba temblorosamente un cigarrillo a su boca pero lo que mas le sorprendió a la rubia fue ver el otro brazo como muerto, del cual se deslizaban varios hilos de sangre. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta él. Sus pies se hirieron, no había notado la cantidad de vidrios regados por la sala, solo le importaba él.

De momento parecía que el joven estaba a punto de caerse y Serena llegó justo para sujetarlo y acomodarlo correspondientemente en el sillón. Él apenas la miró y dio un suspiro forzoso como si no hubiese respirado durante varios minutos.

"Vete"

Ella lo encaró pero esta vez enojada.

"NO" – Nunca había negado a alguien de esa manera y de momento temió que él la reprendiera o que se tornara violento como los ebrios, pero eso no sucedió. – "Ayuda… ayuda" – Susurró como implorando que alguien apareciera por esa puerta y la ayudara. – "¡Andrew!"

Buscó por todos lados para encontrar algún teléfono o algo. Encontró el móvil del joven y lo tomó temblorosa. Ahí encontró el nombre de su amigo, sin esperar el consentimiento marcó el número y llamó.

"Dios, espero que tenga saldo… Andrew contesta" – El teléfono seguía sonando pero al parecer nadie estaba cerca o tal vez… - "¡Andrew! Debes venir de inmediato, se trata del Joven Darien, está herido" – Luego Serena razonó a la velocidad de la luz. – "Nos juntamos en el hospital"

Serena sabia que Andrew se demoraría como veinte minutos en llegar y definitivamente era la mejor idea. No sabia que mas podría tener, él estaba como ido y al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de las heridas ¿Revisarlo? Eso si que era algo que no iba a hacer. Llamó a un taxi y con dificultad lo condujo hasta él (Es que es difícil cargar con un hombre al menos veinte centímetros mas alto además de pesado y a eso agregarle el ligero rechazo a la idea de caminar) no importaba, como sea lograría llevarlo.

**x-x-x**

"¿Cómo esta?" – La voz de Andrew interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"No sé" – Se limpió las lagrimas.

Andrew notó la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su amiga. La abrazó.

"Entonces voy a llamar a sus padres"

"_Padres_" – Serena asintió entonces Andrew se perdió por los pasillos de la Urgencia.

En ese momento un doctor se salió por la puerta principal, ella instintivamente se puso de pie.

"¿Usted vino con el joven?"

"S-si" – Asintió frenéticamente. Sus ojos inesperadamente nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Es familiar o algo?"

"Amiga" – Se apresuró a decir.

"Él esta bien, solo tiene cortes hechos por un trozo de vidrio según él confesó" – Serena llevó sus manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. – "El podría irse de inmediato pero tememos que intente autoinferirse cortes o algo peor. Su estado emocional esta seriamente afectado" – Por la mente se Serena pasó el rostro de esa mujer.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" – El doctor la observó. Dudaba en informar a una simple amiga que no debía tener más de quince años.

"Lo mas importante es brindarle apoyo… y ayuda psicológica ¿Vive con sus padres?"

"Ehhh" – Por lo que sabia vivía solo pero ¿Y que tal si no es así?

"Doctor" – En es e momento llegó Andrew y se informó con detalles de la situación. Serena cada vez estaba más horrorizada.

Tiempo después llegaron los padres del joven, una señora de cabellera negra plomiza y ojos verdes sumamente hinchados. Al parecer había estado llorando ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? No todos los días un hijo se intenta suicidar. Acompañada de la mujer iba un hombre alto de rasgos marcados y un rostro que imponía dureza, de cabellera plomiza con algunos sectores más blancos, sin embargo este hombre también se veía preocupado.

"Sere, es mejor que te lleve a casa, ahora ellos se harán cargo" – Dijo Andrew apoyándola con una mano en el hombro.

"¿Volverás?"

Andrew odiaba verla en ese estado, como si estuviera desvalida y eso lo obligaba a ser su sostén pese a que él también estaba desecho.

"Creo que si"

Serena comprendía que Andrew no podía dejar su trabajo botado así como así y menos dejar a su hermana menor toda una tarde. Asintió, mañana intentaría saber de él.

**x-x-x**

Serena llegó hasta su casa con los ojos hinchados.

"Sere amor, un chico te ha estado llamando desde hace rato" – Llegó su madre pero Serena no le respondió. Bastó con una mirada para que su mamá se diera cuenta que no andaba nada bien.

Llegó hasta su cama. Como casi todas las tardes se dio cuenta que parte de su ropa no estaba en su lugar y eso la hizo suponer que Sammy hizo de las suyas, pero eso poco le importaba. Ahora lo único que quería era dormir, sus ojos le pesaban demasiado.

Se sacó las calcetas.

"Auch!" – Solo en ese momento recordó que sus pies estaban heridos y que la tela de las calcetas estaba pegada por la sangre. Con mucho esfuerzo logró quitárselas. – "Duele, duele, duele…."

La Sra Ikuko entró a la habitación con un té en las manos y con una expresión de sorpresa se detuvo en la puerta, antes de que Serena se excusara su mamá retrocedió por donde vino. Minutos después Serena ya estaba recostada y su madre volvía a entrar con el botiquín de plomeros auxilios y la taza de té.

Entonces Serena supuso que no iba a dormir en mucho tiempo.

**x-x-x**

Darien Chiba desde entonces vive con sus padres. De eso han pasado algunas semanas en las que Serena se informa del estado del joven solo por medio de Andrew quien lo va a visitar a menudo. La falta del capitán de Hokey y primer promedio de su clase ha advertido a todo el colegio y los rumores de un posible intento de suicidio no se han hecho esperar.

Serena no se ha recuperado del trauma de ese día y recurrentemente tiene pesadillas al respecto. Sus amigas la han apoyado en todo momento pero aun así han notado la desesperación con la que ella todos los días va a ver a Andrew a las horas de descanso para preguntarle.

"Aun sigo pensando que esa mujer pudo haberle hecho algo" – Dijo Lita tomando el tema de conversación por milésima vez.

"¿Algo como que? ¿Intentar matarlo?" – Respondió Mina.

"No niña lista, para que sepas esa mujer, como dijo Serena, es la ex novia de él y por lo que he sabido duraron tres años" – Dijo Rai recelosa mirando a Serena. – "Yo creo que aun sufre por ella ¿Aun crees que tienes oportunidad con él?"

Aunque Serena hiciera todo lo posible por aparentar no escuchar o hacer otras cosas, la voz de Rai siempre la alertaba.

"No quiero tener oportunidad, quiero que se recupere"

"Eso es el verdadero amor, dar sin esperar recibir dinero a cambio" – Comentó Mina a lo que todas se les escurrió una gota.

"No Mina, dar amor sin recibir algo a cambio, no dinero" – Le corrigió Amy entre lectura.

"Upss, saben que soy mala con las frases" UU

"¿Dónde vas?" – Preguntó Rai aunque todas sabían muy bien la respuesta. Andrew acababa de pasar por el patio de los de Preparatoria.

"Voy y vuelvo" – Se alejó a toda velocidad sin importarle que justo a metros de ella estuvieran las 'Witch' y que sus bufidos se escucharan a kilómetros.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Seiya quien al momento que Serena se fue distinguió una oportunidad precisa para las preguntas.

"¿Qué hay chicas?" – Llegó a ellas con la típica pose de chico interesante.

"¡Seiya!" – Lita le dio un codazo a Mina – "Ehh… buenos días"

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" – Continuó educadamente Amy.

"Ehh… quiero saber como está Bombón"

"Aun sigue muy preocupada por el joven Darien" – Respondió sin dejar de lado la molestia que sentía (Rai siempre ha sido así)

"Está muy extraña, bajó el rendimiento en todos los deportes incluyendo cheerleaders"

"Gracias Mina, también podrías decirle que casi no come y que anda como fantasma por los rincones" – La reprendió Lita. Seiya quedó espantado.

"Lo único en lo que se ha concentrado al cien por ciento es en la clase de matemática" – Dijo Amy. Últimamente Serena ha acudido a ella para aclarar dudas.

"Ohh" – Claro, a estas alturas él ya sabía quien era el _afortunado_ profesor.

Lita estaba enojada con Seiya. Dos días después del accidente este le hizo una escena de celos a su amiga y desde entonces no le habla y no la saluda. Incluso hasta deja que las Witch la molesten abiertamente.

"En vez de negarle el saludo o ignorarla como un despechado podrías apoyarla y demostrarle tu afecto justo en estas circunstancias cuando mas necesita de apoyo"

"Ya comprendí que no está interesada en mi aunque ese tipo no esté interesado en ella… es como una rueda de injusticias" – Se cruzó de brazos resentido.

"Creo que no entendiste el sentido de lo que dijo Lita" – Estalló Rai poniéndose de pie y asustando al pobre Seiya. – "Te esta diciendo que te podrías acercar a ella como un amigo y así aprovechar de conquistarla"

"¿Y como? 'Tranquila bombón aquí estoy para ayudarte y de paso suplir a ese tipo que ni te pela' ¿Ese es el plan?"

"Aquí es cuando se nota que los hombres parecen de otro planeta" – Comentó Lita por lo bajo. Las restantes la apoyaron y Rai… bueno, Rai estaba encolerizada.

"Te gusta Serena ¿No?" – El asintió algo temeroso por el color violeta que de pronto adquirió la cara de la pelinegra. – "¿La amas?" – El se detuvo para meditarlo en milésimas de segundo. Asintió. – "Ella está pasando un mal momento ¿Verdad?" – Volvió a asentir sin notar que cada vez estaba a más centímetros cerca del suelo. – "Serena esta triste, tu llegas a consolarla y ella se siente mejor ¿Entonces que piensa? – Ahora Rai imita a Serena. – "'Oh, Seiya es buena persona y me quiere de verdad pues está conmigo en mis peores momentos… Ohh! Y yo que desprecié su amor verdadero, al parecer he confundido mis sentimientos… creo que podría intentarlo con él y así sacarme a este hombre de mi cabeza que lo único que hace es traerme pesadillas…' ¡¿Entendiste!"

Las demás no pudieron menos que aplaudirla por el dramatismo incluido en las palabras. Seiya en cambio estaba un poco dudoso.

"¿Y si ella después cree que quiero ser solo su amigo?"

"¡Si serás tonto!" – Exclamó Rai al borde de la histeria.

"A Serena no le gusta que la presionen, ella es una persona que le gusta la sutilidad y por ello nunca ha tenido novios que le duren mas de un mes" – Le informó Amy.

"Simplemente se decepciona" – Añadió Mina como si no pudiera entender el porqué (Ya a ella le gustaría estar en su lugar) - "No sé que pasa por la cabeza de Sere pero está claro que siempre decide enamorarse de chicos que ni la ven"

"Eso es cierto pero hay algo que destacar, ella es muy intuitiva y no se involucrará con un mal hombre, ella huele los malos hábitos y podría jurar que no le gusta en lo mas mínimo la vida que tienen tú y tus hermanos" – Al parecer Amy habló mas de la cuenta ya que todas se sorprendieron.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi vida?" – Frunció el entrecejo duramente.

"¿Que son demasiado presumidos? ¿Qué tienes un hermano promiscuo hasta la muerte -que de todos modos es un bombón? ¿O que les gusta exhibirse y se creen lo mejor?"

O.O Cuando la rubiecita chillona quiere herir no hace solo un raspón. Seiya quedó pensativo.

"Chicas, yo creo que nos estamos excediendo, no podemos cambiar a la gente solo porque no nos gusta su forma de ser o porque nos incomoda. Además sabemos que a Sere le gustan las personas autenticas" – Dijo Lita de forma hiriente hacia Seiya. De igual manera todas lo reconocieron.

"Lo sentimos Seiya… así somos nosotras, algunas mas que otras" – Mirando a Amy. Esta se encogió de hombros – "Somos algo clásicas" – Se disculpó Rai.

"Habla por ti, yo lo único que quiero es tener un novio" – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Hay Mina!"

**x-x-x**

Serena caminaba con prisa, no fuera a ser que Andrew acabara perdiéndosele. Cruzó el umbral que divide la preparatoria de la segundaria y pareció como si se le abrieran las puertas de un mundo nuevo.

Cuerpos completamente formados, ambiente adulto, definitivamente muy agradable. Serena imaginó como sería su vida en un lugar así. Lastima que aun quedaba otro año más en la segundaria.

Una voz la sorprendió por detrás haciendo que se le crisparan los pelos.

"Gatita ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Haruka" – Serena se puso nerviosa pero luego se relajó. – "Michiru yo… err… vengo a ver a Andrew Furuhata, un amigo"

"¿Te importa si te acompañamos? También nos gustaría saber de la salud de Darien" – Dijo Michiru con una diminuta sonrisa.

Haruka contorsionó el rostro cosa que Serena notó muy bien, al parecer había un tema inconcluso entre ellas. No tuvieron que buscar demasiado, Serena siempre sabia donde podía estar y últimamente tenía ciertos lugares memorizados.

"¡Drew!" – Llamó Serena haciéndole una seña amistosa.

El chico que estaba al lado de de su amigo miró primero y lo codeó. Algunos otros del grupo lo molestaron y rieron.

"Pendejos" ¬¬ – Murmuró Haruka.

"Sere, hola" – Llegó hasta ella corriendo. – "Anoche no fui a verlo, solo lo llamé pero estaba durmiendo. Su mamá me dijo que esta mejor, ya no tan dopado como antes"

"¿Volverá pronto?" – Nuevamente el mismo semblante preocupado que Andrew odia.

"Serena, él está bien, están cuidándolo, esta con su familia y te aseguro que no necesita que andes al pendiente de todo lo que hace o deja de hacer" – Luego se acercó hasta su oreja. Haruka frunció el cejo. – "Recuerda que tenemos un trato, no te lo tomes tan enserio"

La rubia no quiso reclamar estando Haruka y Michiru presentes. Solo asintió derrotada.

"¿Podemos ir a verlo?" – Preguntó Michiru. A Haruka casi le da un infarto, pero lo disimuló bien.

"No lo creo, la Sra. Chiba solo me deja ir a mi porque soy el amigo mas cercano, en realidad quiere mantener todo esto en la máxima confidencialidad" – Miró a todos lados. – "Pero no tiene idea que casi todo el colegio sabe algo del asunto… Bueno así son las malas noticias"

"Bueno, esta bien, gracias Furuhata, Hasta luego" – Se despidió Haruka intentando llevarse consigo a las dos.

"Andrew ¿El departamento aun está desordenado como la ultima vez?" – Esa era una duda que tenia desde ayer.

"Supongo que si" – y luego suspiró entendiendo lo que los ojos de su amiga querían decir. Suspiró. – "Yo habría hecho algo pero tu sabes que no tengo tiempo con esto del local" – Aclaró para que Serena no pensara que era mal amigo.

"Yo quiero ir para hacer el aseo" – Dijo tímidamente al principio. – "Es que esta lleno de vidrios y cosas así y a parte de eso se notaba que él no ha hecho aseo en mucho tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme como esta de polvo y esas cosas jejeje" – Al fin se tomó tiempo para respirar. No solo Haruka sino también Andrew la miraban inquisidoramente. – "Es solo una forma de agradecer que me haya enseñado matemáticas UUU" _Genial, excelente idea Serena. Solo te falta dejar de tartamudear y de reír como tonta cuando quieres engrupir a tu amigo. _– Y al parecer el joven no estaba muy convencido que digamos.

"Sere" – La miró compasivamente. – "Dudo que sus padres lo dejen vivir solo otra vez"

"_¿De verdad? Ahora que hago… realmente quiero ayudar_" _¿Ayudar? Si como no, más bien quieres ir a intrusear para ver si encuentras algo que te ayude a acercarte a él. "Bueno, si me pillaste ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto?" Así somos las conciencias cariño, no te molestes. _

"No, Darien volverá a vivir solo" – Sentencio Michiru (Nota: ¿Notaron la diminuta vena que va en aumento en la cabeza de Haruka?) – "Además la idea de Serena me parece excelente y quiero hacerme participe ¿Vamos Haru?" – Giró para encararla. No hizo falta que ella respondiera. – "Excelente"

"Vamos Andrew ¡Prometo que no voy a tocar nada que no deba!" – Puchero, ojos brillosos. Definitivamente Andrew estaba en problemas.

El joven sacó un llavero de su pantalón.

"Pareciera coincidencia, pero justo traía una copia de la llave de su departamento. Toma" – Se la acercó a la rubia. ¿Aceptar o no aceptar? E ahí el dilema. Andrew adoptó la pose de desdichado, onda 'Acepto pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo y espero que en ultimo momento te arrepientas'.

Demasiado tarde, ya la había aceptado.

"_Vaya que le dio fuerte a esta niña, voy a tener que cambiar de estrategia_"

**x-x-x**

Ya hace un rato habían salido del colegio y Serena estaba emocionadísima. El hecho que Haruka y Michiru la acompañaran no la hacia sentir para nada mal o tímida, veía en ellas unas cómplices mas de sus ideas locas, bueno, casi mas en Michiru que en Haruka.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa una joven vestida de sacerdotisa gritaba desesperada.

"¡Ya no aguanto mas!" – El muchacho que estaba frente suyo saltó del susto. – "El abuelo me las pagará, es la ultima vez que me deja sola en el templo ¡debería traer alguien que nos ayude!"

Desde hace como dos horas que estaba vendiendo amuletos, pendiente de las mandas, atendiendo dudas de la gente y mas encima haciendo el aseo de la fachada. Definitivamente ella no bastaba para todo los quehaceres del templo.

"Ya llegue Rai" – Aunque el pequeño anciano no se alcanzaba a distinguir de entre la multitud, eso a la sacerdotisa no le importó.

"¡Se puede saber que hago con esta nota! COMO PUDO DEJAR EL TEMPLO ABIERTO AL PUBLICO SI NO HABIA NADIE ATENDIENDO"

"Rai no te enojes, salí solo cinco minutos antes que llegaras ¿Qué podía pasar en cinco minutos?"

Rai estrelló una de sus manos contra su propia cara ¿Para que iba a decirle a su abuelo que gracias a su ineptitud robaron cinco amuletos y que habían entorpecido todo el camino de mandas? Lo seguiría haciendo de todos modos.

"Tengo una fila de clientes que quieren que les lea la suerte y por si no te has dado cuenta eso es dinero para pagar mis estudios ¡Por dios no tengo veinte manos!"

"¿Terminaste?" – Rai puso sus manos en la cintura esperando una excusa convincente. – "Traje la solución a nuestros problemas hija"

No tuvo que hacerse a un lado para mostrar que alguien estaba tras él. Rai subió la mirada para ver a un hombre de aspecto dejado, con el cabello enmarañado castaño y mal afeitado. Curiosamente estaba con la vestimenta de aprendiz de sacerdote.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Nicholas y he venido para serles útil"

"_¿Útil? ¿Para que? ¿Cuidar ovejas?"_ – Rai se rió de su propio comentario mental. Su largo cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos.

La sacerdotisa se alejó de ellos y se internó en el templo. Seguido de eso volvió con una escoba y una cubeta.

"Comienza" – Le ordenó pasándole los utensilios. Luego de eso y sin un mínimo de educación siguió con sus labores.

"Al menos por esta ayuda me darás una de tus prendas intimas"

"¡Abuelo!" – Gritó desde la lejanía.

"No te dejes intimidar por su actitud autoritaria, es una buena chica, solo debió tener un mal día"

"_¿Mal día? Espero que no vuelva a tener uno de esos_" – Pero su interior le decía todo lo contrario.

**x-x-x**

Serena iba camino al colegio para encontrarse con Haruka y Michiru. Ni una de ellas sabían la dirección del departamento del joven Chiba por lo que debían irse juntas. Al llegar las vio en la salida, Haruka estaba seria y Michiru la tomaba del brazo contenta.

"Disculpen el retraso, problemas técnicos" – Tuvo que planchar el jeans que quería usar ya que este estaba recién salido de la lavadora.

"No hay cuidado"

En ese momento escucharon alborotadas risas femeninas venir tras suyo. Ahí venían las Witch pero lo raro es que no se venían riendo de ella si no que estaban divertidas comentando cosas. Solo hasta cuando se dejaron ver por completo Serena se dio cuenta que entre ellas estaban dos personas más, una alta pelirroja con una trenza adaptada como cintillo y la otra de largo cabello oscuro y ojos morado.

Serena se quedó como una pava viéndolas y cuento ellas se dieron cuenta se detuvieron y se callaron.

"¿Qué ves?" – Le dijo Eudial. Pero no dijeron nada mas al darse cuenta que Haruka iba con ella.

Serena no le respondió, de hecho la ignoró por completo sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer de cabellera oscura quien también estaba fija en ella. No pudo evitar mirarla con rencor mientras pasaban, todo la hacia suponer que el joven Darien estaba así por su culpa y por primera vez le dieron ganas de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

"Gatita vamos" – Le advirtió Haruka y entonces ella despertó.

"L-lo siento Haru, vamos"

Por el camino hacia el paradero de autobús Serena iba muy callada pensando que el mundo era bastante pequeño ya que era una terrible coincidencia lo que acababa de suceder, si antes odiaba a las Witch por hacerle la vida imposible ahora las odiaba aun mas.

"Ella errr" – Michiru habló captando la atención de las rubias. Solo que el comentario iba a la menor. – "Esa mujer era la novia de Darien, la mas reciente y con la que duraron como tres años" – Serena no quiso responderle, solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se llama?" – Preguntó después de largo rato.

"Kana. No recuerdo el apellido pero creo que su nombre es Kana"

"Ohh"

Serena prefirió no contarles que esa mujer acababa de salir cuando ella encontró a Darien en ese estado. Haruka estaba ya demasiado enojada y Michiru al parecer no se quería dar cuenta.

**x-x-x**

Tal vez fue obra del destino que ahora le estaba sonriendo. No podía estar mas feliz -aunque quisiera ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas- la sorpresa se la llevó cuando llegó al Crown Center como todas las tardes y ahí encontró a Lita Kino solitaria esperándolo. Sus padres al fin le habían dado permiso para poder trabajar debido a la precaria situación económica por la que están pasando y ella al parecer también se sentía bien.

"En la mesa tres están pidiendo dos helados de vainilla y fresa con salsa de chocolate y una rebanada de torta de merengue"

"Enseguida" – Dijo Andrew adentrándose en la cocina.

"Que agradable poder trabajar aquí a su lado" – Susurró y suspiró a la vez.

"Que suerte la tuya" – La sorprendió Unasuki. – "Lo que es yo no tengo tiempo libre para nada y el chico que me gusta solo lo puedo ver en el colegio de vez en cuando… Ahhhh… Que envidia me das"

Lita se sonrojó a más no poder. Andrew llegó con la orden y se la entregó a Lita quien no quiso verlo a la cara por la vergüenza.

"¿Qué hice?" – Preguntó una vez que Lita se alejó. Unasuki solo se encogió de hombros muerta de la risa.

"_No importa igual estoy feliz y estoy pensando que para las vacaciones de invierno me gustaría trabajar tiempo completo y así enseñarle a Andrew mis nuevas recetas… uiii podría hacer pasteles para vender. Sip, definitivamente me gusta la idea_"

**x-x-x**

No podía ser peor, Serena giró la llave, entró al departamento y lo encontró peor si fuera posible -O es que cuando vino por última vez con el gran susto no se fijó en nada mas que en el joven Chiba- Michiru ahogó un grito al imaginarse en que circunstancias lo habrían encontrado. ¿Haruka? Haruka simplemente arrugó el entrecejo omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque por su mente pasaba cualquier tipo de ideas.

"Debemos comenzar rápido o sino se nos va a hacer de noche" – Dijo Michiru.

Haruka realmente no quería hacerlo pero se sentiría mal quedándose sentada observando como Serena se sacaba la mugre ordenando así que solo ayudó por ella.

Recogieron los vidrios preocupándose de no dejar ninguno en el suelo. Lavaron los trastes por montones. Sacaron el polvo que estaba en todos lados. Limpiaron las ventanas de la sala que conducen al balcón en las que habían curiosas manchas así como huellas digitales.

"Oh no, aquí yo paso" – Dijo Haruka una vez que abrió la puerta del baño. Michiru llegó hasta ella y nuevamente ahogó un grito.

"Yo lo haré" – Tragó saliva y entró.

Serena ya había terminado, entró a una de las habitaciones y esta estaba casi intacta, solo faltaba ordenar algunas ropas y frazadas que estaban tiradas y cosas así.

"De esto me arreglo yo. Prefiero que vayas al cuarto de Chiba"

¿Qué ella vaya a su cuarto? ¿Acaso Haruka había entrado? De seguro que si. Bueno no le quedaba otra opción -Como si no quisiera entrar ¬¬- Su corazón latía mas a prisa dudosa de entrar.

"Uno, dos, tres…" – Abrió la puerta y como si hubiera recibido una bofetada se dio cuenta del desastre en el que se había metido. – _"Vaya que debí ser valiente para ofrecerme a hacer esto" ¿Ofrecerte? Prácticamente te arrodillaste ante Andrew para que te dejara venir así que ahora no te quejes._

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Su mente no quería describir lo que tenia que hacer, solo actuar si fuera posible con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzó por Abrir la ventana para dejar pasar el aire puro, luego cambió las sabanas de la cama y la armó. De seguro las sabanas tuvieron que estar un año completo antes de ser cambiadas. Se colocó una bolsa en sus manos para utilizarlas como guante y así tomar toda la ropa que estuviera tirada y acomodarla en otra bolsa mas grande con la intención de tirarla en la lavadora. Luego de eso se metió en el closet y acomodó correctamente la ropa y separarla de los libros que también estaban enredados ahí.

Estaba agotada pero sabía que eso no era todo lo que debía hacer. Juntó todos los libros y los colocó en un estante que supuso que era para ese tipo de cosas. Acomodó en otras repisas algunos objetos personales y entre ellos dos retratos donde estaba sus padres, curiosamente el hombre es distinto en los dos retratos, solo la mujer es la misma.

Uno de los objetos que estaba acomodando cayó debajo de la cama. Serena había evitado hasta entonces tener que mirar ahí para no tener que encontrarse con más desagradables sorpresas, pero finalmente supuso que no le quedaría otra opción. Con el máximo cuidado y preparada para cualquier cosa levantó el cubrecama y ocurrió justo lo que temía, estaba repleto de basura.

Con una escoba se dispuso a sacar todo lo que hubiera bajo la cama y así sacó otra bolsa de ropa para lavar y algunos libros mas y basura de comestibles, uno que otro plato con estos de alimentos en descomposición y otros.

"Dios, porque este hombre salió tan desordenado ¡Yo y mi bocota!" – Gritó una vez que terminó.

Una caja de zapatos le llamó la atención, eso estaba entre toda la basura de la cama y la dejó de lado con la intención de reacomodarla pero luego concluyó que era mejor dejarla donde estaba. ¡Pero antes! Le daría un vistazo porque estaba segura que esa caja la estaba invitando.

_Serena… Serena… Aquí están mis secretos más oscuros… Serena anímate… _

No hubo mas que decir, la curiosidad es uno de sus defectos ¿Lo notaron?. Abrió la caja con sumo cuidado para no dejar evidencia, lo que yacía dentro no era nada del otro mundo o por lo menos nada que ella pudiera entender. Decidió tomar algunas cosas.

Se sorprendió por la cantidad de fotos que guardaba de su ex, habían de todas las edades pero lo que le llamó la atención es que siempre estaba sola o con otra persona pero no habían fotos de él. También encontró papeles doblados que de seguro eran cartas de amor ¿leer alguna o no? Tal vez así se enteraría de cómo se amaron o de cómo era el amor de los dos… o lo mas importante, si es que él es tan frío como aparenta ser.

Sacó una carta pero no alcanzó a abrirla por completo cuando Michiru entró como una fiera a la habitación y la pasó sin siquiera mirarla. Serena dio un grito de miedo y con total rapidez guardó todo sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Llegó junto a la joven. Haruka estaba en la puerta pero tampoco parecía saber nada.

Michiru estaba revolviendo los cajones y los estantes que ella cuidadosamente había acomodado con todo su amor.

"Michiru ¿Qué esta pasando? Me tardé mucho rato en ordenar todo esto" – Serena estaba confundida… y enojada.

"Creo que esto lo explica" – Comentó Haruka desde el marco de la puerta mostrándole una caja de medicamento.

"¿Qué es eso?" _Es obvio medicamentos_ – Pero por la expresión de ambas, el asunto era un poco mas grave de lo que se veía.

"Consume cualquier tipo de fármaco que lo haga alucinar… en otras palabras, se está drogando" – Dijo ella sin dejar de buscar en los cajones de ropa y cosas por el estilo. Poco a poco sobre la cama se juntaron muchísimas cajas, píldoras sueltas y en sobres.

"Gatita, creo que es hora que te pasemos a dejar a casa" – Haruka la miró seriamente.

"¿Ustedes de quedaran aquí?"

"No, creo que ya encontré todo" – Michiru tomó las cajas y las introdujo en una bolsa. – "Esto se va al basurero"

Serena aun estaba confundida y parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad que su amado Darien fuera de ese tipo de personas drogodependientes, pero por otro lado la evidencia era mas que contundente y no le quedó mas que admitirlo y terminar por decepcionarse de su amor platónico.

Haruka llamó a un taxi y fueron a dejar a Serena a su casa. Ya era de noche y nuevamente iba a tener problemas con su mamá ¿Qué excusa le podría inventar ahora?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Aquí está mi actualización, espero que les guste. Últimamente me ha dado por escribir capítulos llenos de todo y en especial donde Serena queda en shock ¿Por qué será?

Gracias a los que me han apoyado con este fic y a todos los que se han dado la molestia de mandarme un review, gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero que este capitulo los compense, prometo que el siguiente que haga será mucho mejor .

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**16 – Mar - 2006**


	7. Ayudando a Sentir

Perdonen por la tardanza, la verdad es que tenia ideas muy revueltas y quería formar algo que me agradara, además de descansar mis neuronas que por el momento estaban en huelga. Ahora vengo recargada 2.0

Como dije en mi anterior fic, les comunico de una página de Sailor Moon (Mi favorita) a puesto que muchas de ustedes la conocen o que alguna vez se maravillaron con sus diseños y más aun con los fics (Horas y horas leyendo). Esta pagina había estado dormida como por dos años o mas y su Webmiss me dijo (Después que la vengo presionando hace algunos meces ) que la pagina volvía a las andanzas y espero que sea bien recibida.

( ¨·.·Sailor Moon Angel·.·¨) de Celeste Lita Videl Ryuusaki Todoh

La pagina aun esta reparándose pero mas o menos en junio o julio va a estar lista ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ello!

Bien no sigo mas, solo espero que les guste mucho este capitulo (como a mi) trae mas sentimiento entre Darien y Serena pero nunca tanto ya que hay que entender que Darien es un chico complejo pero el avance que van a dar es muy importante.

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
Te vi  
saliste entre la gente a saludar  
los astros se rieron otra vez  
la llave de Mandala se quebró  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
Todo lo que diga está de más  
las luces siempre encienden en el alma  
y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad  
vos ya sabes comprender  
es solo un rato no más  
tendría que llorar o salir a matar  
te vi, te vi, te vi_

_  
Yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 7)

**AYUDANDO A SENTIR **

Serena estaba en su recamara acostada sobre la cama. Su vista esta perdida y por su cabeza se repiten una y otra vez los sucesos intentando por cualquier medio excusar una actitud así en el joven Chiba. No sabía que sentir ni que pensar… No, esta vez no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas pues tenía la firme convicción de que _esto_ tenía una explicación y su corazón se negaba a desechar ese sentimiento tan lindo que se había formado… Amor

"Serena…" – La aludida giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su madre. Ella la miraba preocupada. Caminó hasta su hija y se sentó a su lado. – "Por tu cara me imagino que te fue mal… ¿Quieres contarme?"

Esta vez no estaba tan segura de querer compartir _ese_ tema con su madre, por muy amigas que sean el tema de la drogadicción era algo que Serena consideraba 'restringido'.

"El joven Darien sigue con su familia y no lo he visto" – Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Y que ocurrió con tu idea de ordenarle el departamento?"

"Haruka y Michiru me ayudaron y… bueno, hicimos lo que pudimos, estaba tan desordenado…" – Cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar la impresión de Michiru.

"No es todo lo que sucedió ¿Verdad?" – Cielos, ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿A caso ella era tan transparente ante su madre?

"No… la verdad es que… el Joven Chiba es alguien demasiado complicado, no sé si deba ayudarlo después de todo"

"No entiendo" – La mujer frunció el seño y se alejó un poco.

"Pues…" – Suspiró – "Es solo que no lo conozco y él no me ha dado el consentimiento para entrar en su vida. Temo que cuando se entere me regañe y no quiera seguir con las clases" – Bajó la mirada pues sabía muy bien que esa era una posibilidad vigente.

"¿Te gusta?" – Ante esas palabras Serena bajó el rostro completo, no se iba a arriesgar a que su madre notara el rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas. – "Te gusta" – Esta vez fue una afirmación. La señora Ikuko se acomodó un poco más en la cama para hablar con su hija.

Serena tuvo nuevamente ese presentimiento de que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**x-x-x**

Despertó por la mañana y la carta aun yacía en el velador. Se levantó angustiada, vaya manera de comenzar el día. Vio a su mamá en el salón principal e inmediatamente atinó a sonreír, si quería que le levantaran el castigo debía comenzar a hacer méritos.

Juró que no tendría que tener jamás una conversación de esas con su madre. Finalmente comprendió que el castigo estaba bien merecido ya que ella no se puede mandar sola a sus quince años y no puede llegar como si nada por la noche. Su padre podría ser muy benevolente pero nunca tanto.

Llegando al colegio intentó encontrar a Haruka y Michiru pero no lo consiguió. Tampoco Andrew estaba a la vista y eso la angustiaba un poco más. Lo bueno es que se encontró con sus amigas quienes la hicieron sentir mejor.

Por el descanso Serena perseguía a Mina, se veía desesperada y con los ojos aguados.

Un pie casi hace caer a la rubia de moña roja quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por estabilizarse. Al elevar la mirada se percató de las Witch.

"Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?" – Mina intentó seguir pero fue bloqueada por Eudial.

"¿Qué tienes en las manos?" – Siguió Viluy. Mina escondió la carta en su bolsillo.

En eso Serena llega junto a Mina.

"Contigo queríamos hablar" – Dijo Tellu con maldad en sus ojos. Mina inmediatamente fue desplazada mientras que Serena era acorralada por las cuatro.

"Así que te estas metiendo en cosas que no debes… estas jugando con fuego" – Serena negó nerviosa. Eudial sonrió y se acercó amenazadoramente a ella.

"Así que no te conformaste con Seiya Kou sino que también estas en busca de Darien Chiba" – Añadió Mimete.

"Pues te avisamos que él, así como Seiya nos pertenecen, están marcados por nosotras" – Dijo Viluy a lo que Serena se encolerizó.

"¡El joven Darien esta mal y sufre por culpa de _ella!_"

Serena fue arrinconada violentamente contra una muralla.

"Ohh, al fin sacas las garras jovencita. Para que sepas, lo que suceda con Darien y _ella_ no es asunto tuyo y te recomiendo que te alejes de él si no quieres acumular puntos en contra" – Estalló Eudial tomándola del cuello.

"No les tengo miedo" – Pronunció Serena con dificultad.

"Y nosotras tampoco" – Dijo Rai interponiéndose entre ellas y su amiga. Lita tomó el brazo de la pelirroja casi triturándolo, luego lo soltó con brusquedad.

Las Witch adoptaron una pose defensiva a lo que las amigas de Serena también.

"Vaya, llegó la caballería" – Medio sonrió Tellu sin dejar de lado su mirada de malicia.

"¿Qué se supone que van a hacer un montón de mocosas como ustedes contra nosotras?"

"¡Las veteranas!" – Añadió Mina haciendo que Mimete casi se le tira encima.

"Vamos, no tenemos mas que hacer, la advertencia ya está hecha" – Indicó Eudial de alguna manera sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

"Será mejor que ustedes no se inmiscuyan sino quieren terminar como ella lo hará" – Viluy señaló a Serena.

Serena temblaba de miedo. Mina optó por entregarle por las buenas la carta de Darien Chiba.

**x-x-x**

**Templo Hikawa**

"Creo que tendrás que alejarte de él" – Dijo Amy tentando la conversación. Serena aun parecía perturbada por la advertencia.

"Si, si eso significa arriesgarse tanto no creo que te haga bien" – Apoyó Lita.

"Además él ni siquiera sabe de tus sentimientos y está claro que nunca te tomará en cuenta" – Volvió a decir Amy.

"Lamentablemente me tendré que resignar a verlo desde lejos" – Dijo Rai a lo que todas la miraron feo.

A estas alturas Serena se sentía tan pequeña y miserable que no se atrevía a contradecirlas. De todos modos, ellas estaban pensando en su bienestar.

"Chicas, no se preocupen, no quiero estar toda mi vida temiendo y rogando, supongo que mi relación con el joven Darien solo se quedará así, por ello no quiero seguir ilusionándome" – Esto lo dijo con la mirada baja.

"No seas tonta Serena Tsukino, lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarlo justo en este momento cuando mas necesita apoyo" – Dijo Mina con su comentario sabio de día. – "¿Cómo sabes que él no es lo que aparenta? En una de esas está tan dolido por esa 'ruptura endemoniada' que está haciendo cosas que no debe y que ponen en riesgo su salud"

"¿Mina, de donde sacaste eso?" – Preguntó Lita luego de unos segundos en que todos parecían sin aire.

"Bueno, lo vi en la telenovela"

"Como sea (Si ese es el caso) estoy muy de acuerdo con Mina, la verdad es que si puedes hacerle un bien a ese joven te sentirás mucho mejor y aunque nunca te vea como tu lo vez te sentirás bien de haber hecho lo correcto" – Apoyó Amy.

"Viéndolo de esa manera solo tienes dos opciones huir o quedarte y ayudarlo" – Siguió Lita y Rai prefirió omitir comentarios.

**x-x-x**

_Anoche tuve un hermoso sueño, creo que mitad fue sueño y la otra mitad me la imaginé a minutos de despertar. Por el resto del día estuve pensando en la mejor forma de seguir mi corazón y me confundí mucho pensando en las posibilidades. Creo también que es la primera vez que no dudo en hacer algo tan precipitado ¿Es que alguien puede entenderme? Creo que eso tampoco es posible. _

_Extrañamente (Razones del destino) tengo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo bueno por la humanidad, si, lo siento, así soy yo: una especie de buena samaritana. Pero es que ahora no veo ningún motivo para arrepentirme ¿Qué podría salir mal? _

_Llego a su departamento. Aun no le he devuelto la llave a Andrew y por ello me siento con la conciencia tranquila. Entro como si nada ¿Por qué no estoy nerviosa como las primeras veces que entré? Ni yo me lo explico pero es un sentimiento agradable. Me siento altiva y segura. _

_El lugar está desabitado, igualito como lo vi antes de salir de aquí casi empujada por Haruka. Me quito mis zapatillas y entro sin hacer ruido ¿Por qué si no hay nadie? Jaja, cosas mías. Fui hasta el tendedero y me di cuenta que la ropa ya no estaba (Cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que nadie parece tener interés en este lugar mas que yo) Esta vez me siento tan feliz que decido poner un CD en el equipo stereo. _

_Al ritmo de la música me dispuse a seguir en lo mío, terminando de arreglar el departamento para cuando llegara el joven Darien. No me tocó tanto como la vez pasada (Recordando que Michiru pasó como un tornado por todo lo que hice con tanto amor) y ahora que termino y veo todo brillante solo hay un ligero inconveniente… una dichosa fotografía en un portarretrato (¿Es necesario mencionar que de vidrio ya no queda nada?) Ella… la misma chica que curiosamente me he encontrado mas veces de las que quisiera y aun mas, resultó ser amiga de las Witch, es decir, todo mal. _

_Pero no es hora de entristecerse por los hechos diarios, ahora el problema es qué hacer con la dichosa fotografía. Varias ideas pasan por mi cabeza, desde desaparecerla hasta cobrarme mi venganza alterándola y esparciéndola por la calle y reírme en la cara de ella y de las Witch. Creo que la primera suena mas razonable pero aun así no me atrevo a hacer algo tan determinante sin el consentimiento del mismo joven Darien. _

"Ahh…" – _Suspiro. Decido dejarlo para el final y hacer algo lo suficientemente productivo para gastar mi tiempo y regresar a casa para la cena (Si no llego antes de la cena me matan). _

_Como quisiera tener al joven Darien para mostrarle mis calificaciones, quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí ya que por él (aunque solo primeramente) nació el amor hacia las matemáticas. Aunque mucho antes nació mi amor por él. _

_Tan ocupada en mis pensamientos estoy que me olvido de este mundo tan material. Muy mal porque a penas pude reaccionar al ver a…_

"¡Joven Darien!" – _Me pongo de pie a la velocidad de la luz y me inclino para saludarlo y a la vez escondo mi rostro apenado._

Un lapsus lo tiene cualquiera.

Darien la observa desconcertado. A primera vista se nota que ha relajado los músculos tomando en cuenta que el sonido de la música se escuchaba desde fuera. Seguido de ello el joven observa el resto de su departamento reconociéndolo puesto que la última vez que estuvo allí a eso no lo podía llamar hogar.

"Bienvenido a su hogar joven Darien" – Serena levanta su rostro con la mejor sonrisa. Se sentía emocionada de poder ser la primera en contemplarlo llegar hasta su casa y esperaba sinceramente que estuviera mejor. – "Estoy muy contenta de verlo" – Volvió a sonreír.

El Joven de momento miró el retrato que estaba sobre la mesa como lo único que reconocía, pero enseguida despegó la mirada para concentrarla en el plumero que sostenía la rubia en su mano.

"_Vamos, que diga algo ¡Lo que sea! Creo que se molestó_"

"¿Eres la sirvienta que contrataron? Que coincidencia" – Pronunció demostrando desinterés.

Serena casi cae de un infarto.

"¡No! Err, no. Yo nada mas quise venir y ayudarlo… agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, gracias a usted tengo una de las mejores calificaciones" – Volvió a sonreír al recordarlo.

"Oh" – Darien no se movía, como si fuera un extraño en su propia casa.

"Discúlpeme si le incomoda mi presencia o si interrumpí su privacidad…" – Inició ella titubeando – "Creí que era lo mejor"

"Últimamente todos creen saber lo que es mejor para mi" – Comentó mas bien para si mismo. Se adentró al departamento y pasó al lado de Serena sin siquiera mirarla. Serena se sintió fatal.

"Ehh, mejor será que me vaya. Vuelvo a disculparme si lo he perturbado" – Así mismo como él lo hizo con ella, Serena tomó rumbo hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, de todos modos no quería que él se diera cuenta de las lágrimas.

Darien entretanto se revolvió la cabeza con una mano reconociendo que esa no era la mejor manera de agradecer el gesto y observó su espacio de nueva cuenta.

"¿No me vas a mostrar tu calificación?"

Serena detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Que?" – Realmente creía que no había escuchado bien.

"Tu calificación" – Ahora si que lo entendió de inmediato.

De su bolso sacó la hoja y se acercó para mostrársela. Él la analizó por unos segundos revisando los ejercicios.

"Tienes tu propia forma de resolverlos pero está… bien" – Serena sonrió halagada. – "Pero… no es la mejor, aquí tienes aprobadas 37 de 42 y eso es una grave falta a lo que te he enseñado"

"Prometo esforzarme mas" – Pero no podía alejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Y yo me preocuparé de que lo hagas" – Dijo seriamente.

Sin sonreír, sin casi mirarla, sin decirles propiamente tal. Ella estaba feliz y completamente recompensada.

La rubia se ha ido, él aun no se atreve a realizar alguna acción que implique a los objetos del departamento. No podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de estar en un lugar completamente desconocido.

"No me queda mas…" – Pronunció sentándose temerosamente en el sillón. Luego comenzó a sentirlo cómodo y posteriormente se recostó en él. – "No está tan mal… Está como recién rentado así que..." – El resto de la frase nunca se supo ya que lentamente cerró los ojos conciliando el sueño.

**x-x-x**

¿Qué si estaba asustada? Asustada sería poco. Y no era la única, pero eso a quien le importa… Si, definitivamente estaba nerviosa y el riesgo de un ataque de pánico era cada vez mayor.

Las gradas estaban repletas de alumnos del colegio así como delegaciones de otros equipos participantes. Nadie parecía estar realmente interesado según la visión de Serena, todos pendientes de otras cosas menos de lo que decía el representante de la obra. Ella no era la excepción, estaba más preocupada de que sus piernas no parezcan cordones mecidos por el viento. El frío era espantoso, de vez en cuando una corriente de aire pasaba por debajo de su minifalda y la erizaba completamente, buena forma de confundir los nervios jeje.

El coordinador entró al vestidor (¡uno para todos los equipos!) y comunicó que ya era hora de salir y presentarse al publico conjuntamente y escuchar las reglas. Buajj. Con esa misma sensación Serena salió del vestidor, Mina la seguía de muy cerca y de vez en cuando le susurraba consejos para ahuyentar los nervios cosa que en verdad ella agradecía.

Se formaron los equipos mostrando sus hermosos trajes confeccionados sólo para esta fecha. En total eran diez equipos y de ellos cinco son de la casa. Serena buscó con la mirada a sus amigas en el resto de los equipos y las demás al parecer hacían lo mismo pues cuando se encontraron sonrieron cómplices. Serena se sintió mil veces mejor.

"…Antes de comenzar, el equipo oficial de Cheerleaders del Colegio Eagle Silver presentará el numero con el que ganó la competencia regional" – Comunicó el conductor luego de las reglas y todo eso.

La llegada del renombrado equipo no se hizo esperar causando gran alboroto entre la gente que los adora, sus vestimentas de colores plateado-negro y una águila en el pecho. Entre el grupo femenino Serena distinguió a todas y cada una de las Witch, aunque se alegró de ver que habían otras mujeres a parte de ellas. Los chicos definitivamente no se veían nada de mal con sus trajes y la maya delineaba perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos bien formados. Serena comparó a uno de ellos con la desgracia de compañero que le tocó para hacer la rutina.

Mina estaba aullando de felicidad encaramándose de quien primero estuviera a su paso para poder ver mejor. Así comenzó la rutina del equipo oficial que a pesar de todos los rencores Serena tuvo que reconocer que el titulo de ganadores regionales estaba bien merecido. Entonces recordó la advertencia de las Witch sobre su equipo apadrinado y supuso que la rutina del otro curso estaba mucho mejor hecha. No le importó demasiado, sabía que sus compañeros harían el mejor trabajo, de todos modos han entrenado muy duramente y MAS desde la advertencia de las Witch y sería injusto que no sacaran si quiera el segundo o tercer lugar.

"…EAGLE SILVER VENCEDOR" – Así terminó la rutina. En medio de vitoreos el grupo salió del gimnasio.

"¡Animo Sere!" – Escuchó desde las gradas mas cercanas y se dio cuenta que Haruka y Michiru la estaban apoyando, unas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas. En seguida vio que Michiru apuntaba histéricamente a otro punto del gimnasio obligándola a mirar hacia allá.

No solo una sino dos alegrías en un mismo instante. Andrew y Darien Chiba (¡Darien Chiba!) estaban un poco mas alejados y a la vez mas cerca del grupo de Lita donde el rubio casi no despegaba la vista de ella y esta estaba pendiente de otras cosas.

"¡Lita!" – Gritó Serena. No iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se le escape a su amiga. La aludida saltó del susto pero la recompensa fue grata al ver a su amado Andrew apoyándola a viva voz.

Fue hora de que el espacio en la cancha fuera desocupado. Las competencias comenzaron mostrando las rutinas de los otros colegios. Serena lejos de analizarlas estaba más pendiente de cada milímetro que se podía distinguir del joven Chiba de entre la gente.

Así fue cuando les tocó el turno al grupo de Amy "Twister" con sus trajes de colores verde-azul y el emblema de un tornado en el pecho. En resumidas cuentas la rutina de ese equipo no estaba tan mala pero Amy no ayudó mucho mas a hacerla mas interesante, ella siempre ha advertido que no es chica física sino mental.

Luego vino el equipo de Rai "Rosas Negras", sus trajes de colores negro-fucsia (Más negro que del otro). Una de sus elevaciones falló, lo bueno es que no hubo ningún accidentado. Luego el resto salió muy bien.

Después vino el equipo de Lita, se notaba que ella estaba muy nerviosa pues siempre ha hecho movimientos rápidos y jamás ha pensado en la sincronía con los demás, siempre ha estado relacionada con las artes marciales.

"Kung Fu Fighting" es el nombre del equipo con un traje similar a las togas de Karate pero adaptado para esta ocasión. Serena casi cae por la sorpresa, cuando inició la rutina todos (En sincronía casi perfecta) hicieron algunas poses de lucha al ritmo de una música oriental, seguido de eso comenzó el resto de la rutina con otros ritmos de música. Lo hicieron tan bien que Serena creyó que ganarían los primeros lugares, incluso estaba casi mas original que el mismo equipo oficial del colegio.

Serena estaba lista para situarse en el escenario pero curiosamente llamaron al equipo rival apadrinado por las Witch. Suspiró. Repentinamente le había venido una taquicardia.

El equipo tenia un traje de por si muy llamativo en colores brillantes "Sun Beach". La rutina comenzó normal y terminó normal, si bien en algunas partes hicieron algunas acrobacias especiales Serena consideró que de ganar ganaría el equipo de Lita. Además no se les puede exigir tanto a niños que solo han tenido unos dos meses para prepararse. Definitivamente se sintió mucho mejor ya que sabía que su propia rutina era mucho mejor que la de Sun Beach

Ahora si, ahora venían ellas. Serena y Mina se tomaron las manos deseándose mutua suerte y luego se unieron en un fraternal abrazo con el resto de su grupo. Salieron con sus trajes rojos con las palabras "Fireball" estampadas en el pecho. Uno de los chicos lleva un megáfono y comienza a hacer un rap con una melodía de fondo. El resto del grupo lo sigue bailando en sincronía perfecta.

"E aquí el equipo ganador, que no por ultimo es el peor ¡Al contrario! Con nuestras bolas de fuego pulverizaremos a cualquier rival, somos Fireball ¿Quiénes somos?"

"¡FIREBALL!"

"¿Quiénes somos?"

"¡FIREBALL!"

El chico deja el megáfono a un lado y se une al resto de la coreografía justo cuando empieza la música. La rutina tiene una mezcla varios tipos de bailes en los que los compañeros bailan solos o en pareja. Luego vienen las elevaciones y Serena obviamente está incluida en ellas, las primeras son cortas haciendo formas y luego replegadas, en segundo lugar vienen de las mismas pero más altas y un poco más largas y por ultimo viene la de Serena donde se sujeta con un pie y luego es lanzada.

Antes Serena no hubiera permitido que experimentaran más con ella pero en las últimas semanas intentaron una acrobacia riesgosa pero que finalmente resultó con el apoyo de todos los compañeros.

En el momento que Serena fue lanzada esta dio un giro hacia atrás que hizo que cayera de vientre, aprovechando ese mismo impulso la lanzan otra vez para que caiga de espalda mientras que el resto del equipo hace su rutina un poco mas adelante.

Al final el grupo hace una última elevación formando una pirámide con tres top (Entre ellas Serena y Mina) en el momento que termina la música. Si, todos terminaron exhaustos y Serena aun con el corazón en la boca. No pudo evitar voltear para ver si Darien aun la observaba. Ahí estaba Andrew pero Darien había desaparecido. Suspiró resignada saliendo de la cancha junto a su grupo. Haruka y Michiru la esperaban para felicitarla.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso gatita" – Inició la rubia. Serena ya se imaginaba un comentario así.

"Pero entrenamos mucho y nos salió muy bien"

"Aun así fue muy arriesgado"

"Calma Haru, tienes que felicitarla porque de seguro se gana el primer lugar"

Y así fue, no hubo más que elegir, Fireball sacó el primer lugar mientras que Kung Fu Fighting sacó el segundo y así sucesivamente… Serena fue levantada nuevamente por sus compañeros y estos la llevaron fuera del gimnasio para celebrar.

Si es que existía un sentimiento más satisfactorio no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que la cara de rabia de las Witch no se le olvidaría nunca y sería algo por lo que de verdad habría que celebrar.

**En el salón**.

"¡El trofeo se ve excelente!" – Chilló Mina abrazando de nueva cuanta a Serena.

"Tsukino" – La llamó un joven que aun tenia el traje de Eagle Silver. Los compañeros de Serena al verlo se emocionaron y predijeron lo que pasaría.

"¿Si?" – Se acercó ella muy feliz.

"Nos pareció una rutina excelente la que hicieron y aun mas tu valentía para hacer esa acrobacia. El equipo de Cheerleaders quiere ofrecerte un lugar como Top ¿Aceptas?"

"¡Que acepte!" – Gritaron sus compañeros.

"¡Que acepte!" – Siguió su amiga.

"Mina" – Gritó Serena roja como fresa. – "No, muchas gracias, la verdad es que Cheerleaders no es mi fuerte" – Dijo rechazando cortésmente.

"Piénsalo"

"Si Sere piénsalo" – Serena destelló una mirada de advertencia hacia Mina.

"No, lo siento, no hay nada que pensar, definitivamente no me agrada la idea de estar en Cheerleaders, esto lo hice como desafío personal además de ayudar a mi grupo a ganar"

"Está bien, no volveré a insistir pero si te arrepientes conversas conmigo y arreglamos ¿OK?"

"Está bien" – Le sonrió. El chico se fue.

"Eres tan diplomática que el próximo año te postulas como jefa de grupo"

"Ni en tus sueños Mina Aino" – La empujó de broma.

**x-x-x **

Tal cual como acordaron Serena fue esa tarde a estudiar donde el joven Chiba. Aun estaba feliz de haber ganado, solo esperaba que de hoy en adelante no tuviera que sufrir más.

Tocó la puerta y esta no tardó en abrirse, ahí estaba el joven Darien con el rostro ocultado por un libro.

"Buenos días Joven Darien" – Lo saludó alegremente. Este por toda respuesta solo le movió la cabeza y luego volvió al salón. – "Estoy muy contenta ¿supo que ganamos la competencia de Cheerleaders?" – Este por detrás del libro movió la cabeza. – "¿Me vio?" – Este movió la cabeza pero esta vez en forma negativa. – "¿No? Que pena" – Dijo esta vez mas bajo.

Suspiró no encontrando la forma de romper el hielo que creyó que se había disipado hace tiempo.

"Err, traje el nuevo material de algebra" – Solo ahí el joven pelinegro se despegó del libro y se dispuso a ayudarla. – "_Ayayayy ¿Es que acaso la relación entre nosotros solo será laboral?_" – Hizo un puchero pero de inmediato lo disimuló viéndose descubierta por el joven Chiba.

Veinte minutos después.

Serena hace unos minutos había terminado de hacer el último ejercicio de la guía y aun no quería irse. Miró por la ventana las nubes negras y supuso que llovería otra vez. Comúnmente para estas fechas ella está dentro de alguna casa de sus amigas o en su propia casa bebiendo algo caliente y arrimada a la chimenea.

"Si ya terminaste es mejor que te vayas antes que llueva" – Esas palabras la sacaron de sus temperados pensamientos.

Serena por toda respuesta solo asintió y arregló sus cosas.

"Hasta pronto joven Darien" – En el momento de abrir la puerta sintió como él se aclaraba la garganta y supuso que algo iba a decirle.

"¿Vas a incluirte en el equipo de Cheerleaders?"

Serena se sorprendió por la pregunta. Meditó algunos segundos buscando el porque, pero en realidad no encontró el motivo de la pregunta.

"No" – Volvió a lo suyo.

"¿No te gusta?" – A estas alturas Serena ya encontraba extraño el interés del joven por ese tema.

"No" – Respondió casual.

"Ah" – El joven se puso de pie con el libro en una mano. Caminó hasta ella y se lo entregó.

"La próxima clase será doble y aprenderás literatura"

"¿Literatura?" – Se sorprendió pero no tardó en responder muy feliz. – "Por supuesto"

Así fue que comprendió la forma de expresarse del joven Darien, la forma de decir 'lo siento' o la forma de decir 'espera' o la forma de decir 'me agrada tu compañía' Serena no tardaría en acostumbrarse a su lenguaje.

**x-x-x**

**Templo Hikawa** (Fin de Semana)

"No puedo creerlo" – Dijo Rai aun impávida.

"Yo tampoco me percaté que estaba ahí"

"La verdad es que yo si lo vi… pero se me olvidó" – Dijo Lita que de por si estaba mas pendiente de la presencia de Andrew. – "Yo lo vi irse mas o menos a la mitad de tu presentación" – le informó a Serena.

"Es una lastima" – Suspiró esta.

"No veo que tengas cara de lastima, después de todo él te está dando clases nuevamente" – La codeó Mina hablándole con picardía.

"Shi:3" – Estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Permiso, el abuelo Hino necesita de su presencia" – Entró el aprendiz Nicholas.

"¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Dile que no voy y punto!" – Estalló Ray encontrando la persona perfecta para desquitar el enojo que sentía por el triunfo de Serena nuevamente.

"Muy bien Señorita Rai"

"¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama?" – Dijo Serena viéndolo irse desganado.

"Nicholas" – Repitió secamente.

"Vaya sacerdotisa que piensas ser. Si sigues tratando así a tus ayudantes te quedarás sola"

"Pues yo sé a quien tratar bien y a quien no Amy"

"No hay caso, hasta que aparezca Bratt Pitt en la puerta de este templo no respetaras a tus iguales" – Mina hace su comentario cuerdo del día.

"Hey ¿Es que ahora todos se confabularon en mi contra?"

"Pues a mi me parece que bajo esa maraña de pelos tiene que haber unos ojos muy lindos" – Rai ya estaba que explotaba de ira.

**x-x-x**

No pensaba hacerlo, definitivamente creía que era mejor dejar que el río siguiera su curso y que él siguiera con su propia vida pero en el momento que vio a ese Chiba en el gimnasio del colegio y ver mas encima la cara de felicidad de SU Bombón lo alertó de que la situación no debía seguir así mas aun si él sigue enamorado de ella.

La idea de mostrarse tal cual es hacia la gente y de renovar esa desgastada apariencia de niño consentido no era del todo mala, tomando en cuenta que respiraría mas tranquilo. Analizando su propio comportamiento frente a las personas y en especial hacia Serena hasta para él mismo sería apestoso estar frente a alguien así. Tenía que cambiar y con ello arrastraría a sus hermanos que harto bien que les haría un resto de humildad en sus vidas.

"¡Eh Taiki!" – Fue el primero de sus hermanos que vio pasar frente a su vista. Después de varios minutos explicándole su nuevo plan para mostrarse tan cual son frente a la gente su hermano le respondió...

"¿Tienes fiebre?"

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir!"

"Nosotros somos así…" – Y comenzó con el sermón de que ellos debían mostrarse así ante la gente para que no se acercaran a ellos los interesados en popularidad y etc…

"¿No te agradaría en vez de competir contra la gente, compartir con la gente? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te ríes con alguien que no es de tu mismo nivel intelectual?"

"Definitivamente estas mal, creo que no has escuchado lo que te dije--"

"Escuché perfectamente bien pero aun sigo manteniendo mi postura. De vez en cuando hace bien ser abierto de mente y pensar que nuestra música es para la gente y no para ganar dinero"

"Nuestra música es para la gente"

"¿Ves que también mientes? Nuestra música no es para la gente porque nosotros no tenemos motivos para cantar, solo una bonita voz y recursos necesarios. Te apuesto que hay un montón de adolescentes como nosotros que lo único que buscan es una oportunidad para expresarse ¿Nosotros nos expresamos? ¡No!"

"Habla por ti porque yo si…" – Pero lamentablemente era una de las pocas veces que Taiki Kou no tenia una respuesta concreta para una interrogante tan importante.

"Ya se va a pasar nuestro tiempo y sin penas ni glorias, solo problemas. Yaten es el peor de nosotros"

Antes de que Taiki le pudiera responder sonó su móvil. Seiya lanzó una carcajada al comprobar que a Taiki le importa mas una estúpida llamada que una conversación de hermanos que, dicho sea de paso, hace años que no tienen.

Al término de la llamada Taiki se acerca con el rostro libido hacia Seiya. Este de momento cree que le va a dar un golpe pero su mano pasó a centímetros de su mejilla solo para recoger su chaqueta que estaba tras el respaldo del sillón.

"Yaten está internado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el hospital de Tokio"

Tardó unos segundos en procesarlo pero al igual que Taiki tomó su chaqueta y partió rumbo al hospital. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar la conversación de hace un momento como si presagiara este fatídico desenlace. Solo esperaba que Yaten se encontrara bien y se arrepentía de todos los malos pensamientos relacionados con él.

**x-x-x**

El lunes siguiente todos estaban comentando. Serena entró con una extraña sensación. No sabia porque pero pensaba que eran malas noticias y por alguna razón las relacionaba con ella misma.

"_Si, la maestra de matemática me lo confirmó_"

Se escuchaban algunos rumores. Serena sintió que el corazón le martillaba el pecho y de momento sintió una mano por la espalda que la hizo saltar de miedo.

"Sere que te pasa"

"Oh, Mina, lo siento" – Esta frunció el seño pero no quiso preguntar. Ahora su rostro era de curiosidad.

"¿No escuchaste la noticia?"

"¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?" – Saltó Serena.

En ese momento se acercan las demás para informarse.

"Dicen que ocurrió algo relacionado con los hermanos Kou" – Dijo Lita preocupada.

"Dios espero que no le haya pasado nada" – Rogó Amy en voz alta.

Serena había quedado muda.

"¿No me van a dejar hablar?" – Gritó Mina histérica.

"¿Tu lo sabes?" – Rai la agarró del cuello.

"¡Rai!" – Las separaron.

"Si, algo sé, mi papá me lo contó ¿Cómo lo supo? No sé" – Al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigas decidió dejar el suspenso para otro día. – "Se dice que el joven Yaten, mi amado Yaten está en un coma etílico y que su consumo de drogas no ayuda a su recuperación"

"¡QUE!" – No solo ellas sino un gran número de jovencitas que milagrosamente llegaron junto a ellas en el momento preciso de la noticia también estallaron.

"O-o" – Dijo Mina presintiendo lo que se venia.

Rumores por ahí y rumores por allá, al final de la jornada todos ya se habían enterado del problema de la familia Kou. Eso sumado a que a mediados de la tarde los rumores de que los padres de Yaten estuvieron hablando por mas de una hora con el director.

Serena y las chicas estaban aun allegadas a la puerta de la sala de maestros para enterrarse mediante cuchicheos del estado actual de la situación. Junto a ellas también había otro grupo de chicas y algunos chicos intentando enterarse por sus propios métodos. Ellas por su parte simulaban estar leyendo y prestaban oído a cualquier conversación sospechosa.

Eso hasta que alguien se detuvo frente a ellas, estas solo pudieron ver los tacos de unos pies femeninos, luego subieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Les recomiendo salir de aquí de inmediato. En cualquier momento comienza la operaron 'Barrido'" – Enseguida se escuchó los gritos de adolescentes tratando de huir del inspector que comenzó a dar detenciones a todos los que encontraba. – "Síganme" – Indicó la mujer conduciéndolas rápidamente pero sin perder la postura elegante hacia la primera puerta que encontraron.

"Gracias maestra" – Dijo Serena. Realmente se salvaron de una grande. Por fuera podia escuchar las suplicas de algunos alumnos y los gritos de otros.

"Gracias por lo de maestra pero aun no lo soy, soy ayudante del laboratorio y ayudante de la enfermera… a veces suplente" – Añadió la mujer.

"¡Ahora la recuerdo!"

"Shhh" – Amy la hizo callar.

"Setsuna Meiou" – Se presentó.

Después de todo se veía bastante joven, unos veinte o veintiuno. Rai quedó maravillada con la presencia imponente pero a la vez elegante de la mujer, Amy con los antecedentes y Lita con la altura.

"Tiene larguicimo el cabello" – Comentó Mina.

En ese momento abren la puerta y aparece el inspector con el ceño fruncido.

"Encontré a las candidatas para el proyecto" – Se apresuró a decir la mujer. El inspector suavizó sus rasgos y miró a cada una de las chicas para después cerrar la puerta.

"Vaya que estuvo cerca" – Comentó Mina dejándose caer en uno de los asientos.

La mujer pasó entre ellas para abrir la puerta, mirar hacia ambos lados y luego indicarles que era momento de salir.

"Les cuento que los padres de los hermanos Kou efectivamente estuvieron aquí… es una triste noticia pero los hermanos Kou se ausentaran por un buen periodo de tiempo, supuestamente el afectado tiene una larga terapia y al parecer fue una decisión conjunta de la familia"

"¿Por qué nos lo dice?" – Se acercó Amy.

"No hay cuidado, de todos modos ese tipo de noticias circula muy rápido, a mas tardar mañana por la tarde todos van a hablar del tema"

Sonó el timbre para retirarse y las chicas se inclinaron para despedirse.

"En verdad muchas gracias señorita Meiou"

"Las veo mañana para que hablemos del proyecto"

Las cinco se miraron extrañadas ¿Estaba hablando en serio cuando se refirió al dichoso proyecto ante el inspector?.

"Si las salvé de la detención fue para que me ayudaran en el proyecto de Botánica"

"¿Botánica?" – Mina cae de la impresión.

Serena vio por primera vez un destello de diversión en el semblante rígido de la mujer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar y ahora me doy el tiempo para describir mi forma de escribir para quienes encuentran que en cada fic que hago tengo una manera de escribir distinta (Lo que es completamente cierto)

Para cada fic trato de escribir de una manera que represente un reto para mi y en este escribo de una manera en que Serena es el objeto principal de la obra y por ello en mayor parte se escriben pensamientos y sentimientos de ella. Para cada escena tengo un personaje principal que es el que describe sus sentimientos y pensamientos, el o los otros personajes restantes de la escena solo se describen por miradas o actos que suponen de sentimientos o pensamientos pero solo son suposiciones del personaje principal y es lo que le da la gota de misterio. Ustedes siempre van a suponer por las actitudes de los personajes lo que va a suceder pero nadie sabe con certeza.

Uf uf, me excedí con la explicación.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Ahora agregue a Setsuna completamente a la historia (Lo que me agradada). Ahora planeo mas interacción entre Sere y Darien y esperar que al menos lleguen a ser amigos jeje.

Si no les queda claro o se confunden el tiempo estimado de este capitulo comprende varios días y no son necesariamente seguidos en total unas dos o tres semanas porque así me voy a mover con esta historia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me mandan o me mandaron reviews y se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca idea mía . No se olviden de dejar reviews que es lo que me alienta a seguir y me corrige de mis errores y me sube la autoestima cuando lo hago bien.

GRACIAS

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**15 – May - 2006**


	8. Unos Spaghetti muy Picantes

Disculpen la tardanza, sé que muchos me han pedido y han insistido que actualice esta historia y yo me he dado el tiempo para dejarla justo para el final (bueno, aun me queda por actualizar El Amor Mas Alla del Bien y El Mal)… espero que este capitulo compense la tardanza.

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_Te vi  
juntabas margaritas del mantel  
ya sé que te traté bastante mal  
no sé si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
Te vi  
saliste entre la gente a saludar  
los astros se rieron otra vez  
la llave de Mandala se quebró  
o simplemente te vi_

_  
Todo lo que diga está de más  
las luces siempre encienden en el alma  
y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad  
vos ya sabes comprender  
es solo un rato no más  
tendría que llorar o salir a matar  
te vi, te vi, te vi_

_  
Yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 8)

**UNOS SPAGHETTI MUY PICANTES **

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

"Al menos nos corrimos las primeras dos horas de clases" – Celebró Mina dejando una planta cuyo macetero era una simple bolsa negra, en el mesón.

"Pero yo tenia algebra"

"Deja de pensar tanto en los estudios Amy" – Luego Mina se percató que no fue exactamente Amy la que se quejó – "¿Serena? ¿Fuiste tu?"

"Estaré atrasada para la clase con el joven Chiba" – Se deprimió momentáneamente.

En ese momento llega Rai con otra planta y la deja en el mesón con las demás.

"Dejemos de conversar y sigamos con lo nuestro" - Ordenó.

"No seas aguafiestas"

"A propósito de fiestas recuerden que pronto se acerca la semana de alianzas y nos tocará competir con los cursos mayores ¿Podremos contra ellos?" – Llegó Lita informando.

"No, imposible. Ellos tienen mas experiencia" – Aseguró Amy tranquilamente.

"Si pero nosotros tenemos la vitalidad" – La contradijo Mina.

"Eso no ha ocurrido hace cuatro años"

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" – La inquirió Mina. Lita se encogió de hombros.

"Pues porque Andrew me lo dijo"

Para cuando ya estuvieron listas ya era hora del descanso y todo el alumnado se había enterado del retiro de los hermanos Kou. El ambiente era triste entre las jóvenes mientras que los chicos no podían entender como unos simples sujetos podían causar estragos en toda una multitud de jóvenes.

"Así mismo como lo dijo la señorita Setsuna" – Recordó Mina a lo que las demás asintieron asombradas.

"Mira, las Witch están vestidas de negro con cintas de luto"

"Que exageradas" – Opinó Rai.

"¡Yo quiero una!" – Corrió Mina a conseguirse una de cintas negras. – "¿Qué le voy a hacer? Yo amaba a Yaten" – Añadió al notar el rechazo de sus amigas.

"Hey! cabeza de chorlito" – Esa voz y ese apelativo solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

Serena se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con las Witch y estas no se veían muy contentas.

"Supimos que estas difamando barbaridades de Yaten-sama por todo el colegio"

"¿Yo?" – Sinceramente no podía creer que la culparan de eso.

Por su parte Lita y Rai tensaron los músculos de su cara e hicieron sonar los huesos de sus manos en señal de cuidado. Estaban listas para pelear.

"¿Quién mas es rubia, chillona y se cree popular?" – Saltó Mimette encarándola a centímetros de su cara.

"¡Yo!" – Mina levantó la mano animada. – "Soy rubia ¿No?" – Miró con inocencia a sus compañeras para encontrar apoyo – "Yo fui la que dijo eso porque eso es lo que me dijo mi padre que curiosamente lo vio en el hospital"

"Escucha" – Se lanzó Viluy apartando con violencia a las demás y llegando hasta Mina y sujetándola del cuello de su camisa. – "No vuelvas a hablar mal de Yaten porque te juro que te arrepentirás. Desde ahora en adelante estas en mi lista negra _personal_" – Pero mucho mas que eso no alcanzó a hacer porque Lita hizo que la soltara y de un golpe certero en el pecho la landó a parar junto al resto de las Witch. Aquel golpe hizo que a la chica se le dificultara respirar.

"Esto no se quedará así niña-Hercules tu también estarás en nuestra lista" – Advirtió Eudial observando las (ahora) tres que estaban en la mira de la venganza.

"Como si me importara, si quieres arreglamos aquí y ahora"

"Y pueden apostar a que saldrán perdiendo" – Añadió Rai con su mirada desafiante y una sonrisa arrogante.

Las Witch miraron una vez mas a las presentes y con una seña de advertencia se alejaron. Pronto ya no estaban solas, La mitad del colegio las estaba observando.

Lita de pronto pasó a ser el símbolo de rebeldía y fuerza femenina en todo el colegio. Todos la contemplaban con respeto pero ni aun así le salían admiradores. En todo caso eso a ella poco le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Andrew no pensara mal de ella.

"Eso es lo de menos, a veces la gente que se cree superior le hace falta recordar que son iguales a los demás" – Fueron las palabras de Andrew al contarle lo sucedido. Por supuesto Serena pensó que de saberlo él el joven Darien no tardaría en saberlo y eso la inquietaba.

**x-x-x**

Serena tocó la puerta como de costumbre, sabía que el Joven Darien tardaría en abrirle porque seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado. Así fue. Después de abrirle la puerta la saludó con un gesto ambiguo acompañado de un "Hola" seco. Nada fuera de lo común.

Pero Serena quería que esta tarde si fuera diferente y lo demostró entrando y colocando sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel. Notó que el joven Chiba observó atentamente la bolsa y Serena supuso que estaba tratando de adivinar lo que contenía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven volviera a pegar su vista al libro que le servia como coartada.

"Joven Darien, me tomé la libertad de traer unos pastelillos para que celebremos mi casi perfecta calificación" – Sonrió logrando que el joven se despegara del libro y la observara fijamente. Serena le mostró una bandeja con pastelillos de distintos sabores y formas. En total eran seis.

"¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar? Aun te falta mucho"

"Ohh… si, es verdad pero algo es algo y comparado a mi situación anterior confieso que he mejorado bastante"

"No" – Se limitó a contradecir este y luego volvió a pegar su mirada en el libro.

"Con permiso" – Dijo la muchacha introduciéndose en la cocina sorpresivamente. No lo había hecho desde que ordenó todo el desastre que el joven Chiba llamaba hogar.

De viaje en viaje Serena fue adornando la mesita con tazas, cubiertos y por ultimo la tetera con té.

"Disculpe mi intromisión en su cocina…" _"No me iba a arriesgar a que me dijera que no"_ "Sírvase joven Darien, están deliciosos" – Nuevamente le sonrió sentándose en su lugar de siempre – "No los he hecho yo por lo que puede estar seguro que están comestibles" – Sonrió encontrando gracioso el dilema.

Mientras Serena se introducía de lleno en sus estudios y de vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de su té, luego de un tiempo indeterminado se le antojó un tercer pastelillo pero su sorpresa fue que ya no quedaba ni uno.

"¿?" – No emitió ningún sonido para no alertar al joven Chiba que estaba sumido en su lectura y acabándose el ultimo pastelillo. – "_Mmm… en total eran seis así que si yo me comí dos, él se comió cuatro ¡Vaya que tiene estomago!_" – Pero Serena no tardó en razonar (Con la cabeza agachada muy cerca de los ejercicios) que tal vez el joven Darien no comía bien. Comparó todo lo que hizo en el tiempo que él no estuvo (el aseo al que sometió el departamento) y todo lo que él ha hecho en estas semanas y llegó a la conclusión que él casi no ha tocado nada y si es así probablemente tampoco haya tocado una olla. – "_Tal vez pide comida rápida, si, eso debe ser, seguramente pide comida rápida pero aun así no estoy segura_" – Serena se preocupó tanto que sintió que debía hacer algo.

**x-x-x**

A los días cuando volvió al departamento del joven Chiba estaba muy entusiasmada y con un plan. Al entrar todo fue normal y ella se dedicó completamente a sus ejercicios y a hacer un resumen del libro que le entregó el joven Darien hace varios días (Que por lo demás estaba muy aburrido) Tenia que reconocerlo, ella es totalmente romántica y fantasiosa.

"Joven Darien" – Esperó a que él la mirara para proseguir. – "Me gustaría pedirle permiso para usar su cocina"

El joven arqueó una ceja incrédulo pero antes de abrir la boca para contestar Serena añadió hábilmente.

"Es que estoy en un curso de cocina y quiero practicar, mamá dice que una buena mujer debe ser multifacética por lo que hago deporte y tomo clases de cocina pero aun no me permiten practicar… errr… en mi casa tampoco me dejan porque mamá siempre esta metida en la cocina y como este es el único lugar que…. Bueno usted no usa la cocina jeje" – Realmente decir ese tipo de cosas le dificultaba mucho, sobretodo porque mentir no es su fuerte.

"Está bien, mientras yo leeré tu resumen" – Aceptó no de muy buena gana pero aceptó y eso hizo que ella se sintiera muy bien.

Sonrió de emoción y se fue ansiosa a la cocina. Si las recomendaciones de Lita y su libro de cocina daban efecto le resultaría algo bastante aceptable. Bueno, mas de lo que le resultó el experimento de ayer en la cocina de su casa.

A la hora después el resultado estaba a la vista. El joven Darien estaba sentado y declarado como el 'catador', si, ese era al plan, no era muy complejo pero a Serena le costó toda una noche idearlo.

"¿Spaghetti con salsa?" – Nuevamente el rostro del joven Darien lo reflejaba todo.

"Jejeeee" "_Trágame Tierra_" "¿Le mencioné que con suerte me queda bien un huevo frito?... Lita dice que solo me falta que el agua hervida me quede mal, pero supongo que lo dice de broma" – Mientras lo decía no dejaba de sonreír escondiendo la vergüenza que le daba presentar algo como eso.

Fue algo asombroso, fue la primera vez que el cuerpo del joven Darien se convulsionó y no fue por una arcada ¡Fue una risa! Una risa que duró medio segundo pero fue una sonrisa en fin.

Serena tuvo ánimos de reírse también pero al ver que el joven Darien recuperaba de inmediato la 'compostura' se quedó quieta expectante. De momentos veía ciertas replicas en el rostro del joven en el que se notaba las ganas de sonreír, pero él muy fuerte se oponía a ello.

"No está mal, solo algo salado y… picante" – La ultima palabra la pronunció con dificultad y posteriormente se atragantó. – "A-gua!" – Serena vio con horror como el rostro del joven enrojecía y se humedecía producto del sudor.

Corrió a buscar un baso con agua helada de la cual la mitad se le fue cayendo en el camino con el nerviosismo. Seguido de entregarle el baso se introdujo en la cocina y hurgueteó en la basura hasta encontrar los sobres de salsa y comprobó que uno de ellos (Casi iguales por cierto) era ají.

"¡¡¡Hay de miii!"

Diez minutos después.

"¿Cómo está?" – Esta vez fue la voz del chico la que quebró el bochornoso silencio.

"Picante" – Respondió Serena sintiendo que al momento de abrir la boca salía fuego. Inmediatamente se empinó el baso con agua y se sirvió mas de el jarro que ella se vio obligada a traer para pasar la comida. Darien le acercó el baso indicándole que le sirviera mas agua.

Y así ambos terminaron engulléndose el experimento desastroso.

Por lo demás era gracioso ver a Serena enrojecida y con gotas en el rostro sirviéndose con una mano y con la otra echándose aire desesperadamente. A veces gemía no aguantando el ardor. Por otro lado el joven Chiba por más que intentara mantener el recato no podía evitar hacer un ruido desagradable al aclararse la garganta fuertemente. De vez en cuando también intentaba echarse aire con la mano.

Ese día terminó con una Serena totalmente avergonzada despidiéndose de un Darien que aun estaba bebiendo frecuentemente mucha agua.

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver**

"Eres increíble" – Exclamó Mina muy divertida riéndose a carcajadas de la historia que Serena les acababa de contar a las demás (Mina había sido la primera en enterarse en el salón y aun no paraba de reír)

"¿Cómo puedes cometer un error así? Es un insulto a lo que te he enseñado" – Dijo Lita muy ofendida. – "Desde hoy mas vale que acates lo que te diga"

"Ya me puedo imaginar al joven Darien y su cara al comerse tu comida"

"Pero igual se la comió todita" – Le echó en cara Serena.

"Solo por lastima" – Repuso Rai sacándole la lengua.

"Pero se la comimos igual" – Serena le sacó la lengua.

Guerra de lenguas…

"Asombroso, no sé cómo no te has enfermado" – La analizó Amy de pies a cabeza.

"Ya se me pasó Amy, pero si supieras como llegué anoche a mi casa…" – Serena expresó con el rostro lo que había sido una larga noche.

Al rato.

"Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa" – Entregándole un baso con agua y una píldora.

"No, estoy bien señorita Setsuna" – Tragó con total rapidez.

"Yo no veo eso…" – Y era verdad. El rostro de Serena indicaba todo menos bienestar.

Aun así con todo el esfuerzo del mundo Serena intentó demostrar que ella estaba bien. No quería faltar a clases pues se notaria el déficit de estudio y así no le llevaría material a su maestro particular.

**x-x-x**

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento del joven Chiba tocó la puerta y escondió su rostro tras la cartera. Aun se sentía muy apenada después de la última visita. El joven Darien abrió la puerta y la saludó. Esta vez Serena se quedó estática pues el joven aun no entraba al departamento.

"¿Te quedarás afuera?"

"N-no" – Entró rápidamente y este cerró la puerta tras ella. – "_Esto es raro… ¡la dimensión desconocida!_" – Desde que conoció a Darien este nunca se había dado el tiempo de abrirle la puerta y mas encima cerrarla después que ella entrara.

Mucho más no cambió ya que él entró a la sala y se sumergió en un libro.

"Esta es la nueva materia, estamos en algebra y realmente no entiendo mucho" – Serena sabía que esa era la única posibilidad de hacer que el joven Darien se acerque a ella y entable una conversación.

Luego de explicarle Serena siguió con los ejercicios de la guía. Darien se adentró por el pasillo y cinco minutos después volvió. Serena ya había terminado.

"Ahora quiero que te leas esto" – Pronunció él acercándole un libro… grueso.

Serena antes de contestar tragó saliva dificultosamente.

"_Romeo and Juliet_, _Otelo_ _Shakespeare_" - Serena asintió, lo tomó y disimuladamente lo abrió, no quería si quiera imaginarse cuantas paginas tenia pero habia otro problema…. ESTABA ESCRITO EN INGLESSSSS!

Posteriormente al 'agradable' momento Serena se preparaba nuevamente para experimentar algo mas en la cocina que por suerte decidió probar antes de servirlo. Prevención.

Un sonido como de correspondencia siendo deslizado bajo la puerta se escuchó y Serena asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para comprobar que se trataba de un sobre.

"Joven Darien, alguien ha mandado un sobre" – El joven antes de responder o de hacer cualquier cosa quedó con la vista en la nada y pestañó un par de veces. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para recogerlo.

Serena mientras tanto estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción en voz baja cuando de pronto ante sus ojos apareció una nota y ella antes de tomarla miró al joven Darien sin entender.

"Es para ti" – Dijo simplemente y se quedó.

**_Estás perdida, los cocodrilos no se ven ni se sienten por las noches ¡Te devoraremos!_**

Serena pestañó un par de veces, primeramente no entendió el mensaje. Miró al joven Darien con la esperanza de que él le explicara y cuando por fin entendió lo que reprensaba este mensaje su corazón comenzó a latir a tal punto que perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás. Fue una suerte que el joven Chiba tuviera reflejos rápidos pero ni aun así Serena sintió el detalle. Lo único que sintió fue que la garganta se le apretaba y esas malditas ganas de regurgitar.

"Voy a Vomitar…" – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir logrando que el la soltara. Corrió al baño y tosió con fuerza pero finalmente no vomitó.

Cuando levantó la cara y se reincorporó se dio cuenta que el joven Chiba estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente.

"Lo siento" – Pronunció ella tímidamente y bajó la mirada.

"Es la primera vez que veo a alguien sufriendo una descompensación por un estado de shock" – Fue lo único que dijo. La tomó de los hombros y la ayudó a caminar por el pasillo. La sentó en el sillón.

"¡Dios! La cena" – Saltó la rubia pero él la empujó suavemente haciendo que ella se sentara.

"Ya apagué el fuego"

Serena se sintió tan pero tan tonta y débil…

"Vamos" – Tomó una chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de una silla y se la colocó.

"Joven Darien…"

"Te iré a dejar" – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba las llaves.

"No es necesario" – Repuso poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas pero Darien ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola.

"Vamos" – Dijo una vez mas.

Había que reconocerlo, era una tarde muy fría de invierno y la lluvia era ahora constante puesto que cuando Serena llegó solo estaba nublado. Caminaron por algunos minutos en silencio. Serena se abrigaba el cuello con el abrigo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su acompañante, este en todo momento estuvo con la vista fija al frente o mirando a los lados (En el caso de las esquinas)

Pronto pasó el autobús y para sorpresa de ella Darien también subió. Ambos se sentaron juntos pero siempre en silencio. Serena no hacia mas que formular preguntas y respuestas en su cabeza con relación a la actitud del joven Darien, luego sonreía agradecida porque recordó que cuando estaba a punto de caer él la sostuvo.

"¿Va a asistir a la fiesta al final de la semana de alianzas?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no" – Sentenció.

"Oh…"

Silencio.

"Gracias por preocuparse por mi, se lo agradezco muchísimo"

"No soy insensible si es lo que piensas" – Dijo este mirándola de reojo.

"No, por supuesto que no… es solo que significó mucho para mi" – Sonrió.

"Lo habría hecho por cualquiera" – A pesar de todo, Serena se sentía muy feliz. – "… Especialmente si se trata de alguien tan debilucha como tu"

"¿Eh? Yo no soy debilucha" – Contorsionó el rostro muy ofendida.

"Y te ves muy fea cuando te enojas" – Añadió.

"Uiiiii! Eres un pesado" - No alcanzó a decirle nada mas pues ya era hora de bajarse. – "Aquí me bajo, adiós" – Se apresuró a decir aun muy enojada.

"Adiós, hasta mañana" – Sonrió desde el autobús y Serena se enojó aun mas.

"Hasta mañana… ¡Se ríe de mi desgracia!" – Caminó rígidamente por el resto de las calles hasta que llegó a la próxima a su casa y ahí comprobó que había un grupo de personas que por lo oscuro no se detallaba quien podía ser.

Serena no lo pensó demasiado y decidió devolverse. No muy lejos estaba el Templo Hikawa y si tenia suerte Rai le brindaría resguardo hasta mañana.

"¡Si te llego a ver dentro de mi habitación otra vez te juro que no sobrevives!"

Serena lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Hasta en la entrada del Templo se escuchan los ladridos de Rai. Serena caminó y subió por las escaleras hasta que dio con la sacerdotisa.

"¡No me importa lo que te haya pedido el abuelo, mi cuarto es sagrado y ningún hombre Y MENOS TU ensuciarán ese lugar! ¿Te ha quedado claro?"

"No volverá a suceder, no volverá a suceder" – Ahí estaba ese pobre hombre de rodillas implorando piedad.

"Eheee ¿Qué hay Rai?" – Dice Serena tímidamente.

"¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – No era normal que ella llegara a esas horas y menos si no le avisaba antes. – "Ya puedes retirarte Nicholas" – Dijo mas suave y este se retiró cual perro amedrentado.

"Ahh, solo vine para pedirte asilo… es que esas Witch están cerca de mi casa y como estoy sola no podré con ellas" – Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza para rascársela.

"Me lo temía, si me dijiste que una de ellas vive cerca de tu casa ¿Y no te vieron?"

"No, estaba oscuro, estoy segura que no me vieron, sino no estaría aquí" – Aun estaba nerviosa.

"Pues quédate, pero tendrás que avisarle a tu madre que debe estar muy preocupada"

"No creo, es que estaba donde el joven Darien y no le dije hora de llegada"

"Pues ni modo, haz lo que quieras" – Se encogió de hombros molesta y Serena supuso que fue por mencionarle al joven Chiba.

**x-x-x**

"¡No! Ya te he dicho que no quiero que te acerques a mi ¡Y menos a ella!... ¿No te das cuenta el daño que harías?... al parecer no has entendido nada… ¡No! Todo lo que has dejado atrás lo perdiste… terminarás en la cárcel ¿Crees que no me atrevo? ¡PUES ESO LO VEREMOS!"

**CHEKK**

La puerta se abre revelando el confundido rostro de Amy.

"¿Mamá?" – La señora Mizuno al instante cuelga el teléfono. – "… Estas llorando" – Deja su bolso apresuradamente y se acerca a su madre preocupada. – "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?" – Repite intentando mantener la calma. – "No sucede nada"

"Estas temblando y me dices que no sucede nada ¿Con quien hablabas?"

O.O!

"C-con nadie… es decir, con nadie en especial" – Baja su mirada para que la joven no la vea a los ojos.

"Ahh… comprendo ¿Otro paciente ha muerto? Lo siento" – Amy se alejó de la mujer y caminó rumbo a la cocina. – "Sé que esto debes ser terrible, aun no sé como me sentiría en tu lugar…"

La mujer una vez que la muchacha se internó en la cocina se dio tiempo para suspirar, seguido de eso respiró hondamente para relajarse. Minutos después la joven volvió con un té de hierbas, uno para ella y otro para su madre. Los acomodó en la mesita e invitó a la mujer para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Qué pasó?"

La mujer saltó al escuchar esa pregunta e inmediatamente el nerviosismo se hizo visible.

"Yaaa te dije que nada" – Habló conciliadora.

"¿Cómo que nada? Prometiste explicarme cómo suceden las cosas en caso de accidente ¿Cómo murió el paciente?" – Pero al ver que su madre se le dificultaba responder comprendió que era algo más complejo. – "Ohh… ya entiendo, era un niño ¿Qué edad tenia?"

"Lo siento hija, en este momento no quiero hablar del asunto, realmente necesito pensar"

"Está bien" – Se resignó Amy.

Pasaron largos minutos en que la señora Mizuno no hacia mas que mirar por el ventanal hacia el cielo gris y en que Amy jugaba con un lápiz agitándolo frenéticamente.

"Hija… ya me he cansado de este condominio…" – Pronunció sin apartar la vista del cielo gris oscuro.

"¿Mhh?" – Parpadeó sin entender de primera.

"Tal vez sea bueno que nos traslademos a otro lugar…"

"¿Trasladarnos? Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"No sé… tal vez nos cambiamos de sector… ¿Qué opinas de un lugar con vista al mar?"

"Pero eso significaría que nos tendríamos que ir del sector Juuban"

"Te cambiaría de colegio a uno muy prestigioso y probablemente…"

"¡No! No quiero irme de aquí, aquí es donde he vivido toda mi vida"

"¿Pero quieres quedarte todo el resto de tu vida en este lugar? Como pretendes ser una buena doctora si no puedes surgir en otros lugares"

"Mamá… sería como comenzar de nuevo, buscar nuevas amistades y… ¡Si supieras cuando me costó presentar el examen para poder entrar a Eagle Silver!"

"Nada que no puedas repetir en otro"

"No mamá, si quieres podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones pero no estoy de acuerdo en irme de aquí, no aun… me faltan al menos cuatro años para ir a la Universidad"

La señora volvió a suspirar y esta vez sonrió.

"Tienes razón… no se puede hacer algo así tan de repente…"

"¿Estas muy estresada?"

"No… nada que una buena noche de siesta no cure"

Silencio por algún tiempo más.

"Oye mamá…" – La señora volvió la mirada encontrándose con su hija un poco sonrojada y con la mirada baja. – "Me gustaría preguntarte algo"

"Adelante hija"

"Pues… Yaten Kou" – La señora Mizuno comprendió de inmediato.

"Oh… él aun está en coma y no se sabe si despierte aun, ya sabes que un estado así es muy delicado e impredecible"

"Lo sé ¿Sabias que los hermanos Kou se han retirado del colegio?"

"No" – Esta vez si que Amy tuvo toda su atención. – "¿Por qué?"

"Según sé, creo que tomarán este tiempo para reflexionar"

**x-x-x**

"Tendrás que tener mas cuidado cuando camines por las calles a esa hora" – Le volvía a insistir Amy a la salida de clases. Ellas salían a esa hora porque las demás tenían clases extraprogramaticas.

"Si, de acuerdo, lo intentaré pero es que no veo la forma de hacerlo…"

"Entonces deberás reducir las visitas a la casa del joven Chiba"

"¡No!"

Ambas pasan a través de la puerta de salida sin percatarse de un par de personas. Una de ellas aumentó su oído cual amplificador, captando parte de la conversación de las jóvenes.

"Gatita ¿Es verdad lo que escuché?"

A Serena se le crispan los pelos.

"Haruka, Michiru ¡Que sorpresa!" – Se hizo la tonta pero el nerviosismo era aun más potente.

"Así que esas zorras están haciendo de las suyas nuevamente"

"¡Haru!" – Su compañera la dio un codazo y solo entonces se percataron de otra persona que estaba junto a ellas.

"Lo siento señor Kaiou" – Se disculpó.

"_¿Señor Kaiou?"_ – Vio mejor al hombre que estaba junto a ellas. – "_¡Es cierto, el parecido es asombroso!_" – De cabellera azulada, bigote y barba que le daban un toque muy formal.

"El es mi padre" – Lo presentó formalmente – "Ellas son amigas nuestras papá"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaiou Kurodo"

"Tsukino Serena" – Se inclinó.

"Mizuno Amy" – Imitó a su amiga.

"Papá… ¿Te sientes bien?" – El hombre parecía estar en otro mundo mientras que su vista estaba fija en la joven de pelo azul.

"Si… estoy… bien. Mucho gusto señorita Mizuño" – La saludó de la mano cosa que extrañó un poco a las presentes, incluso hizo sonrojar a la misma Amy.

"El gusto es mío señor"

"Papá ya es suficiente" – Dijo un poco malhumorada la joven Michiru.

"Ohh, es cierto, es que… justo cuando vi a la jovencita me dio la inspiración divina jejejeje" – Dijo aquel hombre sonriendo de manera gentil hacia la peliazul.

"Ahh, era eso. Verán, mi padre es pintor y la inspiración le llega de repente, así como él dice 'divinamente' hihihi"

"Para que sepan aquí el arte es hereditario" – Dijo Haruka para añadir.

"Gusto en conocerlo señor, espero que tengamos otra oportunidad para hablar, tengo prisa así que me voy" – Serena se despidió y Amy la imitó nuevamente.

"Ya sabes gatita, si ellas te hacen algo debes avisarte"

"Lo haré" – Gritó desde la lejanía.

Michiru vio como su padre nuevamente perdía su vista en aquella dirección, mas específicamente en el caminar de la peliazul.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola!

Al fin actualicé este fic, la verdad es que parte de este lo tenia escrito hace ya bastante tiempo pero me faltaba darle el toque final. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya parecido bueno porque la verdad es que a mi me gustó bastante, sobretodo porque ahora hay una especie de amistad entre Darien y Serena (Al menos se nota el cambio que hay entre ellos)

Bueno, así como a todas, ahora le di una historia personal a Amy para que la historia sea mas entretenida . Bueno, con respecto a los hermanos Kou… si creyeron que por la ausencia de ellos las witch iban a dejar tranquila a Serena… se equivocaron, mas adelante se darán cuenta que lo peor está a punto de comenzar. (Ellos no se van para siempre)

Con respecto a las demás… uiii si pudiera escribir en un capitulo todas las ideas que tengo haría un capitulo larguicimo! Que pena que tenga que dividir todo esto pero es por su propio bien… (Después terminan con los ojos cuadrados) prometo actualizar mas pronto que este capitulo y ya estoy trabajando en ello.

Aprovecho también de anunciarles que _Sailor Moon Angel_ ya está lista y dispuesta para su visita con un diseño de los mejores y una Wmiss dispuesta a darse el tiempo que la pagina merece, les recomiendo verla pues allí vi por primera vez un fanfiction y me gustan mucho!

¿Sabían el proyecto que tiene USA de hacer una película de Sailor Moon? Creo que la protagonista será Lindsay Lohan o algo así, porfa si pueden aclararlo me encantaría .

Bueno, nada mas, espero que ese capitulo sea de su agrado y que se diviertan leyéndolo axial como yo me divertí escribiéndolo (De verdad, la interacción Serena Darien me pareció muy buena)

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**18 – Jul - 2006**


	9. El Ataque de la Gripe

¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIOOOOOO! Así es, esta historia ya cumple un año y es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, yo creía que habían pasado tan solo algunos meses pero no es así… TODO UN AÑOOO

Estoy muy feliz y por eso escribí un capitulo lleno de emociones, espero que lo disfruten.

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 9)

**EL ATAQUE DE LA GRIPE**

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

"Estoy demasiado emocionada, según el año pasado hubieron muchas actividades en la semana de alianzas… ¡si hay algo de canto yo me apunto!"

"Ay Mina, faltan dos semanas"

"Si pero hay que estar preparados"

"Mi curso ya está fijando un sinnúmero de estrategias para ganarle a las demás alianzar" – Dice Rai despreocupada.

"Bueno, eso está pasando en todos los cursos supongo, solo falta saber qué alianza nos toca"

Van camino a las salas cuando una voz las detiene.

"Niñas, me alegro mucho encontrarlas tan fácilmente"

"Señorita Setsuna"

"Esto me huele mal" – Murmura Mina fingiendo una sonrisa.

Al rato…

"Yo creí que habíamos terminado la semana pasada" – Se queja Serena aprovechando que la señorita Setsuna no está.

"¿Qué esperabas? No solo hay que plantarlas también hay que regarlas y todo eso" – Dice Lita bastante entretenida.

"¡Que horroooor!"

"¿Queee?" – Todos se asustan al escuchar el grito de Mina.

"¡Es una lombriz!"

¬¬

"¡Y caracoles! ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLAAAA!"

**x-x-x**

"Achuu!"

"Serena, creo que te vas a enfermar"

"¿Tu crees?" – Respondió gangosa. – "_Espero que no vaya a empeorar_"

Mina y Serena caminaban hacia el lugar de siempre donde el resto las esperaba.

"¿Qué crees? Ya van a anunciar todos los preparativos a finales de la semana"

"¡Grandioso!"

"Oye gatita" – Serena se giró encontrando a Haruka y a Michiru.

"Son los de preparatoria" – Murmuró Amy.

Serena se acercó a ellas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estas hablando de manera extraña"

"¡Es que le va a dar gripe!" – Grita Mina indiscretamente.

"Oh, era eso"

"Haruka quiere invitarte a su casa para que aprendas un poco a defenderte"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si y como hoy no tienes cita con Darien podrías ir un rato" – Haruka mira de reojo a su compañera pues le ha quitado todas las palabras de la boca.

"No sé si me den permiso"

"Bueno, si no puedes no importa" – Esta vez habla Haruka. – "Pero si quieres te podemos ir a buscar y a dejar"

"¡Que fantástico!" – A estas alturas ya todas le tapaban la boca a Mina.

Haruka y Michiru sonríen.

"Si quieren pueden ir ustedes también" – Les ofrece la rubia.

"¿De verdad?" – Dice Mina soltándose del agarre de las demás pero de inmediato vuelve a ser aplastada por todas las manos.

"No es necesario" – Dicen todas al unísono.

"No es molestia" – Insiste Michiru. – "Además papá ha manifestado la idea de querer retratar a la señorita Mizuno"

"¿A mi?" – La aludida no lo puede creer.

"Otra razón mas para ir" – Interrumpe Mina emocionada.

"Además tengo deseos de batirme a duelo con Kino"

"En ese caso será un placer" – Dice ella mostrando fortaleza.

**x-x-x**

**En la residencia Tenou. **

"Guaaahh" – Emite Lita al caer por quinta vez.

"Creo que te gané" – Dice Haruka sacudiendo sus manos. – "ha sido un placer" – La ayuda a levantarse.

"No es imposible, pero debes entrenar mucho para haber podido ganarme"

"Si, entreno a diario"

En uno de los rincones de la sala de deportes están el resto de las chicas viéndolo todo y bebiendo jugos.

"Es muy fuerte" – Dice asombrada Mina.

"Así es. Ah! por cierto Amy, papá desea saber si quieres que te fotografíe" – Inicia Michiru.

"¿Fotografiarme?"

"Si, es que para él es mas cómodo pintar desde una fotografía porque generalmente se demora mucho"

"Acepta Amy, no todos los días un pintor famoso tiene inspiración sobre ti"

"Bue-bueno" – Aceptó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Mientras Amy era fotografiada por Michiru Serena estaba practicando con Haruka y Lita.

Para el final de la tarde Serena estaba toda sudada, con la nariz congestionada, con las rodillas temblando y su cuerpo latiendo, eso sin mencionar el repentino dolor de cabeza que le había dado.

**x-x-x**

**Residencia Tsukino. **

"Pensé que te vendrían a dejar" – La encara la dueña de casa.

"Lo hizieron mamá"

"Entonces por qué te ves tan acabada" – La mujer se acerca un poco para contemplarla bien. – "Te vez enferma"

"Cdreo que me agdripé"

La mujer le toca la frente y se asusta.

"Será mejor que vayas a acostarte"

"Antes… debo ducharme" – A pasos pesados se dirige a su cuarto y deja todas sus pertenencias tiradas. – "Que extraño" – murmura dándose cuenta del dolor de huesos que la aquejaba, sobretodo en la cadera.

Ni en los mas extenuantes entrenamientos había quedado tan adolorida, al menos en este ultimo tiempo se consideraba capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

"Achuu!... bi darizzz"

Después de una necesitada ducha fue a comer con su familia, estos inmediatamente la notaron decaída. Ella por su parte no comió mucho pero fue obligada a tomarse una agua de hierbas para hidratarse.

"Do quiero maz" – Ante ella esa hierba sabía horrible.

"¡Dilo de nuevo!"

"¿Qiue? Dije que do quiero maz" – Sammy reía al escucharla, cosa que a Serena le exasperó.

"¡Que tiene de graziozoooo!"

"A ver cómo te sientes" – Su madre caminó hasta ella y le tomó la temperatura al tacto, Serena estaba hirviendo. – "Señorita, a la cama"

Serena solo no protestó porque realmente sentía que necesitaba dormir.

Ya en su dormitorio y al ponerse el pijama se dio cuenta que tenia frío, mucho frío y se arropó mas… pero luego se dio cuenta que no era suficiente y fue en busca de frazadas… a los minutos después entró su madre con una taza de liquido caliente.

"¡Serena!"

Así fue. Serena estaba con los cobertores de todas las camas de la casa, incluso el del hermano. Una aplastada Serena asomó la cabeza al escuchar el grito de su madre.

"Do me loz zaquez podque tengo fdío" – Su madre hizo todo lo contrario a lo que pidió, la obligó a sentarse y mientras la obligaba también a tomar de ese espantoso liquidó le puso un termómetro axilar para tomarle la temperatura.

"Puajjjj!" – Emitió la rubia al tragar el líquido de apariencia verdosa.

"Te lo beberás todo y te tomarás este medicamento"

"Zolo déjabe dorbir"

"No señorita, esta noche la pasarás muy mal si no te cuidas"

**x-x-x**

Serena abrió los ojos después de tener un caluroso sueño en el que se veía a ella y sus amigas en las aguas termales y al otro lado estaban los chicos y entre ellos Darien… ella y las demás luchaban para escalar el muro y espiarlos (Amy también lo hacía)

Se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba aun estrellado por lo que debía ser muy temprano. Se dispuso a levantarse para ir al baño y se dio cuenta que había un bulto a su lado. Como pudo encendió la luz de la lámpara.

"_Es mamá_" – Miró la hora en su reloj despertador y eran las 5:16 AM.

Al levantarse el frío se entremetió por su camisón lo que le crispó los cabellos.

"¿Camisón? Yo me puse pijama anoche" – Sin prestarle mayor atención fue hasta el baño y al volver se topó con un jarro y paños mojados. – "Al parecer tuve fiebre" – Se acostó al lado de su madre y se preocupó de arroparla bien para que no se enferme.

**Por la mañana… **

"Pero mamá--"

"Nada de peros, hoy te quedarás en cama para reposar y recuperar las fuerzas"

"Es que…" – Si le decía que la verdadera razón de su insistencia era contactarse con Darien iba a tener muchos problemas. Conocía a su madre y sabia que ella no quería que ande como perrito faldero por un hombre – "Está bien"

**x-x-x**

**Crown Center **

"¡Lita, ya supimos porque faltó Serena, está con gripe!" – Llegó Mina gritando a los cuatro vientos. Amy y Rai solo negaron con la cabeza a modo de reproche.

"¿De verdad?" – Ella estaba sorprendida, hace tiempo que su amiga no le daban esas cosas, generalmente tenía una salud de hierro.

Fue donde su jefe que estaba atendiendo otras mesas.

"Lita ¿Te pasa algo?" – Andrew captó inmediatamente la mirada extraña de ella. Se preocupó.

"Lo que sucede Andrew es que Serena tiene gripe y me gustaría ir a verla, no fue a clases hoy y…"

"Está bien" – Sonrió y Lita suspiró aliviada. – "Dile que le mando saludos y que mas tarde pasaré a verla y le llevaré algunas cosas" – Le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

"Gracias" – Lo abrazó. Luego se separó bruscamente, esa no era ella pero por otro lado no estaba del todo mal haberlo tenido tan cerca.

"¡Lita apresúrate!" – La llamaron las demás.

Ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Andrew en la mesa 5 piden un…" – Unazuki lo vio mas detalladamente y notó que estaba como ido y colorado. – "¿Hermano?" – Le pasó la palma por la cara pero estaba completamente fuera de este mundo con la vista a la salida.

Ella sonrió traviesamente y se alejó…

…Segundos después

"¡Ahhhhhhhh!" – Gritaba Andrew mientras que Unazuki se reía y sostenía una cubeta goteando. – "¡Limpiarás todo esto!"

**x-x-x**

Serena estaba leyendo el libro que le prestó Darien… bueno mejor dicho intentándolo, y a su lado tenia un diccionario de Ingles/Español de ayuda, el cual usaba frecuentemente.

**Toc toc toc… **

La puerta de su habitación se abre pero Serena no pone atención ya que cree que es su madre con otro medicamento o esas horribles hierbas, así que sigue en lo suyo.

"¡Que te mejores pronto!" - El grito la asustó pero también la llenó de felicidad.

"¡Chicas!"

Serena estaba muy contenta de verlas, ahí estaban sus amigas con pequeños obsequios y de aquellos globos que flotan los cuales tienen palabras impresas y son muy brillantes.

"Tu madre nos obligó a tomar antigripales antes de entrar al dormitorio jejeje" – Dijo Mina.

"Pero nunca está demás las propias protecciones" – Añadió la pelinegra sacando un pergamino sagrado.

"Jaja muy graciosa Rai"

"¿Ya estas mejor? Tu madre dijo que has tenido fiebre por la noche" – Dijo Amy tocándole las mejillas por prevención.

"Ahora me siento mejor" – Asiente la rubia. – "Por cierto ¿Han visto al joven Chiba?" – Todas niegan con la cabeza.

"Pero le puedes preguntar a Andrew, él dijo que iba a venir después del trabajo para verte"

"Sería muy bueno para que me disculpe con él pues hoy teníamos cita" – Serena baja la cabeza imaginándose lo que pasaría cuando lo viera.

"Oye estamos planeando algo muy genial para el otro fin de semana y--" - Repentinamente todas le cayeron encima a Mina, no la dejaban respirar hasta que ella suplicó piedad. Serena todo esto lo miró sospechosamente.

"No es nada Sere, esta tonta que confunde todo" - Se disculpó Lita pero Serena no estaba nada convencida. Creía que le estaban ocultando algo.

"Lo que-… lo que-… bueno lo que--" - Amy recibió miradas de advertencia por parte de sus amigas, algo así como 'mejor no intentes ayudar que la estas empeorando'.

"Lo que pasa es que este no es momento para ponerse a planear lo que vamos a hacer para las alianzas, es hora de que hablemos un poco de nosotras" - Habló Rai despreocupadamente.

"Pero yo escuché fin de semana"

"¿Fin de semana? ¿Quién dijo fin de semana? jeje" - Lita le dio un coscorrón a Mina.

"No busques cosas donde no las hay, mejor será que me cuentes como te ha ido con el libro que te dio el joven" - Preguntó Amy hábilmente al notar el libro y el diccionario.

"Como el orto.. ¡Ya no quiero mas!"

"Bueno, tu te lo buscaste" - Fueron las palabras resentidas de Rai.

Así avanzó el resto del día en que de Andrew sólo recibió una apresurada llamada pues a esta hora le estaba saliendo mas caro al chico. Igualmente le deseó buena salud.

Serena prometió que descansaría para así mañana poder ir al colegio y poder disculparse en persona.

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

"¡Bieeeenn!" - Gritaron todas al ver como Serena entraba triunfante al pasillo donde estaban las salas de los primeros grados.

"Yeah! Convencí a mamá de venir y me siento mucho mejor" - Exclamó ella muy contenta.

"¿De verdad te sientes mejor o es solo para ver al joven Chiba?"

"Naaa… me siento bien"

"Te ves ridícula" - Mina apuntó a una gruesa bufanda de le cubría todo el cuello y casi le tapaba toda la cara, bufanda que Serena bajaba con las manos para poder hablar.

"Jeje, esta fue la condición "

**Por el descanso…**

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Desde ayer que están así, todos agrupados planeando estrategias"

"Vaya que se lo toman en serio" - Grupos en todos lados, jóvenes chillonas y por supuesto las Witch en lo mas alto de una tarima anunciándose como las reinas.

Serena y las demás pasaron de largo hasta el lugar de siempre.

"Chicas, yo me voy a buscar a Andrew ¿Me esperan?"

"Ok pero no te demores"

Serena parte en busca de su amigo pasando por el portal que divide la segundaria de la preparatoria. No se demoró mucho, ahí lo encontró algo solitario leyendo.

"¡Oye Andrew!" - Los que estaban alrededor de ella voltearon a mirarla y se rieron. Serena se sintió tonta por haber llamado la atención de todos.

"No les hagas caso" - Dice este invitándola a caminar. - "Por cierto, lamento no haber alcanzado a verte, es que últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo con las nuevas maquinas de videojuegos que han llegado"

"Está bien Andrew"

"Si pero eso no quita que cuando vayas al Crown podrás pedir lo que quieras y también una ronda del videojuego que mas te guste, cortesía de la casa"

"Jajaja Claro, lo acepto" - Por un momento a ella se le había olvidado la razón mas importante por lo que estaba ahí. - "¿Por qué estas solo?"

"Ahh… es que como Taiki ya no está y Darien no vino a clases hoy…"

"¿No vino? Ohh! Que horror, no le voy a poder dar las excusas"

"Ah, era eso, entonces puedes ir a verlo a su casa" - Le guiña un ojo.

"Si, eso haré"

"¿Cómo van las cosas con él?"

"He aprendido mucho" - Luego entendió la mirada del chico. - "Nada mas, él sigue frío conmigo y… de repente deberíamos ir a verlo ambos"

"Sabes que yo no tengo libre en el Crown"

"No digo que tengas que tomarte todo el día… nada mas una tarde para que se sienta mas acompañado"

"¡Gatita!" - La llamó Haruka. A comparación con Serena nadie se burló de ella.

"No viniste ayer y estábamos preocupadas"

"Ya estoy mejor…"

**x-x-x**

Por la tarde y después de cobrarle la palabra a Andrew pasó al departamento de Darien. Respiró profundamente, estaba asustada pues no sabía qué le podría decir él, si es que estaría enojado o si no le creería que estuvo enferma, en este ultimo tiempo había aprendido algo de su forma de ser. Consideraba esa posibilidad.

Tocó la puerta y esperó pero nadie abrió.

Volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez más fuerte.

"_Tal vez no quiere abrirme_" - Apoyó su oído en la puerta para percibir pisadas. Nada. - "Vaya, tal vez está donde su familia" - Se giró y apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Volvió a suspirar. La repentina imagen de la mujer de cabellera negra, Kana si mal no recuerda, se apareció como un flash en su mente y pensó en la posibilidad de haberlo perdido para siempre.

Sus reflejos no le bastaron para salvarse de la caída, sus ojos se desentonaron () y por un momento vio dos personas sobre ella… luego vio solo una…

"¡Joven Darien!" - Se arregló la falda de su uniforme que se le había plegado. Se levantó de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces se disculpó. - "Discúlpeme joven Darien, es que tuve gripe y mamá no me dejó venir ayer"

Levantó la mirada y vio que este ya no estaba en la puerta.

-- U

Entró, se quitó los zapatos y todo como siempre. Al entrar a la sala encontró al joven Chiba con pijama (una polera azul y un short del mismo color) Serena se ruborizó al notar sus piernas musculosas, eran algo peludas pero no al extremo. De todos modos eso no le desagradaba para nada.

"_Me preguntó si tendrá pelo en el pecho_" - Se sorprendió a ella misma imaginándolo y los colores de su rostro subieron dos tonos más. - "_¡Deja de tentarmeee! Despierta despierta!_"

Percibió en él un detalle muy importante, tenía un termómetro en la boca.

"Joven Chiba ¿Está enfermo?"

"Cdeo (gangoso)" - El joven se quitó el termómetro, lo observó y luego lo dejó en la mesita de centro.

Serena tuvo curiosidad y se acercó disimulando sacar los cuadernos de la mochila y vio que en este marcaba 40.1

"¡Oh por Dios!" - Serena se tapó la boca e intentó disculparse por el atrevimiento pero su preocupación pudo más. - "Tiene demasiada fiebre. Necesita reposar"

Este negó con la cabeza y Serena notó que se veía muy mal. De vez en cuando le daban tiritones.

"Joven Chiba ¡A la cama!" - Este la vio a los ojos y por unos momentos la rubia titubeó sin embargo adoptó una pose firme, se aclaró la garganta - "No debe estar de pie en ese estado, debe reposar, no seguiremos la clase por hoy"

Serena abandonó la sala y se internó en la cocina, ahí se puso a calentar agua y a buscar algún medicamento pero no encontró nada mas que alimento no perecible. Volvió a la sala y lo encontró a él con las manos en la cien.

"Le duele la cabeza ¿Tiene un botiquín?" - Este no le respondió, parecía ignorarla. Cosa que a Serena le enfureció pues ella lo hacia por su bien. - "Dígame si tiene un botiquín o voy a registrarlo todo"

"Está ed el cuarto bayio" - Dijo él tortuosamente.

Serena sin pensarlo mas se fue en busca de lo que resultó ser una cajita, la abrió y buscó. Habían muchas cajas de medicamentos pero estaban todas vacías. Luego recordó que Michiru podría haberlas botado aquella vez que se deshizo de todo los comprimidos.

"Déme su llave" - Darien apuntó hacia el portallaves y Serena sacó la única llave que había en él.

Salió de la casa y volvió como a los quince minutos después. Al entrar encontró al joven recostado en el sillón, se veía peor. Serena le puso el termómetro que luego de un leve sonido de alarma anunció 41.4.

O.O!

"Joven Darien… Ayúdeme" - Lo levantó y lo condujo a su cama. Lo acomodó y arropó.

Diez minutos después volvió con una taza de líquido verdoso y unos medicamentos.

"Joven Darien, necesito que despierte" - Dejó la bandeja a un lado y lo ayudó a acomodarse. - "No puede dormir hasta que se tome esto" - Le acomodó los cojines. - "Fui por aquí cerca y compré estas hierbas y unos limones, dijo aquella señora que son muy buenos para la gripe, porque usted tiene gripe, tiene los mismos síntomas que tuve yo ayer…" - Le acercó las pastillas. - "Fui a la farmacia y me dijeron que esto le hará bien"

Él sin decir una palabra hizo lo que ella dijo. Primero se tomó la pastilla y luego el agua de hierbas la cual hizo que este haga una expresión de desagrado. Serena rió y entonces recordó a su madre.

"_Estoy haciendo lo mismo que hizo mamá conmigo_" - Serena rió con añoranza y después de una batalla mental tomó una decisión muy importante. - "Joven Chiba, necesito que me preste su teléfono" - Él a penas asintió.

Serena fue a la sala y encontró el móvil. Marcó el número y esperó.

"Hola Amy, necesito pedirte un favor muy especial…"

De vuelta encontró al joven Chiba dormido. Le tomó la temperatura nuevamente y se dio cuenta que no había bajado mucho así que fue a buscar compresas frías.

"Que mala suerte que esté solo… pero yo lo acompañaré hasta que se recupere" - Le sonrió y le colocó una compresa en la frente.

**Tiempo después. **

No sabía exactamente cuando tiempo había pasado, pero no podía apagar el brillo de sus ojos ni extinguir la emoción que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca y poder disfrutar de este momento. Él dormía a su lado. El corazón de Serena de vez en cuando se aceleraba al imaginárselo despertando y sonriéndole.

Se incorporó y salió del cuarto pues le había dado mucha hambre, no había comido nada después de lo ultimo en el Crown. Se preparó una sopa instantánea aunque sabía que esas cosas no alimentaban mucho, algo era algo.

Mientras esperaba el tiempo necesario para que la sopa esté lista paseó un rato por la sala y de pronto le atrajo el estereo. Recordó que cuando se encintró con Darien por primera vez en este departamento (el bochornoso suceso) olvidó un CD de música y decidió escucharlo por un rato.

"Van a ser las once" - Murmuró viendo el reloj de mural mientras esperaba que la música del CD comience pero lo que escuchó fue muy distinto a la música de su CD. Se acercó y se dio cuenta que estaba en otro platillo. - "Da igual, la canción es buena"

Serena se detuvo a escucharla hasta que luego llegó el coro, la canción se puso cada vez mejor y rápidamente Serena se empezó a mover al ritmo de la canción. Cuando terminó a ella le quedaron ganas de volverla a escuchar sin embargo había olvidado algo muy importante.

"¡La sopa!"

Al rato mientras tomaba la sopa se permitió volver a escuchar la canción corroborando lo que antes había pensado, la canción era muy buena. Después de comer fue hasta el dormitorio y decidió dormir un rato al lado de su amado. De todos modos la cama era bastante grande.

Por la noche alguien abrió los ojos… alguien encendió la luz… y alguien se llevó una sorpresa.

Darien parpadeó un par de veces y se refregó los ojos, no creía lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo él no se demoró demasiado en aceptar que lo que contemplaba era la pura verdad. Cuatro de la madrugada y una joven rubia dormía en su cama… a su lado.

No dijo nada más y se fue en busca de algo para beber pues no estaba dispuesto a beber más de esa cosa verdosa que le habían dado. Cuando volvió la rubia estaba en una posición distinta abrazando una almohada. Este sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ingresó al otro dormitorio y trajo unos cobertores con los que cubrió a la joven y luego se introdujo en la cama para seguir en lo suyo… dormir.

Por la mañana cuando Serena abrió los ojos, de inmediato se desperezó lanzando los brazos a los lados como suele hacerlo y bostezando como un león.

"Ñamm ñamm que hermosa mañana" - Suspiró. Miró hacia un lado y la ventana de su dormitorio no estaba. Miró al otro y encontró su brazo sobre la cabeza de Darien Chiba.

OO!

"¡Lo siento!" - Retiró de inmediato su mano de la cabellera de él. Este solo la observaba con esa mirada indescriptible, no estaba enojado, no estaba contento ¿No estaba nada?

Se perdió en esos ojos azules.

"_No es el momento de perderse e esa… tan atractiva mirada ¡Despierta!_" - Se abofeteó mentalmente. - "Yo--yo… yo…." - Finalmente reconoció que no tenia excusa de valor para lo que hizo.

No obstante, él no le dijo nada por el momento, solo se dedicó a observarla con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Serena se contempló a si misma y se percató que tenia cobertores, eso quería decir que él se despertó por la noche (Porque ella no creía ser sonámbula)

"¿Se- se siente mejor?" - Él asintió. - "Me alegro mucho" - Miró el reloj por sobre el torso de Darien y vio que aun era temprano, pese a ello se disculpó y salió de la habitación. - "Hay de mi, qué hice… espero que Amy haya llamado a mamá"

La culpa la carcomía, esa sensación de haber hecho algo que sabes que está mal y que sabes que te traerá problemas y lo peor de todo es que si su madre se da cuenta de ello se podría acabar para siempre la amistad entre ellas. Tenía mucho que perder.

Así mismo cuando volvió a la realidad encontró a Darien tras ella observando a través del ventanal. Su corazón saltó.

"Yo--" - Él puso un dedo sobre su boca. Serena se sonrojó. Estaban tan cerca.

"Debo darte las gracias" - Serena se sorprendió. - "Por cuidar de mi… ya me siento mejor"

Y sonrió.

**x-x-x**

**Segundaria **

Ultimo día de clases de la semana y Serena estaba en su mundo, nadie pudo rescatarla, se veía tan feliz que cualquiera que la viera sabía que era de amor. Suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros.

"Hay Dioh mío" - Dijo Mina (imitando a Chocolove de Shaman King ) - "A ehta niña le ha pasao algo demasiao gueno"

"¿Les contaste Serena?" - Le preguntó Amy pero ella no parecía reaccionar. - "Lo que pasa es que Serena fue a ver al joven Darien…"

Al escuchar ese nombre Serena reaccionó.

"¡Amy stop!"

o.ó?

Serena se la llevó lo suficientemente lejos del grupo.

"No les digas nada por favor, tu sabes como es Mina, si se le escapa en frente de mi madre" - Serena puso su mano bajo su cuello y simuló un corte. - "Por fa! Déjame que yo hable con ellas cuando sea el momento ¿OK?"

"Está bien, como quieras" - Respondió simplemente ella.

"¡Ah! Por cierto" - Gritó Mina desde atrás llamando la atención de todos para contar algunas copuchas. Claro que Rai las miró muy feo cuando llegaron.

**x-x-x**

Por la tarde estaban todos agrupados en el patio del colegio esperando que el presidente de alumnos diera la noticia. Estaban todos emocionados.

"Ya esperen, esperen…" - Luego de dar la latosa charla de la seguridad en estas actividades y un montón de condiciones para el evento llegó el momento mas suculento: los colores de las alianzas. - "Y los primeros años tendrán el color azul, los de segundos años el rojo, los terceros años el blanco. Los de la preparatoria son: los primeros años el color verde, los segundos años el amarillo y por ultimo los terceros años el color negro"

Todos gritaron emocionados, ya tenían el color de las alianzas para comenzar con las vestimentas, chapitas, accesorios y cosas por el estilo que debería utilizar para hacerse notar.

"Ya escuchaste Serena, tenemos el color Azul! ¡Azul! ¡Azul! ¡Azul!" - Gritó Mina muy contenta e inmediato un montón de chicos de primer grado la siguieron.

"¡Un urra por la reina de la alianza Azul!"

"¡Un urra por Rai Hino!"

Rai fue elevada por los aires mientras ella chillaba.

"¡Yo no he aceptado aun!"

Serena entre tanto solo pensaba en el baile de las alianzas en las que todos tendrían que ir vestidos de gala y ella podría bailar con Darien…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola!

AL fin actualicé y no lo hice antes pues porque no alcanzaría a actualizar otra vez para este fantástico día en que mi historia cumple un añito UN AÑITO! Me siento muy contenta de llegar hasta ahora con la aspiración a flor de piel. Es que mis poderes regresaron así como también la inspiración, tengo todo pensado y he aprendido la lección, cuando quiera lanzar una nueva historia debo escribir muchos capítulos antes parta poder actualizar mas seguido…

Realmente no se me ocurría nada para este capitulo y no es que ya no tenga idea como sigue sino que si avanzaba iba a quedar un hoyo en y ahora he rellenado ese hoyo y estoy muy feliz.

Este capitulo quedó muy bien a mi juicio (oh! por si lo olvido me está saliendo la muela del juicio! ¿Será por eso que tengo tanta inspiración?) Me gusta la parte tragicómica que le estoy agregando desde el capitulo anterior, creo que es mejor reírnos de nuestros chascarros y aquí está Serena, una chica común y corriente, con una familia normal, que vive en un barrio normal y que tiene problemas y complejos como una niña normal (No debemos olvidarnos que Serena tiene ese complejo de falta de pechos) estoy muy contenta con esta historia y por como va…

También les agradezco a las personas que me han apoyado que son cada vez mas, espero no defraudarlos y espero que mi inspiración no se acabe para seguir haciendo capítulos como este.

_**Sere Chiba**_

_**Serenity-princess**_

_**Aisha-ladimoon**_

_**Lorena (Kaoru732)**_

_**Pola Kaiou**_

_**Dianazul**_

_**Destino**_

_**Sinope**_

_**Ceres (supedroza)**_

_**Selena**_

_**Diosa del Amor**_

_**Leo**_

_**SerenTC**_

_**Sheccid Chiva**_

_**Vinisa**_

_**Yolkito Kou**_

_**Ana**_

_**Luna**_

**_SeleneLuna (selenemoon34)_**

_**Mirianky (mirianky440)**_

_**Utena-Puchiko-Nyu**_

_**Aurora-chan**_

_**Ady**_

_**LAURA (nemesislaura)**_

_**Kj. Miranda **_

_**Satorichiva**_

_**Brisa jael**_

_**Yamiana **_

_**MGA FGA **_

_**Lupita**_

_**Daniela**_

_**Ginny Potter W **_

_**Daianapotter**_

_**Selene-luna**_

**_Monse_**

_**Marinlucero chiba**_

_**Gabyttita**_

_**Amynaoko**_

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba**_

_**Tatekanine**_

_**Liaris**_

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por darme ánimos, gracias a ustedes cada vez tengo mejores ideas ¡SIGAN ASI!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**1 – Sep - 2006**


	10. El Obsequio Misterioso

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 10)

**EL OBSEQUIO MISTERIOSO**

"**_There was a decorated general with a heart of gold  
that likened him to all the stories he told  
of past battles won and lost and legends of old  
a seasoned veteran in his own time  
on the battlefield he gained respect for fame  
with many metals of bravery and stripes to his name  
he grew a beard as soon as he could to cover the scars on his face…_**

**_  
_**"¡Serena a cenar!"

…**_and always urged his men on… _**Ufff… ¡Ya voy!" - Serena apaga el ordenador y acude a la cocina.

_Estoy muy contenta, por la tarde pasé la prueba de fuego y es que mi mamá se convenció de todo lo que Amy le dijo por teléfono, me siento muy pero muy feliz pero de repente me siento nerviosa._

"Y cómo te fue en el examen"

"E- bien"

"¿Solo bien?"

"Pues, me fue mejor que si estudiara sola" _"La verdad es que me fue muy mal…" nn_

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

_Estos son los días de lluvia interminable. El inspector, por órdenes superiores, ha cerrado las puertas al patio y los alumnos deben quedarse en los pasillos y en las salas. Es algo comprensible ya que muchos chicos, por hacerse los interesantes, van a jugar bajo la lluvia y luego están estornudando en las salas. _

_La segundaria y la preparatoria han quedado aisladas. _

u.u Sniff!

_Las chicas y yo estamos en el pasillo de los primeros años (también en este pasillo hay dos salas de segundo año pero eso no me importa mucho ya que Seiya ya no está u.u snifff) volviendo a mis observaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba a observar el comportamiento de los jóvenes de mi curso. Siempre me dedicaba a mí y a las chicas. He observado algo muy interesante, durante ya tres días seguidos mis compañeros y otros chicos de primero están jugando un juego muy interesante "hoyito" ¿Hoyito? No fue sino hasta que lo vi que le encontré sentido. Se juega con una pelota de tenis (mas o menos) y no hay limite de jugadores ¡Todos contra todos! Si la pelota pasa por entre medio de las piernas de algún chico, el que se ha dado cuenta grita "¡Hoyito!" y es ahí donde comienza la masacre pues a este chico le pegan patadas en el culo hasta que toca la puerta de la sala (mientras mas lejos esté de la puerta mas patadas le darán) _

_Hasta ahora varios han caído pero hubo uno al que lo llegaron elevar a patadas ¡Que horror! Y yo que quería intentarlo…_

¿_Qué si hay algo mejor que hacer? No lo creo, para mi no es panorama estar dentro de las salas pintándome la cara, prefiero estar en el pasillo y si es posible con las ventanas bien abiertas para que me llegue el aire fresco._

"¡Hoyito!"

"¡Hay dios mío!" - Exclama Amy tapándose los ojos. Lita hace algo similar solo que se tapa la boca.

"Miren, ahí viene el inspector" - Alcanza a decir Mina.

Los chicos (que son como doce) no alcanzan a esconder la pelota y esta es confiscada por el inspector.

"Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir sino llamaré a sus apoderados" - Y con esa amenaza se aleja y baja por las escaleras mientras que se disuelve el grupo.

Amy suspira aliviada al igual que Lita pero no pasan cinco minitos hasta que llega uno de ellos ¡con otra pelota! Y siguen jugando. Uno de ellos se ubica en la escalera para avisar si viene alguien.

Las chicas seguían conversando de cualquier trivialidad hasta que de pronto la pelota llega hasta Rai y pasa por debajo de sus piernas. Ella solo levanta una ceja y ve como un tumulto de chicos vienen en busca de la pelota.

"¡Hoyito!"

"¡No se atrevan a ponerme un dedo encima!" - Todos se detienen en seco y ven a una furibunda Rai dispuesta a golpearlos si es necesario.

"Ella es la portera del equipo femenino ¡Es un asco!" - Grita uno de ellos que Serena reconoce como el equipo de fútbol masculino.

"¡¿Como que un asco! ¡Ella no está jugando así que no tiene por qué poner atención en esa pelota!" - La defiende Mina.

Serena salva la pelota que está tras Rai y la atrae hacia ella disimuladamente. De pronto la patea con toda su fuerza haciendo que la pelota pase entre medio de las piernas de cuatro chicos a la vez.

O.O!

"¡Hoyito!" - Grita Serena muerta de la risa.

Todos patean a los desdichados mientras que ellos se patean entre si.

"No estuvo nada mal"

"Serena, no digas esas cosas" - Amy la mira asombrada.

"Se lo tenían merecido por habladores"

En ese momento el timbre de entrada hacia las salas sonó y las chicas se separaron para dirigirse a sus salas. Mina estaba entrando cuando vio que una pelota pasó por debajo suyo. A penas alcanzó a levantar la vista hacia Serena cuando…

"¡Ay! ME AGARRARON EL CULO" - Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

El inspector apareció de repente y la miró extrañado. Mina no supo que decir. Palideció. El inspector pasó al lado suyo y le tocó el hombro ¿En señal de apoyo? ¿Compasión? ¿Lastima por ser tan chillona? Da igual…Enseguida entró a la sala y se llevó a unos cuantos chicos y otra pelota más para confiscar.

"Son unos degenerados" - Refunfuñó Mina una vez que el inspector se fue.

Por el descanso de la tarde (ojo que había salido un poco el sol) las puertas hacia el patio se abrieron y salieron y entraron un montón de personas, todas movidas por el incesable correr del tiempo y la carrera para hacer las mejores barras para la semana de alianzas. Así que todos hicieron chapitas con los colores de la alianza y en el caso de la alianza azul (la de los primeros años) el rostro de Rai muy bella.

"Es fotoshop"

"¿Que?" - Dijeron todas al escuchar las simples palabras de Rai.

"Yo no les permití que me sacaran fotos así que lo hicieron por la mala y lo adornaron"

"Pues… se nota" - Dijo Mina adquiriendo uno de las chapas y viendo el exuberante maquillaje que usaron con ella y además podría jurar que ese vestido azul se lo vio a alguna modelo en el _Fashion TV. _Por otro lado no se veía nada mal.

"A ver, déjame ver" - Insistió Serena y se dio cuenta que la que estaba ahí a penas tenia la esencia de su amiga, hasta el cuerpo era de una mujer adulta.

Las chapas se vendieron como pan caliente entre los primeros y algunos profesores representantes de alianzas. Lo otro que estaba de moda eran unas bonitas poleras azules con inscripciones brillantes y algunas lentejuelas, claro que esas eran mas costosas. Cintas, cinturones, colgantes… etc. Todo para que la alianza azul realmente se viera azul.

"La semana de alianzas comienza la otra semana" - Regañó Amy viendo el alboroto que generaba.

o! "¡Yo me compraré una polera!" - Dijo Mina y lo hizo. Al minuto volvió con dos. - "Son divinas, las adoro"

"Lo hacen para recaudar fondos para armar los carros y cosas así" - Dijo Lita.

"Vaya parece que Andrew te tiene muy informada al respecto"

"Así es, en este ultimo tiempo me ha dado muchos detalles" - Dijo Lita disimulando el rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas con una mano echa puño sobre su boca.

"¿Y ellos qué van a hacer?" - Preguntó muy interesada Serena, es que quería saber si Darien participaría o no.

"Pues nada, Drew dice que ya no le llaman la atención esas cosas" - Dijo Lita aunque sintiéndose un poco triste.

"Ah! Pero así es mejor porque lo podemos convencer de apoyarnos a nosotras"

"No Mina, eso es traición" - Dijo Amy.

"¿Y… que vamos a hacer por la tarde?" - Pregunta Serena entusiasmada.

"Pues nada"

"¿Queeeee? ¿Cómo que nada? Entonces ideemos un buen plan"

"Lo siento Sere, no puedes contar conmigo pues trabajo hasta tarde en el Crown"

"Y yo… tengo que estudiar ya que tengo un extenuante trabajo de química"

"Rai, Mina… ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer?" - Pregunta Serena con esperanza.

"Yo n--"

"Ella quedó de ayudar a su mamá" - Terminó Rai por Mina.

Claro que Serena esa excusa tampoco la creyó mucho.

"Está bien, supongo que Rai tampoco tiene tiempo de estar con su amiga querida… creo que me quedaré sola en casa" - Terminó por asumirlo un poco enojada.

"¿Pero hoy no tienes cita con el joven Chiba?"

"Pues, la pospuso para mañana"

"Que locura… ¡Ya sé! Puedes hacer algo con Haruka y Michiru"

"Les preguntaré"

**x-x-x**

"Lo siento gatita, hoy tengo un extraescolar de deporte y creo que llegaré tarde"

"Lo mismo pasa conmigo, tengo el extraescolar de música"

"¡No puede seeeer!" - Serena maldijo su trágica vida.

**x-x-x**

**Por la tarde. Residencia Tsukino**

Serena estaba tan aburrida en casa que no encontraba qué hacer, de partida no tenia ganas de nada así que todo lo que intentaba lo dejaba. Su madre vio esto con preocupación.

"Me doy cuenta que no puedes estar un minuto sin salir ¿Es que ya no te gusta estar en casa?"

"Mamá no me recrimines, has visto mi ultimo informe y me he superado bastante, creo que puedo merecerme un tiempo para mi"

"¡Ya no te gusta estar conmigo!"

"Hay mamá" - Serena sentía que venia un reproche.

"¡Ya sé! Le diré a tu padre que cuando regrese del trabajo iremos a comer fuera ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es buena idea pero para eso faltan tres horas" - Nuevamente se entristeció.

"Y si vamos al centro a pasear, si te portas bien puedo regalarte alguna cosa que quieras para tu cumpleaños"

"¿De verdad?" - Pareció muy entusiasmada y es que en una tienda vio unos jeans que le gustaron mucho.

**x-x-x**

"¿Es esa?"

"Noooo" ¬¬ - Serena no podía creer que su mamá fuera tan anticuada. Aun no sabía tomar correctamente el autobús y por eso es que siempre gastaba de más en taxi.

Una vez que encontraron el autobús correcto se fueron a su destino: las calles del centro, lugar de todo tipo de tiendas y centros comerciales. Serena estaba fascinada y es que hace mucho tiempo que no iba de compras (de las compras significativas)

"¡Aquí es mamá!" - La jaló hasta la entrada, la pobre señora iba apenada disculpándose con todas las personas que atropellaba su hija. - "A ver… donde está… ¡Aquí!" - Ahora Serena se dirigía velozmente a un probador. Quedó muy conforme con la decisión y se lo acercó a la vendedora.

"¿Pero no quieres probarte otro?"

"No mamá, ya lo tenia decidido" - Frotaba sus manos ansiosa por obtener la bolsa de la tienda.

"Entonces cómprate un bonito suéter para que le haga juego"

"¿De verdad?" - No podía estar mas contenta, mañana presumiría su ropa nueva con sus amigas.

Cuando iban saliendo de la tienda Serena vio a unas personas muy especiales caminar muy divertidas por la calle de en frente. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella.

"¿Qué pasa hija?"

"Ellas… ellas me dijeron que tenían cosas importantes que hacer pero están paseando"

"¿Ellas?" - Su madre buscó con la mirada y justo encontró a las amigas de su hija entrando a una tienda. - "Vaya que coincidencia ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlas?"

"No" - Su rostro se ensombreció. Su madre notó la angustia.

"Hija no seas así, probablemente sea solo un malentendido"

"¿Me acompañas?" - Serena simuló estar mas alegre y comenzó a caminar indicándole a su madre que la siguiera.

Así comenzó lo que se denomina un asechamiento de Serena hacia sus 'amigas'. Comenzó por ser insultada por un conductor que casi la atropelló cuando iban a cruzar la calle. Luego se dispuso a seguirlas hasta la tienda en la cual se introdujeron y ver desde la vitrina como reaccionaban. Se veían demasiado contentas para su gusto.

"Creo que estas siendo demasiado paranoica, ellas se ven contentas sólo porque si ¿O crees que porque tú no estas ellas deberían estar tristes?"

"_¡¡Claro que si! O al menos no deberían verse tan contentas…"_ - Serena se sintió muy celosa por ver que sin ella parecen mucho mas felices. Luego sacudió la cabeza razonando que ese no era el modo de pensar de una jovencita a punto de cumplir los quince años. Aun así se sintió mal - "Ellas me mintieron, dijeron que no iban a tener tiempo de salir conmigo y están aquí ¿Qué quieres que piense?" - A eso agacha la cabeza.

La mujer solo niega con la cabeza.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" - Preguntó ella viendo que su hija comenzaba a caminar siguiendo de nueva cuanta a las chicas.

"Si quieres puedes volver a la casa y dejarme sola"

"Serena recuerda que quedamos de cenar con tu padre" - A Ikuko no le quedó de otra que ser la cómplice de su hija. Así pasaron cerca de veinte minutos.

Para estas alturas a la señora Tsukino sus piernas le pesaban, tal vez ya no estaba para esos trotes.

"Hija, me doy, yo voy a juntarme con tu padre y vendrás conmigo"

"Solo un poco mas" - A eso Serena ve algo que la deja aun mas sorprendida. Haruka y Michiru acababan de bajarse de un deportivo blanco (el de Haruka) no muy lejos de ella y se introducían a una tienda.

Serena parpadeó un par de veces sin entender… al parecer todos le habían mentido.

"Vamos" – Le ordenó su madre.

"Si" – Nuevamente su rostro se ensombreció y unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Su madre vio todo esto pero no dijo nada.

A eso Serena sube nuevamente la mirada (casualmente) y ve algo que no termina de asombrarla.

"¡Es Darien Chiba!" – Su madre se detiene por milésima vez pero esta vez con curiosidad. – "¡Es él!" – Jaló a su mamá para que se escondieran. El joven estaba en una tienda de regalos. – "Mamá escóndete"

"¿Por qué? A mi no me conoce" – La mujer se sacudió el vestido, se arregló levemente el cabello y ensayó una buena sonrisa. Luego se introdujo en la tienda mientras que Serena solo se le subía los colores y rogaba por que su madre no cometiera una locura.

Cerca de dos minutos después salió el joven Chiba y se perdió por las calles. Su madre salió un poco después con un semblante de lo más normal.

"Es un poco mayor ¿No lo crees?" – La miró inquisidoramente. Serena quedó roja como un tomate. – "Y se ve frío… severo…¿Estas segura que te gusta?"

Serena asintió lentamente y con el rostro enrojecido.

"Bueno… tendré que acostumbrarme" – Ambas caminaron rumbo al restaurante en el que habían quedado de juntarse. – "Dime una cosa…" – Su mamá siguió mirándola curiosamente – "…Me imagino que no ha pasado nada extremo entre tu y ese joven ¿verdad?"

Ahora si que Serena se sentía morir.

"¡Mamá que pregunta es esa!" – Su mamá hizo un gesto con la cara dando a entender que la conversación era un tema casual.

"Me encontré con la madre de Amy en el hospital y me ha dicho que deberías ir a ver a un ginecólogo"

"Mamá deja de hablarme de esas cosas" xx

"Ella va a hacer lo mismo con su hija, recuerda que la señora Mizuno tuvo a Amy bastante joven" – Serena solo asintió y luego dio gracias de que habían llegado al restaurante.

**x-x-x**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Colegio Eagle Silver. **

"¿Qué le pasa a Serena?" – Pregunta Rai una vez que la rubia se aleja en dirección al servicio higiénico (WC).

"No sé, creí que le iba a sacar algo de información cuando estuviéramos en clases pero como nunca ella no me habló… solo me contestaba con monobisalos"

"Monosílabos" – Le corrigió Amy.

"¿Creen que esté enojada porque ayer quería salir con nosotras?"

"No, debe ser porque peleó con sus padres o algo así"

"¿Entonces porque no nos habla?"

"Buen punto"

**x-x-x**

"Oye Gatita" – La llamó Haruka. Serena a penas si se detuvo – "¿Vamos a tener clase de defensa personal hoy?" – Le preguntó Haruka entusiasmada.

"No lo creo, hoy tengo clase de estudios con el joven Darien" – Le respondió la joven con cierto tono hiriente ya que se desquitó por la tarde anterior en que ellas la rechazaron.

"Err… ¿Sucede algo?"

"_De nuevo con lo mismo…_" "No pasa nada, pero me tengo que ir, tengo prisa" – Y sin mas, entró al servicio.

"¿Prisa? Vaya que debe ser urgente"

**x-x-x**

**Departamento de Darien**

Con él no, con él no podía estar enojada ¿Por qué? No hizo nada malo, además que no le mintió como sus amigas. Pero el hecho de encontrarlo de compras le dio en cierto modo curiosidad, además de una gran sorpresa. Tenia ganas de preguntar pero no veia nada que lo comprometiera por las cercanías de la sala.

Serena recordó que el joven salió de aquella tienda con una bolsa y se preguntó donde la guardaría.

"_¡Ya Serena córtala con eso! No debes tener esa actitud tan intrusa" _– De pronto se dio cuenta que el joven la observaba fijamente. Que tonta, hace ya bastante tiempo había dejado de seguir con la lectura. – "Yo…"

"De seguro terminaste" – El joven le retiró aquel escrito y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

"no sé…yo--"

"Si si, no pusiste atención ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"No, en nada en especial" – La mirada de él indicaba que no le creía mucho. Serena se esforzó por verse convincente.

"Si piensas 'en nada en especial' vas a reprobar los exámenes, concéntrate" – Le volvió a dejar el escrito.

Serena se sintió completamente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. Esta vez si que leyó.

El joven Darien de pronto se puso de pie y se dirigió al estereo, comenzó a girar las bandejas. Serena todo esto lo presenció pero no descubrió de qué se trataba hasta que vio al joven inspeccionando en el interior del aparato. Se veía un tanto perturbado.

"_¡Oh No!"_ – Serena pensó que lo que podría estar buscando era el CD que se llevó aquella noche en que Darien se enfermó. Ahora si que estaba en problemas ¿Hacerse la tonta o enfrentarlo con valentía y asumir las consecuencias?

Aun sabiendo que de seguro de esta no se salvaba, buscó en su mochila un porta CD's y de ahí sacó uno sin nombre. Lo miró detenidamente mientras que pensaba en reconsiderar la decisión.

"Joven Darien ¿Busca esto?"

El hombre de momento miró el objeto que estaba en las manos la joven y luego subió la mirada hasta llegar a ella. Arqueó levemente una ceja y sin decir una palabra tomó el CD. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

"_De seguro está muy enojado_" "Joven Darian, discúlpeme, se me olvidó pedírselo o avisarle, es que aquel día usted estaba muy mal y yo escuché la música de este CD y me gustó tanto que…" – De un momento a otro el joven volteó la cabeza y la miró penetrante, ahora su rostro estaba ligeramente confundido.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Si" – Aunque la extraña mirada del joven la hizo dudar de haber contestado correctamente.

"¿Le sacaste una copia?"

"Bueno… si"

Ni un reclamo más, no habían malas caras ni nada por el estilo. Serena mas confundida no podía estar, mientras estaba en la cocina preparando la cena no podía evitar pensar que después de aquella incomoda ¿conversación? Si es así como se le puede llamar, el joven se veía mas despejado incluso un poco más brillante ¿Por qué sería?

"Ahhh! Ayayayayayyyyyyy ¡ME QUEMÉEEE!" – Serena agitó la mano con gran velocidad y luego la sumergió en agua fría.

**x-x-x**

El resto de la semana en el colegio fue un poco más alborotada ya que los jefes de las alianzas estaban muy preocupados buscando gente que quisiera someterse a todas las pruebas que se debían hacer en la semana de las alianzas.

"¡Definitivamente no!"

Alegaba Rai desde lejos mientras que todas las chicas (menos Serena) estaban en el pasillo del segundo piso. Rai se veía furibunda mientras la jefa de alianza con su representante luchaban desesperadamente para convencerla de participar en la competencia de las reinas y reyes.

"No insistan, ya dije mi ultima palabra"

"Pero tienes buena condición física además de un cuerpo escultural ¡debes hacerlo por el futuro de la alianza!"

"Por lealtad, además que el rey también es muy fuerte y te ayudará en lo que sea"

"En la presentación de los carros alegóricos vas a estar en la cima y todos te verán y te aclamarán"

"Serás la reina y si ganas serás la reina absoluta" – Hablaban la jefa y el representante alternadamente.

Rai en ese momento comenzó a imaginarse en la cima de una gran estructura dándose aires de superioridad y lo que es mas, siendo admirada por todos los que la rodeaban. Por ese lado la idea no estaba tan mal pero al imaginarse compartiendo el lugar con el rey (El rey no es mas que el compañero de Serena que hacía de base en Cheerleaders)

"No"

"¿No? Que insignificante eres" – Esa voz estaba cargada de veneno. Todos voltearon para ver a Mimette y a Tellu. La última era la que hablaba. – "Se nota que te faltan las agallas además de clase, es por eso que yo saldré siendo la reina"

"Ui que fastidio" – Comentó Mina para los demás. Ahora era ella quien tenía la atención.

"Ah… tu cabello mal cuidado y ese ridículo peinado con la moña roja… eres Mina Aino" - Ese comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a la rubia.

"Para que sepas si lo cuido y lo mejor de todo es que es natural y no tengo que hacerme bucles falsos, además de feos que es lo único que tienen para atraer a las personas porque sin esa mascara de maquillaje son unos monstruos"

"¡Pruébalo!" – Le gritó Mimette demasiado afectada y preparada para abalanzarse.

"Déjala Mimette, la única arma que tiene es esa boca ya que nada mas la ayuda a defenderse, su cabello _natural_ es horrible al igual que su voz y su cuerpo de deportista ¿has pensando dedicarte a eso de por vida? No creo que sirvas para otra cosa y menos para concursos de belleza con esas piernas llenas de músculos que deforman tus caderas… Ay que desperdicio de mujer ¿pero qué se le va a hacer?"

Sin esperar que le volvieran a responder ambas se fueron moviendo las caderas muy pronunciadamente como si quisieran sacarle aun mas pica a la rubia.

"Mina, tranquila" – Le consoló Lita pero Mina aun seguía con esas palabras en su mente. Sus manos formaron un puño y sus uñas terminaron por hundírseles en la carne.

Otra que estaba furiosa era Rai quien una vez que se fueron esas Witch volteó la cabeza y vio que la jefa de alianza aun estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Lo haré" – Dijo con un tono que pareció mas un gruñido.

**x-x-x**

**Departamento de Darien. **

Desde que llegó no ha podido apartarle los ojos de encima. ¡Aquella bolsa que está sobre la mesa del comedor está llamándola! O algo así. El obsequio es el mismo con el que Darien Chiba se paseó por el centro hace algunos días. Serena se preguntó por qué aun estaba ahí.

_Ahora si que estaba curiosa, lo que mas quería era averiguar a quien se lo regalaría y es que el joven Chiba es demasiado frío ¿Tanto como para desentenderse de los cumpleaños de sus seres queridos? No por favor Serena, no confundas las cosas, una cosa es tener un temperamento frío e insensible y otra cosa es serlo… cuando recuerdo aquella escena del viernes no puedo mas que sonrojarme y es que estoy segura que aquel joven que me agradeció era otro ¿O tal vez ese era el verdadero Darien Chiba que solo sale a la luz cuando hay luna llena? _

"Hey, cabeza de chorlito"

Serena giró la cabeza aun sonrojada y soñadora hacia la dirección donde estaba Darien. Este al verla se espantó y Serena reaccionó en un instante volviéndose un poco loca y arreglándose el uniforme que de por si estaba bien arreglado (¿?)

Darien arqueó una ceja y con la misma prosiguió…

"Nuevamente estas desconcentrada" – Luego le echó un vistazo al obsequio y de nueva cuenta a la rubia.

"¿Yo? No, como cree, yo estaba… yo estaba…"

"Si, ya sé, pensando en 'nada especial' ¿Algo mas que añadirle?"

"No tiene que ser cruel" – Frunció el entrecejo quitándose un poco la timidez.

Darien estaba a punto de contestarle cuando…

**Toc Toc Toc **

Eso era un poco extraño ya que generalmente casi nadie viene a interrumpir en una clase de estudios, bueno, salvo Andrew que algunas veces viene a buscar a Serena.

Serena queda en la mesa simulando seguir en la lectura mientras que el joven va a abrir la puerta. Luego de escuchar el destrabar de la puerta se escucha un grito de mujer que, a juzgar por el tono, estaba muy contenta.

"Que alegría verte y me alegro que estés bien ¿no me invitas a pasar?" – Serena no escuchó respuesta por parte del joven pero dedujo una vez más (por los sonidos) que la mujer se quitó los zapatos y entró. Justo al momento en que se cierra la puerta aparece una cabellera larguícima de color negro por el umbral de la sala.

Serena palideció.

La mujer no se veía mejor. Es mas, se veía algo incomoda y enojada por la presencia de la rubia.

"Darien… no me dijiste que estabas acompañado" – Ella se acercó DEMACIADO a él según Serena.

Darien arqueó nuevamente una ceja.

"Ni siquiera te invité a pasar" – Dijo este monótonamente.

La mujer se quedó en silencio viendo a Serena a los ojos. Luego sus ojos vieron otro objeto interesante.

"¿Es para mi?" – Pareció recuperar la alegría nuevamente y caminó para alcanzar el obsequio que estaba en el mismo lugar.

"_¡EL OBSEQUIO!" – _Serena no podía estar más furiosa. – "_¡Suéltalo no es tuyoooo!_"

"¡Oh, Darien, eres lo máximo! no te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños" – Nuevamente se acercó hasta él pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente. – "Un poco tarde eso si"

Serena esta vez quedó blanca como papel.

"_¿Así que era… para ella?_"

La mujer vio nuevamente el rostro deprimido de la rubia y adquirió un semblante de satisfacción.

"Oh, pero que mal educada soy" – Se acercó hasta la rubia con pasos muy estilizados. Serena no advirtió antes lo que venia por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una mano extendida estaba frente a sus ojos. – "Mi nombre es Kana… Kana Tomoe, un gusto conocerte"

Serena, aun sin apartar los ojos del obsequio que estaba en el regazo de la mujer, extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de ella.

"El gusto es… mío… mi nombre es… Serena Tsukino" – De pronto su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada y Serena advirtió que estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas. – "_No debo llorando, no debo llorar/ ¡por supuesto que no debes llorar! sino le darás en el gusto a esa mujer_" – Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza suprimiendo el intento y al abrirlos se topó con el rostro de aquella mujer y se sorprendió. Ella estaba sonriendo maléficamente.

"Darien… me gustaría hablar contigo" – La mujer la soltó haciendo que la mano de Serena se deslizara como muerta volviendo a su cuerpo. Seguido de eso Kana se aproximó a Darien nuevamente. – "…en privado ¿Vamos a tu habitación?"

Si Serena creyó que no podía tener mas sorpresas estaba muy equivocada.

"Vamos" – Dijo una vez mas la mujer incentivando al joven a seguirla pero este se quedó estático y con el rostro inexpresivo. Kana decidió adentrarse hasta el pasillo por lo que Serena no pudo ver más. Pero Darien no la siguió.

Entonces la mujer volvió y miró a Serena de reojo.

"Veo que realmente estas ocupado y que no tienes tiempo" – Siguió mirándola con resentimiento. – "Entonces me voy"

"Ehemm…" – Darien se aclaró la garganta y es ahí donde el alma de Serena quedó pendiendo de un hilo.

"_Le va a decir que se quede_"

"A menos que te gusten los conejos… ese obsequio no es para ti"

"¿Q--?"

O.O!

Darien fue poco delicado en arrebatarle la bolsa y aun menos delicado en indicarle con la mirada que debía irse. Kana no lo podía creer y mucho menos Serena.

Al rato…

Sus ojos nuevamente se topan con la bolsa. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ella y no podía evitar observarla de vez en cuando mientras que leía, al final poco y nada entendía de la lectura.

"_¿Si no es para Kana… entonces para quien es?... tal vez es para algún familiar ¿Mamá? ¿Alguna hermana? Ciertamente es para una mujer, lo deduje por el colorido de la bolsa"_ - Entonces se le vino una alocada idea – "_¿Y si es para mi?... no, imposible ya que él no sabe que mi cumpleaños es mañana"_

Siguió de nueva cuenta con la lectura hasta que otra pregunta, más bien, otra duda le vino a la mente. Si es que el joven Darien detesta tanto ver a esa mujer ¿Por qué dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera? Ciertamente el contenido de la bolsa debía ser algo demasiado importante para habérselo arrebatado de esa manera (Aunque lo negara ya había aprendido a conocer esos pequeños gestos que brotan de la personalidad difícil del joven). Fuera lo que fuese ahora deseaba saber más esa respuesta que el destinatario del obsequio.

Darien ahora estaba leyendo, pero si Serena fijaba mas la vista en sus ojos se daría cuenta que las orbes no se movían ¿Hace cuanto rato estaría así? Tal vez se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que Serena.

"Joven Darien" – Este abandonó la 'lectura' para verla a ella. – "¿Por qué?... ¿Ella le agrada?" – Ni ella misma entendió su pregunta pero rogaba que él se la contestara. – "Kana ¿Aun le gusta?"

"No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa" – Serena se alborotó completamente por esa respuesta. Era cierto, no debía meterse en cosas de pareja…

¿COSAS DE PAREJA? ¡¿QUE NO LE IMPORTA!

Serena en ese momento se pone de pie aun sabiendo que esto le puede costar la poca amistad que hay entre ellos y lo encara. El joven la queda mirando seriamente.

"¡No diga que no me importa porque si no me importara no me preocuparía de usted como lo hago siempre!" – Respiró agitadamente viendo algún movimiento en el semblante del joven pero este solo miró a algún lugar del departamento sin responderle. A Serena le temblaba el mentón. – "Recuerde que la ultima vez que lo visitó esa mujer yo lo encontré ensangrentado…"

Él dejó el libro súbitamente y se levantó, entonces caminó hasta ella haciendo que esta retroceda hasta la pared.

"Nunca te pedí ayuda ¿Entiendes? Lo que has hecho por mi lo has hecho por que has querido. No creas que permitiré que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden" – Los ojos de Serena se inundaban mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Él con la mirada resentida y ella lastimada.

Ese era el aviso de que tenia que irse lo mas rápido posible.

"No puede prohibirme que me preocupe ¡Si cree que esto lo hago para meterme en su vida está muy equivocado!" – Serena ahora comenzó a acorralarlo a él hasta que quedó junto al sillón. – "Yo…yo… ¡Yo a usted lo aprecio mucho! ¿Entiende? Por eso lo hago, porque no quiero verlo lastimado y mucho menos herido"

Pasó un momento en el que ambos sostuvieron miradas, él se veía claramente molesto y con la mandíbula apretada. Serena estaba con el cuello estirado y bien erguida para ganar altura.

De pronto un dedo se posó en la frente de la joven y el rostro de Darien se había destensado.

"Andrew tenia razón, eres demasiado preocupada hasta el punto de exasperar" – Con el mismo dedo la empujó suavemente haciendo que ella se tambaleara pero no cayó.

Cuando Serena volvió para decirle otras cuantas verdades algo obstruyó su visión. Se trataba de la misma bolsa que tanta pérdida de tiempo le había ocasionado, el mismo obsequio que a ella le había provocado tanta curiosidad.

"También Andrew me dijo que mañana estas de cumpleaños"

OoO!

La quijada de Serena llegó hasta el suelo.

**x-x-x**

Serena bajó del autobús para tocar el esponjoso y agradable suelo de las nubes. Bailando y tarareando una canción romántica llegó hasta su casa en Jubaan gai. Un último suspiro antes de tocar la puerta y su madre le abrió.

"Llegas tarde"

"Lo seeee…" – Dijo en lo que parecía ser un suspiro, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

O.ó?

La señora Ikuko la dejó entrar analizándola en el trayecto. Repentinamente su hija le parecía más liviana y soñadora. Serena subió hasta su habitación echa una pluma, no sentía nada mas que su corazón latir a prisa cuando recordaba las palabras del joven Darien.

…_También me dijo que mañana estas de cumpleaños… _

…_Ya puedes dejar de decirme así, solo llámame Darien…_

O0O! "¡Prometo que lo intentaré pero no garantizo nada!" - Giró la perilla para entrar a su dormitorio y…

**FLOWNN**

"¡SORPRESA!"

"Ahhhhh!" – Gritó del miedo pero enseguida encendieron la luz y pudo ver a sus amigas con serpentinas, globos, trompetas y todo tipo de artefacto fiestero. – "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Anda, hija, entra de una vez" – La empuja su madre con el pompis (trasero).

"Sé que estas enojada con nosotras por haberte mentido el lunes pero fue para darte una sorpresa"

"No lo sentimos porque sé que en nuestro lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo Sere"

"Feliz cumpleaños gatita" – Haruka le entrega un precioso obsequio y luego de ella vienen todas las demás. Al final Serena tiene un montoncito de regalos.

Seguido de eso vienen los comestibles y bebestibles, dulces, chocolates y… ¡Fiesta de pijamas! Pero para la última había un GRAAAAN detalle. Las cinco se quedaron mirando unas con otras y luego a Haruka. Esta precisamente sacaba su mini bolso deportivo. _(**NA**: Ellas aun no saben que es chica, las únicas que lo saben es Serena y Michiru)_

"Qué" – Dijo ella de pronto seria.

"Pues que la fiesta de pijamas es sólo para chicas" – Le dijo Mina de una y sin delicadeza. Haruka quedó perpleja mientras que Michiru sonreía tímidamente haciéndose notar en el grupo. La joven caminó hasta su compañera y se puso frente a ella.

"Michiru ¿Qué haces?" – Ella seguía riendo.

Al quitarse de en frente Haruka quedó con la camisa desabotonada mostrando unas vendas alrededor de… sus bustos (bustos bien generosos por cierto).

"¡Tiene pechos, es hermofrosita!"

"Hermafrodita, Mina" – Le corrige Amy recuperando el aliento brevemente.

"No es hermafrodita" – Dice Michiru melodiosamente. – "Es mujer"

"¡MUJEEEER!"

"Pues, si son reales" – Confirmó Mina palpándolos. Haruka estaba completamente roja.

"Con razón era tan flexible en la lucha…" – Razonó Lita desde su distancia aun anonadada.

"Y yo…" "_Yo hasta lo encontraba atractivo_" – Pensó Rai espantada, luego miró a Serena – "¿Y tu no dices nada?"

"Ya lo sabía"

"¡Queeeeee!"

El grupito discutía mientras que Haruka, intentando recuperar su dignidad, volvía a abotonar su camisa. Michiru estaba a su lado sonriéndole amplia e inocentemente.

¬¬

_Andrew pasó mas tarde (como a las once) con mi obsequio y un jugoso comentario sobre Darien (¡pude hacerlo!). Me dijo que después de aquella discusión que tuvimos estaba mas relajado ¿relajado? ¿Alguien entiende a los hombres? Pues quien lo haga que me explique cómo un hombre puede relajarse después de una discusión. ¡Me contó también que yo le agrado! Eso es un gran paso según Drew. Me felicitó. _

_Nos entretuvimos toda la noche hablando de las cosas divertidas que suceden en el colegio, anécdotas y haciendo juegos interesantes además de ver películas y comer como cerdas. Incluso mamá anduvo por aquí algunas veces (También Sammy pero él protestaba por la bulla jeje) creo que esta vez se ha roto el hielo entre todas y podremos armar un grupo de siete en vez de cinco… o tal vez eso es pedir demasiado, lo que ahora sé es que somos todas amigas. _

_Fue el mejor dia de mi vida… de acuerdo, el mejor día del año pero lo cierto es que va a ser un día inolvidable y memorable. Lo describiré con lujo de detalles cuando duerma lo suficiente. _

_Nota: Estoy segura que mis pechos crecieron unos cuantos centímetros, me los mediré mañana _

**x-x-x**

_**He said,  
I have seen the others and I have discovered that this fight is not worth fighting  
and I've have seen their mothers and I will no other to follow me where I'm going  
so, take your shower, shine your shoes  
you got no time to lose  
you are young men you must be living  
take your shower, shine your shoes  
well, you got no time to lose  
you are young men you must be living  
go now you are forgiven… **_

El CD se detuvo solo. Darien miró hacia el stereo y suspiró. Tendría que sacarle una copia también.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanita Love**_

Lamento la tardanza pero no me gusta mucho la idea de actualizar mis historias al mismo tiempo a menos que sea por algún motivo especial como aniversario y cosas asi .

También quería que me quedara bien y quería estar conforme de lo que he escrito y ahora realmente lo estoy. Creo que estoy en mi buena racha (según yo) o tal vez es que soy buena escribiendo este tipo de historias… quien sabe.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, son mucho mas de los que me imaginaba y agradezco mucho por eso. También me da mucho gusto que valoren tanto la historia. ¡Ya llevo 100 reviews! Aun no me la puedo creer.

Que mas puedo decir, muchas gracias nuevamente y… en el próximo capitulo hay una sorpresa pues si creían que el cumpleaños de Serena terminaba solo aquí todavía falta mañana!

Ah! Los fragmentos de canción que estoy utilizando son los de Dispatch y la canción se llama "The General"

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**10 – Oct - 2006**


	11. Efecto Dominó

Antes de comenzar a leer les recomiendo que lo hagan un poco mas lento pues pueden no entenderlo de primera o volver a leerlo ¿ok? Que tengan buena lectura jejeje

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 11)

**EFECTO DOMINÓ**

_¿Estaba demás decir que esta fue una noche maravillosa? Creo que lo he repetido mil veces y aun así creo que no es suficiente para describir el momento. Lo pasé increíble ¡Soy feliz! _

_Les costó las primera tres horas de acostumbrarse a la presencia de la 'nueva' Haruka, pero estoy segura que la pobre sufrió aun mas teniendo que soportar las conversaciones 'sin sentido' de las chicas. Lo bueno es que dentro de toda la extrañeza tuvo a alguien a su favor. Rai, al igual que ella, tiene demasiada desconfianza en los hombres, claro que también Rai aclaró que no perdería su feminidad por eso. _

**x-x-x**

Y por si fuera poco la celebración siguió durante la tarde con los preparativos para ir a nada más y nada menos que la discoteca. Costó pero la señora Ikuko permitió esa salida, no sin antes encargarle la responsabilidad a Haruka y a Andrew (Que es el anfitrión)

Dos y hasta tres horas pasó Serena metida en el baño y a eso contarle el tiempo que estuvo en su dormitorio probándose ropa y accesorios… digamos que estuvo toda la tarde en eso.

**x-x-x**

"¿Te gusta?" – Amy volvió la cabeza para ver a Michiru.

"Si, mucho ¿Realmente este lo hizo tu padre?"

"No, este lo hice yo" – Le aclaró con una risita.

Habían quedado de juntarse en casa de Haruka y hasta ahora la primera en llegar había sido Amy quien tiene 'puntualidad' como segundo nombre. Ella había estado viendo con admiración una obra de arte muy grande la cual reflejaba una gigantesca ola a punto de arrasar con una ciudad. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba la firma del artista: M Kaiou.

"Ahh… ahora entiendo, M de Michiru jeje"

"Mi padre firma con la K de Kurodo" – Añadió ella obviando el antecedente.

En ese momento Serena aparece por el umbral y se une a la plática de las tres. Haruka no se veía por ningún lado.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" – Chilló la rubia. – "¿Y no ha llegado nadie mas?" – Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo y se reunieron finalmente todas, Andrew llegó con Lita haciendo que comenzaran los cuchicheos entre las demás, lo cual dejó a Lita muy colorada y por supuesto al susodicho también (Aunque se haga no es sordo)

Serena se deslizó hasta llegar a Andrew y le sonrió abiertamente, este suspiró resignado esperando a que ella le pidiera un favor o algo así.

"Oye Drew… ¿De verdad que no va a venir Darien?" – Sus ojos brillaban esperanzadoramente.

"No" – Le dijo por enésima vez (porque Serena lo presionó por teléfono todo el día para que tratara de convencerlo) Serena hizo un puchero y tal cual como se había acercado (deslizándose) se volvió donde las chicas. Lita le pegaba una mirada de curiosidad.

En ese momento llegó Haruka con su móvil a cuestas y hablando _masculinamente_ con alguien. Las chicas se miraron entre si. Haruka desapareció por otro lugar de la sala y como a los cinco minutos después volvió y quedó mirando a las presentes.

"Hola" – Las saludó masculinamente.

"Hola" – Mina no pudo evitar emitir un hola con una voz mas agudo que la normal.

"Bueno chicas, supongo que no querrán llegar al lugar tan temprano, son recién las 9:30, así que las invito a mi salón recreativo y ya para las once mas o menos tendrán listos sus pases falsos"

"¿Pases falsos?" – Se alteró Amy.

"No te preocupes, es una formalidad. No creerás que dejaran entrar a unas niñas de 15 años" – Amy no se veía mejor con la explicación de Michiru.

"No te asustes, casi nunca los piden y menos si vas con gente influyente" – Añadió Haruka desde adelante.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando ¿Desde cuando que esta conversación había adquirido ese carácter mafioso? Asintieron sin volver a preguntar. Al entrar al salón recreativo la mayoría de ellas quedó con la boca abierta, mesas de pool, un mini bowling, un mini bar, un televisor plasma gigante con consolas de videojuegos y muuuucho más. Ahí se quedaron hasta la hora señalada.

**x-x-x**

Llegaron al lugar en dos carros, el de Michiru y el de Haruka. La mayoría de las más jóvenes se veían tan ansiosas que se delataban ante la demás gente, el plan era lucir mayores. Amy, contrariamente, se veía asustada.

Haruka llegó hasta un hombre, hablaron brevemente y este se volvió a alejar dejando a Haruka con un bulto en la mano. Mina tenia los ojos hechos corazoncitos viendo al hombre que se había alejado.

"_Si, esta noche tendré suerte_"

"Ya ladys, aquí tengo sus identificaciones, pero estoy segura que no se las pedirán" – Miró a todas y cada esforzándose por imaginar que se ven mayores. – "Eso espero"

Llegaron hasta donde otro tipo que ve la cosa de las entradas y Haruka le habló confiadamente.

"Hola, vengo con…" – Se detuvo a contar – "siete personas"

"Si, Sr Tenou, el dueño me lo dijo todo" – Haruka se hizo a un lado para que el hombre vea la 'mercancía' Michiru y Andrew se veían de lo mas normal pero Rai, Serena, Lita, Mina, y Amy (en orden) estaban como niñas exploradoras en formación, sonrientes y nerviosas como si trataran de pasar un examen de buena presencia. El hombre miró a Haruka que estaba con una GOTA en la cabeza pero con semblante serio. – "Supongo que traes identificaciones… por sea caso" – Haruka asintió.

Luego de la prueba de fuego dieron un paso adelante donde un guardia tenia que revisarlas para ver que no llevaran armas y todo eso (un control de rutina) estaba de más decir que las chicas veían esas 'tocaciones' con mucho desagrado.

"¡No me toques!" – Estalló Mina, que había querido pasar de última. En seguida se escurrió para seguir a sus amigas. Haruka se disculpó con un gesto con el guardia y luego entraron definitivamente al ambiente bohemio y fiestero mientras que la música retumbaba en sus estómagos.

"Estoy nerviosa" – Dijo Serena viendo las luces ir y venir, también había mucha gente y estaba oscuro.

"¡Hey Bombón!"

¿Bombón? Serena se detuvo en seco, razonó en una milésima de segundo pero no quería creer que fuera verdad. Buscó el lugar de donde había venido la voz y ahí lo vio.

"¿Seiya?" – Claro que para ella era obvio pero aun así no quería equivocarse.

En un segundo el joven estaba al lado de ella, la saludaba y la abrazaba. Serena respondió el abrazo con mucha naturalidad. Estaba contenta de verlo aun más que sorprendida.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ahh… es que yo soy muy perceptivo, te vi entrar y supe que estabas de cumpleaños"

"No mientas, Seiya" – Taiki se acercó y la saludó.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que habíamos planeado con Haruka y Andrew que nos juntáramos" – Reconoció Seiya.

Tras Serena, una Amy completamente helada observaba la situación. Uno, dos, tres parpadeos y decidió desordenarse un poco mas el cabello, arreglarse los pechos para hacer que el escote se le vea mas pronunciado y ensayar la mejor sonrisa para Taiki que justo venia a saludar al resto.

"Hola chicas, tanto tiempo"

"¡Y Yaten!" – Saltó Mina colgándosele del brazo.

"El tiene prohibido venir, su rehabilitación no se lo permite" – Informó con pose sabihonda

"Eres muy malo por dejarlo en casa, apuesto que debe estar muy enojado"

"Lo estaría si se lo hubiéramos dicho" – Habló Seiya llegando con Serena.

Taiki ahora se permitió saludar a Amy de una manera especial de beso en la mejilla. Ella dio gracias a dios que el lugar estaba oscuro y que no podía ver lo roja que se había puesto (ella estaba segura de haberse puesto colorada)

Pasó un buen rato en que Seiya le enseñaba a bailar a Serena, Taiki y Amy hacían el intento, Haruka y Michiru veían todo eso desde una de las mesas mientras se tomaban algo… y las sobrantes bailaban entre si.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – Mina asintió de inmediato y se alejó de ellas para bailar con un chico muy guapo.

"Perfecto, ahora nos quedamos solas" – Refunfuñó Rai.

A eso llega Andrew con refrescos y saca a bailar a Lita.

"Perfecto… ahora YO me quedé sola" – Pasó un rato mas hasta que Rai al fin aceptó que un chico la sacara a bailar, aunque mas parecía por la pura envidia de ver a las chicas divertirse con compañía masculina.

"Me encanta como sales en la pintura de Kaiou"

"¿De que hablas?" – Amy lo miró un poco confundida.

"Espera, aquí la tengo" – Taiki comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo mientras que Amy se imaginaba cómo podía tener una pintura en un bolsillo. Taiki sacó su celular y le mostró una fotografía. – "Sales preciosa"

"Eso creo" – Musitó Amy tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a la obra ya que se veía muy pequeña, casi incomprensible.

"¡Ahhh…! Tengo una idea, si quieres, en estos días nos juntamos y te llevo al lugar donde esta la nueva exposición de Kurodo Kaiou"

"¿De verdad? Me encantaría" _"¡Yes!"_

Mientras ellos seguían con el baile Serena y Seiya se morían de la risa con los accidentes de la rubia.

"Auch!"

"Lo siento"

"Me costará enseñarte mas de lo que pensé"

"Pero es que es mi primer día"

"Entonces vas a tener que practicar para la próxima vez que salgamos"

"No creas que mi mamá me va a dar permiso tan pronto"

"Ups, cierto, es que con ese aspecto te vez toda una mujer"

"¿Y que te crees tú? ¿Un adulto? Eres a penas un año mayor que yo jajajaja"

Al rato, en la barra, las chicas habían querido quedarse juntas para hablar de lo que les ha estado pasando en este último rato.

"Gracias, eres un amor" – Dice Mina a su compañero de baile quien le acababa de regalar un trago de apariencia cremosa.

"Supongo que no beberás eso"

"¿Por qué no?" – Mina lo probó pese a la advertencia de todas. Sus ojos echaron chispas. – "¡Está delicioso! Chicas pruébenlo"

Aunque ellas parecían completamente reacias a la petición Lita lo olfateó y se decidió a probarlo.

"Es cierto, está muy bueno y no es fuerte"

"A ver eso" – Y así siguió Rai, Serena y la ultima fue Amy.

"Yo quiero uno igual" – Lita pidió uno.

"¡Que! ¿Estás loca?"

"¿Y me convidas?" – Le pidió Serena.

"Pero si quieres yo te puedo regalar uno bombón" – Dijo el pelinegro apareciéndose de repente. – "Si quieren les regalo uno a cada una"

"¿De verdad? Entonces tu me lo pagas jeje" – Lita guardó su monedero.

Mina, de un vuelo se tomó su vaso y se puso a la fila. Amy, aunque de primera lo pensó, al final también aceptó un vaso, ya que era solo un vaso.

"¿No creen que están un poco jóvenes para beber?" – Haruka las miró feo.

"Pero si a penas llevamos el primero"

Mentira porque al menos Mina llevaba el tercero y ya estaba media inestable.

"No te preocupes, no tomo mas"

Amy y Taiki se unieron a Haruka y a Michiru en la mesa para conversar.

"Ohh, la verdad es que no tenia idea que había incluido esa obra en la exposición, aunque ya la había visto terminada y me consta que quedó muy bonita" – Amy estaba súper alagada.

De momento Haruka sacó a Michiru a bailar y estos se quedaron solos en un rincón mas oscuro.

"Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de verte, finalmente desaparecimos sin despedirnos de nadie… la verdad es que no tuvimos tiempo y si había alguien de quien yo me hubiese querido despedir es de ti Amy"

"Pues… viéndolo de esa manera si fue algo descortés" – Dijo ella.

"Pero ahora que Yaten está mejor espero tener un poco mas de tiempo libre"

"Cuéntame de eso… digo… si es que quieres"

"bueno, fue un momento muy difícil para mi familia, incluyéndome. Estábamos desesperados y realmente creímos que Yaten iba a morir pero finalmente no fue así… luego vino la peor parte donde Yaten tuvo que reconocerlo y reconocer que necesitaba un tratamiento"

"¿Volverás?"

"Este año no… así que… bueno, no volveré ya que este es mi ultimo año, el otro entro a la universidad"

"Es cierto ¿Y como lo piensas pasar? Has faltado mucho a clases… si quieres yo…"

"Tu siempre tan linda... no te preocupes, yo tengo muy buenas calificaciones y he estudiado mucho de forma particular, me irá bien, confía en mi. El que de seguro repetirá es Yaten pero es lo mejor para él… y Seiya…." – Se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces fue muy corto el tiempo que te vi jeje… supongo" – Amy no sabia cómo expresar que el tiempo que se vieron no fue el suficiente para conocerse, lo extrañaría.

Y así siguió la noche. Mina no se reprimió en beber alcohol, Lita y Andrew se besaron ante la a atónita mirada de Serena y las demás (a los mas mayores no les importaba mucho un suceso como ese) Claro, ellos creían que nadie los había visto pero cuando Lita volvió la mirada encontró a las chicas que casi aplaudían de felicidad, pero no lo hicieron para seguir conservando la amistad. Lita y Andrew estaban rojos de vergüenza.

**x-x-x**

Que si hubieran querido seguir en la discoteca la respuesta es si ya que habían dormido hasta tarde y tenían cuerda para rato, pero Mina les embarró toda la alegría al ocurrírsele la genial idea de vomitar.

Mientras Serena tenia que luchar contra sus impulsos para ayudarle a Mina en su labor, Rai no pudo y vomitó al otro lado, Lita tampoco era de mucha ayuda ya que estaba un poco mareada. Finalmente la que mas ayudó fue Michiru que con voz suave calmaba los sollozos de Mina que hacía arcadas.

"Yo no las conozco" – Murmuró Haruka desde el pasillo.

"¿Y al final cuantos vasos tomó?"

"Perdí la cuenta en el cuarto" – Respondió Amy que estaba con Taiki y este la sujetaba fuertemente ya que se había puesto repentinamente muy pálida.

"Quieres vomitar ¿Cuándo bebiste tu?" – Le preguntó Haruka.

"Dos" – Fue lo que se le distinguió al tiempo que se fue hecho flash al baño a regurgitar. Rai al verla sintió retorcijones nuevamente.

"¡Otra mas!" – Se escuchó el grito de Serena desde el baño.

"Primerizas" – Farfulló Haruka.

Finalmente todas vomitaron, algunas por ebrias y otras por asco y es que a esas alturas muchas mujeres a parte de ellas iban a vomitar y Rai se vio obligada a vomitar tres veces.

Al salir todas estaban pálidas, adormiladas, con el maquillaje corrido y… sinceramente irreconocibles, daba pena pensar que ellas se dieran el lujo de quedar tan mal paradas frente a sus hombres.

"Quiero…" – Mina no alcanzó a terminar y volvió a vomitar en el suelo siendo sujetada por Michiru (La única que parece tener estomago para esas cosas)

"¡Oh no, que asco!" – Gritó Haruka y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a hacer arcadas. Rai fue la siguiente y así sucesivamente…

Si. Definitivamente habían quedado muy mal paradas, con esto a ninguno le quedaría ganas de salir con ellas…

**x-x-x**

Al día siguiente en casa de Haruka, o eso era lo que parecía, las chicas se despertaron notando con extrañeza que tenían puesta su ropa de cama ¿Cómo había pasado eso si ninguna se acordaba de haberse desvestido? Da igual, ninguna se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta.

Todas se dieron un baño, todas se cambiaron completamente de ropa, pero solo Mina tuvo que disculparse por el desastre que quedó en la cama donde durmió.

"Lo siento tanto" – Decía entre llanto y es que no se podía la cara de vergüenza, pese a que intentara negarlo, se acordaba muy bien de lo que había pasado anoche. – "Perdónenme…."

Mina no hacia más que disculparse y es que cuando Haruka la miraba no veía a Mina sino que veía a una ebria o al menos cada vez que la veía recordaba la noche anterior, eso era algo que se le notaba en la cara.

**x-x-x**

Lunes por la mañana, primer día de la semana de alianzas. Por la mañana harían un breve acto donde se daría el latoso discurso de todos los años pero que para los de primer año es tan especial porque es primera vez que escuchan. Por la tarde comenzarían las primeras actividades.

Serena había llegado al colegio con un accesorio nuevo. Se trataba de un lindo conejito comiendo de su zanahoria el cual llevaba prendido al uniforme escolar.

"Todo porque te lo regaló el joven Darien ¿eh?"

"¡Si!" – Chilló Serena muy contenta.

A la hora de receso se notó muy bien los distintos colores que representaban a las alianzas. Rai no estaba con ellas por el asunto de las actividades de la reina de la Alianza Azul.

"Esto si que me tiene emocionada, mi primera semana de alianzas" – Suspiró Mina.

Por la tarde las chicas estuvieron muy entusiasmadas ya que comenzarían las batallas y realmente tendrían que hacer bien su trabajo para ganar. Esta vez Serena se preocupó de pintarse y pintar la cara de sus amigas con líneas azules. También se consiguieron panfletos con las letras inventadas para las canciones de la alianza.

Lamentablemente el baño de mujeres estaba colapsado y colorido, mientras unas chicas se decoraban el rostro, se pintaban el pelo y cosas así, otros grupos se disfrazaban para una dramatización que serviría para presentar a la reina de alianzas. En esas estaba Rai.

"¿De verdad se vestían así en la antigüedad?"

"Si Julieta, y en ese tiempo las mujeres no se quejaban tanto" – La molestó Serena. Rai la miró dolida.

"Lamentablemente ya aceptaste tu papel de reina así que tendrás que luchar… y esto es solo el principio ya que Andrew me contó que las reinas tienen muchas cosas que hacer como: carreras de obstáculos, mas dramatizaciones, desfiles con ropas exóticas y en traje de baño"

"¡Traje de baño!" – Saltó Rai estupefacta.

"¿No te atreves porque tienes algo que ocultar Hino?" – Esa voz venenosa…

Todas voltearon para ver a Tellu quien también se preparaba para su dramatización.

"Lamentablemente no es tan perfecta como nosotras ¡Mírala, es solo una niña!" – Rió Mimette.

"No podrá competir contra nosotras, también están Villuy y Eudial postulándose por los de preparatoria"

Serena apretaba el puño llena de rabia, pero no solo ella, Rai parecía que iba a estallar de ira.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué una chica tan linda como tú, Mimette, no ha postulado a Reina de su alianza?" – Le preguntó Mina fingiendo inocencia.

"Que tonta eres ¿No te das cuenta que Tellu está de reina de mi alianza?"

"Yo creo que tu eres mas bonita que ella… yo votaría por ti, no me gustaría pensar que tus amigas te han menospreciado" – Ahora la miró con lastima saliendo a la luz la verdadera intención de la joven. Las chicas captaron de inmediato la indirecta.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" – Mimette al parecer había caído en la trampa.

"Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón y hasta parece que fueras mas capaz"

"¡No las escuches Mimette! ¿No ves que te están lavando el cerebro?" – Exclamó indignada su compañera.

Tellu se marchó enfurecida pero Mimette se quedó pensativa.

"¿Realmente piensan eso?" – Las chicas que quedaron calladas. Mina tenia la oportunidad que siempre había esperado para vengarse y gritarle 'Noooooo, eres fea!!! HORRIBLE' pero por alguna razón se compadeció.

"Si Mimette, creo que de todas, tu eres la que mas vale"

"¿Vale? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso piensas que soy una puta? ¡Te odiooooo!" – Y se fue llorando.

TT O.o! OO? u.u U

"Ella confundió valor humano con valor material" – Aclaró Amy por sea caso alguien no había entendido.

"Ya tiene implantado en su cabeza que la consideran una cualquiera"

"¡Pero es la mas tontaaaa!" – Gritó Mina maldiciéndose a si misma por no haberse vengado como lo planeó.

Finalmente la dramatización para presentar a las reinas de alianza salió bastante bien, Rai se supo la línea y Serena le ayudó mucho en eso (y Serena por su parte estaba mas que feliz pues empleaba sus conocimientos literarios donados por el fantástico Darien Chiba) El único 'pequeño' inconveniente fue que al parecer el rey de la alianza no entendió que NO-DEBIA-BESAR-A-LA-REINA. Rai se puso toda morada de ira pero tuvo la gentileza de aguantarse hasta que salieron del escenario.

"¡Idiota!" – Le ladró después de propinarle una bofetada y marcharse al vestidor de chicas.

Luego de eso vino el musical en donde presentaban a la mascota de la alianza en una gloriosa entrada. Cuando llegó el turno de la alianza azul Serena y las chicas veneraron (Desde las gradas por supuesto) a ¡Sonic el erizo!

"Yuhuuuuuu!!!!! Azul Azul Azul" – Gritaba el manchón azul que una de las esquinas del gimnasio. Las chicas estaban vueltas unas histéricas apoyando la causa con pompones.

Pese que miró hacia todos lados y rincones del gimnasio Serena comprobó con resignación la advertencia de Andrew

…_Lo mas probable es que Darien se pierda por ahí… _

Y en efecto ni Darien ni Andrew estaban y Serena tuvo que decidir en apoyar el sueño que mas anhelaba en todo el año o buscar al joven Darien, pero no tuvo que decidirse específicamente ya que pensó que cuando la cosa se volviera aburrida iría a verlo a la biblioteca

Ahora estaban seis personas representantes de cada alianza esperando las instrucciones de lo que sería la primera competencia real de la semana, la mal ponderada 'prueba flash'

"El primer representante que llegue con toda la lista se gana 500 pts" – Informó el animador quien era ni mas ni menos que el maestro de educación física.

Y partieron…

Los seis participantes se perdieron fuera del gimnasio. Mientras que buscaban las cosas de la lista las pruebas seguían dentro del gimnasio con los gritos de guerra. Los manchones azules, rojos, blancos, verdes, amarillos y negros se agitaban al ritmo de los tambores y trompetones hechos a mano y banderines de los colores respectivos.

"… yooooo soy azul de corazón AZUL AZUL"

Luego de unos quince minutos de guerra de bandas donde los jueces decidirían cual es la que mejor se defendió, llegó un grupito con accesorios bastante peculiares.

"¿Una gallina?" – Dijo Amy sin poder creerlo.

"Oh no, vamos a perder" – Se desesperaron las chicas, a estas alturas Rai se les había unido.

Finalmente los azules -que eran bastante mas pequeños en comparación con los otros- llegaron terceros con la lista completa. Triciclo, gallina, peluca de payaso, quizás a qué guagua le habían quitado el biberón… y un par de cosas mas que completaban la lista ¿Estaba de mas mencionar que todos se veían cansados?

"Terceros es mejor que sextos" – Las animó Amy.

Eso fue por la jornada escolar del día Lunes, pero lo que las chicas, por ser primerizas, no se esperaban, era que las competencias seguían en dos horas mas y terminarían definitivamente en la noche.

"¿Qué esperaban? No hay estudio en toda la semana así que no deben preocuparse por las materias. Además, les recuerdo que deben lealtad a su alianza así que un día deberán quedarse en la sede para ayudar a construir el carro alegórico" – Les informó la jefa de alianza.

Todas palidecieron y las reacciones fueron muy variadas. La única que parecía realmente contenta era Mina.

"Lamentablemente, chicas… yo tengo clase con Darien" – Dijo Serena un poco tímida, sin la intención de aguar la diversión.

"¡Pero puedes posponerla!" – Le gritó Mina casi encima de ella.

Serena negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

"Jamás le haría un desaire así"

"Como si le importaras mucho" – Gruñó Rai, pero Serena no le hizo mucho caso.

"Bueno, ve, y por sea caso estate pendiere de tu móvil"

"Shi!" – Asintió la rubia sacando de su bolsillo su primer teléfono móvil con carcasa de conejito (Auspiciado por su padre).

Luego se fue corriendo y mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar el grito de Mina "¡Mal amiga!"

**x-x-x**

"Uii! Que nervios ¿Y si no está?" – Serena estaba toda temblando mientras su mano temblorosamente se acercaba a la puerta para tocar. – "Como le digo… Hola Darien ¡Es muy atrevido!"

Finalmente se decidió a tocar y no pasó mucho para que le abrieran la puerta. Andrew estaba del otro lado.

"Hola"

"Que bueno que llegaste, aquí está todo muy tenso"

¿Tenso? Serena no entendió ¿Había alguien mas ahí? Ohh como odiaba los momentos tensos. Entró, se quitó los zapatos y al asomar la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba Darien sentado en el lugar de siempre. Estaría todo como siempre si no fuera por la extraña sensación que aquejó de pronto a Serena, era como si hubiera hecho algo malo sin si quiera darse cuenta.

"Hola" – Fue muy distinto a lo que pensaba decir cuando lo viera, es mas, realmente parecía que escondiera algo.

"Hola" – Le respondió roncamente mirándola de reojo.

¿o.ó?

"Ahora que has llegado quiero que me ayudes a convencerlo de que está celoso"

OO! "¿Celoso?" – Una mezcla de emociones pasaron por el corazón y mente de la rubia. Mil y una pregunta y supuestas respuestas pero nada de eso importaba hasta que él le respondiera directamente. – _"Celoso ¿De quien?"_

La única respuesta que tuvo por parte del pelinegro fue una mirada muy dura para Andrew. Este por su parte tomó sus llaves, el casco de la moto, su chaqueta y justo antes de irse se detuvo.

"A ver si lo convences de que estas soltera jejeje, él es muy bruto para entenderlo" – Se alejó riendo y Serena se quedó completamente en shock, pero no por mucho.

"¡Yo no salgo con nadie!" – Le gritó casi encima. – "¿De donde sacó-sacaste eso?" – El la miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión.

Ohh como odiaba esa expresión inexpresiva, Serena lo habría zamarreado hasta que hablara si no fuera por el gran respeto que le tiene.

"¡Diga algo!" – Serena se percató que estaba actuando demasiado desesperada y decidió parar. Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo. – "Darien… Ya hace tiempo que nos vemos y aunque no hubiéramos querido hemos hecho cosas el uno por el otro que nos deberían ayudar a tener confianza, si me tuvieras la confianza para decirme las cosas también yo te tendría confianza… si quieres puedo ser tu amiga" – Ella se puso de pie y Darien la miró con curiosidad. – "Mírame, tengo un cuerpo pequeño, manos pequeñas, soy joven, a penas he cumplido los quince años, pero no porque sea todo lo que soy debes juzgarme como una mocosa, caprichosa, o inmadura… bueno, me falta mucho por madurar, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que es eso jeje, pero si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro es que no quiero perjudicarte… ni ahora, ni nunca"

Según ella este era el discurso más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Una cosa era verlo en las películas en el momento culminante, o ensayarlo mentalmente por sea caso sucediera con alguien mas, pero hasta el momento nunca había considerado el hacerle uno a Darien. Se sorprendió a si misma. Tal vez los quince años si venían con un grado de madurez incluida.

Luego de pensar en si misma, volvió a la realidad y por consiguiente, a la inquietud real: la tan esperada respuesta de Darien Chiba.

"Quieres que sea franco contigo y lo haré… me cuesta trabajo decirte las cosas y ya sabes…" - Por alguna razón Serena pensó que había quedado casi exactamente en el mismo lugar.

"Me gustaría también que fuera mas especifico" ¬¬

**Crih crih…** (El sonido de los grillos jeje)

"Entonces… si me lo permites, yo comenzaré" – No esperó precisamente que él dijera 'si, puedes comenzar' así que inició la fase de sinceridad – "A mi me parece que eres bipolar"

Darien repentinamente pareció interesado, se deshizo por completo del libro, se cruzó de piernas y apoyó su rostro en su mano como si estuviera a punto de ver un espectáculo que debía criticar. Serena por supuesto se sintió desnuda.

"Yo…" – Tragó saliva y se dispuso a continuar de una manera rápida y sin dolor. – "Un día eres agradable conmigo y otro no me quieres ver y realmente no sé que he hecho mal o si es que te descargas conmigo, o si lo haces con todo el mundo de esa manera, pero como yo no sé lo que piensas tengo que quedarme callada y suponer lo que pasa por tu cabeza o si es que debo comportarme de tal forma para caerte bien. Si lo pienso de otra manera, se puede decir que soy como un cachorro que lo único que quiere es agradarle a su dueño" – Se detuvo atropelladamente. – "Hipotéticamente hablando jeje" – Continuó. – "Realmente no quiero considerarte como mi 'tutor' y terminar acostumbrándome a tu frialdad, lo que lo quisiera es que fuéramos amigos o que por lo menos movieras mas la cara ¡Mas gestos! ¿Tu también crees eso de que si te ríes mucho te aparecerán arrugas prematuramente? ¡Yo me río todo el tiempo y mírame!" – Le acercó la cara para que distinguiera la juventud lisa de su piel. – "¿Qué mas puedo agregar? ¡Ahh! Realmente a veces me pareces muy humano, pero lamentablemente lo haces para burlarte de mi y esa no es la idea, yo no soy tu juguete viejo ¡Me paso tardes enteras aquí y lo único que tengo es una cara de funeral que contemplar! Ah! Y eso que no tengo que mirar otra cosa que no sea mi cuaderno pues sino me viene una interrogación que de seguro me dejará muy mal parada ¿Te diviertes con mi sufrimiento?"

Finalmente parecía haber terminado y cuando volvió la cara para ver a Darien (Había estado diciendo todo esto al aire para no cohibirse) este estaba sonriendo malvadamente como si se creyera superior a ella.

"Entonces quieres que me pare delante de tuyo y comience con una lista de las cosas que no me gustan de ti ¿Así nada mas?" – Se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de Serena y se veía muy profesional, como si ese fuera su trabajo o como si fuera a dar un monologo ante gente bohemia.

Serena se quitó algo de ropa ya que le había dado mucho calor (De ese que da por el nerviosismo) se sentó justo en el lugar donde él siempre lo hace y notó que estaba ligeramente mas hundido que el resto del sillón.

"¿Lista?"

"Errr… Pero quiero que seas sincero y no hagas esto para vengarte porque te advierto que yo también puedo contraatacar como lo he hecho antes ¿Ok?"

"_OK_" – La imitó burlescamente. – "Omitiendo todo el tiempo que estabas en el Crown Game cada vez que yo llegaba ese lugar, cuando llegaste aquí invitada por Andrew yo me dije: esta es una buena excusa para saber qué tiene en la cabeza esa niña rubia y poco agraciada" – Serena quedó de piedra, instintivamente se miró los pechos maldiciéndolos. – "Decidí que era hora de probarte para ver si me aguantabas o si tenias un poco de amor propio pero me di cuenta que, o no lo tenias ó eras un caso perdido con los estudios y que estabas desesperada"

"_Ninguna de las dos Darien… aunque tal vez me faltó un poco de amor propio por tener que aguantar tanto" –_ Pensó aun dolida por las palabras de Darien.

"Comencé a conocer a la verdadera persona dentro de esa cabeza hueca y no sé por qué pero me agradaba tu presencia, era como tener una hermana menor o una sobrina o algo así. Eres una buena persona, muy ingenua y muy inocente… también debes tener algún problema cardiaco porque te asustas con mucha facilidad… ¿Me encontraste cara de hambriento? Desde hace semanas que me haces la cena ¿Realmente estas en un curso de cocina? No sabes mentir muy bien pero debo admitir que hemos ganado los dos pues me harté de la pizza y tú has mejorado considerablemente. Sigo pensando que eres como una empleada, te preocupas demasiado por mi hasta fastidiarme, eres entrometida aunque lo disimules y estoy seguro que revisaste mis cosas personales la vez que hiciste el orden _sin mi consentimiento_ ¿Algo mas? Ahhh… ese afán tuyo de no concentrarse en los estudios, perdemos mucho tiempo mientras estas en tu mundo y por alguna extraña razón no dejas de mirarme ¿Me encontraste parecido físicamente a Seiya Kou? ¿A caso te gusto o te parezco curioso? ¡Ahhh! Y lo que realmente me trastorna es que cada vez que llegas parece que hubieras hecho algo malo y esperaras a que yo no me haya enterado, por eso me pregunto ¿Realmente jamás me has perjudicado o me perjudicarás?"

Los ojos de Serena se escondieron tras su flequillo.

"Esto es como un circulo vicioso… al final yo también tenia la culpa para que siempre me recibieras con seriedad" – Se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. – "No, realmente no haría nada para perjudicarte, si quieres que te confiese tus preguntas puedo hacerlo… y es que ya puedo imaginarme porqué estás así" – Serena cogió algo de la mesa de centro y lo contempló con tristeza. – "Yo no tengo nada con Seiya Kou, él es mi amigo y para protegerme de unas malas personas hizo que yo me pasara por su novia y así no me hicieran daño, eso duró poco y ahora solo somos amigos. Antes de mi cumpleaños, en la disco, no nos habíamos visto desde que se fue" – Dejó las fotos sobre la mesa despreocupadamente haciendo que se esparcieran. Aquellas fotos mostraban a Serena y a Seiya muy divertidos en la discoteca. No quería ni imaginar quien había sido tan miserable para hacer eso – "Seiya es muy atractivo pero no me gusta… me gusta alguien mas" – Parecía que se iba a sumir en la depresión, caminó hasta la ventana y vio como las luces de los automóviles se deslizaban por las calles, los semáforos tricolor. Ya era bastante tarde.

"Tu me pediste que fuera sincero contigo así que ahora no te quejes"

"No, esta bien" -. Serena se volteó y se veía mejor, incluso sonreía un poco. – "Esto es precisamente lo que quería y es lo que quiero que suceda todos los días y todas las veces que nos veamos" – Ahora había desaparecido toda la sombra en su mirada, se acercó a Darien y le extendió una mano. – "¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Eso tiene muchas ventajas: puedes verme sonreír, puedes hablar conmigo y contarme tus penas, puedes buscarme cada vez que me necesites y también puedes decirme las veces que estoy equivocada, puedes decirme si es que hay alguien en tu corazón o preguntarme sobre mujeres. No somos tan complicadas como los hombres piensan jeje"

"Esas no parecen ser ventajas…" – Frunció el seño y entonces Serena suspiró resignada.

"Bueno, que no se diga que no lo intenté" – Buscó la ropa que se había quitado y se la colocó. – "Es muy tarde Darien, veré si es que puedo hacer algo por mi alianza y le digo a mi mamá que me quedaré en casa de alguna amiga" – La verdad es que tenia cero animo de estudiar y la mejor solución era la que había comentado. – "Mmm… hasta pasado mañana Darien" – Se despidió sin esperar que él le dijera algo y se dispuso a irse ignorando la cara de funeral que había vuelto a adquirir Darien.

Serena se fue a poner los zapatos sintiéndose extremadamente liviana. Haberle dicho todo eso a Darien y que en cierta forma se aclararan las dudas y los problemas la hacia sentir feliz y en paz consigo misma.

"Tengo hambre" – Murmuró abriendo la puerta pero no salió. – "¿Qué sucede?" – Miró a Darien que la tenia tomada de la mano y le impedía seguir su camino.

"Lo pensé mejor y creo que tiene sus ventajas ser tu amigo, de partida te puedo decir lo que es correcto y lo que no y no es correcto que te vayas así como así sin haber estudiado nada, además fuiste tu la que comenzó con el juego de las confesiones y la sinceridad y el estudio lo dejaste para el final ¿Es eso justo?"

"Creo que me arrepentí jeje, de todos modos no has cerrado el trato" – Serena se veía triunfal pero Darien se veía mucho mas victorioso y fue entonces que se percató…………… de que si habían cerrado el trato.

El hecho estaba a la vista, Serena y Darien estaban tomados de la mano y mucho antes de que ella se arrepintiera así que el trato era legítimamente valido.

"Eres malo" – Darien cerró la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ahora llamarás a tu madre y le dirás lo que quieras, ese es tu problema, luego cocinarás, comeremos y dejaremos el estudio para el final y no sé a que hora terminemos"

"Este es mi castigo"

"Naaa… este podría ser el principio de una buena amistad, me caes bien"

Serena en cualquier otro instante sentiría que se derretiría al escuchar esas palabras pero sabia muy bien que el semblante de él no era de lo mas amigable, es mas, tenia un dejo de manipulación y porqué no, también un poco de picardía.

Tal vez este era el verdadero Darien, el que le gusta poner en aprietos a las personas, el que la tortura psicológicamente y el que usaría cualquier método para ganar: Un gángster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanta Love**_

Uf! Hasta que terminé jeje… bueno, no tengo mucho mas que agregar al capitulo mas que Darien realmente disfruta poner en aprietos a Serena y utiliza sus influencias sicológicas para… ¿Cómo se dice? Perjudicar a Serena con sus propias palabras. Serena tendrá que pensar muy bien lo que dice a la hora de hacer tratos. La pregunta es ¿Será así con todos o sólo le ha dado de actuar así con Serena? Hay que decirlo, ambos tienen carácter y ahora que se han arreglado las cosas entre ellos (aparentemente) pueden suceder muchas cosas.

GRACIAS POR LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE HE RESIVIDO, SON TODOS ENCANTADORES Y PROMETO SEGUIR HACEDIENDO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO!

No se preocupen, la semana de alianzas sigue y se va a poner mejor, mucho mejor!! Y sólo para que queden enganchados o curiosos, el siguiente capitulo lo he bautizado como "la píldora" ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**14 – Nov - 2006**


	12. La Píldora

Kuyyyyyy!!! Perdonen la tardanza!! Aki les va un capitulo entretenido jeje…

**_Diasclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! _**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**( ¨·.·_Metamorfosis_·.·¨)**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 12)

**LA PILDORA **

**Al día siguiente…**

Las clases comenzaron mas tarde y Serena llegaba junto a Darien hasta el colegio. Ahí sus amigas vieron atónitas la escena y para mala suerte de ella también la vieron… las witch.

Serena realmente no se atrevió a dejar la compañía varonil e imponente de su tutor y ahora amigo, para tener que enfrentar sola a un ataque mas que seguro de las witch, así que se adelantó y caminó junto a él hasta que se sintió segura y de ahí en adelante se reunió con sus amigas.

"No puedo creerlo" – Pronunció Rai pasmada. – "Yo, nosotras, luchando para llegar temprano a casa y tu… TU!! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que estuvieron haciendo!"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Rai no seas indiscreta" – Le susurró Amy con semblante pudoroso. De todas ninguna parecía creer en la inocencia de la rubia.

"¿No ven mis ojeras?" – Las acercó aun mas a sus amigas para que no tuvieran dudas de que ahí estaban. – "¡Estuve cocinando y estudiando hasta las tres de la madrugada!"

"¿Esas ojeras…? Mmm… hasta las tres de la madrugada se pueden hacer otras cosillas" – Mencionó una pervertida Mina con voz picara.

OO!!

"QUEEEEEEEE!!!!" – En ese momento definitivamente atrajeron bastantes miradas. – "Esperen esperen, eso no es verdad, yo no he hecho nada de lo que ustedes piensan, verdad, LO JURO, solo estudiamos y luego dormimos"

"¿Y donde durmieron?" – Preguntó Rai inquisidoramente.

"No habrán compartido cama" – Dijo Lita como echándole leña al fuego. Mientras que Mina echaba chispas de la emoción.

Serena realmente se sentía en aprietos.

"¡Reina de Alianza!" – Llegó la jefa de alianza con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba al grupo y se desviaba la atención.

Serena suspiró mas tranquila, había sido salvada y no había tenido que reconocer que si, compartieron cama y es que ella no recuerda como llegó a la habitación de Darien pero despertó a su lado, claro que él dormía sobre las tapas así que cero contacto físico… lamentablemente para ella.

La siguiente jornada estuvo repleta de competencias de belleza. Comenzando por "mi rey baila…" donde, como el nombre lo indica el rey de cada alianza debe bailar y el que baila mejor gana. Miss mini-falda, mister músculo, miss curvilínea, mister "filete". Las chicas se entretuvieron bastante viendo las mercancías, pero Serena no sabía que Mina participaría en miss curvilínea quedando con un no menos apreciado segundo lugar. El primero lo ganó Mimette y se lo refregó en la cara sin importar la cantidad de gente que la viera. Mina redoblaría los intentos de asesinato desde hoy en adelante.

Igualmente como Mimette le refregó a Mina el triunfo en la cara, las Witch lo hicieron con el grupo de Serena mostrando su superioridad. Las chicas no pudieron evitar sentir que la sangre les hervía de la rabia.

**x-x-x**

**Dos horas mas tarde…**

Ya para entonces Serena se había aburrido de tanta frivolidad y estaba ansiosa de ver a Darien o saber de él, pero si había alguien a quien Serena ansiaba ver aun mas era a Andrew pues tenia que aclarar ciertas dudas. Y como si de pronto lo hubiera embocado este salió del baño de los hombres caminando con alguna dirección.

"¡Hey Drew!" – Lo llamó y este se detuvo a esperarla.

"¿Y? cuéntame como te fue anoche, por lo que me pude dar cuenta te quedaste en su departamento" – Serena le iba a responder pero él la miraba de una manera aprensivamente extraña. – "…No creo que sea bueno que comiences a quedarte en su casa, no se ve bien que una chica de tu edad haga eso y menos con alguien mayor. Darien es mi amigo pero no le perdonaría si te hace algo"

"Ya ¿terminaste con el discurso?" – Andrew se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica. – "Por favor, no me juzgues tu también, ya tuve bastante con las chicas, además fue por un bien aun mayor…"

"Lo sé pero debes entender una cosa, Darien es un chico mayor que piensa cosas de "chicos mayores" y yo sé que tu estas enamorada de él y es posible… que si se da la situación… el momento…"

Serena no era una chica tonta, inocente si y a veces no entendía las bromas de doble sentido, pero no era tonta y había entendido la dirección de la advertencia de su amigo incluso antes de que la dijera, su rostro lo reflejaba todo. Y el de Serena también. Vergüenza.

"Si! Si! Ya entiendo… prometo que me cuidaré"

"Eso espero pequeña" – Le dijo realmente aliviado al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello.

Una vez que Serena se reacomodó la cabellera lo observó seriamente.

"Oye Drew… ¿Cómo es que llegaron esas fotografías a Darien?"

"Je!… ni lo creerías. En la disco también estaba cierta persona que le interesaría mucho el poder desacreditarte ante los ojos de Darien"

"¿mm? Quien podría ser" – La verdad es que si tenia una idea de quien o quienes podrían ser.

"Estaban Kana y Kaolinette, esta ultima no la conoces, se puede decir que es la mas vieja de todo ese grupo"

"_Así que… fue ella_"

Serena quedó muy pensativa después de esa revelación. Tendría que ser mucho mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante con lo que hacía o donde iba. Si eran capaces de hacer algo así con Darien nada impedía que un día de estos llegaran con una sorpresa como esa hasta donde sus padres. Eso sería el fin…

**x-x-x**

**Residencia Tsukino**

"¡Ya llegué!" – Serena estaba tan agotada, finalmente la habían hecho participar en una de las competencias, para su buena suerte ganaron por ser ágiles y pequeños.

"Sere ven aquí" – Le habló su madre desde la cocina.

A Serena le costó volver a incorporarse pero finalmente lo hizo y arrastró los pies hasta donde su madre. Al llegar ahí encontró todo normal menos una cosa… una cierta sombra en la mirada de la mujer.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Serena ya estaba pensando lo peor ¿Y si ya había sucedido algo como lo que le sucedió con Darien? Uuuu… no quería ni pensarlo…

"Yo te voy a decir una cosa y espero no volver a repetírtela… anoche tuve una discusión con tu padre porque no llegaste a casa y solo llamaste para avisar, creí haberte dicho antes que no me gustaba que hicieras eso y menos mandar excusas por teléfono…"

Y ahí comenzó todo lo que Serena detestaba oir de su progenitora, sabía exactamente lo que venia, tanto así que ni siquiera hacía falta que le preste demasía atención.

"…Así que si sigues así no te daré permiso para ir a la fiesta de gala"

"¡¿QUE?! Pe-pero ¡Pero mamá!"

"Nada de peros, tu al parecer no entiendes por las buenas, pensé que ya a tus 15 años ibas a tener un poco mas de responsabilidad o al menos un poco mas de conciencia pero veo que no tienes ninguna de las dos" – Mientras Serena seguía escuchando la segunda parte de la reprimenda es que Sammy apareció por la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a burlarse y hacer gestos para molestar a su hermana, claro que Ikuko no veía lo que estaba pasando pues le daba la espalda.

Serena entonces tomó una manzana y se la tiró en la cabeza, se sintió tan feliz, jamás le había logrado dar en la cabeza y de seguro que le quedaría un chichón.

"Serena… ¡MINIMO QUE CUANDO TE HABLE ME ESCUCHES!"

**Al Rato…**

"Castigada… a veces me pregunto cómo se sentiría vivir sola… como Darien" – En eso recuerda ciertas palabras dichas por el joven.

…_y estoy seguro que revisaste mis cosas personales la vez que hiciste el orden sin mi consentimiento…_

"O Dios!" – Serena abrió el cajón de su velador y luego de revolver un poco encontró cierta carta que no había tenido la oportunidad ni el valor de volver a dejar en su lugar. – _"¿Oportunidad? Oportunidad si he tenido… lo que no he tenido es el valor… y también mala suerte_" – Pensó al tiempo que dejaba la carta en su lugar.

De pronto algo mas llamó su atención. Sobre el mismo velador había una especie de libreta con el sello del Hospital de Tokio y mas encima tenia su nombre escrito en él.

"¿Qué demonios…?" – De momento sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y su quijada llegó hasta el suelo.

Ikuko estaba decorando la mesa para recibir a su esposo y hombre de la casa quien pronto llegaría del trabajo cuando un estridente grito hizo que por poco se resbalara una taza de su juego de losa favorito. Rápidamente dejó todo el un lugar seguro y se preparó para la guerra.

"¡QUE NO TE DIJE QUE DEBIAS PERMANECER EN TU CUARTO!" – Gritó la mujer nuevamente.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para encontrarme con una cita al ginecólogo? ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"

"Ups… sabía que lo había olvidado en algún lugar" – Habló para si misma la mujer. Serena claro que no le creyó ni una palabra. – "Bueno, es una cita para el ginecólogo como lo dice ahí, es para la próxima semana y yo misma te llevaré"

"Pero que--¿pero porque? ¡Que hice! Yo no he hecho nada malo"

"Lo sé…" – Luego la volvió a mirar mas detenidamente – "…eso espero"

"Noooooo…. No puedes estar pensando así de mi ¿Qué demonios pasa con la gente hoy en día? No sabia que cumplir los quince fuera tan difícil"

"Hija ya llevas algunos meses saliendo con ese joven ¿no es así? Lo mínimo que te pido es que te cuides"

La cara de Serena se deformó nuevamente al sentirse incomprendida, todo el mundo pensaba mal de ella y ella era la mujer más pura y casta del mundo. Además con la actitud de Darien ella no tenia tiempo de pasarse películas sobre intimidad… incluso ya hace un tiempo había dejado de tener esos sueños románticos y estos habían sido reemplazados por una extraña clase de cocina de la cual debía resultar una sopa de números y letras, aquel era siempre el examen mas difícil y el que nunca había podido superar… al final del sueño Romeo y Julieta se reían de ella mientras montaban una estrella (muy parecida a aquella que sale en cierto cereal) y Darien los conducía hasta el espacio sideral…

Con esos sueños no quedaban ganas de pensar en sexo, debía reconocerlo.

"No me mires así, no es que piense que él y tu…" – Ikuko la miró como si ella supiera la palabra exacta. Lo que Serena no podía comprender es que su madre le estuviera hablando a ELLA de sexo y prevención como si ELLA fuera toda una adulta y abierta de mente… no es que no lo fuera… es que realmente… no lo era…

Tabú, esa era la palabra con la cual relacionaba la 'otra palabra'

"¿Sabias que las píldoras anticonceptivas también sirven para regular el ciclo menstrual en las jovencitas?"

"Seeeee" ¬¬

"Entonces supongo que no hay problemas, de todos modos la madre de Amy también va a hacer lo mismo con ella"

"¿La señora Mizuno?" – Esto si que era novedoso para Serena. No que su madre y la de Amy conversaran ya que siempre que se encontraban Ikuko volvía con ideas raras, sino que la pobre Amy estuviera siendo victima de este centro de madres… realmente no se extrañaba que las madres de Mina y Lita también estuvieran en esto.

Aquella noche se sintió realmente extraña. Si bien no había tenido ocasiones anteriormente para pensar en sexo, y viendo que si ella no buscaba sexo el sexo la buscaría a ella, tuvo que resignarse a la idea de comenzar a idealizarse como persona en inicios de una vida sexual…

**x-x-x**

"Serena no seas tonta, yo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar" – Inició Mina a la mañana siguiente mientras caminaban por los solitarios corredores del colegio (todos los de primero estaban haciendo actividades en el gimnasio)

Ante aquellas palabras todas, TODAS la miraron raro y feo.

"Ustedes son tan ingenuas" – Las miró con lastima y luego suspiró. – "Les explicaré. Si tía Ikuko quiere hacer que Serena tome píldoras anticonceptivas es una verdadera ventaja para Serena pues no tendrá riesgos de quedar embarazada si es que comienza a tener sexo con Darien Chiba… o con cualquier otro" – Tanto Serena como Amy se arrugaron ante aquella palabra salida tan liberalmente de la boca de su amiga.

"Entonces lo que tu quieres decir es que si la madre de Serena quiere que tome píldoras Serena estará segura… y así tampoco tendrá que decirle a su madre cuando comience a tener relaciones sexuales" – Añadió Rai muy pensativa.

"Ese es el punto al que quería llegar" – Saltó la rubia. – "Hablar de sexo con nuestras madres es muy difícil, y con cualquier adulto, así que ¿Qué mejor que descubrirlo nosotros mismos, con la seguridad de que no habrán consecuencias irreparables en el futuro y que no tendremos un ojo vigía que nos controle todo el tiempo? Simplemente lo encuentro genial"

Serena respiró hondamente… luego Amy y Lita.

"No sabia que eras tan pervertida Mina"

"¿Qué mas se puede hacer cuando tu padre guarda tanta revista 'educativa' bajo el colchón?"

"Tambien es cierto" – Reconoció Lita, ella ya había visto la montaña de material.

"No sé, pienso que mamá piensa muy mal de mi" – Habló Serena con voz quebrada. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Yo pienso que es todo lo contrario, aquel es un acto de amor y confianza absoluto" – Todas ellas voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso.

"Señorita Setsuna" – Precisamente aquella mujer estaba frente a ellas con una maseta en la mano y con su delantal blanco de siempre.

"Discúlpenme por haber escuchado parte de su conversación… por otro lado agradezcan que fui yo y no otra persona de mente cerrada" – Con un gesto la mujer las invitó a que la siguieran rumbo al invernadero donde no había nadie mas que ellas… y las plantas.

Las chicas estaban bastante avergonzadas y tímidas, Mina era la única que parecía un poco más normal, pero aun así se cohibía ante la presencia de un adulto.

"Es muy posible que ustedes hayan crecido con aquel estigma de que uno no puede tener relaciones sexuales a cierta edad hasta que se cacen o peor, que no pueden tenerlas salvo para procrear…" – Rai levantó lentamente la mano reconociendo de que ella había sido criada de esa manera.

Amy luego también la levantó.

"Mamá tiene una especie de fijación con las relaciones sexuales, es muy estricta con respecto a mi y mi relación con los hombres pero a la vez me inspira mucha confianza… aun así ella quiere que cuando cumpla los quince comience a tomar píldoras… anticonceptivas"

"Puede que ustedes, por ser menores y por crecer bajo ese manto de oscuridad, les sea muy difícil pensar que las madres se pueden adecuar a nuestros tiempos y pueden ser muy comprensivas para salvarlas de un mundo del cual ellas saben que es difícil. No está mal que ellas quieran protegerlas y mas cuando la juventud es cada vez mas prematura en temas sexuales, los mismos componentes en los alimentos están haciendo que las jovencitas se desarrollen de una manera desmesurada…"

"_¿Donde está ese desarrollo que aun no me ha alcanzado a mi?" _(.) - Pensó Serena sintiéndose miserable.

"…No nos culpen si debemos tomar ciertas medidas para proteger a nuestros jóvenes y piénsenlo bien sus madres han tomado la mejor opción"

"Seee… estoy segura que mi madre me mandaría a un convento" – Comentó Lita imaginando una situación especifica (Con Andrew por supuesto jeje)

"La mía… no sé, no se lo he preguntado… aunque estoy segura que si le menciono el tema de seguro pensará ya soy una vagabunda suelta y todo lo demás" – Siguió Mina al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía. Le costaba tanto comprender las actitudes de sus padres.

"Bueno, yo me he librado de todo eso, mi abuelo no se preocupa mucho por esos temas y estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe lo que son las píldoras jeje pero aun así no estoy interesada en mi vida sexual ya que quiero ser una sacerdotisa pura" – Dijo ella erguida de orgullo.

"Me parece muy bien que pienses así Rai pero es bueno que tanto tu como el resto de ustedes se entere de una cosa… el mundo está lleno de personas malas que ven a jóvenes estudiantes como ustedes un buen blanco para…" – Las chicas no pensaron que a estas alturas de la conversación Setsuna Meiou tuviera algún recato o pudor en mencionar alguna palabra, claro que ellas tampoco sabían de qué estaba hablando. La mujer pudo distinguir muy bien aquello. - "¿Ustedes saben lo que es un ultraje, una violación?"

El semblante de la mujer era mucho mas serio de lo normal, tanto que daba miedo.

**x-x-x**

Luego de la platica no solo Serena (o al menos eso era lo que sentía) sino que todas estaban muy pensativas. Para Serena nunca la palabra embarazo había tenido tanto significado, incluso jamás había notado el pequeño porcentaje de estudiantes cuyo estado era muy notorio.

"Mira, ella también" – Dijo Amy localizando a otra joven embarazada.

"Dios mío, en que mundo vivimos"

"Pues en el mundo real Rai, nada mas que el mundo real" – Dijo Mina hablando con seriedad.

"Chicas ¿creen que sea tan malo un embarazo?"

"Pues un embarazo no deseado si"

"Pero se trata de un bebé indefenso"

"Un bebé que de no ser querido podría pasarla muy mal en esta vida" – Dijo Rai desde lo mas profundo del corazón. Todas entendieron a lo que se refería.

"Es verdad ¿Quiénes somos nosotras, un par de quinceañeras, para saber del cuidado de un bebé?"

Todos se veían tan contentos que pareciera mentira que el mundo real fuera tan crudo como lo pintaba la maestra Setsuna. Mientras todos los jóvenes corrían, reían, cantaban y gozaban de una buena tarde semi despejada, las cinco chicas se sentaban en el mismo lugar de siempre y pensaban largos minutos en silencio.

Para Serena este había sido un día de muchos descubrimientos y porque no, de un merecido baño de realidad. Sin embargo los ojos de la rubia captaron una imagen que la dejó muy confundida. Una joven de cabellera plateada amarrada a una cola y con un embarazo de aproximadamente seis meses sonreía y la razón no era desmerecedora, un joven de la alianza negra le regalaba una hermosa flor, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y por ultimo una caricia muy afectuosa en su abdomen abultado. Era su novio y se veían muy felices, pronto serían tres, la culminación de un genuino amor.

Serena se sorprendió a si misma con lagrimas en los ojos y al voltear a ver a sus amigas comprendió (al distinguir en ellas la misma mirada) que también habían visto parte de la escena.

"Yo creo que siempre hay excepciones ¿no creen chicas?"

"Como en toda ley universal" – Añadió Amy limpiándose una mejilla.

"Por el amor"

"Y la familia jeje" – Todas unieron sus manos y luego sonrieron abiertamente. Ya se sentían mucho mejor.

"Oigan ¿hoy si me ayudarán a terminar con mi canción?"

"Claro Mina, pero que sea en mi casa, mamá no quiere que salga hoy" – Sugirió serena. Todas asintieron.

Las actividades siguieron por el resto de la jornada en que esta vez Amy participó en una competencia de cerebritos y ganó obviamente por sus cualidades mentales y también por su buen estado físico (ya que también tuvo que correr mucho)

**x-x-x**

**Al dia siguiente…**

Ese día comenzarían las pruebas en terreno, es decir, viajarían hasta la playa mas cercaba (una que queda a como 2 horas, es lo mas cercano) y se llevarían a cabo carreras de obstáculos y complejos sistemas en donde todos los que pudieran participarían.

Al llegar las chicas comprobaron con curiosidad que todo estaba previamente arreglado para la ocasión. En seguida comenzaron a reclutar gente de las alianzas para participar. Esta vez ninguna se salvó…

"Primero comienza la prueba de los reyes" – Anunció la jefa de alianza, claro que Rai ya lo sabía pero aun así no estaba segura de participar hasta el final…

Minutos después…

Rai estaba en traje de baño y con una polera azul sobre este para ser reconocida. Todas las reinas y reyes estaban situados en fila y escuchando las indicaciones del supervisor, ahí estaban Rai, Tellu, una chica que no conoce, Viluy, Eudial y por ultimo otra chica. Se indicó que al sonar el silbato comenzaría la primera parte de la prueba…

Rai comenzó a ver el lugar y si ya de por si no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo lo que tenia que hacer a cada segundo sentía que las piernas se le trababan aun mas. Tal vez ni siquiera podría dar un paso. El sonido el silbato alertó a los participantes y partieron. Rai un poco mas atrás y corriendo por inercia pero aun así estaba participando y eso era mejor que nada.

Las reinas (Rai Incluida) se lanzaron a un asqueroso y fangoso barro con la intención de encontrar cinco pelotitas de ping pong de sus respectivos colores. La reina Azul estaba mareada, impaciente y descomunalmente enojada.

"_No, esto no lo vuelvo a hacer el año que viene NUNCA…"_ – Se concentró y utilizando su sensibilidad de sacerdotisa adquirida por el duro entrenamiento encontró rápidamente cada pelotita y como estaba tan enojada con las Witch, cada vez que encontraba una pelotita roja, verde o amarilla se preocupaba de esconderla lo mas profundo que podría (no mucho ya que le daba asco si quiera acercar su nariz al barrizal)

Rai llevaba la delantera pues cada vez que sacara una pelotita azul se la debía entregar al rey para que tomara un hacha y cortara un tronco por la mitad. Finalmente la pelinegra salió (toda embarrada y asquerosa) y se encaramó sobre un bote infladle mientras que el rey debía remar y llevarla hasta una valla flotante y buscar un objeto el cual debían atraer hasta la orilla. Ya para ese entonces los reyes Azules tenían algunos problemas de velocidad ya que no faltaba mucho para que los de la alianza Verde les alcanzaran.

"¡Apresúrate idiota!, no voy a perder a estas alturas" – Gritaba histérica Rai mientras estaba punto de darle con un remo en la cabeza a su acompañante.

Llegaron a la orilla donde el rey y la reina debían atarse pie izquierdo con el pie derecho de la pareja y así formar una especie de trípode. Así debieron correr hasta la siguiente prueba en donde, mientras el rey tomaba un litro de agua a la velocidad de la luz, la reina debía inflar un globo y amarrarlo. Una vez listos debieron llevar el globo mejilla con mejilla hasta la siguiente prueba. Ya en ese punto Rai estaba siendo superada por la alianza Blanca (aunque eso a ella no le importaba mucho porque por lo menos no eran parte de las witch)

En la siguiente etapa se encontraron con una enredadera de elásticos de distintos colores que formaban una especie de telaraña la cual debían pasar lo mas pronto que pudieran. A ese punto los de la alianza Blanca se vieron superados nuevamente por Rai pero lo que ella no contaba es que las witch por si solas eran mucho mas elásticas y pasaron la enredadera en conjunto antes que ella… pero para mala suerte de ellas debieron esperar hasta el los reyes las alcancen y eso le dio ventaja a Rai para terminar primero.

Ya podían ver la meta al final. Solo tenían que correr mas rápido que un chita para llegar. Rai se sentía muy contenta pero a la vez desesperada, estaba muy cansada y agitada.

"Hino, dame tu mano" – Rai se sorprendió y vio que su rey le tendía amigablemente la mano. Ella no lo pensó ni dos segundos y la aceptó. En ese momento se sintió mas veloz que el mismo chita y mientras corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia la meta (Fuerzas porque corrían sobre arena de playa) vieron que… igualmente fueron superados por Eudial y un chico mas que iba un tanto mas adelantado.

Esta vez, finalmente Rai y su rey llegaron a la meta, no importaba que no hubieran ganado pues dieron todo de si y un segundo lugar no estaba tan mal, después de todo el puntaje que recibirían era un poco menor (de acuerdo, bastante menor pero daba igual)

Rai y el joven se sentaron sumamente exhaustos mientras por primera vez pudieron oír con nitidez los abucheos de todos los jóvenes en el lugar.

"¡Ganaron, Rai, ganaron!" – Chillaban Serena y las chicas. Rai no se lo podía creer hasta que el mismo supervisor se lo confirmó. Los de la alianza Azul fueron los primeros en llegar en pareja hasta la meta.

"Guoooooooooo!!! No lo puedo creer" – Rai estaba tan contenta que se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja y se permitió unas cuantas lagrimas. Todo parecía de una película hasta que Rai recordó que estaba abrazando al pelmazo de rey que tiene por pareja y también recordó que no solo estaba cubierta de barro sino que apestaba por el mismo.

La Reina de la alianza Azul se abrió camino ante el tumulto de jóvenes y desapareció del lugar.

**x-x-x**

La prueba para el resto de la alianza comenzaba diez minutos después que transcurrió la anterior y esta vez Serena, Amy, Mina y Lita se preparaban en sus respectivos lugares esperando el sonido del silbato.

¡Partieron!

La primera prueba consistía en avanzar al estilo de una concuna al tiempo que pasaban una pelota por sobre sus cabezas. Cuando la pelota llegaba hasta la parte trasera de la concuna, la persona que estaba haciendo de "cola" debía correr hasta situarse de "cabeza" y pasar nuevamente la pelota hasta el final.

Al terminar las mismas personas se dividen en parejas y forman una red entrelazando sus manos y pasando a una niña lo suficientemente liviana por sobre las redes (ahí estaba Serena haciendo de niña liviana) También se avanzaba estilo concuna así que la ultima pareja debía correr hasta situarse de primeros y volver a pasar a Serena… así debían avanzar varios metros.

Al terminar aquella prueba le tocaba a Amy lucirse con sus dotes de natación y así se fue a la velocidad de un delfín hasta un bote del cual sabia extraer una llave para abrir un cofre, si la llave no le hacía debía volver a nadar hasta que una llave abriera el candado de dicho cofre. En esta prueba se perdió mucho tiempo ya que se valía básicamente de la suerte para encontrar lo más pronto posible la llave correcta. Fue difícil pero Amy terminó abriendo el cofre con el cuarto lugar y toda exhausta se desmayó en la arena.

Siguieron un par de pruebas mas hasta que le tocó el turno a Lita quien debía hacerle competencia a ni mas ni menos que a Haruka en una carrera de obstáculos en la que queda claro, ganó Haruka pero en segundo lugar quedó Lita.

Ya para las ultimas pruebas donde estaba previsto encontrar a Mina la gran sorpresa fue el no encontrarla en su lugar y quien tuvo que reemplazarla fue el rey de la alianza Azul, pero como el hombre estaba mas que cansado no pudo hacer mucho. Lo que no tenían previsto es que Lita retomaría los intentos por competir y así sacaron el segundo lugar (al paso que iban sacarían el cuarto) así que se podría decir que Lita salvó la integridad de la alianza.

Aquella tarde todas terminaron mas que muertas (a excepción de Mina) ahora ella debía ayudar a Amy junto con Serena para volver.

"Lo siento chicas, mañana debo cantar y no me iba arriesgar a que me enferme de la garganta justo un día antes…. Lo había olvidado pero menos mal que estaba el rey de la alianza jeje"

Lita solo la miró de reojo.

**x-x-x**

Si bien esa tarde fue devastadora para todos eso no evitó que Serena hiciera todo lo humanamente posible para llegar al departamento de Darien. Este al verla no pudo menos que lanzar una carcajada.

"Apuesto que participaste en la prueba demoledora ¿eh?"

"Si, participé" – Reconoció ella tratando de omitir el tono de burla con el que Darien le hablaba.

"Jejeje ya quiero ver como te quedan ganas de participar el año que viene"

"¿Quién dice que no lo haré?"

"Oh…"

"¿Y porque no participas tu?"

"No gracias"

"Ah, se me olvidaba que eres un amargado y la palabra diversión de causa urticaria" – Serena le sacó la lengua y Darien asintió a modo de 'me ganaste esta vez pero a la próxima yo te haré pedazos'

"Para que sepas la ultima vez que participe me rompí una pierna"

"¿De verdad?"

"Ahá"

"¿hace cuantos años?"

"Tres"

"¿Y todavía está rota? Ahh… todavía debe dolerte" – Serena lo miró con lastima fingida. Darien volvió a mirarla de esa manera.

"Ve a cocinar, que eso es lo único en lo que has mejorado" – Le dijo él a lo que Serena sintió un pequeño ardor en las entrañas pero lo disimuló bien.

"¡A la orden señor!" – Sonrió y se internó en la cocina. – "_Ya verá que esta vez pondré picante solo en su comida jajaja_"

**Al rato…**

"Oye Darien ¿Qué opinas de los bebés?" – Esa pregunta ni ella supo exactamente porque la hizo.

El semblante de Darien cambió, se tensó de repente.

"Que son una molestia" – Respondió simplemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no hacen otra cosa que exigir atención"

"Ah… claro, una persona como tu, tan ocupada en sus asuntos no podría darle a un bebé la atención que merece" – Razonó en voz alta pero sin animo de insultarlo. Darien se tensó nuevamente.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres tener un bebé conmigo?"

OoO!!!!!!

"No no!!" – Se sonrojó a más no poder y se sintió torpe. - "_Rayos ¿Por qué le habré hecho esa pregunta?"_

"Que bueno porque eres un poco joven para andar criando… además que con unos pechos como los tuyos un bebé moriría de hambre"

snif

Serena quedó de piedra.

"Para que sepas sólo tengo quince años y me quedan algunos mas para que me crezcan mis pechos ¿Sabías?"

"Se vale soñar…"

Listo, Darien se había vengado…

Serena por su parte resistió los fuertes impulsos por darle un merecido coscorrón en la cabeza. Por otro lado una nueva pregunta se instaló en su propia cabeza para hacérsela al joven.

"Darien ¿Qué vas a estudiar el año que viene?"

"No sé"

"¿Cómo no vas a saber? Tienes excelentes calificaciones, de las mejores de tu nivel, puedes estudiar lo que sea"

"Lo sé… pero aun no estoy seguro"

"Mmmm… bueno, si no estas seguro al menos dime algo que te interese ¿letras, ciencias…?"

"Estoy pensando en ser abogado o mecido, distinto ¿no?"

"Bastante" – Reconoció la rubia, de todos modos no se le hacía muy difícil imaginarlo en ambas facetas, siendo medico sería una persona muy seria en su trabajo y también muy responsable, pero como abogado también tendría lo suyo, tal vez un buen sentido de la justicia.

"¿Y tu?"

"Bueno, yo si que no lo he pensado… por ahora estoy escribiendo una historia… tal vez sea escritora"

"Si quieres ser escritora lo mínimo que tienes que hacer es mejorar tu ortografía ¿No crees?" – Si, él si que conocía esa maña en ella. Siempre tenia que encontrarle horrorosas faltas de ortografía y lamentablemente en los exámenes también descontaban puntos por ello. – "El corrector automático de la computadora no estará siempre para salvarte"

"Si, pero al menos tengo unos cuantos años para prepararme"

"Aha…" – Dijo malhumorado.

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no me comience a preocupar ya mismo!"

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio en los que Serena terminaba con tareas adelantadas. La verdad es que no quería adelantarse mucho mas porque sino no iba a tener material para traerle a su tutor.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"¿Qué?" – Si, se sorprendió, y mucho. – "Bueno, me iré a casa"

"mmm… ya"

Aquella situación no dejó de sorprenderla ¿es que acaso Darien Chiba la estaba invitando a algún lugar? ¡Quería pedirle una cita! El autoestima de Serena llegó hasta las nubes, pero así mismo como subió también tuvo que bajar, no podía aceptar una cita pues también tenia que cumplirle a su madre… si no lo hacía se quedaría sin fiesta de gala.

"Darien ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de laga el viernes en la noche?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"No"

"Así que no…"

"Ahá…"

"_Vaya, yo que pensaba encontrármelo en ese lugar, básicamente quería ir para poder impresionarlo ¡Había estado horas pensando que iba a poner y como iba a actuar y que le iba a decir para que ahora él me dijera QUE NO VA!" –_ Serena suspiró derrotada. – "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me aburre"

Pasaron otros minutos…

"mmm…" "_Lo invito, no lo invito, lo invito, no lo invito… lo invito… no lo invito…"_ "Darien ¿iríasconmigo?" – Lo dijo lo mas rápido y bajito que pudo.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Yo? ¡Nada!" – Dijo toda colorada, se había arrepentido y es que la idea de ser rechazada podía más que su coraje.

Serena se levantó, guardó sus cosas y luego miró a Darien.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, prometí que llegaría temprano a casa"

Darien se incorporó del cómodo sillón y se situó frente a ella. Serena odiaba cuando eso pasaba pues tenia que doblar mucho el cuello para poder mirarlo a la cara (es que era al menos 20 cm más alto que ella)

"Mmmm… El baile es pasado mañana ¿verdad?" – Serena asintió. – "Y nosotros nos vemos día por medio… eso quiere decir que el viernes no vendrás porque de seguro te quedarás a ver el festival de carros alegóricos ¿No es así?" – Serena volvió a asentir. – "Hagamos una cosa, si voy al baile y te veo ahí… si está muy aburrido no querré quedarme ¿vendrías conmigo?"

Serena realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿sería una broma? "_Darien eres un bromista a ti no te gusta ir a esos lados…"_ si le decía eso podría arruinar uno de los momentos mas felices de toda su vida.

Intentó ocultar todo rastro de ansiedad y lo mas quieta que pudo respondió:

"De acuerdo"

**x-x-x**

Después de eso todo ocurrió tan rápido o monótono que ni siquiera sintió cuando ya había llegado a su habitación… estaba sobre su cama alucinando con un esplendoroso vestido sobrepuesto sobre su cuerpo.

"Es una cita… es una cita… Darien me ha pedido que sea su pareja en la fiesta de gala… y luego me invitará a algún lugar… ¿Y si realmente comencé a gustarle? ¿Y si le gusto? ¡Dios quiero que me pida ser su novia!" – Pero la cara de Serena adquirió cierta nostalgia. – "No, eso no va a poder ser… él jamás me pediría ser su novia" – Pero enseguida adquirió una expresión de felicidad. – "No importa ¡Darien Chiba me ha invitado a salirrrr!"

"Ehem… ¿es verdad eso?"

Serena se incorporó más que rápido en su cama y vio a su padre…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tanita Love**_

Kuyyyyyyy soy tan feliz! Al fin terminé este capitulo, me costó un poco de trabajo ya que eran un poco mas de dos meses sin escribir de esta historia y como que le había pedido el hilo, pero no se preocupen tenia todo escrito en mi resumen fantástico… un autor no se debe fiar ciegamente en su memoria ¡menos alguien como yo que todo se le olvidaaaa!

Para quienes no sabían, me tomé unas merecidas vacaciones para recargar pilas, ahora estoy recargada y lista para la acción!! La vez pasada muchos habían quedado intrigados con el nombre de este capitulo "La Pildora" jejeje que levante la mano quien cree que Darien esconde algo (Cuando Serena le pegunta sobre los bebés)

Listo, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, el siguiente en actualizar será EL ANTIFAZ DE LA LUNA para las fanaticas y fanaticos que hasta el dia de hoy aun me siguen mandando reviews jeje

Especiales agradecimientos a: **Moon-Chiba, Lorena, Ginny Potter W, Marinlucero Chiba, Sinope, Selene-Luna, Ady, Pinkymex, Destino, Gabyttita, Satorichiba, Strix Moroni**

Y a todos aquellos que igual me leen pero que no alcanzan a dejar reviews ¡También los tomo en cuenta! GRACIAS

**(''·.·_Tanita Love_·.·'')**

**03 – Feb - 2007**


	13. Conspiración

_**Diasclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**( ¨·.·**_**Metamorfosis**_**·.·¨)**

**By: Tanita Love**

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 13)

**CONSPIRACIÓN**

Porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y mientras mas grande se es mas fuerte es la caída, Serena estaba de piedra frente a su padre pues este no le respondía después de toda la explicación que ella le dio. Sus manos le transpiraban y no sabia porque no podía dejar de frotarlas una con otra. Estaba ansiosa de escuchar a su padre pero deseaba con todo su ser que la respuesta fuera a favor ¡No soportaría perder la oportunidad de salir con Darien!

El corazón no latía, no le palpitaba ¡Parecía un motor de lo rápido que andaba! Y Serena no estaba segura de poder resistir el suspenso.

"No me dijiste que estuvieras saliendo con ese joven"

"Es que no lo estoy…" – Respondió con un hilo tembloroso de voz mientras hacia todo lo posible por estabilizarse. Estaba frente a su padre, de pie, mientras él, cómodamente en su sofá analizaba la situación como si degustara una copa de vino y tratara de adivinar su antigüedad.

"_Ya! No me importa lo que conteste pero que lo haga ya que no me aguanto las piernas!!!" – _Rogó en su interior mientras comenzaba a ver borroso y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban.

"Me pides que te permita salir con un chico…" – Sacó cuentas con las manos para hacerlo notorio – "…tres años mayor que tu y… A todo esto ¿pensabas decírmelo?"

Serena quedó de piedra. Ni en sus remordimientos más tortuosos se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que diría su padre.

"Es un buen chico, querido, muy estudioso y muy sobrio"

"Es un chico que hace que mi hija llegue tarde a su casa" – Exclamó Kenji sin prestarle verdadera atención a las virtudes nombradas por su esposa.

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto y te dije que fue por asunto de las alianzas, Serena se ha juntado solo con sus amigas" – Sagazmente le lanzó una mirada a lo cual Serena asintió frenética y enérgicamente.

"Si mi hija, si mi princesa tiene un novio lo justo es que lo conozca. No pienso permitir que ella salga con cualquier idiota que se quiera pasar de listo ¡Le haré el test!"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el aire quedó como para cortarlo con un cuchillo. ¿Test? Por la cara de su madre, Serena supuso que debía ser una prueba terrible.

"No estas hablando enserio ¿verdad cariño?" – La mirada de Kenji indicaba que no era precisamente el momento de hacer bromas.

"Tu padre me lo hizo a mi y yo se lo haré a él"

"Pero tu y yo llevábamos cierto tiempo de noviazgo, no puedes ser así de injusto"

"Tu padre no lo pensó de esa manera y comprobó que soy un hombre de bien y eso mismo haré con ese chiquillo"

"Kenji…" – Ikuko lo llamó por su nombre de una manera extraña. Serena notó que cuando sus miradas coincidieron fue como si estuviesen hablando telepáticamente. Bueno, en realidad fue como si ella intentara decirle algo, algo que él no entendió ya que arqueó una ceja.

Ikuko suspiró resignada.

"Obviamente mi padre quería saber si eras un buen hombre. Después de verte saltar por mi ventana cualquier padre desconfiaría"

La quijada de la rubia llegó hasta el suelo.

**x-x-x**

Después de cinco minutos Serena aun no podía relajar las facciones en su cara, parecía que el tic en la ceja no desaparecería nunca. Quince minutos ¡quince sorprendentes minutos! estuvieron discutiendo frente a ella como si no estuviese ahí, recordando detalles escabrosos (según ella) de una adolescente fiebre ochentera. Se sentía como si acabara de escuchar una charla de cómo llegan los bebes al mundo explicada por unos padres de mente sumamente abierta.

Serena descubrió que su padre no era tan 'correcto' ni de bajo perfil como siempre lo vio, y entendió que su madre tiene este 'bichito' del sexo metido en la cabeza desde mucho antes que ella naciera. De hecho se sorprendió al escuchar detalles dignos de emplearse en una nueva comedia de American Pie. Ya pensaría en como utilizarlos a su favor. Por ahora solo pensaba en como deshacerse de ese mal sabor y concebir un buen sueño y mañana se enteraría de la respuesta DEFINITIVA de sus padres.

**x-x-x**

**Sede Alianza Azul (por la mañana)**

"Y tu padre le echaba la culpa a tu madre de cometer esas locuras" – Razonaba Amy con las mejillas coloradas.

"Vaya que madre la tuya" – Exclamó Mina quien no podía disimular ni siquiera un poquito lo animada que estaba con el chisme.

"¡Ya no se burlen!" – Chilló Serena al tiempo que se chupaba un dedo que se había lastimado con el martillo.

"Al menos si te dejaron ir"

"Supongo que se sintieron culpables de revelar sus intimidades delante de su pequeña hija" – Dijo esta intentando apuntar bien esta vez.

"Jajaja ya me lo puedo imaginar "Me provocabas todo el tiempo Ikuko ¿crees que era de piedra?" Noooooo, es que definitivamente Serena, tus padres son geniales"

Serena parpadeo un par de veces razonando, la verdad es que imaginar a sus padres en esas situaciones era de lo mas divertido. Entonces Serena comenzó suavemente algo que terminó en una estridente y contagiosa risa llena de imitaciones como "No debiste hacer eso en el restaurante…" o "Si tu madre se sentaba en medio de nosotros es porque de lo contrario te tirarías sobre mi" "¡Tu me dijiste que ellos llegarían tarde!"

"Ikuko ¡estamos en un cine COMPORTATE!" – Imitó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre era de verdaderas armas tomar. Pensándolo bien, ahora entendía esa preocupación enfermiza por hacer que ella tomara píldoras anticonceptivas, de seguro pensaba que ella le seguiría los pasos y tal vez por eso mismo es que su padre hacia tanto escándalo.

"Así que genéticamente eres un peligro en potencia"

Serena no sabia porque pero después de masticar varias veces la situación llegó a pensar que conquistar a Darfien Chiba no iba a ser del todo difícil, ella debía tener el talento, solo le faltaba practica… En una de esas le pediría consejos a su madre y así recuperarían nuevamente la confianza que se tenían antes.

"¡Y tu porque no haces nada!" – Gritó Rai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Es que debo cantar por la tarde así que no debo esforzarme" – Se excusó Mina poniendo cara de inocencia mezclada con arrogancia.

"Mentira ¡eres una perezosaaaaaa!"

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver **

La verdad es que los eventos que ocurrían esta tarde en el colegio Eagle Silver no eran del todo importantes, no eran mas importantes que los que ocurrieron en esta semana ni mucho mas divertidos que la maratón asesina de hace unos días. Lo que diferenciaba este día de cualquier otro era el entusiasmo de Mina remarcando una y otra vez que este iba a ser su despegue al estrellato. Por lo mismo todas estaban nerviosas deseándole una y otra y otra vez suerte a la rubia quien justo en este momento tenia algo así como pánico escénico, solo que en ella se manifestaba como un grado menos de energía que lo habitual añadiendo algo de paranoia.

"Todo estará bien amiga" – Decía Lita mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros. Mina solo asintió en silencio.

"Tonta, si lo haces mal no solo te tocara barrer la fachada del Templo sino que te daremos una paliza pues nos has dejado todo el trabajo a nosotras" – La estimuló de manera 'sutil' ya sabemos quien.

"Uhuuuu…" – Volvió a asentir la rubia con la mirada pegada en algún lugar del suelo.

"Aino, ¡Aino!" – Llego como alma que lleva al demonio la jefa de alianza. Su rostro estaba anormalmente pálido y su expresión facial auguraba no muy buenas noticias.

"¡Espero que lo tengas todo bajo control!" – Le gritó Rai tomándola violentamente del pecho. Por un segundo la muchacha titubeó, pero no alcanzó a decir mucho mas ya que la verdad se mostró por si misma y no solo ante ellas, sino ante todo el salón auditorio.

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos…

La canción que Mina iba a cantar con la voz de Mimette, Tellu, Viluy y Eudial, haciendo una coreografía limpia y perfecta junto a cuatro chicos que hacían el papel de sus parejas. Nadie se esperaba esto y el público no paraba de aplaudir.

De todos los golpes este había sido el mas bajo que les habían propinado las witch, jamás se lo habrían imaginado y no estaban seguras de poder con esta presión ¿Retirarse, rendirse?. Mina había colapsado y no paraba de llorar sobre el pecho de Lita, su sueño se habia desecho.

Serena no podía creer como la envidia y la rivalidad podían causar tanto daño. Habían pasado la línea y esta vez ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"Desde este momento se ha declarado la guerra entre las witch y las senshis" – Habló Serena con un tono mortal que denotaba decisión. Amy, Rai y Lita asintieron vigorosamente.

"Chicas, tengo una idea" – Habló Lita y las restantes asintieron.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió un alboroto. Contraataque. Amy se escabulló velozmente entre la multitud y Serena hizo lo mismo pero con un rumbo diferente. Las restantes se quedaron animando a Mina.

Si es que había una conexión especial entre ambas no estaban muy seguras o era el hecho de conocerse hasta el punto de adivinar sus pensamientos e intenciones. El punto estaba que sin decirlo a viva voz todas tenían el mismo plan y estaban dispuestas a hacerse valer aunque murieran en el intento.

"Vamos Mina, reacciona, no es el fin del mundo y hoy cantarás" – Fue el consuelo de Lita, consuelo que tenia cierto aire de mandato pero que de igual manera estimuló a la rubia quien interesada en oír se incorporó con los ojos manchados y húmedos.

"Oh por dios, tenemos que hacer algo con esa cara" – Dijo Rai sacando de su bolso el maquillaje. Lita daba el resto de las instrucciones.

"Pero chicas ¿Cómo piensan que esto va a resultar? Es todo tan improvisado…"

"Bueno ¿La recuerdas o no?" – Mina asintió muy segura. – "Entonces esta solucionado el mayor problema"

Haruka y Michiru llegaron en ese momento acompañadas por Amy. Seiya y Taiki hicieron lo mismo junto a Serena.

"Haruka al teclado, Taiki a la batería y el bongó, Seiya a la guitarra eléctrica, Serena a la guitarra acústica, Michiru concédenos el honor y Rai al coro" – Dirigió Lita ya preparada de antemano pues esa era la canción que se utilizaría en segunda opción y en lo personal le gustaba mucho mas que la primera. El único problema de esta improvisación era que no sabía si saldría del todo bien pero confiando en la profesionalidad de los involucrados, esperaba que saliera algo más o menos decente.

Los implicados no dijeron mucho más, ya sabían lo que había pasado y Amy y Serena les explicaron lo que tenían que hacer durante el trayecto. Ya estaban demasiado retrasadas y jefa de alianza no podía hacer más que dejarlos para presentarse al último y así conseguir algo de tiempo.

Lita saco las pautas y a la velocidad de la luz las fueron a fotocopiar para que cada uno tuviera su guía. Era estresante pero el esfuerzo iba a valer la pena.

"Me sorprendes Lita, pensaste en todo"

"Mi deber como tu representante es precisamente ese" – Le respondió con cierto aire de superioridad fingida. Mina sonrió.

"Ya Haruka, cálmate por favor, sino me vas a contagiar a mi" – Le suplicó Michiru que ciertamente estaba familiarizada con los imprevistos en los escenarios pero estar al lado de Haruka y mantener la calma era difícil. Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

La canción era conocida, incluso algunos de ellos habían tenido la suerte de practicarla alguna vez por lo que se sentían algo preparados. Ese era el caso de Serena.

El sonido acoplado del micrófono les dio la señal.

"Presentamos a Mina Aino de la alianza Azul con su presentación, que será con sonido en vivo" – Agregó esto ultimo el locutor como un detalle interesante.

Caminaron hasta el escenario donde la jefa de alianza ya tenía todos los instrumentos preparados. Mina no pudo evitar sentir las risitas de las witch como si le taladraran la cabeza, pero ver al resto de sus amigos alentándola y mas aun ayudándola y peleando codo a codo la llenó de una fuerza increíble que jamás pensó tener en su interior. Daría todo de si y cantaría con el corazón.

Un par de personas pertenecientes a la orquesta del colegio se incluyeron enviados por la jefa de alianza, parecían muy motivadas e hicieron todo lo que Lita les dijo. La misma parecía mucho más radiante desde ese momento.

"¡Es que no pueden hacer las cosas bien!" – El grito de Haruka hizo saltar a todos. El teclado no estaba bien conectado a la electricidad y para no tener nuevos problemas con ella los encargados pusieron especial cuidado con la conexión del instrumento hacia el amplificador. Todo lo demás parecía estar en correcto orden.

La luz se atenuó.

Taiki comenzó con el bongó, la ayuda de un muchacho de la banda del colegio lo libero de la batería por lo que se sintió bastante aliviado. Siguió otro muchacho con el bajo logrando crear un sonido muy agradable que extendieron hasta que ambos sincronizaron. Entonces Mina comenzó la canción…

_**Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí**_

Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación

En ese momento empezó una estresada Haruka con el teclado. _****_

Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin  
Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí

Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor

Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar

Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz

El resto de los instrumentos se hicieron presentes sincronizándose inmediatamente de una manera sorprendente _****_

Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar

Seiya hizo un solo de guitarra que fue acogido con fervor por las jovencitas. __

Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿qué dices tu?  
Tu aún dices ¿que decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón

En ese momento, cuando ya llevaban mas de la mitad de la canción se relajaron y se sonrieron todos mutuamente (todos menos Haruka que parecía demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía) el resto sin embargo se estaba divirtiendo. Mina estaba cantando como nunca sus amigas la habían escuchado hacerlo (y eso que a veces estaba seria). Tal vez el hecho de jugarse, no solo una oportunidad sino su orgullo, y mas que eso, la extrema gratitud hacia sus amigos que la acompañaban dentro y fuera del escenario, ver a Lita y Amy en primera fila apoyándola con lágrimas en los ojos, todo eso hacia que ella cantara como si en ello se le fuera la vida. _****_

Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción

Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar

_**Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar…**_

Al término de la presentación estaba toda la muchedumbre extremadamente feliz. Si bien, al principio se habían decepcionado al no escuchar a Taiki o Seiya cantar, luego les gustó de sobremanera como estaban reunidas diversas celebridades el establecimiento en un mismo escenario y haciendo música. Fue una excelente interpretación que se ganó el mayor aplauso sobrepasando con creses las anteriores.

Habían ganado y eso era indiscutible.

Al bajar por los escalones y situarse al lado de los demás participantes Mina no pudo ni quiso evitar hacer contacto visual con sus rivales y ahora enemigas declaradas: las witch. Y casi a coro Rai, Serena y la misma Mina les sacaron la lengua sintiéndose al fin satisfechas desquitándose con las víboras.

**x-x-x**

Por la tarde o el mayor tiempo que pudo Serena se quedo en la sede ayudando al carro alegórico de su alianza. Las chicas también se quedaron al igual que Seiya, y Mina trabajó con el entusiasmo que guardó por toda la semana. Mañana seria el desfile y ellas se disfrazarían para acompañar a su carruaje.

Este día Serena no vio a Darien Chiba pero no le hizo demasiada falta después de todo lo que pasó, y al llegar a casa sus padres la trataron con mucha delicadeza recalcándole siempre de manera amable que se cuidara. En ellos pudo notar breves destellos de sonrojo pero a estas alturas a Serena no hacían más que hacerla sonreír.

Mas tarde Serena ya estaba en su habitación, se había dado una merecida ducha y estaba dispuesta a probarse por primera vez su vestido de gala, el cual estrenaría del brazo de su amado y poco enterado príncipe. Fue en ese momento, cuando ella estaba en escasa ropa interior tocaron la puerta de su alcoba.

"¿Puedo entrar cielo?" – Sin esperar respuesta ya había metido todo su cuerpo en la habitación.

"Si mamá" "_a veces no entiendo porque pregunta…"_ ¬¬

"¿Por qué te cubres?"

Cierto, tenia el vestido sobrepuesto en su cuerpo semidesnudo. No sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho y tampoco porque le costó tanto deshacerse de su pudor.

Ikuko solo sonrió tiernamente como si comprendiera lo que le pasaba a su hija.

"Éramos tan unidas y de un momento para otro dejaste de contarme tus cosas… no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celosa por ese joven Darien Chiba"

"Ay mamá, las cosas que dices" – Se rió ella indicándole a su mamá que le ayudara a probarse el vestido.

"Es la pura verdad… yo me paso mucho rato suponiendo lo que podría pasar por tu cabeza…" – Le contó mientras le ajustaba la espalda.

"Pues eso si que lo has hecho bien ¿No? Eres una experta en suponer cosas"

"Entre flores, temporada baja y el hogar no es mucho lo que uno se puede distraer…"

Pasó un lapso en el que las dos permanecieron en silencio con preguntas retenidas y sin encontrar la forma de empezar una conversación prudente. Hasta que Serena abrió la boca.

"Mamá, creo que es buena idea la de comenzar a tomar píldoras" – Inmediatamente agregó al sentirse malinterpretada – "No es que este comenzando mi vida sexual, es solo por prevención, la maestra Setsuna nos hizo entender que son necesarias por cualquier imprevisto… y también me hizo entender que te preocupas por mi"

Ikuko ablandó al máximo su expresión y estuvo tentada a abrazarla pero prefirió seguir acomodando su cabello. Por dentro estaba profundamente agradecida con aquella maestra llamada Setsuna.

"Quedarás preciosa hija" – Le dijo una vez que se alejó unos pasos para contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Su hija estaba creciendo y esta mucho mas guapa que cuando ella misma era joven, la habían hecho bien. Aquel pensamiento la volvió a hacer sonrojar pero por lo tenue de la habitación no se alcanzaba a distinguir.

"Mamá…" – Ikuko entendió la pregunta muda que Serena le estaba haciendo al tocar sus adolescentes pechos.

"Te han crecido" – Sin esperar a que su hija le respondiera tomó una cinta de medir y la rodeó a la altura del busto. – "Sonríe, tienes cuatro centímetros mas que hace dos meses"

Serena saltó de felicidad y hasta soltó un chillido.

"Ahora quizás si puedas usar este sostén sin breteles y así se verán mas firmes" – Su madre fue hasta el armario y sacó uno muy bonito, liso y de color negro.

Serena cayó en cuenta que era verdad, sus adolescentes pechos aun terminaban en punta y era necesario usar un sujetador que lo disimulara bien.

"Mamá, si tu tienes 34 y yo tengo 15 ¿Cuándo te embarazaste de mi? ¿A los 19?"

"Ehhh… a los 18" – Respondió velozmente y de manera que Serena entendió que el tema le incomodaba un poco.

"Guau tres años mas que yo" – Reflexionó un instante pero al momento de abrir la boca para continuar, su madre le ahogó el intento.

"Mis padres no estuvieron precisamente contentos con la noticia y la llegada de un bebe al mundo es algo serio que te hace madurar y si no estas dispuesto a hacerlo mejor ni lo pienses"

"No te iba a decir eso"

"¿A no?" – Sonrió de tal manera que parecía que hubiese sido un accidente.

"Ahh ya no importa" – Hubo otro momento de silencio. Si su madre reaccionó así sin haberle preguntado nada en concreto quizás como iba a reaccionar, pues tenía algo que preguntarle.

Su madre, como si de una clarividente se tratase, se aventuró y adelantó a la pregunta de su niña.

"¿Quieres hablar de Darien?" – No pasaron muchos segundos para que Serena asintiera tan rápido como el vibrar de una batidora. – "Mmm… ya y que es lo que te gustaría preguntarme" – Habló calmadamente omitiendo aquel sentimiento de perdida que le embargaba cada vez que notaba que su hija estaba creciendo a la velocidad de la luz.

"Pues… me gusta mucho, aun sigue gustándome, pero en todo este tiempo él no me ha visto mas que como una discípula" – Y ahí comenzó a contarle mas o menos casi toda la historia de lo que han sido estos últimos meses. Se tardaron bastante y eso que Serena había omitido varias partes como el hecho de que habían compartido cama y algunas veces que tuvo que mentir para quedarse en su departamento. El resto pudo decirlo sin mayores remordimientos.

"Con lo que me dices no estoy tan segura de que te vea como una simple discípula, tal vez te tiene algo mas de cariño y no lo sabe expresar, ambas sabemos que es un tipo difícil y tu has aprendido a interpretar muchas de sus actitudes y miradas… y aunque ha sido a veces cruel contigo tu no pierdes la esperanza…"

Serena se había emocionado mucho al saber que su madre pensaba eso de Darien, ahora si creía que era posible que él la estimara, aunque sabía que nada más que eso.

"Ayy hija, tienes unos gustos… pero de todos modos me gusta que hayas elegido a alguien maduro o con complejos" – Serena arqueó una ceja ante la repentina sonrisa picaresca de su madre. – "Así tienes mas trabajo que hacer para cambiarlo… y es mas emocionante…"

"Uhuu…" – Asintió media ida. - "_Ahora entiendo lo que mamá vio en papá. Un tipo tímido al extremo y ella una joven extrovertida, con muchas amistades pero nada de malas influencias, de seguro cambió mucho en papá_"

"Jejeje debe tenerte mucho aprecio, quizás hasta necesite de tu compañía, pues para sacrificarse e ir a la fiesta de gala contigo solo para no saltarse un día de su tarde de trabajo es un gesto muy lindo"

"¿Tu crees mamá?" – No frenó ni un instante su extrema curiosidad descolocando momentáneamente a la mujer, luego Serena se recató e Ikuko sonrió nuevamente.

"No debería decírtelo, pero has hecho un buen trabajo con ese joven Chiba… estoy segura que eres indispensable para su vida… Ahhh pero no te sientas superior por eso, si quieres seguir causando ese efecto en él siempre tienes que ser humilde e ir despacio…"

"¿Cómo es eso de ser humilde e ir despacio?"

"Mmm… jajaja te lo diré una vez que me cuentes como te fue de vuelta de la fiesta de gala. Ya le dije a tu padre que no llegarías ese día a esta casa…" – La miró y por un momento dudó – "Hija, cuídate mucho, no bebas y no te separes de tus amigas ¿si?"

Luego se levantó y le propinó un calido beso en la frente. Serena se sintió tan contenta, tan llena, que no se dio cuenta de una tenue sombra de amargura en el rostro de su madre. Ella estaba sufriendo ya que su hija había dejado de ser una pequeña y estaba en camino a ser una mujer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la Autora**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Actualice jejeje, después de mucho meditarlo me dije que mejor era actualizar esto que tengo escrito, se me había agotado la inspiración y estuve dos días intentando forzarme para que saliera algo mas. La idea esta en mi mente pero no se me ocurría como escribirla así que decidí actualizar esto hasta ahora… espero que sea suficiente por el momento jajaja…

Muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron mensajes y me tiraron las mechas por el xat ya que del puro terror me dedique una tarde entera a escribir y terminar el capitulo. Según yo ha quedado bastante bueno, pero las que deciden son ustedes… no hubo Darien esta vez porque quiero guardar esa impresión para el capitulo siguiente jajajaja estoy segura que se saldrá fabuloso…

Gracias también por los reviews y el apoyo un beso!!

**(''·.·**_**Tanita Love**_**·.·'')**

**24 – Ago – 2007**


	14. Fiesta de Gala

_**Diasclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**( ¨·.·**_**Metamorfosis**_**·.·¨)**

**By: **_**Tanita Love**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 14)

**FIESTA DE GALA **

**¡Bendito tajo!**

Ahí estaba Rai, montada en el felizmente concluido "carruaje". Era de imaginar que finalizada la semana de alianzas este fuera el único y gran motivo que llevó a la reina de la alianza azul a convertirse en reina. Ella ya veía las luces multicolores, las miradas fijas en ella y por supuesto miles de flashes listos para capturarla en su mas glorioso esplendor y con ello publicarla en el diario de espectáculos de Juuban Gai como la nueva gran revelación.

Lo que no le gustó para nada, a parte de ser acompañada mano a mano por el "Bestia" de su rey, fue ver a otros utensilios domésticos mal disfrazados (según ella) montándose en SU carruaje opacando y casi ridiculizando su papel en el desfile.

"Es _la Bella y la Bestia_" – Le repitió por enésima vez la jefa de alianza. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por responder a las quejas de su _alteza_ sin demostrar su exasperación.

Las chicas desde más abajo solo se reían.

"Ray no debe estar nada contenta con estar mezclada entre cosas"

"Estoy segura que después de todo esta mas que decepcionada jajaja" – Se burlo Mina al ver la cara de molestia de Rai.

"Y… ¿de que se supone que nos disfrazaremos nosotros para acompañar al carro?" – Ciertamente era una tradición llevar a una turba de personas tras el carro como apoyo y para combinar generalmente se disfrazaban acorde al tema del carro.

A las chicas sin embargo no les llamaba la atención disfrazarse de tacitas, plumeros, o cualquier utensilio hogareño o castillesco.

"Mmm… buena pregunta"

**x-x-x**

**Residencia Mizuno**

La señora Mizuno acababa de llegar a su hogar, agotada como muchas veces pero hoy algo más aburrida de ver siempre lo mismo en el hospital. Esta semana había sido un desastre, su hija había estado muy pocas veces en casa y mucho menos con ella, casi no había podido dormir en las noches y para colmo a esta se le olvidaba llamar. Rezaba para que no estuviera en malos pasos pero lo que mas deseaba es que no se hubiera encontrado con ese tal Taiki.

Dejó tirada las llaves en la mesita de entrada y la cartera en el sillón.

"Menos mal hoy todo termina y gracias al cielo que es solo una vez al año… quizás el otro la lleve fuera de la ciudad y me ahorro el mal rato" – Comentaba en voz alta mientras bebía un vaso con agua mineral, luego se dirigió a la sala principal, se dejó caer en el sillón, tomó el retrato de su pequeña hija y lo contempló detenidamente. Su rostro se enterneció embriagándose de recuerdos gratos, sin embargo un poco solitarios.

El timbre sonó. Un poco extraño ya que la gente generalmente se comunica por el citófono y su hija tiene llaves.

Con pereza se levantó y abrió la puerta de entrada un poco extrañada de la apariencia de la joven tras el ojo de vidrio. Una joven con una sonrisa tierna y mirada serena, una muñeca de porcelana. Llevaba un vestido ligero floreado en tonos verde bosque y naranja.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted, Sra. Ami Mizuno?"

La mujer se sorprendió por la actitud tan liberal de la joven quien la llamó por su nombre, pero su vestimenta, su forma de hablar, su manera de moverse tan armoniosamente. Aun un poco descolocada la hizo pasar.

La muchacha entró y obedeció a la señora cuando esta la invitó a sentarse en el cómodo sillón exactamente en el mismo lugar donde un minuto antes ella misma estaba sentada. Sin decir nada la Sra Mizuno se sentó en el del frente haciendo a un lado su cartera.

"¿Deseas algo de beber jovencita?" – Preguntó Ami tentada a tratarla con la misma libertad.

"No, muchas gracias" – Respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba un retrato que estaba a su lado y lo contemplaba con mucha curiosidad.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" – Inquirió apresuradamente la mujer pues notó un brillo extraño en la mirada de la joven.

"Oh, discúlpeme" – Sonrió nuevamente – "Mi nombre es Michiru… Amy es muy bella, se parece mucho a usted" – Comentó la muchacha. - "Ella es una chica muy esforzada y me ha dicho que quiere ser como usted. Hemos pasado algunos momentos juntas, en realidad somos todos como un grupo, ella, las chicas… Haruka y yo"

Habló normalmente como si la señora Mizuno pudiera entender y estar al tanto de todo lo que hace su hija. Se dio cuenta que aun le faltaba mucho ya que no reconocía a esta joven como amiga de Amy.

"…Amy es muy inocente y pese a su inteligencia tiene aquel toque artístico que yo poseo, me da mucho gusto haberla conocido"

"Si, tienes razón, Amy es un sol, es mi razón de vivir y por supuesto mi orgullo, no se que haría sin ella" – Dijo Ami emocionada, si había algo que le encantaba era escuchar elogios hacia su pequeña, eso la recompensaban en su labor de madre.

"Ya lo creo, Amy es el sol de muchos y también se esta convirtiendo en el mío" – La cara de Michiru de pronto tuvo un ligero cambio de facciones, sus ojos miraron directamente a los de la señora. Cosa que intimido a Ami – "Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ella, usted sabe… que se quede a dormir alguna noche en mi casa" – Aquello lo dijo con una inocencia peculiar, rayando la locura.

"¿Qué?"

Aquello de pronto tuvo un cambio extraño de energías, el entorno de Ami se vio notoriamente afectado y tuvo la extraña sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo bastante importante. Aquella desesperación también fue notada por la joven quien sonrió extrañamente.

"Discúlpeme nuevamente, es que olvidé contarle el resto de la historia. Ha de creer que soy una demente" – habló pausadamente y con una normalidad de cuidado.

El corazón de la mujer volvió a relajarse mientras esperaba alguna explicación convincente. Estaba segura de que una vez terminada la conversación le recomendaría al mejor psicólogo de Tokio.

"Verá, yo soy la hermana de Amy, la hija de Kurodo Kaiou. No quiero hacerle daño, solo conocerla mejor" – Se apresuro a añadir. Pero Ami Mizuno no había oído nada de eso, solo le basto escuchar el nombre Kurodo Kaiou para emitir un chillido semiahogado.

Trato de hablar, de emitir algún sonido ¡algo! Pero una palabra completa salió de su boca.

Michiru, viendo la reacción que la mujer había tomado, se levantó y le trajo un vaso con agua desde su cocina. Ami lo aceptó y buscando en su cartera encontró los calmantes que tanto bien le hacen cuando sufre las consecuencias de enterarse de noticias como estas (casi nunca pero generalmente tiene malos ratos cuando se entera que Kurodo está rondando)

Luego de hacer exagerados movimientos de garganta enfocó la mirada en la joven quien lucía expectante.

"Michiru Kaiou…" – Pronunció como si se tratara de una maldición. – "…No sé que estas haciendo aquí, si es que te ha enviado tu padre o lo que sea pero no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por esta casa y te exijo que te alejes de mi hija. Ella es una persona sensible y no quiero que se le destruya su vida. Dile a tu padre que deje de molestarnos… y lárgate"

"Usted no entiende señora Ami. Mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí y menos que sé su verdad, si yo estoy aquí es por mi propia cuenta. Los problemas que ustedes tengan no me incluyen y yo como la hermana de Amy tengo derecho a verla y ella tiene derecho a verme a mi, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado y es por eso que me atreví a venir hasta acá y pedírselo"

"Por favor no me hagas esto, tu tienes tu vida y Amy tiene la suya… no arruines su vida por un capricho, tú lo tienes todo y este es solo un capricho mas, déjala en paz ¡déjanos en paz!"

"No lo haré" – Contestó firmemente – "A esto no se le puede llamar capricho porque se trata de personas. Escuche..." – Michiru se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la mujer en el mismo sillón. Ahora su semblante había cambiado a uno de tristeza y la señora Mizuno percibió algo de indecisión. – "Escuche… Mis padres nunca se han tenido afecto así como una pareja normal y feliz… ellos… bueno estoy segura que solo están juntos para mantener las apariencias… quizás mi madre tiene algo que ver en esto. Lo único que sé es que desde que descubrí que tengo una hermana mi vida cambió"

De improviso examinó su cartera y de ella sacó un fajo de viejas cartas unidas por una cinta, cartas que la mujer reconoció como escritas por ella misma.

"Por qué las tienes tú" – Fue lo único cuerdo que se le ocurrido decir.

"Porque… me gusta lo que dicen" – Sonrió.

Ami vio en su rostro algo que no supo descifrar, quiso creer que la muchacha era buena, quiso pensar que tal vez lo que la llevó a estar sentada frente suyo fue la inmensa necesidad de sentir afecto genuino de su sangre y quiso pensar… solo por un instante… que Kurodo no la habría olvidado y tal vez enojado por su suerte se desquitó sin querer en una niña que, estaba segura, no tenia nada que ver, así como aquella niña ahora se lo refriega en la cara.

"Dices que quieres ver a Amy…" – Fueron las siguientes palabras de la madre de Amy Mizuno.

**x-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver**.

La hora del desfile llegó. Estaban los seis carros frente al colegio montados con diferentes motivos: los de la alianza azul "la bella y la Bestia", roja "La Sirenita", blanca "Aladino", verde con "Blanca Nieves", amarillo "Cenicienta" y negro "Bella Durmiente". Las Witch estaban ubicadas en sus respectivos lugares como reinas de sus alianzas. Eudial como la bella Cenicienta al lado de su gallardo príncipe, un muchacho bien fornido y de una impecable cabellera con reflejos rubios destellantes a la luz. La única que parecía deslumbrada con el chico fue Mina "¡Debo saber su nombre!" pero eso era de esperarse.

Villuy era una visión lamentable. Una versión desteñida de Jazmín, la princesa árabe, y lo peor es que su rey también era de tez clara… no hubo mucho que Serena quisiera comentar pero las chicas se la comieron a chismes (Mina también anotó averiguar el nombre de ese chico). La Sirenita en cambio era mucho mas llamativa, Tellu tenia una peluca roja y estaba sentada en un trono de forma de almeja acompañada por su amigo el pez Flownder y el cangrejo Sebastián. Mimette estaba también sobre el carro y como no quería desmerecerse (así lo pensó Serena) también se había disfrazado de una bella y exótica Sirena, desviando la atención de algunos de los observadores.

Las chicas entre tanto no pudieron subirse al carro pues no estaban vestidas acorde a lo convenido, solo de color azul (jeans, polera azul o chaqueta) con cintas, globos, pompones y pitos ¡La intención era animar a toda costa!

"Suerte Rai"

"Hmmp!" – Fue la respuesta de la muchacha acomodándose por enésima vez en su trono. Serena pudo captar frecuentes miradas entre ella y las Witch y estaba segura que eso hacia exasperar aun mas a Rai.

"¡Rai eres la mejor, no te dejes afectar!"

"¡Y sobre todo SONRIE!" – Le gritó Mina. De todas ellas Mina era la más experimentada en esos rumbos.

Rai pareció reaccionar ante eso e inmediatamente adquirió una sonrisa bastante convincente que con el paso del tiempo se volvió muy espontanea y hasta exagerada. Lo que mas les llamo la atención a las chicas fue ese creciente afecto que ella demostró por su compañero el rey.

A los pocos minutos el desfile empezó, la música aumentó de volumen, tambores, flautas… todos comenzaron a moverse alrededor del sector de Juuban con la intención de seguir el recorrido trazado durante varios años atrás. Las chicas rieron, danzaron al compás de las batucadas y sobretodo atrajeron muchas miradas.

De momento los chillidos femeninos se hicieron notorios por sobre el clamor de la multitud y casi de inmediato Seiya apareció frente a Serena casi haciendo que esta le caiga encima. Rápidamente pasó a su lado y camino junto a ella.

"Hola Bombón, hasta que las encontramos" – Sonrió para si mismo como satisfecho de su gran proeza.

"Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, sobretodo cuando deberías estar con Tellu y la Sirenita" – Se burló pero al mismo tiempo se mostro muy alegre de encontrárselo. – "_Muéranse de envidia Wiiiiiitch_"

En eso se dio cuenta que Taiki estaba en lo suyo saludando a Amy y alguien más que hace mucho tiempo no veía: Yaten.

"Estoy alucinando ¿verdad?" – Pronunció Mina quien no cabía en su asombro.

"Yaten, tanto tiempo" – Saludó Serena alegremente.

"Hola" – Contestó fríamente, no parecía estar a gusto en este lugar y Serena intuyó que sus hermanos tenían que ver eso.

Mina estaba constantemente pinchando a Lita y haciéndole comentarios que comenzaban despacio y terminaban en un chillido ahogado. Yaten iba todo el tiempo al lado de Taiki como si fuese propenso a contagiarse de alguna enfermedad si llegaba a tocar otros seres vestidos de azul. Taiki no le hacía mucho caso por cortejar a Amy y esta no parecía nada incómoda. Fue entonces cuando Serena tuvo la idea inteligente del día.

"¡Mina cuéntale a Yaten que cantaste ayer!"

"Si!!!" – Ella mas contenta no podía estar, enseguida se arrimó a él y se puso a contarle detalles de lo de ayer y como pateó el trasero a las witch. Lita entre tanto se apegó a Serena y Seiya bastante aliviada.

"Vaya, Yaten no querrá salir nunca mas de la casa" – Dijo Seiya divertido de ver la cara de su hermano contorsionarse de disgusto.

"No seas pesado, Mina lo adora"

El recorrido duró un poco mas, las chicas esperaron a Rai y volaron hacia sus casas, ahora entendían porque no es mucha la gente que se queda a animar ya después del desfile de carros les quedaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse para la fiesta de gala.

**x-x-x**

**Residencia Tsukino**.

La residencia Tsukino estaba convertida en una casa de locos y todo giraba en torno a la primogénita que en un rato asistiría a su primer baile inmiscuida en el mundo adolescente del Colegio Eagle Silver. Ikuko ponía todo su entusiasmo y creatividad en diversos peinados y accesorios que Serena podía acompañar con su vestido: un traje de una pieza, largo y liso hasta los tobillos, simple y de tirantes finos, hecho de una tela exquisita y refrescante. Serena se veía delgada y el tono negro del traje acentuaba sus curvas, se veía mayor y con el cabello recogido en dos coletas con forma de corazón de los que salían unos cuantos mechones largos ondulados.

"No se qué tanto te arreglas si fea vas a quedar igual" – Decía Sammy a quien no le hacia gracia que su madre hubiese dejado de lado todos sus quehaceres hogareños (incluido atenderlo como el hombre de la casa en ausencia de su padre) por embellecer a la fresa chillona de su hermana.

Solo diez minutos antes que Serena se fuera llegó Kenji que al verla tuvo diferentes reacciones en un muy corto lapso de tiempo. La vio lucir el hermoso traje que le había guardado como secreto justo hasta esta fecha y se sentía orgulloso de la mujercita que había creado, "No saldrás a ningún lado y se acabó" al segundo después de la mirada de advertencia de Ikuko "De acuerdo pero se cambia de ropa pues así no sale de esta casa", y después de un par de amenazas visuales mas, Kenji termino por derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al tiempo que le tomaba sus mas recientes fotografías a su hija.

El teléfono de Serena timbró y supo que la estaba esperando Haruka afuera.

**x-x-x**

La fiesta de gala era en un local arrendado por el colegio en cierto sector de la ciudad, un sector no residencial donde siempre se aseguraban de no molestar demasiado y que a la vez no fuera apartado de la locomoción colectiva para que los alumnos no tuvieran problemas en volver a sus casas. La fiesta no dudaría demasiado, solo hasta las tres de la madrugada y estaba bien sabido que muy pocos de los jóvenes llegaban a sus casas después de finalizado el evento. Muchos de ellos terminaban en sus fiestas privadas, en discotecas o hasta en las mismas plazas celebrando con alcohol, lo único que no se permite dentro de la fiesta por ser organizada por el mismo colegio Eagle Silver.

La música se escuchaba a varias calles antes de llegar y Serena inconteniblemente emocionada. Haruka y Michiru se veían normales e incluso Haruka estaba irritada, lo que desanimaba a Serena y la hacia pensar que quizás no era tan gran cosa como decían, pero también sabía que los gustos entre ellas eran muy diferentes así que si quería tener una opinión propia tendría que enterarse por si misma.

Cuando salieron del auto se encontró con Rai, Mina, Taiki y Seiya. Rai llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sangre, semiacampanado hasta las rodillas y con un listón grueso negro cruzándole a modo de cinturón bajo el busto. Mina llevaba un strapless ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y repolludo hasta los muslos con diversas capas de tela, de color amarillo anaranjado. Taiki y Seiya se veían bastante bien, solo que Seiya llamaba mas la atención con una camisa negra y corbata roja brillante al estilo gánster.

Haruka también vestía de hombre pero como odiaba seguir las reglas se había tomado la libertad de no llevar corbata y usar la camisa con los dos últimos botones desabrochados. Michiru lucía un hermoso vestido muy fino en color verde agua el cual ondeaba al menor movimiento, tirantes en cada hombro uniéndose en el cuello y bajando entrecruzadamente por la espalda semidescubierta.

Amy vendría en un rato mas según lo que había comunicado Michiru y no había rastros de Lita pero por lo que se sospechaba estaría con Andrew hasta que él cerrara el Crown Game Center.

Pasada cerca de una hora Serena ya estaba completamente invadida nervios, Darien no daba rastros y pese a que Serena le dio su numero para que el la llamara en caso de cualquier cosa, el maldito teléfono no sonaba. También se lleno de incomodidad, había comprendido que la juventud de estos tiempos tienen un concepto bastante liberal por no decir distinto de lo que es una gala. Strapless de todas las formas posibles: en vestidos de paños de diversos largos y bien repolludos, en cortícimos petos con faldas de del mismo estilo de paños desiguales terminados en punta, o faldas acampanadas en cuyo interior aflora un falso hecho de gasa algunos centímetros mas abajo para hacer contraste, o simplemente acompañados de un simple pantalón de tela ceñido al cuerpo. Lo que sea, todo con strapless.

Serena en tanto con su tradicional atuendo de una pieza y liso hasta los tobillos, sintió como si se hubiese equivocado de fiesta, o de época. Se sentía _sobrecargadamente_ ridícula, su único encanto, si se puede decir así, es un atrevido tajo que parte el muslo superior y ondea de vez en cuando ofreciendo una agradable vista, pero eso no era suficiente para ella en ese momento y solo rogaba para que el espíritu de la moda no se percatara de su presencia.

Por quinta vez miró entre la multitud esperanzada de encontrar una cabellera alta, negra y malhumorada. Pero resignada a su mala suerte se dispuso a acompañar a sus amigas, sin embargo para su sorpresa ellas estaban muy entretenidas bailando Amy con Taiki, Mina con Seiya (resignado pues Serena nunca le permitió bailar si quiera una canción con él), Rai (aunque no lo crean) con su rey de alianza, Lita con Andrew también se veían muy bien… ¡Lita con Andrew!

A toda velocidad pasó una ráfaga de viento por la pareja arrastrando a Andrew hasta los confines del salón de baile. Lita se vio furibunda por la intervención, echaba chispas.

"Drew ¿has visto a Darien?"

"¿Darien?" – Dijo este sin prestarle realmente atención – "Tendría que estar aquí" – Serena lo dejó ir al instante, estaba realmente ansiosa, impaciente, nerviosa, inestable.

Arrasó con la mirada el lugar pero no encontró a nadie si quiera que se le pareciera. Sin esperar nada mas se marchó cuan ráfaga de viento nuevamente, embistiendo a cuanta gente tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Sólo se detuvo al momento antes de bajar las escaleras recordándose a si misma que no debe actuar atolondradamente y menos usando un vestido largo. Recobrando compostura y alisando el vestido bajó la escalera magníficamente como si todas las miradas estuvieran atentas a ella (lo que seria cierto ya que esa mirada valía por mil).

Para su mala suerte en la recepción no lo encontró. Es un luchar pequeño por lo que no tuvo mucho que buscar así que se dispuso a subir y buscar a Andrew para preguntarle bien sobre Darien, pero en una especie de iluminación se preguntó si el hombre la estaría esperando afuera, todo muerto de frio y mas encima enojado. Preparada para todo (estuviera ahí o no) salió a la intemperie tratando de ocultar toda su ansiedad pues también era posible que él no estuviese y se quedaría con un mal sabor.

"¿_Odango Atama_ te dejó plantado?"

Una mujer vestida de negro y de voz madura hablaba con alguien que al principio ella no pudo reconocer debido a que la cabellera de la mujer le tapaba la visual hacia la cabeza del hombre arrinconado. No escuchó ninguna respuesta masculina, pero al instante divisó a las witch a unos metros de distancia en una ubicación muy conveniente, cuchicheando y riendo de ver a la escena. Estaban tan concentradas que no notaron a Serena ahí presente.

Una corazonada invadió su pecho y como un relámpago la imagen de la mujer se le hiso conocida, al igual que la posible victima del asedio.

"Darien" – Pronunció adoptando una seguridad de la que no se creía portadora, sin embargo, todo se valía en este momento para no salir mal parada.

Las Witch saltaron y emitieron gritos ahogados o chillidos ó ambos. La mujer volteó y Serena pudo comprobar que se trataba de Kana, la mujer alta y de extraña belleza, de mirada misteriosa y personalidad dominante. Ella la miró con desprecio poco disimulado y Serena no tuvo que adivinar que no era bienvenida a intervenir, pero lamentablemente para ellas, a la rubia le importaba un rábano. Al ver a Darien tan desprotegido (su rostro y pose jamás lo demostraron) se dejó poseer por un repentino valor o quizás un repentino sentimiento de propiedad, pertenencia, no iba a dejar que esas mujeres creyeran que Darien andaba solo, indefenso y mucho menos disponible.

Darien dejo de apoyarse en la pared y dio un paso adelante para corresponder el beso en la mejilla que Serena le obsequió cuando llegó hasta él. Kana quedó de piedra y no se escuchó nada proveniente de las witch. Serena sonrió abiertamente pero supo disimular la razón, no iba a reconocer que estaba feliz de haberles dado otra patada en el trasero y menos cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

"_Ja! Tomen perras desgraciadas, Kana esto es por las fotos…_" – Pronunció en su eufórica mente una vez que entraron a la recepción - "Discúlpame por hacerte esperar, Drew no me dijo que habían llegado hasta recién ¿me perdonas?" – La petición fue con doble intención, estaba apenada por llegar tarde pero lo estaba aun más por someterlo a un encuentro con su ex.

Darien solo asintió, una respuesta que dentro de todo era positiva.

Dentro de la fiesta todo estaba candente, las ventanas estaban empañadas y el olor a cigarro se había intensificado (o tal vez esa era la sensación después de respirar aire puro). Solo en ese momento cando se sentaron en la barra fue que disimuladamente Serena dedicó tiempo en admirarlo. Darien estaba vestido con un smoking negro como la noche, camisa blanca con textura, corbata de un rojo oscuro y zapatos lustrosos. Se notaba que había puesto gran esmero en vestirse bien y de entre todos los olores bohemios el perfume de su colonia llegaba hasta ella deleitándola y jugueteando con su imaginación. La imagen de una escapada romántica era cada vez mas recurrentes mientras esperaban sus bebidas.

"_¡No! No debes pensar en estas cosas Serena Tsukino_" – Aunque por otro lado recordó la fama libidinosa de su madre. – "Estoy frita… esta en mis genes"

"Qué esta en tus genes"

"¡Nada!"

El silencio era incomodo pero a la vez necesario según Serena pues no sabría que decirle a su acompañante y menos iniciar tema de conversación que no tuviera que ver con lo embobada que estaba con la apariencia magnifica del príncipe.

Menos mal no tuvo que esperar mucho ya Andrew y Lita se habían acercado a la barra también y mientras los chicos conversaban Lita interrogaba a Serena mental y verbalmente.

"¿Como lo lograste?" – Preguntó en vos baja. Serena solo sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros. – "Eres increíble mujer y hacen tan bonita pareja" – Le dijo con un notorio brillo en los ojos.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Pff, no creo, estoy segura. No podrías haber elegido mejor vestido para hacer juego con él"

A Serena se le encendió la mirada al mismo tiempo que algo como electricidad afloraba en su pecho.

A eso llego Mina.

"¿Ya vieron? Ahí están las witch, dicen que esa es la líder" – Señalando a una mujer pelirroja de apariencia mucho mayor que las demás. – "Ellas forman una especie de hermandad fashion y diabólica" – Las palabras no fueron exactamente entendibles pero Lita y Serena supieron entender a lo que se refería. Las witch de seguro eran una poderosa entidad que abarcaba a muchas jovencitas que harían lo que fuese para destacar y ser las más bellas. – "Dicen que las entrenan para ser geishas o algo así"

"¿Y Seiya?" – Preguntó Lita al notar que este no se veía por ningún lado.

"No se, de pronto me dijo que tenia que salir a tomar aire… pero yo creo que lo hizo por tu sabes quien" – Señaló a Darien.

Serena solo asintió y una vez mas de reojo divisó a las witch. Sentía un peso sobre ella y podía apostar que esas miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

En ese momento llego Rai pálida y con una mancha de refresco en su vestido, inmediatamente tras ella llego Amy y se juntaron las cinco. Ahí Rai contó que había escuchado rumores que las witch estaban tratando de sabotearla y que harían cualquier cosa para arruinarles la ultima presentación a sus rivales. También contó que la reina de la alianza negra se había retirado.

"Vaya esas mujeres si que son de armas tomar"

"Si pero hay que hacer algo para proteger a Rai"

"No es a la única persona que hay que proteger esta noche" – Se acercó una de las compañeras de Serena. – "Lo siento pero hay una amenaza para ti, hoy prometieron golpearte"

Serena comenzó a ponerse pálida y unas nauseas la invadieron, justo como la otra vez en casa de Darien donde había recibido una amenaza similar y este termino yéndola a dejar a su casa.

"Tranquila amiga nada te va a pasar esta noche, hay demasiada gente para que se atrevan a hacer algo y aun mas estas con Darien, él jamás permitiría que te hicieran algo y mas encima estamos nosotras y Haruka y Michiru…"

"No, Haru y Michi salieron, Haruka no se sentía cómoda" – Informó Amy.

"Aun así estamos todas para cuidarlas"

"Chicas… lo siento mucho… no se que vamos a hacer, siento que en esta noche estamos todas en peligro, todas son mis amigas y a todas ya las habían amenazado antes"

"Si pero ya te digo que en este lugar no nos harán nada" – Insistió Lita.

Claro, ella no tenia que preocuparse, unos golpes de karate y quien la molestara estaría mordiendo polvo. Pero y que hay de Mina, toda indefensa y ahora sin compañía. Amy por lo menos tenia a Taiki, pero Rai, ella también estaba sola. Lo que mas la atormentaba es que ella estaba con Darien y aunque todos estuvieran en peligro no quería alejarse de él y arruinar la oportunidad se su vida. Por otro lado ellas tampoco se veían muy de acuerdo en abandonar sus parejas para armar un acorazado humano alrededor de sus amigas o por lo menos eso era lo que le decían las expresiones de Amy y Lita.

En ese momento llego Seiya junto con Taiki. Serena se levantó de su asiento y lo invitó a seguirla un metro mas allá donde con la mirada mas suplicante que pudo le susurró "necesito que e hagas un favor"

"Claro Bombón" – Le sonrió lo mas genuinamente que sus celos le dejaron, eso fue lo que Serena pensó y se sintió realmente baja por pedirle un favor a alguien que haría lo que fuera por ella en nombre del amor.

Serena le resumió la historia en pocas palabras omitiendo detalles como la amenaza de las witch hacia las chicas y más aun contra ella misma. Solo le comento el sabotaje hacia Rai.

"Necesito que cuides a Mina y Rai"

"¡Que!"

"Se que suena terrible lo que te estoy diciendo pero si no fuese necesario no te lo pediría. Ellas están muy emocionadas con esta fiesta y mas aun Rai que es la reina… y Mina…no tengo a nadie mas de confianza para encargarle a Mina"

Seiya no respondió de inmediato, parecía tener una batalla interna donde los segundos parecían horas.

"De acuerdo" – Pronunció con aire resignado. A Serena le hubiese gustado colgársele del cuello y agradecerle expresivamente por hacerle ese favor, pero no podía, no quería quedar mal ante Darien quien ya la había localizado.

"Muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco… me has salvado la vida" – No supo porque sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, quizás era el sentimiento de alivio, como si hubiese ganado la lotería. – "Gracias"

Y con esas ultimas palabras volvió donde las chicas, les dijo rápidamente que todo estaba solucionado y se fue con Darien pues este había quedado solo ya que Andrew y Lita se les había ocurrido bailar la canción que les recordaba cierto suceso especial.

"El día de su primer beso" – Corrigió Mina antes de irse con Seiya y Rai.

**x-x-x**

"¿Bailamos?" – Preguntó Serena toda animada luego de escuchar una canción que le gustaba mucho. Ciertamente tenia envidia de la gente que se desarmaba bailando y ella con el alma encendida sentía que no podía acompañarlos.

"No bailo" – Sabia que esa seria la respuesta.

"¿Es por tu pierna?" – Se bufó con maldad.

"No me gusta esa música"

"_Si sigo de idiota me arrepentiré toda la vida ¡Vamos, toma la iniciativa!_" "¿Cómo no te va a gustar? Está buena. Vamos no seas anticuado jejeje" – Lo tomó de una mano y lo comenzó a jalar. Darien desde luego opuso resistencia pero no demasiada ya que Serena, firme en su decisión, no lo dejó escapar y de un momento a otro estaban en la pista de baile.

Serena sonreía y trataba de contagiar a su pareja pero él no captaba. Ella suponía que trataba de hacerla desistir a toda costa, pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto.

"Darien por favor no te hagas de rogar, aceptaste venir conmigo así que nos divertiremos a mi modo esta vez ¿ok?"

El pareció escuchar algo muy gracioso pues se le asomo un aire de gracia en su mirada y arqueó una ceja. Al parecer le habían tocado la fibra de su orgullo.

Bailaron. No como a Serena le hubiese gustado pero si hicieron el intento y ella comprobó que cuando él está motivado no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Aunque también tenía la corazonada que esta osadía le iba a costa caro.

Serena estaba más animada que nunca, al fin ellos iban tomando confianza en la pista de baile rozándose mas a menudo, tomándose las manos y en muchas ocasiones él pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura llevándola a la gloria. Si bien Darien no estaba acostumbrado a la forma adolescente de baile, se defendía bien cuando se trataba de quedar bien parado y sobretodo de sorprender (Serena estaba mas que sorprendida y apostaba que muchos en la fiesta también lo estaban). Ella, entretanto, cada vez que su valor la dejaba hacia movimientos osados y sugerentes para intentar causarle la misma impresión a él, pero a la vez siempre escondida tras una radiante sonrisa para que no se le notara el nerviosismos, las ansias, ahora mas que nunca deseaba ser besada por él.

Tuvo ciertas sensaciones cuando ambos chocaban miradas ¿Seria que Darien estaba tratado de decirle algo con sus movimientos y roces? ¿Seria posible que entre ambos exista algo más que una amistad desde hoy en adelante? Serena se sentía eufórica, deseada, pero aun no tenia la fuerza necesaria para tomar la iniciativa de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarlo, no quería que todo se arruinara si solo se trataba de un malentendido. Quizás el solo trataba de probarla o quizás aun peor, sacarle pica a Kana.

Esa angustia la hizo volver a la realidad y no le costo mucho encontrar a algunas de las witch con su mirada así como tampoco le costo encontrar a Kana bailando animadamente por no decir destilando seducción en cada movimiento. El joven que la acompañaba solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de ella pero Kana de vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia ella ye n espacial a Darien.

No hizo falta ver mas, tenía un mal sabor en la boca y nada le sacaba de la cabeza la sensación de ser utilizada. Darien al parecer notó el cambio en ella y casi al final de una canción la hizo girar y la presionó contra su cuerpo, entonces acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de la rubia. Serena por un momento olvido todo y se concentró en sentir esa caricia. Sintió se desmayaría en cualquier momento, percibía su respiración calida chocar contra su piel y se estremeció levemente.

"¿Que tal si ya nos vamos?"

Cayó de golpe a la realidad nuevamente. Asintió sin pensarlo suficiente y aun desorientada se adelantó a tomar su bolso y se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro se dirigió al lavamanos y se apoyó en él con la cabeza baja. Aun no creía que todo lo que paso hubiera sido tan solo un juego y que ella hubiera sido utilizada por la persona que mas admira, solo un atajo para salir del paso. Quizás el aceptó ir a la fiesta solo para encontrarse con ella y sacarle celos.

"_Odango Atama_… que conveniente encontrarte aquí"

Los dedos de Serena se crisparon al mismo tiempo que una mueca de rabia se formó en su rostro. Levantó el rostro y simuló tranquilidad para voltear a verlas a la cara.

"Mimette, Viluy, Eudial… ¿Odango Atama?" – Las miró simulando extrañeza.

"Tu nuevo nombre, se le ocurrió a Kana ¿no es ingeniosa?" – Saltó Mimette emocionada.

"Oh si, muy ingenioso" – Asintió Serena.

De momento la mano de Eudial estaba en su cuello y ella contra la pared, su cabeza había dado un tumbo y estaba un poco aturdida ¿La iban a golpear? A penas oía lo que ellas se decían pero pudo percatarse que Tellu estaba vigilando la puerta del baño desde fuera así que no podría escapar, al menos nadie vendría a ayudarla. Ahora iba a recibir la golpiza que a principio de año le habían prometido y de la cual Haruka la había salvado.

Entonces recordó algo que Haruka le había enseñado en una de las lecciones de defensa, lecciones que le habían costado mucho y sin contar lo molida que quedaba y las pocas esperanzas que le habían quedado.

**.::Flash Back::.**

Serena cayó por enésima vez duramente contra la colchoneta en la sala de entrenamientos.

"No puedo, no puedo" – Se sentó arqueada. Estaba toda sudada y roja. Cansada. – "No tengo fuerza, me cuesta mucho aprender las técnicas… simplemente no puedo contra alguien como tú"

Haruka negó con la cabeza, entonces se sentó su lado y le ofreció una botella con agua. Serena la aceptó pero aun así no quiso levantar la mirada.

"No aparentes algo que no eres, no tienes la fuerza de Lita ni la mía, tampoco nuestras técnicas, pero tienes la contextura, la agilidad y sobretodo una técnica que nadie mas tiene y la que te da merito en todas las jugadas"

"¿Eh?" – Serena levantó la mirada y vio que Haruka le extendía un balón de fútbol.

**.::Fin Flash Back::. **

**x-x-x**

"¿Y Serena?" – Saltó Rai al no verla por ningún lado.

"Debe haberse ido con Darien"

"¿Sin despedirse?"

**x-x-x**

"_Es verdad, yo no tengo mucha fuerza, soy flaquita, chiquitita e insignificante, no he golpeado nunca a nadie y le tengo horror a ser golpeada… pero tengo amigas que me enseñaron el valor de la verdadera fuerza y me mostraron lo que yo sí puedo hacer y para lo que soy buena_"

Una fracción de segundos, supo con certeza que Eudial la iba a golpear el rostro, vio su mano venir y recordó el tajo de su vestido, con sorprendente velocidad subió su rodilla por él hasta que su pié quedó a la altura del vientre de la otra. Entonces acumuló toda su fuerza y centímetros antes de que el puño de la pelirroja tocara su rostro, se alejó definitivamente, al igual que la pelirroja, disparada hacia el cubículo.

"¡¡¡Maldita!!!" – Viluy iba a embestirla, pero antes que si quiera la tocara, Serena se agachó y aprovechó el tajo de su vestido para sacar toda una pierna y desbaratarla con una zancadilla. La rubia blanquecina cayó de culo al suelo y chilló de dolor.

Eudial volvió a la carga maltrecha y encolerizada. Serena atinó a huir pero recordó que Tellu estaba en la puerta. Esquivó a Eudial todo lo que pudo mientras que con la mirada le advertía a Mimette que si la llegaba a tocar lo lamentaría.

Llegó hasta las duchas y viendo que estaba completamente acorralada tuvo que pensar rápido, así como cuando está jugando en cancha y tiene que tener buenos reflejos.

Vio a la pelirroja sonreír y acercársele con determinación y de la misma manera que antes, en una fracción de segundos tuvo una idea. Se colgó del tuvo de metal de la ducha, se balanceó hacia atrás y con la fuerza acumulada le dio un certero golpe a Eudial que la empujó de vuelta como la primera vez, pero esta vez ella cayó mal y terminó golpeándose la cabeza. Se desmayó.

Mimette quedó tan horrorizada que no lo soportó más y se desvaneció en el suelo gimiendo e implorando piedad.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con fuerza, pero la que entró no fue Tellu sino la maestra Setsuna Meiou. Tellu iba a adelantarse para buscar a Eudial pero la maestra la detuvo del brazo.

"Tu te quedaras vigilando la puerta como te tenían. No quiero que nadie entre hasta que yo solucione esto" – No hizo falta que fuera mas especifica, su rostro reflejaba real molestia y Serena sentía que esto la iba a perjudicar mucho mas que favorecerla.

"Me duele mi trasero… ¡No puedo levantarmeeeeee!" - Viluy estaba en el suelo quejándose.

Setsuna la miró a los ojos, Serena no supo que decir, estaba congelada y no podía pronunciar palabra. La mujer desvió la mirada hasta Mimette y de un jalón la levantó y la llevó hasta fuera del cuarto de baño.

"Ahhh me duelee ayy!!" – Gritaba Viluy.

Serena se quedó con Viluy y Eudial en el baño. La pelirroja abrió los ojos un tanto confundida al verla pero Viluy desde el otro lado la informó de lo que había pasado.

"Esta me las pagaras estúpida, te juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida… lo que te queda de vida" – Dijo con un tono de voz tan letal que si las palabras mataran Serena ya estaría aniquilada. Luego de eso llevo su mano a la cien y luego la observó percatándose de una mancha de sangre que desde ahí brotaba. Su rostro adquirió temor – "Juro que me las pagaras mosca muerta ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!"

**x-x-x**

_Eudial y Viluy constataron lesiones en un servicio de urgencia. Una lesión menor en el final de la espina dorsal para Viluy la cual la tendrá excluida del equipote cheerleaders por al menos dos semanas. Diversas contusiones leves en todo el cuerpo y una herida abierta en la cien para Eudial. Nada en extremo grave salvo para su dignidad, las witch esa noche fueron el hazmerreír de toda la fiesta y se puede decir que desde ese mismo instante la mayoría dejó de tenerles miedo, además de bajar algunas posiciones en la escala de popularidad. _

_Se podría decir que hice un bien a la humanidad… pero mi propia humanidad quedó sumamente lastimada. Estoy castigada por el resto que queda del año (auspicio de mi madre y suerte que solo quedan tres meses), y tengo una semana de detención a cargo de la maestra Setsuna Meiou, algo que no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo si no es por la profunda decepción que le produje esa noche. Pese a todas las explicaciones que le dimos mis amigas y yo, ella siempre llegaba a la conclusión que hubiese sido mejor informar a los maestros sobre la intimidación antes de tomar medidas con mis propias manos, lo que en cierta forma es un poco complicado pues antes que yo pudiera si quiera reaccionar ya me tenían acorralada y nunca imaginé que realmente cumplieran una amenaza de ese tipo teniendo a tantos testigos ¿una manera de demostrar poder? Quien sabe… _

_Al salir del baño esa noche Darien se había ido. Algo normal si tomamos en cuenta que me tuvieron cerca de media hora en la escena del crimen y fui la ultima en salir junto con la señorita Meiou y otros maestros. Mis amigas como era de suponerse me esperaron hasta el final y se quedaron conmigo a aclarar el problema. Ahí supe por Mina que mientras me tenían secuestrada Kana se había acercado a Darien, conversaron aunque Mina siempre me aclaró que Darien se comportó hoscamente con ella, y al final al correr el rumor de lo que había pasado Darien terminó por irse. No tengo que fingir, me dolió en el alma saber que él no se preocupó por mí y en vez de eso huyó. Esta es una razón más para olvidarme por mi propia salud mental de este hombre ¿Un reto? No mamá, no quiero un reto como este, no a mis quince años. _

_Desviándome un poco del tema (necesito olvidar este desaire) Rai quedó en segundo lugar en la competencia de las reinas siendo superada por ni mas ni menos que Eudial… lastima que ella no estuvo ahí para disfrutarlo. Se puede decir que las chicas también lo pasaron de maravilla esa noche (alguien que realmente se haya divertido, snif!) Rai tuvo romance toda la noche con su rey, quien sí tenia nombre jeje: Takashi. Mina solo se dedicó a pasarlo bien con Seiya y se puede decir que los dos se llevaron muy bien ya que ambos tienen esa cosa común del estrellato, mientras que Amy y Taiki, Lita y Andrew, estuvieron envueltos en una nube de amor durante toda la noche. _

_Me alegra pensar que al menos algo se consolidó aunque no hubiese sido mi relación con Darien (¡Yaaaaa para de pensar en el!) y con eso no tengo nada mas que escribir… tratare de no pensar mas por el resto de mi vida… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tani Love**_

Al fin, muy contenta de haber actualizado antes de fin de año ¡Lo siento muchoooo! Ojala que este capitulo lo encuentren mas interesante que el anterior, le escribí todas las cosas que tenia guardadas hace tiempo, lastima que para muchas esto no terminó como querían…. Pero tienen que ser pacientes pues los cambios ocurren de a poco… si es que los ocurren. Lo cierto es que estoy emocionada de haberlo terminado y estoy ansiosa de seguir escribiendo, sobretodo porque lo escribí en la tranquilidad de mi camita desde KURO-TAN! Mi portátil, mi compañía… ufff estoy orgullosa de este logro en mi vida que me deja escribir cada vez que se me viene algo a la cabeza jajaja esperemos que siga así.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y me tiraron las orejas para que escribiera pronto, sin ellos no habría actualizado tan rápido… gracias Alex!! (por tus palabras tan hirientes para que actualizara, eres la única a quien voy a dejar k me trate así porque eres mi amiga jajajaj) Gracias Freya ¡Actualiza Metamorfosis! Jajaja aunque solo me escribías eso igual me alentabas jejeje. Y bueno a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews o nos hemos encontrado en el Chat que si me pongo a buscarlos ahora no actualizo jamás.

Un beso para todos y no dejen de apoyarme en esta obra!!

**(''·.·**_**Tanita Love**_**·.·'')**

**15 – Nov – 2007**


	15. ¿Adios Para Simpre?

_**Diasclaimer**__**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!! **_

**xxx--xxxx--xxx**

**( ¨·.·**_**Metamorfosis**_**·.·¨)**

**By: **_**Tanita Love**_

**xxx--xxxx--xxx**

(Capitulo 15)

**ADIOS ¿PARA SIEMPRE?**

**Hospital de Tokio**

Serena no tenía el mejor aspecto y aunque caminaba junto a su madre sentía que, de una u otra manera, las miradas se centraban en ella. Y es que es mas fácil pensar en una madre acompañando a su hija a un ginecólogo que una hija acompañando a su madre a una visita al mismo, y lo que era peor, dudaba mucho que las personas pensaran que ella era pura y casta a estas alturas, quizás hasta pensaran que a su tierna edad ya estaba embarazada.

El semblante culpable no le ayudaba, sentía que llevaba un letrero en la frente "¡cuidado! promiscua en potencia" y ella odiaba sentirse así, pero por el contrario su madre caminaba con orgullo, como si se autodenominara un ejemplo a seguir.

Llegando a las bancas de espera encontró una cabellera azulosamente familiar. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida entre los afiches pegados a un gigantesco diario mural. Serena negó con la cabeza, era obvio encontrar a la chica en ese tipo de entretenimiento.

"Amy" – La llamó y le hizo una seña discreta. Amy volteó, le sonrió y ambas se sentaron cuatro filas tras Ikuko, lo suficientemente lejos para que sus cuchicheos no sean escuchados por esta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunta obvia pero igual necesitaba saberlo.

"Lo mismo que tu" – Respondió Amy con total normalidad, algo que no dejo de sorprender a la rubia.

"Ay! no sé, tengo tanto nervio…" – Dijo Serena seguido de un suspiro.

"No lo demuestres, no pasara nada malo, mamá ya me explicó todo" – Decía con la misma normalidad que indicaba algo de lo que Serena estaba segura ignoraba.

"¿A sí? Y que pasa si--"

"Amy Mizuno" – Interrumpió una mujer desde el interior de la consulta.

Serena no pudo decir más. Amy se levantó y dejó a la rubia con más temor que nunca. Sólo entonces Serena se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de la consulta, la puerta no estaba mas que a 5 pasos. Pese a haberse quedado sola no quiso sentarse junto a su madre, sólo se corrió de asiento hasta que quedó lo suficientemente cerca del diario mural donde comenzó a leer los afiches uno por uno.

**LACTANCIA MATERNA ES DAR AMOR**

"'_**Amamantar al menos hasta los seis meses fortalece las defensas del bebé…**__' No, paso…"_ – Ella no quería saber nada sobre maternidad en ese momento – "_A ver este…_ _'__**¡HAZTE EL PAPA NICOLAOS ES GRATIS!**__' mmm… ya, con suerte sé el nombre del actual_" – Pasó al siguiente afiche – "_'__**sífilis congénita, enfermedad venérea**__'_" "¿Enfermedad qué?"

"Venérea, significa que es de transmisión sexual"

"…" "_¡Ahora es psíquica!_"

"Deberás tener cuidado con ese tipo de enfermedades, no sé cuantas hay pero son muchas"

No le quedaba claro aun si es que con todo esto su madre quería alentarla, ayudarla o ayudarse a si misma. A veces sentía la comprensión por parte de ella y hasta preocupación, como si quisiera bien encaminarla hacia su vida sexual, pero a veces también sentía que su madre le decía todo con tanta normalidad y crudeza que al momento _de…_ ella tuviese pánico y al final no se acercara a un hombre hasta los 30 años.

Así pasaron cerca de tres horas, bueno, en realidad solo veinte minutos, casi no hubo mas cruce de palabras entre madre e hija, las dos estaban suficientemente enojadas la una con la otra, Ikuko aun por la sorpresita del fin de semana y Serena por no lograr convencerla de no llevarla personalmente al hospital.

Al fin, cuando Amy salió Serena quiso abordarla y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra cuando Ikuko la detuvo y le indicó que la estaban llamando.

Serena tuvo un escalofrío seguido de una súbita idea de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, no quiso mirar a su alrededor pero asumía que varios pares de ojos la observaban y analizaban con curiosidad. Decidió dar el primer paso mas por huir que por el deseo de entrar a la consulta. ¿Sobreviviría?

_**20 minutos después…**_

Serena y Amy reían saliendo del hospital, Ikuko venia tras ellas muy conforme con los resultados.

"Sinceramente creí que tendría que abrirme de piernas y mostrarle mis partes intimas" - Rió Serena avergonzada pero con verdaderas ganas. Amy también rió.

"Las cosas que piensas Sere, eso pasa mas adelante y solo si sientes molestias vaginales o _intravaginales_, también se lo hacen a las embarazadas para ver si podrían tener una infección que afecte al feto o embrión…"

"Ehh…No era necesario ser tan específicos" – Le respondió sin poder ocultar su incomodidad, a lo que Amy solo negó con las cabeza.

Ciertamente Serena desde que se enteró de la afanosa idea de su madre se imaginó una escena en que tendría que enseñar sus "vergüenzas" ante una curiosa o curioso doctor que observaría con una lupa y que después la acusaría a su madre. Pero contrario a todo eso, simplemente le tomaron el peso, la presión (que a todo esto estaba por las nubes) y luego le rellenaron una ficha con datos personales. Nunca tuvo que descubrirse y a lo mucho le preguntaron si era virgen (a lo que Serena negó por inercia y luego afirmó frenéticamente con la cabeza y no supo a ciencia cierta si le creyeron o no). Finalmente le entregaron un carné de control y un sobre de píldoras anticonceptivas las cuales tendrá que probar por el primer mes. Si le funcionan se las queda y si le provocan demasiados efectos secundarios se las cambiarían, aunque le recomendaron estas ya que son mas suaves que las comunes. Amy tenía las mismas.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que su madre nunca se enteró de nada y pese a que preguntó Serena se dio el gusto de ignorarla.

**x-x-x**

Durante el resto de la semana se produjo una revolución hormonal juvenil, Serena insistió hasta que consiguió convencer a sus amigas de iniciar con ella y Amy la aventura anticonceptiva (realmente no quería estar sola en esto), y no le fue muy difícil dado que el pasado jueves, en la reunión de apoderados del colegio, la Sra. Ikuko se encargo de esparcir -especialmente entre las madres de Lita y Mina- la importancia de consumir hormonas. A Rai no le quedó de otra que unírseles, ella prácticamente se mandaba sola por lo que se encargó sola de ir al hospital.

A la semana siguiente todas tenían su sobre de pastillas.

**x****-x-x**

**Colegio Eagle Silver**

Esa mañana Serena iba llegando al colegio cuando vio a Darien entrar antes que ella. Como acto reflejo se detuvo, luego comenzó a caminar más lento y ya para cuando llegó a la entrada y estuvo segura que él no estaba ahí suspiró. Así lo había hecho durante las dos últimas semanas, Darien no la buscó, no le pidió disculpas, ni siquiera le dio una explicación, lo que le dejó a Serena más que claro que no debía volver a buscarlo.

Caminó a paso normal tomándose el tiempo para deprimirse solo desde la entrada hacia la sala donde la esperaba Mina con actitud ansiosa, nada nuevo, salvo a esta hora de la mañana.

"Comencé mi sobre anoche" – Inició ella.

"Yo también jejeje" – Dijo Serena sin el mismo entusiasmo.

"¿Y cuando se supone que empiezan a hacer efecto?"

"¿Hum? Por qué tan ansiosa Mina"

"Pues… para no embarazarme jejeje"

Serena dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y encaró a la joven seriamente.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir? No, no, mejor no digas" – Se enderezó y siguió con sus cosas.

"Ahh tonta, solo estaba bromeando ¿A caso no me conoces?"

"_Precisamente porque te conozco…_" C u.u

En el descanso Serena y las chicas se juntaron en el invernadero.

"Llegan tarde" – Las saludó Rai con su humor característico.

"Tarea, tarea"

"Sere no supo explicarme cuando funcionan estas pastillas" – Dijo Mina a viva voz.

"Para qué tienes tanta curiosidad, pareciera que quieres desvirgarte urgentemente" – Comentó entre risas Lita.

Mina ignoró el comentario y miró a Amy de manera sugerente.

"Pues… debería hacer efecto como a las dos semanas" – Dijo Amy pensando en su respuesta.

"¿De qué hablan chicas?" – Se apareció Setsuna desde la puerta del invernadero.

"¿Viene desde el laboratorio Señorita Setsuna?" – Preguntó Serena.

"Ahap, un par de niños derramaron ácido y uno de ello quedó con lesiones en una mano"

"Uhh" – Dijeron todas. Aunque Setsuna no se veía tan afectada.

Serena sabía por qué, mientras estuvo de castigo pudo comprenderla plenamente y descubrir que hay escenas de todo tipo en su campo laboral y que éste no incluye solamente ser asistente de la jefa de laboratorio, sino también ser asistente de enfermería y además de ser la jefa del invernadero, en cuyo lugar también hay una especie de laboratorio botánico. En conclusión, ella es muy empeñosa a demás de multifacética.

La mujer venia con algunos libros de Botánica precisamente. Serena ya los conocía, así como también conocía sobre los estudios universitarios de la mujer.

"¿Cómo le fue en la universidad?" – Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse (¡¡patera!! Pensaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo)

"Nada especial, ya te dije que odio los martes" – Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y miró a las chicas. – "¿Y bien?" – Dijo ella notando el silencio forzado que se había formado. – "Apuesto que hablaban de hombres"

"Nop" – Dijo Serena – "De los anticonceptivos, anoche comencé mi sobre" – Contestó animadamente cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas pues con ellas siempre demuestra odiarlos.

"¡Yo también!" – Saltó Mina.

"¿Y ustedes?"

"Aun no lo he empezado" - dijo Rai. A lo que Lita se añadió.

"Yo lo empecé hace 3 días" – Dijo Amy con mas pudor.

"Ahhh me alegro… oigan y cuantas de ustedes ya están en confianza con sus novios"

Solo el cri cri de un grillo (literalmente) fue lo que se escuchó. Lo demás, solo silencio.

"Lo mío con Takashi no duró nada"

"Ahora solo te queda Nicholas jajaja en lo que fuiste a terminar"

"Parece que Mina esta ansiosa de morir" – Pronunció mortalmente entre dientes la pelinegra.

"Uyyy que miedooooo"

Mientras ellas comenzaban a pelear la maestra le hizo un gesto a Serena para que se acercara, obviamente esta le hizo caso, entonces ella le susurró.

"El joven Darien preguntó por ti, obviamente me sugirió que no te dijera nada, pero como yo te he visto tan triste por eso te lo digo"

"¿De verdad? ¿Preguntó por mi?" – Sinceramente no lo podía creer.

"Te has sonrojado"

"¿Eh?" – Y sentía que era cierto ya que tenía las mejillas acaloradas. Pero aparentó suma normalidad e ignoró el comentario.

"Bueno, de todos modos le dije que estas bien… y que fue un bruto"

"¿Y que dijo el?"

"Na-da"

Luego del fin de la jornada escolar Serena se quedó a su entrenamiento de fútbol, algo que frecuentaba desde que se habían disminuido sus permisos tanto para pasar el tiempo como para tener alguna responsabilidad que la hiciera concentrarse. Una especie de manda por haber logrado deshacerse de las witch usando su talento deportivo.

Darien no apareció a la practica de Jockey así como no lo hace desde varios meses. Nada fuera de lo común salvo que siempre ella tenía un espacio para la esperanza.

Después de sudor, gritos, chillidos, risas y una que otro conflicto ella salió del gimnasio y para su sorpresa alguien la esperaba a la salida.

"¡Seiya!"

"Hola Bombón" – la chica se le lanzó a los brazos toda sudorosa.

"¡Ahhh sudor de mujer!"

"Ups jejeje al menos es mas agradable que el de hombre" – Le guiñó el ojo mientras que este se limpiaba disimuladamente la mejilla (hay costumbres que no se pierden)

"Bueno el próximo año cuando vuelva a ser capitán del equipo de fútbol te haré lo mismo y no me bañaré" – Le sacó la lengua.

"¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a llevarme a casa?" – Le dijo bromeando, ambos sabían que ese era el único momento en que se podían ver fuera de clases.

A la salida la estaba esperando Sammy el guardaespaldas, quien hacia la función de escolta además de soplón en su casa (ahora se vengaría).

"Hola campeón" – Lo saludó Seiya alegremente. Este no le dio bola, estaba extrañamente idiotizado viendo hacia la esquina.

Serena volteó por instinto y vio a las witch. Lamentándose volvió a girar la cabeza, estaba Kana y no se veía de buen humor.

"Sammy vamos"

El chico no se movió y Serena no entendía por qué.

"Sere fíjate" – Le susurró Seiya, Serena volvió a mirar ignorando los saludos amistosos y coquetos que las witch le daban a Seiya y descubrió tres nuevas integrantes en el grupo. Una chica de cabello azul amarrado a una trenza estilo 80', una copia del mismo estilo solo en que en cabello rojo y una enigmática jovencita de cabellera oscura y brillante, alguien que le recordaba horrorosamente a alguien que en ese momento no se encontraba ahí.

Dicha jovencita estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar y colgaba un libro en una mano. Seguramente aburrida o con sueño.

"Sammy vamos" – Repitió Serena después de sacudir la cabeza y razonar consigo misma de que no debía demorarse mas de dos segundos en analizarlas.

Su hermano esta vez la obedeció. Serena entendió la situación desde un principio, pero desde luego no iba a permitir que su hermano tuviera si quiera la intención de mirar a esas perras, aunque siendo hombre no le extrañaba ¡Pero siendo su hermano no lo permitiría!

Esa fue la ultima vez que Sammy mostró interés en alguna de las Witch. Posteriormente a eso la menor con cabello negro no volvió a ser vista en Eagle Silver.

**x-x-x**

Así pasaron los siguientes meses, el castigo fue disminuyendo poco a poco debido a las buenas calificaciones de Serena y gracias a, sobretodo, un muy pero muy buen amigo que se encargaba de agasajar a su madre casi todos los días con chocolates y flores. Seiya se había convertido en una pieza fundamental para recuperar su libertad. Él se encargaba de llevarla donde sus amigas a las reuniones del templo y del Crown Center, ahora que Taiki se había unido al grupo como novio oficial de Amy, Seiya también hizo lo mismo pero en calidad de amigo, Yaten rara vez se vio por esos lugares.

Amy había tenido las mejores calificaciones del su nivel llevándola al concurso regional a nivel de preparatoria, ojo _preparatoria_, quedando en tercer lugar de un total de 50 participantes y siendo superada solamente por Taiki y otro joven. Taiki había ido a las nacionales y quedó en tercer lugar también, cosa que extrañó a más de alguno y lo atribuyeron básicamente al noviazgo entre "cerebritos" que cada vez incluye menos estudio en su tiempo libre. Si es así ¿Qué harán entonces el tiempo a solas?

"Aahhh no sé, yo solo me encargo de cubrirlo, luego él me cubre a mi" – Confesó Seiya evitando hablar mas de la cuenta sobre el tema. Claramente sabía algo mas.

"Mmmm… interesante" "_Amy jamás confesará aunque seamos sus amigas del alma_"

Mina raspó el año a duras penas bajando algo mas sus calificaciones a fin de año. No la culpaban, estaba algo desmotivada desde que castigaron a una de sus mejores amigas (Serena), Amy estaba de novia y Lita trabajando y de novia, Rai con su temperamento no era la mejor compañía para alguien tan extrovertida y carismática como ella. Entonces nadie sabía lo que hacía después de clases. Pero si Serena o alguna de ellas pensara un poco mas en la vida de Mina se daría cuenta que había algo que no andaba bien.

"Pues no hago nada, algunas veces salgo con mis vecinas, pero a parte de eso nada, ya saben… mis padres" – Se limitaba a contestar ella evadiendo forzadamente el tema, pero nadie insistió.

"…"

Lita como ya se sabe esta felizmente trabajando con su amor y su cuñada, y comúnmente le cuenta a Serena sobre las salidas de Andrew o las visitas de Darien para verse.

"Andrew aun esta algo sentido con él por lo que te hizo pero de todos modos me comentó que están mejor las cosas como están, Darien ha cambiado bastante"

"No me importa" – Respondió Serena pero una vez que Lita ya le contó todo con lujo de detalles.

Rai ha estado más o menos ocupada con su labor de sacerdotisa en el templo ya que se acerca fin de año y debe preparar los festejos religiosos y leer muchas fortunas. Pero siempre ha tenido espacio para ellas en el Templo, sobretodo si las hace trabajar para _cobrar_ estadía.

"Es lo mínimo que merezco por prestarles el templo" – Dijo engreídamente la pelinegra ofreciendo escobas y cajones con adornos a sus amigos.

"Pues será…"

"¿Será? ¡Eso no hacen los amigos! ¿Sabes? Abusas de nosotros" – Recriminó exaltada Mina, algo que no era normal en ella. Al saberse observada por todos los pares de ojos decidió actuar sin más palabras siguiendo la corriente.

Michiru y Haruka han hecho lo mejor que han podido presentándose en distintas competencias en los últimos meses. Ellas son la elite del Colegio Eagle Silver y como tal deben representarlos tanto en el país como en el extranjero. Algo que a ellas no les preocupa en lo mas mínimo.

"¡Las extraño!"- Gritó Serena con mucha pena.

"Yo también" – Comentó Amy mas para si misma que para las demás. Michiru en especial se ha convertido en un pilar fundamental en su crecimiento como mujer sensible.

Seiya optó por repetir el año, algo que Yaten también se vio obligado a hacer, así que si tienen suerte una de ellas será la compañera de salón de este _matador_ ¿Quién será la afortunada?

**x-****x-x**

Pocos días antes de terminar el año Serena se enteró (mas bien reaccionó ante la noticia al asociarlo con una despedida definitiva de Darien) que los de ultimo año se licenciaban el viernes que venia. Amy iría a ver a Taiki y Lita a Andrew, Darien también se licenciaba y Serena lo había olvidado por completo ¿Sería posible que esta vez pudiera ver a Darien? La verdad es que no es que no lo haya visto antes, pero cada vez que lo veía era como un haz de luz que se dirigía a la biblioteca o simplemente no se alcanzaba a distinguir. Habían comentado que el joven Chiba se había limitado completamente dar exámenes y había rechazado todos los concursos de intelecto.

"Si quieres puedo conseguirte una invitación en nombre de Taiki" – Propuso Seiya cuatro días antes de la ceremonia. El joven lo dijo sin mucho ánimo, su rostro lo demostraba, pero como estaba en planes de amistad no podía desperdiciar oportunidad de complacer a su adorado bombón.

"¿Podrías?" – Le respondió la rubia con ansiedad mal contenida.

Seiya suspiró ofuscado.

"No ¿sabes? No importa, no es necesario" – Excusó ella captando la indirecta.

"Jejeje claro que si" – Se arrepintió Seiya inmediatamente. – "Así me acompañas. La verdad es que no quería ir pero ya que me dices esto… vamos los dos"

Obviamente Serena se lo pensó un microsegundo, si ella era vista con Seiya probablemente daría a pensar un romance entre ellos ¡Pero a quien demonios le importaba! ¿A Darien? Ehhh no.

"¡Seiya eres el mejor!" – Se colgó de él y este se sonrojó.

Pasaron los días hasta que la hora de la ceremonia llegó. Serena se acercó al recinto esperanzada y a la vez intimidada con la posible presencia de Darien y que este la viera sin ella percatarse. Lo buscó entre la multitud de jóvenes vestidos con el impecable uniforme del colegio pero más que a Andrew y Taiki no encontró a nadie y todos parecían tener un pacto de silencio respecto al joven Chiba.

Serena ya estaba acostumbrada a ello mal que mal Andrew es su mejor amigo (de ella) y Taiki es el hermano de Seiya (pacto de hombres)

"Te amo" – Susurró Lita lo suficientemente audible para que sus amigos aullaran delatándolos.

"¡Yo también!" – Le respondió su novio sumándole a ello un beso 'médium' (te poseo _**NA**__: ¡que fome! jajajaja_) nunca le había dado uno de aquellos en publico por lo que la dejó sin habla y sin discernimiento por los siguientes cinco minutos.

"_¿Qué mas harán estos dos cuando se encuentran a solas?"_ – Pensó Serena usando su imaginación y sonrojándose. _"Haaappp!! Alto hormonas maternas, las tengo controladas"_

"Yo quiero uno como ese…" – Susurró ella, mal lugar para hacerlo, Mina estaba a su lado.

"¡¡Amy quiere un beso!!"

"¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy!" – Gritaron todos animando a los otros dos tórtolas.

Amy negó con la cabeza como si le obligaran a cumplir una penitencia y se achicó a más no poder. Entonces Taiki sorpresivamente para todos la volteó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le plantó el tan exigido _ósculo_.

Amy quedó roja peor que un tomate maduro y se unió al conjunto de las zombis sin discernimiento por los siguientes siete minutos (Amy es mas tímida, hay que comprenderla) Los aullidos no se hicieron esperar además de los chiflidos de los chicos.

Luego de todo el escándalo entraron al local y tomaron lugares en los asientos. Serena se encontró con los padres de los Kou así como con Unazuki y el padre de Andrew (hombre muy ocupado, muy rara vez se le verá en acción). Serena y Seiya se sentaron juntos como lo habían acordado y este saludó a sus padres.

"¿Esta chica es Serena, la famosa Bombón?" – Dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención del señor Kou quien pronunció un "guau" a lo mucho.

Seiya sonrió nervioso y Serena después de invocar mil trágame tierra respondió.

"Mucho gusto Sra Kou, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino" – Intentó sonreír pero le tembló su intento.

Seiya presentó al resto de sus amigas pero la mujer no les tomó demasiada atención salvo a su nuera favorita, Amy, a quien el Sr Kou también aprecia mucho.

La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar. Serena se centró completamente el escenario olvidándose poco a poco de los presentes.

De pronto ahí lo vio, muy alejado de sus amigos, al inicio de la corrida de sillas de su grupo. Al principio Serena pensó que a lo mejor estaba peleado con todos, pero luego, después de muchos intentos, cuando comenzaron a llamar a los estudiantes, llegó a la conclusión que su ubicación se debía a su apellido, nada mas.

Fue fantástico cuando llamaron a Taiki Kou e incluso a Andrew Furuhata, todos aplaudieron reconociendo al instante el maravilloso aporte que habían dejado en el Colegio. Pero cuando llamaron a Darien Chiba a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, más bien algo así como si se le estrujara el corazón. El individuo paso al escenario, recibió su certificado y foto escolar y volvió a su asiento así nada mas, sin penas ni glorias. Fue muy poca la gente que le aplaudió y apostaría que era mas por cortesía que por gusto. Ella tampoco aplaudió, cohibida por su entorno y anonadada por el poco afecto que había hacia él de parte del colegio y de sus mismos compañeros.

Al joven sinceramente no pareció molestarle el recibimiento.

Hubo una fiesta después del la ceremonia, obviamente una fiesta juvenil, de aquellas que solamente los familiares y profesores mas valientes se atrevían a soportar. Estaba demás decir que Serena no podía asistir por razones obvias y se fue derechito a su casa, lugar al que no quería llegar pues tenia mucho que pensar y en casa tendría muuucho tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Excelente…

**x-x-x**

Como era de esperar, inminentemente llego el final de año para el resto del alumnado, indicio para muchos de que ascendían a un nuevo nivel (claro, siempre hay excepciones). Pero el último día de clases para Serena fue muy triste. Eso demostraba que pasaba el tiempo pero en su caso nada se había solucionado. De hecho tenia un sentimiento de impotencia muy fuerte contra aquella persona que la había hecho sufrir, pero mucho mas hacia ella misma por no haber pensado en solucionar las cosas por si misma. A lo mejor hubiera conseguido algo y tal vez no solo algo sino algo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero el hubiera no existe y tampoco existía en ese momento, así como tampoco existía ese _nosotros_, así como tampoco se habían vuelto a ver.

Ese era el fin, sin duda para ella, de un romance que nunca empezó ¿alguien podía entender eso? Solo ella, a veces lo entendía. Las otras veces estaba ocupada ocupando su vida cotidiana con muchos quehaceres y panoramas en los que se incluía volver a trabajar ese verano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de Tanita Love**

Al fin estoy luchando por pasar esa fea etapa de mi vida, alentada por todo tipo de ánimos de mi entorno (incluso los que no parecen muy animosos ni sanos para mi integridad) Aquí estoy de nuevo, lista para la acción o al menos luchando para que así sea.

Explicaciones de este capitulo: no es el final de la historia, solo el final de la primera temporada ¡no teman! No esta todo perdido en especial para aquellos que están mas desesperanzados que nunca. No dejare que la esperanza muera, no en mis historias al menos jejeje.

Un beso para todos y saludos especiales para todas las personas queme solicitaron, rogaron y amenasaron que actualizara en especial esta historia. Seguiré con otra de las muy solicitadas por mis amigos.

Saludos

**(''·.·**_**Tanita Love**_**·.·'')**

**02 – Ago – 2008**


	16. El Verano es Azul

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Este Universo Alterno no está escrito con fines de lucro ni para obtener algo a cambio. Sólo para diversión de los lectores así como la escritora. _

**( ¨·.·***_**Metamorfosis**_***·.·¨)**

**By: **_**Tanita Love**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 16)

**EL VERANO ES AZUL**

Verano: Estación del año en que los niños salen de clases para divertirse con sus familias vacacionando en las playas más paradisíacas que sus bolsillos pueden costear. Donde los niños pequeños recogen conchitas a la orilla del mar, los padres brindan tomando caipiriña con sus grandes sombreros. Donde la juventud disfruta del sol como el gran regalo brindado por la madre naturaleza y la Tierra que ha inclinado el eje a su favor. Donde salen los especimenes mas musculosos, bronceados, chascones y tatuados que hayan pisado la tierra jamás, y las diosas en carne y hueso (mas hueso que carne) con sus micro-bikinis hipnóticos, capaces de hacer bajar la guardia de cualquiera y subir otras tantas. Donde _Los_ _Lanas_ renacen con sus trenzas exóticas, ropas teñidas y desteñidas, tejidos por todas partes y sus _morrales _(bolsos tejidos, de tiras largas).

Quién podría imaginar que hace solo una semana ellos eran la famosa clase "estudiante" del país…

"Y yo aquí… por todo el verano" – Suspiró Serena desde el mostrador.

"¿Dices algo Serena?"

"No, mamá" – Respondió ella, con voz monótona.

"Ayúdame con las macetas, son demasiadas"

"De acuerdo, mamá" – Con la misma voz monótona – _"Juro que el próximo verano encontraré un trabajo por mi cuenta con el que pueda ganar dinero dignamente y no estas migajas con las que a penas me puedo mover en autobús!"_

Mientras iba a ayudar a su madre refunfuñando mentalmente, sonó su móvil.

"Hola Mina"

"¡Sere! ¿Cómo estas? Yo aquí feliz de la vida con todo este sooool que tan bien le ha hecho a mi piel. Te llamaba para contarte que los Threelight van a tocar un concierto en la playa ¿Puedes creerlo? Y por supuesto Seiya me dio entradas gratis para mi y los chicos"

"Genial Mina…" – Eso fue como meterle el dedo en la yaga.

"¿Sucede algo Sere? Te noto desanimada"

"Estoy en el trabajo con mi madre"

"Ohh! te estoy interrumpiendo. Lo siento amiga, dale saludos a tía Ikuko y muchos besos para ti, no te esfuerces tanto y te enviaré fotos ¡Lo prometo! Adiós" – Cortó.

"¿Era Mina?" – La pregunta era obvia, había escuchado la conversación.

"Sep, Mina en casa de sus primos en la playa" – Seguido de otro suspiro.

"Mira, hija. Si quieres puedes salir con tus amigas cuando me ayudes con las flores de la Sra. Fujitaya, recuerda que escogió muchísimas para el matrimonio de su hija"

Serena captó que estaba siendo demasiado antipática con su madre. No podía llegar y descargarse con ella por no tener planes en un día _viernes por la noche_.

"No lo creo. Rai está peor que nunca con esto de los turistas en el Templo Hikawa. Ami, Michiru y Haruka están de paseo con los Kaioh. Lita tiene por lo menos hasta la media noche en el Crown y Mina… ya sabes, veraneando en Yokohama con Seiya y los demás"

"Pero Seiya vuelve mañana"

"¡Lo sé! Pero hoy es viernes y no tengo nada, NADA que hacer"

"Dios, Serena, tienes 15 años ¿Cómo vas a estar tan obsesionada con las salidas nocturnas? Que hayas crecido un poco mas no quiere decir que te dejaremos ir a los lugares que quieras"

"No quiero ir a un lugar especifico, solo quiero estar con alguna de mis amigas"

"Ve entonces donde Lita o Rai a ayudarlas y te quedas a dormir" – Entonces los ojos de la rubia brillaron. – "Pero con la condición de que estés a las once en punto aquí para ayudarme"

A eso de las siete de la tarde Serena e Ikuko salieron de la florería. Se apresuraron a llegar a casa (mas bien Serena presionó en el camino), luego de preparar sus cosas, un bolso mediano que contenía su ropa de dormir, ropa interior, una muda mas y miles de accesorios (nunca se sabe lo que uno pueda utilizar en casa de una amiga, especialmente cuando sólo se va a dormir)

"¡Adiós, mamá!" – dio el portazo.

"Adiós… hija. Dios mío esta niña me va a terminar desquiciando"

Serena le cayó a Rai, quien no agradeció mucho no haberla llamado antes de llegar, puesto que no tenía el futón preparado y con la abundancia de turistas hasta Nicholas estaba ocupado.

"No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar, Rai" – Ofreció Serena tratando de alivianar la carga.

"Correcto, ve a la tienda de recuerdos y vende, vende, VENDE!" – Chilló la pelinegra.

Serena hizo un puchero, pero no le quedó de otra que obedecer a Rai y tan rápido como ella cantó Serena estaba plantada en la tienda. Así estuvo cerca de 2 horas.

Hasta que…

"¡Hola chicas!" – Se escuchó un aullido desde el fondo del Templo.

Era Mina.

"_Y que hace ella aquí_" – Se preguntó Serena quien miró a Rai. A juzgar por la cara de esta, ambas pensaban lo mismo, pero esta última se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto con la visita.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó Serena viendo que Mina se acercó primero a ella ya que Rai estaba que echaba chispas.

"Bueno. Estoy con mis primos, están afuera y te queríamos llevar con nosotros" – Sonrió abiertamente. – "Llamé a tu mamá y dijo que estabas aquí"

"¿¿Le preguntaste a mi mamá??" – Serena sonrió esperanzada.

"Ehh… en realidad no, sólo me dijo que estabas aquí"

"Ohh…" "_Jamás me dará permiso_" – Pensó.

En eso llegó Rai.

"¿Que haces aquí? Tengo otro puesto de inciensos que necesita un vendedor" – Mirando de reojo a Nicholas que a duras penas podía con el roble de las plegarias, los inciensos y de guía turístico.

"Ehh la verdad es que me esperan afuera pero quería invitarlas a la playa esta noche ya que van a estar los Threelight tocando desde el mar ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡¡El escenario es una balsa sobre el mar!!" – A Mina se le llenaron los ojos de estrellitas las cuales se reflejaron en los ojos de Serena también.

"Cerramos a la media noche" – Sentenció Rai cortante.

"¿Bromeas? No puedo estar esperándolas mas de dos horas aquí afuera"

Serena estaba que lloraba.

"Pues los negocios son negocios" – Se encogió de hombros la pelinegra.

"¿Y que hay de la diversión? Oye, podemos ir todos, la casa es espaciosa ¡Ahí SI es verano!"

Mientras las dos discutían Serena estaba tristemente ida, con un pequeño puchero asomado en sus labios.

"¿Serena que te pasa?"

La aludida despertó.

"Nada… es solo que mi mamá no me va a dejar ir, además que quedé con Rai… será para una próxima vez"

Mina miró con reproche a la pelinegra quien cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lugar (lugar donde Nicholas estaba haciendo malabares para atenderlo todo). Entonces Rai sacudió la cabeza refunfuñando.

"Hasta las once. Queda una hora. Arréglatelas para que tus primos den una vuelta o mándalos al Crown Center. Me ayudas aquí y si lo hacemos los cuatro entonces podremos guardar todo mucho mas rápido y… nos vamos"

Mina arqueo una ceja incrédula, pero finalmente accedió.

Así transcurrió la última hora en la que Serena siguió en lo suyo, Rai en el puesto de adivinación, Nicholas en el Roble y de guía turístico y Mina en el puesto de inciensos. Para cuando terminaron (cerca de las once y veinte) los primos de Mina estaban plantados fuera del Templo en un jeep. Pero no estaban solos, porque por alguna razón desconocida para Serena, Andrew y Lita estaban fuera prestos para acompañarlos.

"Guaaa Lita ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Saltó Mina aun mas emocionada.

"Tus primos nos convencieron para acompañarlos" – A un lado estaban los 3 chicos que en apariencia representaban edades entre los dieciocho y veintitrés años.

"Dijeron que venían recomendados por Mina Aino y los atendí como reyes jejejeje" – Añadió Andrew.

Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegaron a Yokohama y quince minutos después a la playa donde el concierto ya estaba finalizando.

"Me quiero morir" – Lamentó Mina dejándose caer de rodillas contra la arena.

"Ay que lastima" – Bufó Rai y sonrió malvadamente.

En eso sonó el móvil de Serena haciéndola saltar. Lo sacó apresuradamente de su bolsillo.

"¡Seiya!" – Contestó.

"Bombón, ya me voy a casa, mañana te paso a ver a la florería para que salgamos un momento por la tarde"

"Seiya, espera ¡adivina donde estoy!"

"¿Donde?"

"Aquí en Yokohama, en la playa, justo frente a frente al escenario viendo como desarman todo"

"¿De verdad? Entonces voy para allá, espérame"

"Estupendo amiga, te pasaste" – Gritó Mina para luego agregar – "¿Vienen… _todos_?" – Serena solo encogió los hombros.

Diez minutos después llegaron los tres hermanos en una furgoneta gris, con vidrios polarizados, que era de la banda. En un principio sólo se iba a quedar Seiya pero en una rápida jugada estratégica, Mina ofreció la casa de sus primos para "celebrar". Los primos realmente no estaban muy convencidos de la idea, pero como Mina era la menor y la consentida no la iban a dejar lloriqueando sin tener en su casa a los miembros de uno de sus grupos favoritos.

Y fueron a la cabaña. Una construcción divina en la zona residencial frente al mar y frente al atardecer. Donde Serena se sintió en otro mundo, el mundo de las personas con capacidad económica muy superior. Lo primero que le fascinó fue la enorme terraza y en la cual había una mesa y sillas de playa donde ella imaginaba que los habitantes tomaban el desayuno por la mañana, leyendo el periódico y tomando un jugo de naranja. Todo un sueño, algo a lo que ella aspiraría en su futuro.

"¡Y eso que no has visto la ciudad!" – Comentó Mina sacándole pica.

Entonces Serena hizo planes para su próximo día libre.

Hubo música agradable en el equipo de sonido monstruoso que tenían en la cabaña. El lugar quedó completamente a disposición de los visitantes ¿la razón? Los adultos (padres de Mina y sus primos) estaban de viaje y no llegarían hasta el día siguiente. El mini-bar acababa de abastecerse pues fueron a comprar en la botillería más cercana de todo un poco o mejor dicho de un poco mucho.

El sonido de los bajos retumbaban en el estomago de todos. Los chicos se juntaron en la terraza, que era el lugar mas lejano para poder hablar.

"Tus primos son geniales" – Dijo Lita al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

"Si que lo son jejeje, los adoro"

"¿Y tu mamá como te dejó venir?" – Inició Seiya conversándole a Serena.

"No me dejó venir… de hecho ni si quiera lo sabe…" – Le confesó con un poco de temor. Seiya era muy amigo de su mamá.

"Eso no está bien" – Fue la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. – "Pero te confieso que me agrada verte. Mañana hablaré con tu madre si quieres contarle que has venido"

"En realidad preferiría no decirle si no es estrictamente necesario… ya sabes, ella está muy sobre protectora"

"¡Dedíquense a coquetear en casa!"

Serena agradeció la intervención de Rai y se adelantó a llegar junto a ella.

"Ven aquí mi hermosa princesa ¿hace cuanto que no me vas a ver?" – La tomó Andrew por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Instintivamente todos miraron a Lita pero ella no tuvo ninguna mala reacción.

"Hay Drew… que te puedo decir. Soy una mujer muy ocupada" – Pero ambos sabían que la razón por la que ya no frecuentaba ese lugar es porque después de ayudar a su madre en la florería, si quería ir al Crown, era mas probable encontrase con cierta persona.

Pensar en eso la hizo sentirse bajada momentáneamente.

"Jajajaja, mujer ocupada, te invito mañana a quedarte nuevamente" – Dijo Mina muy entusiasmada.

"No cuentes conmigo porque tengo trabajo, mañana es el día de la semana que mas turistas llegan" – Informó Rai, a lo que Mina le sacó la lengua.

"Pues… no sé" – Serena miró a todos los presentes.

"Lo siento Sere, mañana también estaremos ocupados con Andrew en el Crown por lo mismo."

"Te vamos a buscar"

"De acuerdo" – Decidió Serena inventando en su mente la excusa perfecta para salir de su casa.

"Yaten si quieres puedes venir también"

"Ehh" – Antes de contestar miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus hermanos quienes le respondieron con un gesto de advertencia. – "Tenemos cosas que hacer… con el grupo" – Luego se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo.

"Que lastima"

"_Nunca perderá la esperanza_" – La reprochó mentalmente Serena.

"¿Has hablado con Ami, Taiki?" – Le preguntó Lita.

"Si, vuelve en un par de días mas"

"Debes extrañarla mucho"

"Así es"

Los primos de Mina armaron mucho alboroto, fueron los primeros en embriagarse e invitar a las chicas a bailar. Seiya inmediatamente marcó territorio con Serena mientras que Lita y Andrew aprovecharon de bailar tiernamente alejados del mundo real. Mina invitó a Taiki a bailar alegando que hacerlo con sus primos era demasiado aburrido, eso después de intentarlo cinco veces con Yaten. Este fue a beber agua mineral con uno de los primos de Mina que se quedó sin pareja y que lo entretenía hablándole de su propia banda e invitándolo a escucharla cuando quisiera. Otro de los primos invitó a Rai quien después de mucho pensarlo aceptó y terminó a besos con este.

"Rai no pierde el tiempo" – Comentó Seiya a Serena quien sólo asintió.

Esa noche Serena durmió aproximadamente dos horas y muy temprano en la mañana Seiya se la llevó junto con Rai de regreso a Tokio. El Templo Hikawa abría a las ocho de la mañana y todo debía estar listo. Seiya luego fue a dejar a Serena a la florería y luego de conversar animadamente con Ikuko se largó, no sin antes pedirle a Serena que se portara bien.

Una vez que ambas quedaron solas ella estalló.

"Mamá, quiero mi domingo libre" – Ikuko la miró extrañada. Ella continuó – "Mina me ha invitado a Yokohama y quiero ir a dormir esta noche" – Luego agregó mas humildemente – "¿Puedo ir?"

"Pues… es demasiado pronto ¿no crees? Hay que decirle a tu padre y mañana igual va a venir mucha gente…"

"Ese no es problema, mamá, tengo la solución perfecta" – Sonrió malévolamente.

Mina la fue a buscar a eso de las seis de la tarde, Serena se despidió más que rápido de su madre y de Sammy, quien la miró una vez más con odio profundo. Serena le sacó la lengua y se marchó.

Una vez que llegaron y se bajaron del auto, antes de entrar, Mina la atajó.

"Te pido que no le hables a Zuko de lo que pasó anoche, Rai lo dejó muy lastimado"

"¿Cóooomo?" – Serena frunció el seño.

"Verás, Rai le dijo por la mañana que no la volviera a buscar… creo que él le propuso algún tipo de noviazgo"

"Ohh…" "_Esta mujer se ha vuelto de armas tomar_" – Pensó con algo de temor.

Inmediatamente dejaron a los hombres en casa, Mina llevó a Serena a recorrer la ciudad, jactándose de lo mucho que ha disfrutado de las diferencias con la capital. Pero para Serena ella había hablado muy por encima de todos los encantos que tenía aquel pueblo. Lo primero que a ella le llamó la atención fue la música, situada en una de las esquinas había un quinteto con vestimenta folklórica tocando melodías de la época medieval. Eso le fascinó. Pero no fue lo único. Al avanzar un poco mas ella se encontró inmersa en una lluvia de burbujas de jabón de diferentes colores y tamaños ¡Estaba en un sueño! Pero no fue lo mejor, los árboles tenían luces doradas que la hacían recordar a la navidad (quizás no las habían querido sacar desde entonces)

Caminando hacia la playa, en la plaza principal, había un escenario estilo rustico con una orquesta que tocaba una música mas apacible. Una de las calles laterales estaba bloqueada por encontrarse una enorme carpa llena de locales artesanales con lo último en moda de los _Lanas_, moda que usaban todos los jóvenes que circulaban por el lugar. Vestidos teñidos con vivos colores, bombachas del mismo estilo, ropa de lana con dibujos entretenidos ¡hasta para bebés! Millones de collares, brazaletes, anillos y trenzas armados de macramé, cuentas de madera, piedras semipreciosas y semillas pintadas de colores tan vivos como la ropa. Juguetes de madera, _atrapasueños_…

Serena estaba maravillada, se sentía en el extranjero.

Al llegar a la playa, Serena pudo contemplar de atardecer lo que había visto el día anterior de noche. Era hermoso, la brisa, la arena, el mar, los veleros, lanchas, la gente…

"¡Gatita!"

…los parapentes, motos acuáticas, teams playeros…

"¡Es Haruka!" – Avisó Mina dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Serena reaccionó y se frotó adolorida mientras entornaba la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo.

"¡Haruka! ¡Chicas!" – Saludó ella con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba el costado.

La rubia alta llegó primero donde ellas, a Serena la abrazó estrechamente. Luego llegaron Michiru y Ami quienes también se mostraron muy emocionadas de encontrarse.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Hemos venido con los Kaioh en su yate ¿me vas a creer que hace dos días que no tocábamos tierra?" – Contó la paliazul.

Luego de un rato conversando y paseando por la arena, viendo como la gente guardaba sus embarcaciones y los bañistas ya se preparaban para irse a casa, volvieron. El regreso lo hicieron rodeando la arena por el camino peatonal, el sol casi se escondía. Mina les estaba contando lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando Haruka carraspeó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos. Serena creyó que estaba enfadada por el desliz de la noche pasada (venir sin decirle a su madre) pero al ver que ella ni pestañaba y tenia la mirada pegada en frente, ella decidió seguirla.

"Oh oh…" – Emitió Mina, pero ya era tarde. Michiru y Ami guardaron silencio.

"Darien Chiba" – Musitó Serena, luego pasó saliva forzosamente..

Incapaz de articular palabra así como músculo alguno, Serena parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. Darien Chiba, las había visto pero en lugar de saludarlas se colocó sus gafas oscuras no tardó en introducirse en el vehiculo en que andaba.

"Vamos" – Ordenó Haruka cuando el chico ya no estaba en su camino.

Todas ellas caminaron, incluso Serena (como una oveja siguiendo al rebaño) Cuando pasaron frente a frente al vehiculo la señora Chiba las saludó como si las hubiera reconocido del colegio. Entonces Serena se detuvo y la saludó formalmente.

"Buenas tardes Sra. Chiba" – Se inclinó en señal de respeto a lo que todas la imitaron para no quedar de descortés.

"¿Te conozco, hija?" – Parpadeó extrañada la mujer.

"Bueno yo…" – Serena instintivamente miró el interior del vehiculo. Los vidrios estaban oscuros pero podría jurar que en ese mismo instante el tenía los ojos clavados en ella. "_Trágame maldita tierra_" deseó con tanto anhelo que pensó que se iba a cumplir. – "Con el joven Darien fuimos amigos- digo, fue mi mentor en los estudios"

"Ahh pero si te recuerdo mi niña preciosa, tu estabas en el hospital cuando Darien tuvo una de sus crisis" – La mujer le acarició el cabello haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco mas miserable por quedarse tanto rato y hacer que sus amigas la siguieran. – "Ahora nosotros vamos de regreso a Tokio, espero que pronto nos encontremos para que me des tu numero de teléfono. Se lo pedí a Andrew Furuhata pero me dijo que era mejor preguntártelo y ya ves como ha pasado el tiempo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte y se ve que eres una buena chica ¿que edad tienes?"

Eso no le estaba pasando a ella, ella no oía nada ni estaba ahí, o al menos eso era lo que sentía ¿La madre de Darien la recuerda? ¿La madre de Darien le pide su número telefónico? ¿Desde cuando la madre de Darien la consideraba tan buena influencia para su hijo? ¿Desde cuando ella y la madre de Darien eran tan _amiguis_?

Luego de un total de cinco minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos (contados cronológicamente por Ami) Los Chiba se fueron, ellas siguieron con su camino y todo volvió a ser tan normal siempre.

"Te pasaste, ahora que tienes la gracia de su madre puedes volver a acercarte a Darien Chiba ¿No fue la idea perfecta haber venido hasta aquí? De ahora en adeante quiero que me lo agradescas al menos una vez a la semana por todo el resto del año"

"No, no, no. La verdad es que me toma muy por sorpresa todo esto y no creo que quiera hacerlo"

"Bien dicho gatita"

"¿Bromeas? Es la oportunidad de tu vida"

"Yo pienso que aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Ves que en ningún momento Darien bajó del auto? Su madre tampoco lo hizo bajar para saludarte, es como si supiera todo y tratara de forzarlos a verse de nuevo"

Serena meditó largamente el comentario de Michiru y lo encontró muy acertado. Además que si mencionó a Andrew… a lo mejor ambos se habian coludido en algun momento. Lo cierto es que ella ya no quería formar parte de ese plan de metérsele por los ojos al joven Chiba.

"Yo no sé lo que esté pasando pero definitivamente no quiero que ese Chiba se acerque a nosotros. Mucho menos a ti, debido a él tu has tenido todos esos problemas con esas perras porristas y mas encima te castigaron"

"Eso es verdad" – Acotó Ami.

No hacía falta que le recordaran todas esas cosas, suficientemente avergonzada se sentía de haberse involucrado con las witch y estar en su lista negra para siempre.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y como siempre Mina las invitó a su casa, pero luego de llamar para confirmar, le informaron que su madre estaba con jaqueca y no queria a nadie dentro de la cabaña que no fuera su famlia.

"Eso no es problema, nos vamos al hotel. Esta noche nos quedamos aquí ya que mis padres se reunieron con unos amigos. Nos quedamos en la terraza del hotel con la hermosa vista que tenemos y brindamos"

"Brindar, eso me gusta" – Apoyó Haruka.

"Me parece una buena idea, convenceré a mi madre"

A la media hora estaban instaladas en la terraza del hotel. En unos sofá color blanco, alrededor de una mesa cuadrada de vidrio y sobre ella tres vasos y dos copas las cuales se fueron llenando periódicamente.

"Quiero decir… y que no lo sepa Rai… hip-que… lo he pasado muy bien con ustedes… ella es muy pesada…" – Mina ya estaba bastante ebria.

"Mamá me llama todos los días para saber como estoy, en un principio estaba desesperada con la idea de navegar, pero Michiru la calmó. Además vamos con adultos, no es un viaje adolescente e irresponsable"

Michiru sólo sonrió.

"Como les había dicho me uní al viaje sólo hoy" – Dijo Haruka, echándose hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza.

"Aunque Ami tiene que volver mañana con su madre, ya son varios días y dudo que la Sra. Muzuno deje a Ami salir del país"

"¿Van a salir del país?"

"Claro, vamos a Suiza. Papá tiene una exposición muy importante" – Volvió a sonreír calidamente.

Ami se volvió repentinamente mas callada.

"¿Y tu que harás Sere?"

"Pues yo…" – Bebió un poco mas de su mojito. – "Ni crean que me juntare con la Sra. Chiba"

"Nadie te había preguntado eso" – Michiru sonrió traviesamente.

Haruka frunció el seño pero no emitió palabra, al igual que Ami. Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizaron.

"Si que lo hará… jajajaja"

"Minaaaa dije que nooooo" – Gritó Serena aun mas avergonzada. – "En serio, chicas… les pido que no le digan nada de esto a Seiya"

Las cuatro se miraron fugazmente antes de asentir.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana llegó un sujeto del personal del Hotel informándoles que la barra se iba a cerrar y que por favor se dirijan a sus habitaciones. Serena y Mina se fueron en un taxi (así como estaba Mina no iban a poder irse de ninguna otra manera) hasta la cabaña, lugar donde los adultos a penas recién se estaban acostando. Con Ami habían quedado de juntarse durante la semana.

"Estaba tan hermoso como siempre" -__-

"También estas ebria ¿eh, Serena?" – Dijo Mina cantarinamente.

Ambas estaban en la terraza de la cabaña esperando que los adultos se retiraran. Tratando de no interactuar con ellos por si acaso alguno de ellos se percataba del estado de intemperancia que ellas compartían. No habia rastro de los primos por lo que ellas suponían que no llegarían hasta la mañana.

"Te juro… cada vez que lo veo, después de mucho tiempo, me vuelvo a enamorar de ese hombre… creo que padezco un trastorno"

"Padeces Darien-itis"

"jajajaja Darien-itis. ¿Lo puedes imaginar? La Sra. Chiba y yo de amiguis jajajaja… jejeje"

"jajajaja ese chico por un lado alejándote y la madre acercándote ¡esto es una payasada!"

"Naaa… no me prestare para esto, yo me mantendré firme y no le hablare nunca mas así me muerda la lengua" – Juró Serena recobrando un poco la seriedad.

"Miiiiiira que tanto… jajajaja…te va a ir tan bien como a mi con Yaten Kou, ese tipo es un creído ¡Como si yo tuviera que desperdiciar mi hermosa juventud en conquistarlo!"

"Pero lo haces" ¬¬

"Naaa… sólo cuando lo veo. Es que no pierdo las esperanzas" – Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. – "Pero si tengo a un chico mas accesible no perderé mi tiempo"

"Zorra, ya te estas pareciendo a Rai"

"No nombres a esa mujer en mi presencia ¡Lo que le ha hecho a mi primo es imperdonable! Jajaja pero el muy estúpido se lo merece por picaflor"

Luego la miró acusadoramente

"Bueno, tu de zorra no te quedas mucho atrás. Estas muy de buenas con Seiya Kou mientras no pierdes las esperanzas con ese Darien Chiba que, por cierto, estoy segura, si te pidiera que le ayudaras a _regar las plantitas_ de su departamento, no dudarías en correr y hasta llevar tu misma la regadera jajaja"

"Seiya y yo no somos novios, sólo amigos, por lo que si Darien Chiba viene a pedirme que reguemos las plantitas no tendría porque darme cargo de conciencia"

En respuesta Mina rió aun mas.

Esa noche se quedaron dormidas en la terraza, apoyadas en la mesa de vidrio. Por suerte esa noche de verano no fue helada. Nadie iba a imaginar que no habrían señales de vida en la cabaña sino hasta el medio día, hora en que el sol pegaba con gran fuerza sobre las cabezas rubias de las jóvenes, quienes despertaron trasnochadas, cocidas, enrojecidas, ampollas y lo peor de todo: insoladas (_**NA**__ Insolar: __Poner al sol una cosa para facilitar su fermentación o secarla_). La recuperación sería lenta y dolorosa.

He aquí el lado _B_ del verano.

Continuará…

**Notas de Tani Love**

Atrapasueños: cuelga echa de madera e hilo, el cual va tejido como telaraña y adornado con algunas piedras o plumas. Es usado para atrapar las pesadillas si se cuelga sobre la cama.

Los Lanas: gente que se viste usando siempre ropa teñida o tejida a maño, como adornos prefieren objetos echos de madera o plumas.

Macramé: un tipo tejido echo de un hilo cubierto de cera especialmente resistente. Se pueden hacer variados tejidos como trenzas, pulseras, collares y otros.

Hola a todos, he vuelto después de mucho tiempo. Lamento el haber estado alejada tanto tiempo de mis historias, en especial esta la cual hace mas de un año que no actualizaba ¡Uf, como pasa el tiempo! Lo veo y no lo creo, un año sin actualizar esta historia y sólo parecía que pasaron un par de meses. Quiero que sepan que en ningún momento he pensado abandonar esta y ninguna de mis historias, espero que me tengan paciencia, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar la musa o el muso inspirador que me abandonó hace mucho tiempo y que regresa de vez en cuando a hacerme una corta visita (metafóricamente hablando)

Pasando a lo de la historia. Me pareció muy entretenido hacer este capitulo que hable del verano pues en un principio pensé en hacer una corta referencia a lo que habían pasado pero como este verano lo pasé muy bien y he visto tantas cosas me sirvió de inspiración para sacar unas cuantas ideas. Además me sirvió mucho mas de lo que pensé y terminé de pulir una idea para los próximos capítulos.

Este capitulo, en especial, va dedicado a todas las(os) escritoras(es) chilenas(os) que han vivido de una u otra manera el desastre que ocurrió hace un poco mas de una semana en mi país. ¡Estoy bien! Y mi familia también (gracias a Dios). Pese a que el terremoto se sintió en gran parte del país yo estaba una región al lado de la más afectada y en mi ciudad no pasó casi nada. La vida cambia de un momento para otro y yo sé que muchos lo han pasado muy mal pero también sé que los chilenos tenemos ese corazón tan grande y solidario que ha sabido sacar la cara por su gente mas necesitada ¡Gracias compatriotas por ser como son! Y muchas gracias también a los países que nos han ayudado a salir adelante.

Muchas gracias a ti Yes (Sailor Lady) y a Sheccid que aunque no nos hemos comunicado aun sé que has estado preguntando por mi como loca :D

Gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews en esta historia y que hasta el día de hoy me mandan correos preguntándome cuando actualizo. Un beso para todos XD

_**Tanita Love**_

**0****9 – Mar – 2010**


	17. Segundo Ciclo

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Este Universo Alterno no está escrito con fines de lucro ni para obtener algo a cambio. Sólo para diversión de los lectores así como la escritora. _

**( ¨·.·***_**Metamorfosis**_***·.·¨)**

**By: **_**Tanita Love**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 17)

**SEGUNDO CICLO**

"74…centímetros…" – Emitió Serena al comprobar aquél número en una huincha de medir de género que rodeaba la altura de su busto, la cual usualmente utilizaba para medir aquellas partes de su cuerpo que le interesaba llevar seguimiento.

Un poco decepcionada arrojó la cinta sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a soltar su larga cabellera rubia para hacerse su habitual peinado para ir a clases.

Era su primer día de clases, en el segundo año asistiendo a Eagle Silver.

Su madre como siempre preparaba los desayunos y almuerzos de todos. Sin romper su antigua tradición ella llegaba tarde a la cocina para desayunar, recibiendo el infantilismo de su hermano al avisarle con un golpe en la cabeza que él ya estaba listo. Su padre se levantó poco después dispuesto a marcharse junto con Sammy para pasarlo a dejar a su escuela.

"Oh amor, estas tan grande" – Le dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente antes de adelantarse.

"¿Lista para tu primer día de clases hija?"

"Si mamá" – Dijo Serena con un tono de voz distante.

"¿Qué te pasa, Serena?" – Preguntó Ikuko algo preocupada.

"¿A mi? Nada" – Respondió con un súbito incremento de energía, al tiempo que levantaba sus utensilios y se iba a lavar los dientes. Por el camino hacia el baño sintió como esa energía la abandonaba tan prontamente como había llegado. - "Este año… va a ser difícil" – Murmuró antes de meterse el sepillo de dientes en la boca.

Decidida a olvidar los pensamientos pesimistas tomó sus cosas y rápidamente adelantó a su hermano y antes que este subiera al auto de su padre le gritó desde el portón.

"¡Adiós enano! Me voy a la _Segundaria_"

Y luego se marchó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su hermano a estas alturas estaba hecho un tomate, loco de ira.

**Colegio Eagle Silver**

Lugar de las ilusiones, donde aquellos que quieren ser médicos egresan rumbo a ser médicos, aquellos que quieren ser ingenieros egresan sobrados de cariño hacia las mas prestigiosas universidades del país, donde aquel que tiene un motivo y lucha por él no tiene por qué abandonarlo y donde los problemas económicos ya no son problema. Segundaria y Preparatoria mas prestigiosa de las subvencionadas por el estado.

Para cuando Serena llegó sus amigas la estaban esperando, sólo faltaba Mina (como siempre) la cual llegó sólo cinco segundos antes de cerrar las puertas del establecimiento. Todas, aunque ya habían pasado a Segundo Año, seguían en salas diferentes, salvo Serena y Mina quienes seguían compartiendo salón en el Segundo Año "D"

"¿Es que acaso te cuesta demasiado levantarte cinco minutos antes?" – La regañó Rai fastidiada.

"Seeh" – Emitió Mina mientras bostezaba.

Al entrar al recinto se encontraron con un tumulto de gente desconocido para ellas. Era sorprendente para todas encontrar a gente tan pequeña dentro del colegio y fue entonces cuando recordaron con melancolía su primer día de clases, cuando ellas estaban en ese mismo lugar donde se movía una masa confundida de jóvenes bien uniformados y peinados perfectamente estudiantiles.

"Los de primer año síganme por aquí. Los demás pueden ingresar a sus respectivas salas" – No se dejó esperar el abucheo de los mayores, en los que ellas estaban incluidas.

Lita no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía.

Las cinco chicas entraron por la puerta principal mientras veían como los _peques_ eran desviados hacia el gimnasio del colegio. Todas se dieron cuenta en ese momento que tendrían que buscar de nueva cuenta sus salas.

"Hola, Bombón" – La llamó una voz agradablemente conocida y al voltear comprobó de quién se trataba.

"¡Seiya!" – A penas se acercaron se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Haruka, Michiru" – Dijeron las demás.

Al fin se habían encontrado todo el grupo de amigos. Haruka con su típica vestimenta masculina y su voz varonilizada, Michiru perfectamente peinada y maquillada y Seiya con su total desorden de ropas y sus típicas zapatillas deportivas que no iban con el uniforme escolar.

"Que alegría verte, Ami querida" – La saludó Michiru de manera mucho mas especial que a todas. Con un beso en la mejilla.

"Este año lograré que me suspendan al menos dos veces ja ja ja y como seguiré compitiendo por atletismo no podrán expulsarme… ahhh… soy tan feliz" – Se jactó Haruka con descaro.

Tanto Mina como Seiya exclamaron con admiración.

"Habla mas despacio" – La reprendió Michiru dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Ni hablar, este año haré lo que quiera, total es el ultimo"

"No puedo creerlo tienen razón, es su ultimo año" – Recordó Lita sorprendida.

Pero la mas sorprendida era Serena quien lo había olvidado por completo.

"Ahí vienen los profesores" – Alertó Rai apresurándose hacia su salón.

"En el recreo nos encontramos ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo Serena separándose de Haruka y Michiru que siguieron por otro camino para ubicar sus salones.

Lo mismo hicieron ellas, percatándose que estaban ahora en el tercer piso.

"Ya Serena, Mina, nos vemos luego" – Dijeron Amy, Lita y Rai quienes siguieron hacia sus respectivas salas.

"De acuerdo… primer día de clases ¡Allá voy!" – Gritó Mina y se adentró a la sala.

Serena se quedó un segundo mas para despedir a Seiya. En eso ven que en el pasillo viene su nuevo profesor jefe.

"Ya Seiya debes irte"

"¿Dónde?" – Dijo él poniendo una cara de esta-chica-esta-loca y adelantándose a ella para pasar a SU salón.

Serena, con la boca desencajada entró antes que el profesor la dejara fuera y se acomodó en un asiento junto a Mina.

El profesor jefe comenzó a hablar inmediatamente por lo que Serena no pudo preguntar le a Seiya que diablos estaba pasando. Mina no le ayudaba mucho, sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta indicando que ella sabía mucho menos.

Serena estaba confundida, ahora recordaba que Seiya había perdido el año pero jamás se imaginó que quedarían en la misma clase. Por mas que intentara autoconvencerse no podía aceptarlo, por muy bien que él le cayera esto era invasión de espacio personal.

Al cambio de hora fue que Serena lo abordó.

"¿Me puedes decir que diablos haces en MI salón?" – El tono agresivo con el que ella lo trataba de pronto le recordó a la antigua Serena del año pasado que siempre se enojaba al ser sorprendida de manera no grata.

"Bueno, mi querido Bombón. Como recordarás, no alcancé a terminar mi anterior año porque me retiré, así que he repetido y pedí que me colocaran en este salón ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" – Informó el joven al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento y colocaba sus manos tras la cabeza.

"Oh…" – Emitió Serena mientras se volvía a ubicar en su puesto. "_Kyaaaa ¿y por qué tiene que ser precisamente en mi salón eh?_" - Gritó ella por dentro. Entonces fugaz como el viento imaginó esa misma situación pero con Darien Chiba reemplazando a Seiya Kou. La comparación le hizo descubrir que la reacción expuesta sería muy pero muy diferente.

El profesor llegó pero Serena ya no tenía interés en seguir escuchando la clase, ahora tenía mucho en que pensar.

Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza esa frase que dijo antes de salir de su casa "_Este año… va a ser difícil_"

**x-x-x**

Cuando llegó el recreo Serena partió con Mina hacia el pastizal de siempre encontrándose con las chicas. Seiya en ese momento pidió disculpas y se alejó para saludar a sus antiguos compañeros con los que sentía que había una afinidad mayor que con puras niñas. Es decir el fútbol.

"Sere es mi idea o Seiya esta en tu salón" – Preguntó Rai frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no es tu idea… ahora si que lo tengo como una pulga en la oreja" – Ante tal expresión Mina rió a carcajadas.

"No sé por qué razón pensé que saber esa noticia te alegraría" – Dijo Amy asombrada.

"¿Tu lo sabías, Amy?"

"Por su puesto" – Dijo de tal modo que la pregunta de Serena pareció una ofensa a su conocimiento. Y es que era obvio que lo sabía pues es la novia del hermano mayor de los Kou. – "Para que sepan, también Yaten a repetido el año"

"¿De verdad?" – Saltó Mina como si le hubieran dado una muy buena noticia.

"Chicas… ¿no se han dado cuenta que falta gente?" – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa melancólica y con los ojos un tanto aguados.

"¿Te refieres a…?" – No hizo falta que terminara la idea.

Ella se sacudió y enfurecida añadió.

"¿Es que no se les ocurre quién mas a parte de _él_ no esta aquí?" - "_¿Grrr tanto se me nota?_"

A esas palabras Lita y Amy ensombrecieron la mirada.

"Bueno, es algo que tenía que pasar ¿No? Las personas crecen" – Expresó Lita con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría en su cara.

"Las personas también maduran y siguen buscando sus sueños" – Añadió Amy.

"Instituto Tecnológico de Azabu" – Las restantes arquearon una ceja en señal de no entender a lo que Lita se refería. – "Bueno ahí se fue a estudiar Andrew" – Sonrió.

"Que bien Lita, ese lugar es magnifico"

"Darien Chiba también está ahí" – Agregó Lita tan normal que, cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, se arrepintió.

"Ah…" – Murmuró Rai.

Instintivamente todos miraron a Serena.

"_Que sorpresiva coincidencia_" – Pensó ella, pero al percatarse de todas las miradas acosadoras – "Entonces hay que celebrar lo de Drew, después de clases ¿que les parece si vamos al Crown?"

"Serena tonta…"

"¿Qué has dicho Rai?" – Entre ellas comenzó una pelea de lenguas.

"Me encantaría pero Andrew quedó de confirmarme a la hora que sale de la universidad"

En ese momento llegó Haruka y Michiru.

"¿Que hay de nuevo ladys?"

"Seiya esta en el mismo salón de nosotras" – Comunicó Mina alegremente.

Haruka asintió algo extrañada.

"Miren ahí chicas" – Dijo Michiru y todas la siguieron.

Al otro lado de la cancha estaban las Witch.

"¿Notaron que se fue Eudial?"

"¡Es verdad!" – Reconoció Rai alegrándose al igual que todas. Esa mujer era de temer.

"Si pero estas pestes se multiplican como las bacterias" – Dijo Haruka algo molesta.

Al observar mejor se dieron cuenta que ahora habían dos integrantes mas. Unas muchachas que tenían el mismo peinado y de la misma estatura.

Serena las reconoció inmediatamente como las gemelas que acompañaban a las Witch fuera de clases.

"Son de primer año…" – Murmuró Amy al reconocerlas entre el grupo de primer año que se fue al gimnasio en la mañana.

"Bueno, ya sabemos en qué van a terminar esas mocosas" – Dijo Mina despectivamente.

Todas rieron haciendo comentarios y burlándose de las witch hasta que, como si las hubieran invocado, las aludidas voltearon para mirarlas fija y descaradamente. Unos segundos estuvieron así y luego ellas comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

"Algo me dice que no se han olvidado de nosotras" – Comentó Rai.

"Espero no tener que golpearlas en primer año"

"Tranquila, Haruka, creo que ya no es tiempo que te tomes la justicia por tus propias manos. Las chicas ya están grandes como para defenderse" – La tranquilizó Michiru.

"¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde esta la Sta Setsuna?" – Preguntó Serena recordando repentinamente a su maestra.

"Hoy no la he visto pero podrían investigarlo"

"Es verdad, Haruka, Michiru… ustedes pasan a ultimo año de preparatoria"

Al comentario de Amy ninguna pudo evitar entristecerse, sobretodo Serena quien no estaba segura de poder soportar tanta perdida.

**x-x-x**

Pasaron los primeros días de clases. Un momento crucial para Serena ya que ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a no ver nunca más a Darien ni en el corredor, ni en la biblioteca, ni en su salón. Lo peor de todo es que también echaba mucho de menos a Andrew porque, aunque suene muy egoísta de su parte, él era la única persona que le daba noticias de su amor imposible (en aquel entonces).

Setsuna Meioh o Señorita Setsuna como todos le dicen apareció al cuarto día de clases haciendo que les volviera el alma al cuerpo a las chicas, después de todo ¿en qué lugar eran libres de conversar a gusto de los temas que quieran? ¿Quién mas que ella podría orientarlas por el buen camino?

"Es comprensible que te sientas así Serena, después de todo lo has visto casi todo el verano" – Comentó Setsuna después de que Serena le contara su inquietud.

"Y eso sin contar que es intimo amigo de su mamá" – Informó Lita.

"Y el escándalo que le ha hecho cuando se enteró que vimos a Darien Chiba en Yokohama" – Añadió Rai.

"Yo pienso que deberías ponerlo en su lugar, Sere" – Le recomendó Mina con semblante preocupado. No le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.

"Chicas, no se olviden que él estuvo conmigo brindándome su apoyo y amistad cuando lo pasé muy mal. Él ha intercedido por mi cuando estaba castigada y queríamos reunirnos en algún lugar ¿recuerdan? Este verano me ha acompañado mucho porque recuerden que todas trabajamos. Amy, tu desapareciste una buena temporada con la familia Kaioh, Rai, tu trabajaste día y noche en el templo, Lita, tu lo mismo en el Crown, Mina, estabas en otra ciudad. Yo igual llegue a sentirme sola cuando no las veía. Le debo mucho a Seiya como para decirle que se aleje de mi"

"No se trata de eso Serena. Esto se nota que te está afectando y va a llegar un momento en el que vas a estallar" – Dijo Setsuna calmadamente.

"Estamos de acuerdo que cada una hizo lo suyo durante el verano y no nos vimos tantas veces como hubiéramos querido… pero me da la impresión, cuando los veo… de que Seiya casi se cree tu novio"

"En eso estas equivocada, Lita, yo nunca le he dado ese tipo de atribuciones a Seiya"

"Bueno como tu digas"

Se hizo un incomodo silencio el que sólo era interrumpido por el ruido del lápiz al hacer contacto con la libreta de Setsuna quien anotaba datos respecto de las plantas.

"¿Extraprogramaticos?" - Saltó Amy con una hoja en la mano tratando de cambiar de tema. – "¿Han elegido su extraprogramatico de este año? Yo me voy a incluir en natación"

"¿Natación?" – Exclamaron todas.

"Lo que sucede es que en el verano me he enamorado del mar así que estaré en natación junto con Michiru"

"Hmmm… hablando de gente obsesionada ¿No crees que te estas juntando mucho con Michiru?" – Le dijo Rai mirándola inquisidoramente.

"Ahora que lo mencionas pude notar la forma especial con la que te saluda" – Mencionó Lita recordando.

"Y sin contar la forma en la que te mira" – Dijo Mina con una expresión de celos mal disfrazada con burla.

Amy se inquietó, no sabía qué contestar ante las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas.

"Chicas, déjenla en paz ¿Qué hay de malo su amistad?" – Les reprochó Serena.

"A mi me gusta estar con Michiru, me ha enseñado muchísimo sobre el arte, al cultura de otros países y la admiro demasiado. Yo aspiro a ser doctora como mi madre, pero quisiera ser una mujer como ella"

"Bueno, no podemos negar que ella es toda una dama" – Comentó Serena a lo que todas asintieron.

"Tiene muy buen gusto y siempre usa una fragancia exquisita… como el mar"

"¿Verdad que si?" – Se emocionó Amy al recordarlo.

"Yo seguiré en futbol femenino" – Dijo Rai de repente cambiando el tema.

"Oh! Yo también quiero" – La apoyó Serena enérgicamente. – "Además este año podemos participar en campeonatos jejeje"

"Yo pienso que seguiré en artes marciales"

"Obvio, yo en voleybol, este año también puedo participar en campeonatos"

"Y yo ahora estoy en un curso de Alta Costura" – Interrumpió Setsuna acercándose a ellas.

"Señorita Setsuna no puedo creer como tiene tanto tiempo para estudiar en la universidad y trabajar en el colegio y ahora hará un curso de Alta Costura"

"Así es, surgió la oportunidad de hacer un curso de Alta Costura donde quiero implementar mis conocimientos diseñando los mejores trajes… bueno es un pasatiempo, lo dejaré si pienso que me estoy saturando demasiado"

"La admiro profesora" – Dijo Amy realmente idolatrándola.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

Dos chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas y a la vez hablaban por teléfono móvil.

"Si, está confirmado, ese es el lugar"

"_De acuerdo, iniciaremos el plan_" _¿Conseguiste los micrófonos?_"

"Por supuesto que si ¿Qué crees que soy?"

"_Bien, lo que hay que hacer ahora es esperar que el invernadero se desocupe_"

**Mas tarde…**

Ya era momento de ir a casa. Serena estaba arreglando sus cosas cuando Seiya se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres salir hoy?"

"¿Eh? Bueno…" – No sabía qué decir, la verdad es que la conversación con sus amigas la había dejado muy dudosa sobre la relación de 'amistad' que había entre ellos. – "Lo siento Seiya, hoy tengo que hacer"

"Puedo ayudarte para que te desocupes mas rápido"

"Tarea, el informe de ciencias"

"Es el miércoles de la próxima semana"

"Pero debo comenzar a hacerlo"

Seiya quedó pensativo frente a ella. Serena no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

"¿Al menos puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa?"

"Pues…" - ¿Si o no? ¿Qué debía responder?

"¿A caso te juntarás con alguien?"

"¡No! Pero…"

"¿Se puede saber que te hice? Estas demasiado extraña el día de hoy y sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor"

"Está bien… acompáñame a casa"

Serena se despidió de Mina quien se despidió con una mirada muy extrañada por la situación. Pero Serena no quería dar mas explicaciones y la dejó atrás.

A la salida estaba Haruka, Michiru y Amy quienes se despidieron de ella y de Seiya. Frente al colegio se encontraban las witch reunidas, ahí también estaban Eudial y Kaolinette… y Kana quienes al verla salir junto con Seiya no pudieron menos que aniquilarla con la mirada.

Serena sólo tragó saliva y siguieron el camino. Un tortuoso camino, en el cual Seiya varias veces le preguntó que le pasaba.

Al llegar a casa Ikuko estaba regando las plantas del antejardín por lo que los vio llegar e invito a Seiya a cenar. Seiya ni lo dudó y aceptó acotando que ayudaría a su Bombón a iniciar el informe de ciencias.

**x-x-x**

Al día siguiente, al salir del colegio, las cinco chicas decidieron que irían al Crown Center, eso luego de saber que Andrew estaría en el lugar esperándolas para al fin celebrar como se debía. Lita era la mas emocionada.

Seiya al saberlo quiso sumarse a la iniciativa y eso hizo que a Serena se le colocaran los pelos de punta. Pero muy afortunadamente para ella lo llamó Yaten comunicándole que tenían reunión con el productor el día de hoy.

Seiya se disculpó cerca de diez veces por no poder acompañarla y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla las dejó. Serena en ese momento no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, como si recién en ese momento hubiera vuelto a respirar.

Las chicas se percataron de ello y se miraron entre si. Rai negó con la cabeza, pero si ella no decía nada entonces nadie comentaría al respecto.

**Al llegar al Crown Center**

"Hola, amor" – Saludó Lita realmente feliz de verlo y este la saludó a ella con un tierno beso en los labios.

"¡Drew!" – Saltó Serena colgándosele en el cuello al rubio.

Y así una a una saludaron y felicitaron al rubio hasta que llegó el turno de Rai.

"Andrew, supe que Darien Chiba también asiste a ese instituto"

"Oh si, es verdad" – Confesó algo incomodo por la pregunta, sobretodo por la presencia de Serena. El no le había querido dar noticia en todo el verano sobre el pelinegro, pero eso Serena lo comprendía a la perfección.

"Esto no se va a quedar así ¡Traición!" – Gritó Serena fingiéndose ofendida y picándole las costillas.

Las chicas celebraron junto con Andrew quien por primera vez en el año se sentaba con ellas a la par para disfrutar de la amabilidad de Unazuki.

"¿Qué estudiarás?" – Preguntó Serena.

"Ingeniería Comercial"

"Nada menos me esperaba de ti Andrew"

"Ya saben, a Andrew siempre le ha gustado las matemáticas" – Comentó Lita orgullosa.

**x-x-x**

**En otro lugar…**

"Disculpa que te haya citado en este lugar, no quería que mi hija llegara a casa y nos viera juntas"

"Por mi está bien"

Había un ambiente muy tenso en aquella mesa de restaurant. Ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente.

"No me gusta lo que está pasando, Amy llegó muy cambiada del viaje" – Le recriminó la Sra Mizuno.

"¿A que te refieres con cambiada?" – Preguntó de manera suspicaz.

"Ya no es la misma Amy de siempre… se ha alejado de mi y ahora no deja de hablar de ti" – Le dijo con resentimiento.

"Yo no creo que eso sea malo" – Michiru se cruzó de piernas y la miró retadoramente.

"No entiendo a qué quieres llegar ¿Quieres arrebatarme a mi hija?"

"No, sólo quiero que ella sepa que tiene a alguien con quien contar siempre"

"Si lo tiene, tiene a su mamá y estoy cansada que trates de sustituirme como madre y como compañía de ella ¿Qué es eso de querer sacarla del país? Estas llegando muy lejos"

"Ami, si quieres que te sea sincera mi intención con Amy es decirle en algún futuro que somos hermanas y que ella decida con quien quiere estar ¿crees que es sano para ella vivir con una mujer que a penas ve un par de veces en la semana? Ella está sola todo el tiempo. Yo se que te esfuerzas por ella y por darle lo mejor pero quiero que sepas que ella necesita una familia mas cercana y eso es lo que yo le voy a dar" – Confesó Michiru finalmente, cruel y sin escrúpulos.

Ami Mizuno sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y por primera vez su rostro demostró claramente lo que sentía, pavor, un pavor inusitado. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

"No" – Sentenció la mujer – "Jamás me alejarás de Amy, nunca permitiré que algo así suceda ¡No eres nadie para pensar algo así!" – Gritó ella golpeando la mesa. Con ello logró que varias miradas se centraran en el dúo.

"Quieras o no soy su hermana y mi padre es su padre. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella" – Michiru en ningún momento se dejó amedrentar por la reacción de la Sra. Mizuno.

"Ya te dije, no eres nadie. Tu padre nunca se preocupó por ella. ¿Dieciséis años y ahora te apareces tu? No tienes ninguna autoridad moral para pedirlo" – La mujer tomó aire y analizó muy bien lo que iba a decir a sabiendas de lo que significaba. – "No comprarás a Amy con cosas materiales, la falta de tu padre siempre existirá y existe incluso hasta este minuto. ¿Se te olvida que lo conosco desde mucho antes que tu nacieras? Sé que él no la reconocerá como hija y podría apostar que él no sabe nada de lo que tienes planeado ¡Y no olvides a tu madre! ¿Crees que serías tan cruel para exponer a Amy a sus ataques? Ten cuidado con lo que harás Michiru Kaioh, no vaya a ser que ahora sea yo quien destape todo este secreto y ella no quiera saber mas de ti… y tu familia"

La mujer arrojó un billete sobre la mesa y dejó a Michiru sola en el restaurant.

**xxx**

Aquel día viernes, luego del primer mes de clases Serena se retiraba después de un acalorado día de práctica.

"Entonces nos juntamos hoy con las chicas ¿de acuerdo Sere? No se te olvide, ya no me queda saldo así que anótalo en algún lado" – Dijo Rai mientras cerraba su bolso deportivo. – "Nos vemos" – Se despidió y se alejó rápidamente, pasando justo al lado de las Witch quienes se burlaron de ella. Rai por su parte las maldijo en voz alta y siguió su camino.

"Malditas witch… me gustaría que les cayera un rayo" – Farfulló. Luego recordó que Seiya iba a salir pronto y si no huía este la querría ir a dejar nuevamente y así no podría salir tranquila con sus amigas como ella deseaba.

Pensando en la horrorosa posibilidad emprendió marcha hacia su casa, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que un auto le seguía el paso. Miró de reojo el automóvil -vidrios polarizados- lo que le faltaba ¡un matón, la mafia! No llegaría viva a su casa ¡NO LLEGARÍA A CASA!

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, temerosa e insegura tomó el valor y se detuvo para encarar al individuo que la intimidaba.

"¡Que es lo que le pasa! ¿Por qué me sigue?" – Gritó ella con los ojos y puños apretados esperando cualquier reacción del desconocido.

"Disculpa, hija, sólo quiero conversar contigo"

Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los enormes ojos de la Sra. Chiba y con su frondosa cabellera oscura. La mujer se notaba apenada por el malentendido pero también se veía afligida y Serena se preguntó por qué, tratando de no temer lo peor.

"Te ruego que me acompañes puesto que es un poco incomodo hablar en la calle"

Serena ni lo pensó y asintió llevada por la inmensa curiosidad que le había surgido de pronto.

"Sígueme" – Indicó ella y Serena se subió al vehiculo.

Seiya desde la lejanía había presenciado todo lo sucedido.

"¿Le sucedió algo a Darien?" - Preguntó finalmente ya que la mujer no le había dado adelanto alguno.

La mujer suspiró.

"Disculpa por asustarte" – Le medio sonrió. – "No ha tenido ningún accidente, si eso es lo que quieres saber… sin embargo… quisiera conversar contigo"

Serena tragó saliva dificultosamente.

Ella no había pensado hasta ahora en la existencia de los padres de Darien y no es que no supiera que existían, sino que nunca se preguntó nada de ellos. Sin embargo ahora estaba paseando por la ciudad en el agradable auto de la Sra. Chiba, el cómodo tapiz la invitaba a relajarse y hasta pensar en dormir, además de aquella sensación de volar en vez de andar por las calles.

Luego de unos 20 minutos conduciendo Serena comenzó a darse cuenta del cambio en la apariencia a su alrededor, de las calles mas despejadas, las aceras mas espaciosas y con mas árboles, casas mas grandes y separadas las unas de las otras, simplemente un sector hermoso.

Otros 10 minutos doblando por las calles y pasajes y Serena se dio cuenta que, aunque quisiera, no podría volver jamás a su casa. Se detuvieron frente a una de estas enormes casas en donde la reja se abrió automáticamente. El lugar era hermoso, toda la propiedad era rodeada por cerco vivo, el antejardín era mas grande que el suyo (y pensaba que era imposible) y la variedad de plantas le hizo pensar que la Sra Chiba podría ser muy buena amiga de su madre.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, espero que te sientas muy cómoda"

Pero eso no era lo mejor, al entrar a la residencia Chiba pudo darse cuenta del buen gusto de la familia. Aunque pudo ver muy poco de la casa debido a que la mujer tenía todo preparado en la terraza, no pudo evitar pensar en la magnificencia que se estaba perdiendo. Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando pasó a la terraza y de pronto entró al paraíso…

"Esto es…" "_Magnifico, glorioso, divino, sublime… ahora entiendo porque Darien es tan hermoso ¡Todo lo que esta mujer tiene es perfecto!_"

"¿Es…?" – Repitió la mujer ya ubicada en su asiento mirando divertida la expresión de la rubia. – "Muchos árboles, lo sé mi esposo dice que hay mucha sombra en nuestro jardín"

Y en efecto así era, grandes árboles adornaban lo que era una especie de paseo hecho de roca caliza, paseo que llegaba a una hermosa pileta con la figura de algún ente que ella no divisaba nítidamente. En la orilla de este paseo y a cada cierta distancia se encontraban asientos blancos con muchos recovecos. El pasto era tan verde y perfectamente uniforme como en las películas.

"A mi mamá también le gustan mucho las plantas. Tiene una florería"

"¿De verdad? Que maravilla, es que la naturaleza es tan hermosa y perfecta en cada detalle"

"Jejeje mamá siempre dice lo mismo"

Serena sintió que se terminó el tema de conversación abruptamente y se preguntó si había sido a propósito. Decidió sentarse en la silla que estaba preparada para ella.

"Sírvete lo que quieras" – Le ofreció la mujer.

Y así lo hizo, tenía hambre y los pasteles eran espectaculares.

"Verás, el motivo por el que te he buscado es porque necesito saber que es lo que pasó entre Darien y tu" – Quizás la mujer pensó que había ido al grano muy abruptamente, porque luego aclaró la garganta y comenzó nuevamente, un poco mas despacio. Eso o quizás el rostro desencajado de la rubia ayudó un poco. – "Mira, ustedes estaban bien y Darien se veía muy contento pero luego se volvió una persona aun mas fría y después supe que ustedes ya no se veían. Cada vez que le pregunto a mi hijo qué es lo que pasa y si es por tu culpa, él siempre me dice que no pasa nada y que no es tu culpa… entonces quiero saber qué pasa y de quién es la culpa ¿Me entiendes?"

Sí, hubiera deseado decir que sí con toda seguridad, pero dudaba haber entendido si quiera la mitad de todo lo que la señora dijo. Pero de pronto se vio presionada por la mirada de la mujer quien exigía una respuesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer Serena? ¿Demostrarle a la mujer que es una rubia tonta que no entiende cuando le hablan o intentar responder suponiendo que entendió por lo menos el punto de todo esto?

"Bueno…" – Comenzó optando por la segunda opción – "No se qué le paso a Darien, un día dejó de hablarme y bueno, yo tampoco lo iba a buscar por siempre" – Luego añadió tratando de no parecer que ya no le importaba – "Me dolió mucho, éramos buenos amigos" "_Aunque hubiera deseado mucho muuuucho mas_"

"Comprendo" – Dijo la Sra. Chiba mientras analizaba la información. – "Yo quiero pensar que mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con _esa_"

"_Esa_" – Pensó Serena. Ahí había algo de lo que realmente quería enterarse. Si es que _esa_ era la _esa_ que ella pensaba. – "Por favor Sra. Chiba dígame cómo esta él"

"Se podría decir que lo único que se diferencia de la vez anterior es que no usa fármacos"

Eso, para Serena, significaba que seguía tan amargado como cuando lo conoció ¿habría alguna forma de remediarlo? Ahora mas que nunca sentía que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Eso si es que el mismo Darien dejaba que ella se le acercara.

"Darien siempre ha sido un chico complicado, desde la muerte de su padre… o quizás debería decir, cuando descubrió lo que ello significaba" – Comentó la mujer a modo de reflexión en voz alta.

"¿El padre de Darien ha muerto?" – Preguntó ella mas que sorprendida.

"Si, en efecto, hace muchos años"

"Pe-pero si yo lo vi en el verano y--"

"No, no, cariño, el papá de Darien murió cuando él tenía cinco años"

Serena palideció

Continuará…

**Notas de Tanita Love**

Hola a todos, como lo prometí actualicé lo mas rápido que pude, ahora no me tardé un año sino 2 meses mas o menos. ESTOY FELIZ!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora je je je los he hecho esperar bastante con esta historia. Bueno pasando a lo importante…

Este capitulo relata cómo las chicas entran a un nuevo ciclo en el colegio y ven el otro lado de la moneda, también extrañan a los que se fueron y ya comienzan a extrañar a los que este fin de año (en el fic) se irán. Como es el comienzo del nuevo ciclo (como lo dice en el titulo del capitulo) es una introducción a lo que les espera este nuevo año… vendrán mas ataques de las witch, una jugada terrible para todas. Habrá un súper encuentro entre Darien y Serena pronosticado SI o SI para el capitulo siguiente. Ya vemos como se empieza a dilucidar el misterio de Amy y su "familia". ¿Ya notaron una onda extraña en Seiya?

Bueno este próximo capitulo como comentaba viene un súper encuentro entre Sere y Darien, también viene algo mas ¿quieren saber mas sobre los traumas del pelinegro? Me he tardado muchísimo en hacer un capitulo que tenga mas participación Darien Chiba, pero me reivindicare con este que viene así que hay que estar atentos.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado comentarios, agradezco los ánimos que me han dado y prometo actualizar lo antes posible :D ¡De verdad! ¡Creanmeeee!

Creo que ahora he contestado todas las dudas que podía contestar y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

_**Tanita Love**_

**2****3 – May – 2010**


	18. Mi Propia Versión

_Diasclaimer__: Sailor Moon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Este Universo Alterno no está escrito con fines de lucro ni para obtener algo a cambio. Sólo para diversión de los lectores así como la escritora. _

**( ¨·.·***_**Metamorfosis**_***·.·¨)**

**By: **_**Tanita Love**_

**xxx-xxxx-xxx**

"Darien siempre ha sido un chico complicado, desde la muerte de su padre… o quizás debería decir, cuando descubrió lo que ello significaba" – Comentó la mujer a modo de reflexión en voz alta.

"¿El padre de Darien ha muerto?" – Preguntó ella mas que sorprendida.

"Si, en efecto, hace muchos años"

"Pe-pero si yo lo vi en el verano y-"

"No, no, cariño, el papá de Darien murió cuando él tenía cinco años"

Serena palideció

Continuará…

(Capitulo 18)

**MI PROPIA VERSION**

Serena inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo frunciendo el entrecejo. Había llegado el momento en que ella, mas que cuestionarse esta trascendental confesión, pensaba que todo era producto de su cabecita loca y que nuevamente se había quedado dormida en algún lugar del camino o quizás en su propia casa. Aunque debía darle crédito al hermoso lugar donde su mente la había llevado esta vez…

Lo otro era pensar en la dimensión desconocida…

"Pensé que mi hijo te lo había comentado, pero veo que también ha sido reservado contigo" – La mujer se quedó en silencio.

Entonces la glándula _supercuriosa_ de Serena se activó, reflejando la ansiedad que tenía por saber la verdad.

"_Dígamelo dígamelo dígamelo dígamelo dígamelo_" – Dijo mentalmente como queriendo llegar a la mujer de manera subliminal y obligarla a hablar.

"Bueno…" – Titubeó la señora – "Armand lo adoptó como propio cuando su padre murió… yo estaba sola y Darien tan indefenso… yo creí que me volvería loca y-"

"Bravoooo…. Nadeshiko" – Se escuchó una voz masculina desde la puerta corredera.

Ahí se encontraba Darien Chiba, con una expresión complacida, sonriendo, aplaudiendo pausadamente, pero ella sabía que todo era sarcasmo. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y Serena tuvo la impresión que en cualquier momento la atacaría. Sin embargo el hombre, luego de haber hecho su abrupta aparición, tan sigilosamente como antes desapareció.

Serena se desesperó, ahora si sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿Qué iba a hacer? La señora Chiba no se veía mejor, le temblaban las manos, eso no la alentaba, ahora Darien la odiaría aun más de lo que ella pensaba que lo hacía.

Sin previo aviso y como movida por un shock eléctrico se levantó de su asiento y se interiorizó en la casa. No sabía por donde iba a empezar, seguiría a su corazón, mismo que siempre la había llevado por el camino de los problemas, ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería que çel no la malinterpretaba, realmente no quería escudriñar entre la intimidad de su familia, el debía comprender que sólo se preocupaba por el ¡Debía escuchar su propia versión!

Se emocionó muchísimo cuando lo encontró en la segunda puerta que abrió en un extenso pasillo llena de ellas. Estaba en una habitación que Serena asumió como propia, de pie frente a la pared. Este al verla apretó los puños, entonces Serena temiendo lo peor decidió entrar aun costa de una insistente vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que huyera.

"Darien, no es lo que tu piensas… no es lo que crees, tu madre se veía tan preocupada, yo pensé que te había ocurrido algo y…"

"Claro… Serena, la buena samaritana, Serena, la que cuida a los enfermos, la súper heroína…" – Escupió despectivamente.

Serena sintió como un puñal le atravesaba el pecho.

"No seas injusto" – Se le quebró la voz. – "Siempre me he preocupado por ti, todos nos preocupamos"

"Yo no te lo pedí, no se lo pedí a nadie ¿Cómo le hago para que me dejen en paz?"

"No puedes… no mientras tengas personas que te quieren" – Dijo Serena firmemente esta vez secándose las lagrimas con su puño.

"¿A caso no te quedó claro que no quiero verte?" – Volteó nuevamente a la pared para no verla. – "Eres dura de cabeza"

Entonces ella tomó valor de la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

"¡No! ¿Cómo querías que me quede claro si nunca me lo has dicho? Simplemente un día te alejaste de mi y yo no te busqué y tu tampoco lo hiciste" – Miles de pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza, agolpándose unos con otros, luchando por salir. Tantas ganas de recriminarle el hecho de haberse comportado como un malagradecido, idiota, déspota. Pero no, no podía echar a perder este momento.

"Pues eso es porque no quería volver a verte"

Tan sencillo fue para él decir aquello, que Serena entendió finalmente que no había significado más que una prenda de vestir la cual se aburrió de usar y luego desechó. Ahora tal vez se podía identificar con la protagonista de su teleserie favorita.

"Bien, creo que ahora me ha quedado claro" – Pronunció con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - "Yo creo que tu madre no tuvo mala intención, quedó muy triste… a lo mejor deberías conversar con ella" – No obtuvo respuesta. – "Lo siento" – Finalizó.

Derrotada y aun en shock por las palabras y actitud del pelinegro abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Darien en ningún momento se movió. Serena cerró la puerta.

Entonces, luego de una milésima de segundo, sintió un fuerte agarrón que la llevó dentro de la habitación nuevamente. Luego sintió como su cuerpo fue azotado contra la puerta.

"¿No temes que te lastimen por acercarte a mi?" – La increpó sujetándole los brazos fuertemente. Los ojos de Darien demostraban impotencia, descontrol y ¿preocupación?

"Darien, no entiendo de qué me hablas" – Emitió confundida. Luego tardó unos segundos en comprender.- "Por favor dime que no lo hiciste por las Witch"

El pelinegro cambió su expresión a indiferencia. Pero para ella todo estaba claro.

"¡Dímelo por favor!" - Suplicó ella.

Darien la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Serena se despegó de la pared y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces lo abrazó. Después de un tiempo sintió las calidas manos de él sobre sus hombros.

"_Me gustaría tenerte así un tiempo mas_" – Deseó ella con todo su ser.

"Te llevaré a casa" – Murmuró él apartándola sutilmente.

Serena se sorprendió tras esa proposición mas no dijo nada pues no quería que él se arrepintiera.

Pasados ya los casi 20 minutos que dura el trayecto desde la residencia Chiba hasta su propia casa, Serena estaba mas ansiosa que nunca. Darien no había dicho nada durante todo el regreso y ella rogaba con todo su ser que el 'adiós' no fuera su única y ultima interacción.

Mientras tanto ella pensaba que no podía ser mas afortunada el día de hoy. Había comprendido que la razón principal del distanciamiento del pelinegro era simplemente preocupación por ella, o eso es lo que quería creer ya que él nunca se lo confirmó ¿a caso podía ser mejor? Él no solo no la odia sino que se preocupa por ella tanto como para sacrificarse a si mismo y hacerle pensar que es un idiota para poder así seguir su vida sin remordimientos. Su mente echaba chispas de emoción, todo era tan novelesco.

Cuando volvió en si cayó en cuenta que estaba en el estacionamiento de su casa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí y porque él no le había avisado?

"Bueno… gracias por traerme"

"Será mejor que te bajes" – Fue toda su respuesta.

"¿Eh?" "_Tan cortante, tan frío…_" – Pensó pero luego se dio cuenta que su madre estaba saliendo a encontrarla y no se veía con muy buena expresión.

Se bajó del vehículo tan rápido que no supo si se alcanzó a despedir o no de Darien y este se fue tan rápido como si estuviese huyendo de la escena del crimen.

Sabía que la habían sorprendido in fraganti y dudaba poder resistir otro castigo hasta fin de año.

**x-x-x**

Amy llegó a su hogar sabiendo que su mamá había llegado tal vez hace algunos minutos. Al entrar sintió un espantoso olor y no tardó en percatarse de su procedencia. En la mesa de centro había un cenicero con varias colillas de cigarro pero antes de armar cualquier conjetura decidió encontrar a su madre. No tardó en dar con ella pues se hallaba en su despacho echada sobre la mesa. De su mano colgaba un cigarrillo encendido cuya ceniza era de varios centímetros de largo. Su mirada estaba pegada en la pared la cual sostenía un retrato familiar (de ella y Amy)

Se sorprendió, nunca la había visto así ¿Qué tan terrible habría pasado para que llegara a este estado?

"Mamá" – Musitó acercándose a ella lentamente.

Al no obtener respuesta rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a frente a ella pero la mujer no apartó la mirada de ese retrato. Amy pensó que la situación debía ser muy grabe, le tocó el hombro y entonces ella se estremeció ligeramente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y fue la cosa mas triste que ella hubiera visto antes, ni en sus peores días de turno en el hospital la había visto tan desecha, tan deprimida, tan abatida.

"Por favor dime que pasó" – Suplicó Amy al tiempo que su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Daba pena ver esa escena.

"Amy" – Pronunció su madre con voz ronca. – "Amy…" - Volvió a repetir con añoranza.

"Si mamá, soy yo…" – Le dijo con un hilo de voz. Su madre levantó la mano y ella la tomó para acercarla a su rostro y comprobar lo fría que estaba. – "Por favor… dime que pasa… que pasó"

"No quiero perderte, Amy, hija mía, no quiero perderte… Amy" – Dijo una y otra vez con la voz débil.

Amy tomó fuerza interior y le desprendió el cigarrillo que a estas alturas estaba apagado, la cargó y llevó hasta su dormitorio. Una vez que se cercioró de que su madre estaba cómoda, fue por una bebida caliente y analgésicos. Ella estaba preocupada, preocupada por lo que le haya sucedido a su madre pero por sobretodo estaba preocupada por lo que 'aquello' haya afectado la salud mental del pilar de su familia.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio la mujer se encontraba con la mirada pegada a la ventana que era la única fuente de luz del atardecer a esa hora. Amy encendió la lámpara, quería hacerse notar, que su madre comprendiera que ella estaba ahí y que no la abandonaría jamás.

Entonces su madre cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Amy llamó a sus amigas y les comunicó que no iría a la junta de hoy.

**x-x-x**

"¡Serena te estoy hablando!" – Gritó Ikuko al ver que su hija ni si quiera se detuvo a saludarla. No era para menos, ella tampoco la saludó, solo se limitó a regañarla a penas esta quiso abrir la boca.

El portazo en la cara fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. ¿A caso Serena creía que con esa actitud ofendida iba a ganar algo? Ikuko estaba furiosa.

Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que esta azotó la pared. Serena dio un salto por el susto, la miró con rencor y siguió cambiándose el uniforme. Era la primera vez que su hija la miraba de esa forma y ella no iba a tolerar la insubordinación ¡Ella era su madre y sobretodo le debía respeto!

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con _él_?" – Nuevamente Serena no le contestó. Sólo siguió quitándose la falda. – "¿No me vas a contestar?" – Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Ikuko ya se desesperaba, ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con ella? Esto de ser madre de una adolescente era lejos lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida ¿Cómo iba a poder dar órdenes si ella estaba en toda la facultad mental de cuestionarlas? ¿Por qué si? No, esa respuesta era para los niños pequeños… Recordaba que ella misma siempre había cuestionado hasta el cansancio a su madre y también recordaba como le llevaba la contra incluso con tal de salirse con la suya.

"Bien, estas CASTIGADA" – Sentenció ella.

Serena se tensó y apretó los puños. Entonces volteó lentamente, estaba llena de ira en su mirada, tanta que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Ikuko estaba segura que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Y entonces estalló…

"¡Bien! Ahora que estoy castigada NUEVAMENTE me gustaría decirte que eres lo mas lejos de una ayuda para mí, siempre me cuestionas, siempre me das consejos estúpidos y estoy harta de que invites a Seiya a comer sin si quiera consultarme ¿en verdad crees que me gusta? Si me gustara hace tiempo que estaríamos saliendo."

"¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso? Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es preocuparme por ti" – Le recriminó Ikuko indignada.

"Claro, evitando que cometa errores y controlando mi vida al cien por ciento"

"Eso lo dices porque no te permito hacer todo lo que tu quieres, no seas patuda recuerda quien es la madre y quien la hija"

"No te preocupes mamá, eso siempre lo he tenido claro así como mi postura ante todo, pero parece que la que no tiene claro que yo no soy una ramera eres tú ¿Crees que es bueno para mi que me acompañes cada tres meses al ginecólogo sólo para saber que no ando en malos pasos? ¿A caso tú piensas que recordarme la pastilla por las noches es un hermoso acto de amor entre madre e hija? ¿A caso se te ocurre que teniendo de amigo a Seiya te vas a asegurar de que él no me toque? Ya quisiera yo que fuera todo eso que piensas que soy, para que al menos sintiera que me merezco todo esto. Creo que he sido una maravillosa hija que tiene buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento en clases, buenas influencias, buenos principios y no anda metida en drogas o en fiestas ¿tu piensas que prohibiéndome todo lo que crees que me puede hacer mal vas a conseguir que la tentación se aleje de mi? Te informo algo, si yo hubiese querido acostarme con Darien Chiba o con cualquier otro lo habría hecho y punto, total tu misma me has dado la pauta para hacerlo… a lo mejor no me haría mal ser tan suelta como piensas que soy"

"_¡Lo dije y que!_" – Gritó Serena por dentro. Sabía que ahora venía la bofetada, le iba a doler y seguro estaría castigada hasta los dieciocho pero sabía que al momento de cumplir la mayoría de edad tendría las maletas en la puerta.

La bofetada llegó, no tan fuerte como ella pensó, a lo mejor la adrenalina del momento le había hecho perder la sensibilidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente encontró algo que la dejó perpleja. Ikuko lloraba mientras se sobaba la mano, la miraba con tanta tristeza y sorpresa que cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo seguía avanzando la mujer salió de la habitación sollozando. ¿Se habría excedido? Estaba segura que si, pero no estaba segura si se arrepentía o no, había dejado que su madre hiciera de las suyas durante mucho tiempo y realmente sabía que no se merecía tanta aprehensión.

Su mejilla ardió un minuto después que su madre había abandonado el cuarto. Luego de cambiarse el uniforme se recostó en su cama, tenía tanto en que pensar, para empezar debía reestructurar su año escolar de tal manera que no sintiera que se moriría de aburrimiento por las tardes, a lo mejor tomaría mas extraescolares, quizá mejor tomaría un empleo de medio tiempo o los fines de semana ¿en el Crown? No, dudaba que su madre le diera al menos un ápice de alegría ¿sería tan malvada de dejarla en casa sin hacer nada mas que estudiar por el resto de su vida escolar? Tal vez era buena idea considerar el chat como nueva herramienta para sociabilizar con el mundo exterior.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida…

**x-x-x**

El día pasó lento y tortuoso, no le iba a comentar a su esposo lo que había pasado horas atrás. Sammy le había comunicado que Serena no tenía ganas de comer por lo que se las tuvo que arreglar para que Kenji no se preocupara demasiado, total sabía que cuando a ella le diera hambre se levantaría a mitad de noche a prepararse algo a la cocina.

Al día siguiente salió de casa a eso de las diez de la mañana para dirigirse a la florería. Los sábados y domingos eran muy buenos para su negocio. Serena como de costumbre los fines de semana dormía hasta tarde por lo que no se despidió de ella… sin embargo tuvo el impulso por querer comprobar si ella estaba o no en su cuarto, mas no se dejó llevar porque pensaba que le daría la razón a su hija. Pensaba mucho en lo que ella le dijo y había concordado en algunos aspectos. No es que no supiera que a lo mejor podría estar exagerando, es que nunca había notado la molestia de Serena respecto a estos temas.

Un ultimo impulso por abrir la puerta, pero ella fue mas fuerte y velozmente salió de la casa rumbo a la florería.

Serena estuvo atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de su mamá y a penas sintió el portazo abandonó su habitación, se dirigió al baño y posteriormente también salió.

**x-x-x**

Amy había decidido pasar la noche con su madre como cuando era pequeña, pero al despertar se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba a su lado y se preocupó. Saltó como un resorte y sin siquiera colocarse las pantuflas se dirigió al despacho de su mamá, pero ella no estaba ahí ¡Horror! Ahora estaba más que preocupada. Unos ruidos llamaron su atención y entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde afortunadamente la encontró.

"Amy, hija mía, ¿Qué haces de pie tan temprano?" – La mujer llevaba en la mano una bandeja con el desayuno para ambas.

Amy suspiró realmente aliviada, su mamá se veía bastante tranquila y más aun, muy animada.

"Mamá ¿te sientes bien?" – Se atrevió a preguntar ya cuando ambas estaban acostadas en la cama y viendo el noticiero.

Ami Mizuno desistió en el intento de darle una mascada a su tostada y miró tiernamente a su hija.

"Por supuesto, ya necesitaba unos días libres"

"¿Has pedido días libres?"

"Mini-vacaciones" – Aclaró ella.

"¿Cuándo…?"

"Esta mañana he pedido una semana libre… he pensado que a lo mejor podríamos ir a relajarnos a un Centro de Aguas Termales"

Esa noticia tomó a Amy por sorpresa, estaba muy feliz… y confundida, pero feliz. Ya era hora que su madre tomara vacaciones ya que últimamente estaba muy estresada, por otro lado sabía que Taiki la comprendería y apoyaría, no tardaría ponerse al corriente de las materias en el colegio y bueno, lo demás se vería en el camino. Lo que mas le importaba ahora era pasar ese tiempo libre con su mamá, poder hablar, poder contarle sus cosas y también saber de ella.

Pero con la primera persona que habló de sus planes y le contó lo sucedido anoche fue a su amiga del alma Michiru Kaiou.

**x-x-x**

Serena llegó al Templo Hikawa, solo para encontrar a Rai y a Nicholas peleando como siempre, o mas bien a Rai ladrándole como siempre, era tan gracioso pensar que aun cuando pasan semanas en que ella no va a ese lugar siempre ve la misma escena. Rai sin embargo tenía una cara peculiarmente agotada el día de hoy.

"¡Hola Rai!" – Le gritó desde la entrada. Rai por toda respuesta se tapó los oídos.

"¡Que diablos crees que haces gritando como una loca en este lugar sagrado!"

"Perdón…" – Serena se acercó a ella cabizbaja y entonces se dio cuenta de las ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso. – "¿Has trasnochado?"

"Hasta hace dos horas atrás…" – Informó y luego añadió.- "Mina y Lita aun duermen a pata suelta y yo… yo tengo que trabajar como día sábado"

Inmediatamente después de terminar de contar lo sucedido le brillaron maliciosamente los ojos, haciendo que Serena se arrepintiera de haber llegado.

Al rato…

"Eres mala Rai, muy mala" – Emitió Serena mientas acomodaba los implementos de la tienda de recuerdos lo mas visiblemente posible para atraer clientes.

"No te quejes, es tu castigo por dejarnos plantadas anoche" – El dijo la pelinegra sin si quiera mirarla.

"¿Y Amy?"

"Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de llamar"

Serena pensó fugazmente en Amy, pero luego recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

"Uff si supieras lo que me pasó" – Dijo Serena al tiempo que se le iluminaba la mirada.

Rai arqueó una ceja un poco escéptica, pero podía imaginar el motivo. Pese a todo conocía como la palma de su mano a su mejor amiga y su buen humor se debía a una muy buena noticia.

**x-x-x**

En la florería Ikuko no estaba precisamente concentrada, hace una hora que debía haber colocado las rozas en la estantería y acomodar la nueva mercancía en el invernadero pero, simplemente, cada vez que hacía el ademán de querer avanzar, una mancha imposible de pasar por alto la obligaba a limpiar, limpiar y limpiar…

Limpiando afanosamente una tecla de la caja registradora estaba cuando la primera cliente de la mañana apareció. Ikuko pensaba que era extraño que la primera persona apareciera justo al medio día, cuando por lo general a penas abría venía el joven de la tienda de en frente a hacerle el pedido normal del fin de semana.

"Discúlpeme, pensé que estaba cerrado, pero me urgía venir…"

Ikuko notó que tras la señora, el letrero de su tienda aun decía la palabra "cerrado" mostrado al público.

"_Excelente Ikuko, partimos con el pie izquierdo_" – Se reprendió mentalmente. Luego habló - "Buenos días señora ¿Flores, semillas o almácigos?"

"Si"

Ikuko guió a la mujer al interior de la tienda donde tenía un generoso vivero lleno de plantas, arbustos, cactus, todos en masetas individuales. Estuvo tras la mujer durante cinco minutos aproximadamente mientras ella decidía qué llevar y una vez listas la ayudó a cargar los 6 tulipanes con sus respectivas masetas, 3 estuches de semilla de rosas y guantes de jardinería.

Mientras Ikuko recibía el dinero y abría la caja registradora notó que la mujer actuaba de manera sospechosa, observándola fijamente y luego rehuyendo la mirada.

"¿Algo mas señora?" – Preguntó Ikuko pensando que a lo mejor ella quería pedirle algún otro producto.

"A lo mejor es mucha intromisión de mi parte. Quisiera hablar de su hija"

Ikuko la observó fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de reconocerla de algún lado, sin éxito.

"Soy la madre de Darien Chiba" – Agregó ella nerviosa al ver el cambio en el rostro de Ikuko.

"Si quiere puede llevarse las flores o no, pero no creo que sea conveniente hablar de ningún asunto mas"

"Por favor… es importante" – Rogó la señora.

Ikuko siempre ha sido una mujer firme de carácter, muy decidida. A lo largo de su negocio como dueña de una florería ha visto pasar frente a ella todo tipo de personas, a ella no le intimidaba ver a una persona tan bella y glamorosa como aquella mujer frente a ella. Pero al analizarla pudo comprobar dos cosas: ese Darien Chiba debía ser demasiado mimado y consentido para tener un BMW descapotable color rojo. Y segundo, que aquella mujer se veía muy afligida. Eso la asustó en cierta manera pero también hizo que se activara su sentido curioso del que tanto le echa en cara su marido.

**x-x-x**

Al medio día, Rai decidió sacar al par de perezosas que estaban aun durmiendo en su cuarto y obligarlas a cocinar en compensación a los daños y perjuicios. Serena decidió que este sería el momento perfecto para cambiar de compañía, sino, estaba segura que terminaría desquiciándose con su amiga.

Acompañó a las chicas a la cocina y decidió contarles lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"Noooooo, es que no lo puedo creer Serena, esta es de las mejores noticias que me han dado en mucho tiempo"

Lita en cambio demoró un poco en emitir su comentario.

"Yo creo que ahora el problema con tu mamá es grande. Que ironía, la vida te da y te quita"

"No seas aguafiestas, seguro que a tía Ikuko se le quita la maña en un par de días mas"

"No estés tan segura Mina, estoy segura que ha pasado toda la noche y toda esta mañana esperando a elegir el mejor castigo para mi, me da lata volver a casa"

"Entonces no vuelvas, quédate en mi casa" – Ante aquel comentario Lita le dirigió una mirada de reprobación a las dos rubias.

"Por favor Serena, no pienses en hacer una locura como esa"

"Por supuesto que no, los padres de Mina son peores que los míos"

"Hey heyy!"

"Pero mira, olvidándonos del lado malo realmente me alegro que las cosas con Darien Chiba se hayan arreglado, a lo mejor sirve para que comiencen una nueva relación de amistad o al menos te sirva para finalizar esa etapa de tu vida"

Serena pensó en las palabras de Lita, se escuchaban muy maduras pero tenían una ligera intención de dar a entender que no aprobaba una posible reconciliación. Pensó cuantas veces ella y Drew, su mejor amigo, habrán hablado de aquel tema y cuan parecido ellos pensaban ¿le irá con el cuento a Andrew? La verdad es que ella esperaba que si, al menos así lograba convencerlo de que las cosas con Darien podrían mejorar.

Era tanta su ilusión…

"Olvida lo que dice Lita, tienes que vivir la vida sin temor a equivocarte, trata de disfrutarla al máximo… ya te digo yo, cómo me gustaría que Yaten hiciera eso conmigo, sería la chica mas feliz del mundo"

"¡Menos blah blah y mas acción! Tengo hambre" – Gruñó Rai desde la puerta.

"¡Ya está todo listo, ven a comer!" – Gritó Mina.

Ya cuando estaban en la mesa no pasó mucho tiempo para que Mina escupiera todo lo que tenía dentro desde hace un tiempo.

"Rai, eres negrera, trabajólico y tacaña… "

"Mientras no esté el abuelo debo dar el ejemplo, siempre hacemos reuniones, juntas y demases en el templo ¿A caso no será justo que me presten una ayuda?"

"La ayuda está bien, pero no me parece que nos lo exijas como si fueras nuestra jefa ¡Mira a Serena, la tienes trabajando desde que llegó! Ella venía a visitarte y la pones a trabajar como si fuera un empleado mas tuyo"

Rai echaba chispas, estaba ya demasiado estresada y el sueño acumulado le estaba pasando la cuenta.

"Bien, si no te gusta entonces puedes irte"

Mina quedó muda, con la mirada pegada en su plato.

"Lo siento Rai, normalmente Mina dice puros disparates pero ahora le encuentro toda la razón. Has cambiado mucho, si nos pidieras la ayuda nosotros te ayudaríamos porque para eso están las amigas, pero no somos empleadas para que nos gritonées y nos demandes hacer los deberes del templo a cambio. No se que opines tu Serena"

Rai clavó la mirada en la rubia de odangos haciendo que esta se sintiera verdaderamente en aprietos.

"Pienso que tus amigas tienen razón Rai, ya hiciste mucho por el templo y se ve fabuloso, ahora tómate tus vacaciones y pídele disculpas a las chicas" – Habló el abuelo desde la entrada.

Todas voltearon para ver al pequeño anciano.

"Abuelo" – Emitió Rai, sorprendida. – "DIJISTE QUE VOLVERÍAS EN UNA SEMANA Y MIRA CUANTO TIEMPO ¡UN MES Y MEDIOOOOOOO!" – Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"Y vengo hambriento" - Agregó el viejo apareciendo detrás de Lita sobándose la cabeza y babeando su plato.

Una vez que el abuelo estaba en la mesa junto con Nicholas y las chicas Rai volvió a hablar.

"Chicas tienen razón, todos tienen razón, me he vuelto tan irritable que hasta ni yo me soporto y eso es decir mucho. Llevar el templo es agotador… y yo que menospreciaba el trabajo del abuelo… en fin… chicas perdónenme" – Rai hizo una reverencia ante todos. – "Mina, perdóname en especial tu, te dije cosas horribles"

"Perdóname también Rai, no debí haberte dicho todo eso, tienes mucha fuerza para hacerte cargo de esto, yo no podría"

Y todo quedó en paz.

"Abuelo, no habrá mas meditación en el fuego sagrado durante 2 meses, para que les digas a los clientes. De ahora en adelante recuperaré cada día libre que tenga durmiendo hasta que me dé puntada"

El abuelo, después de quedar con los ojos como plato no tuvo más que aceptar lo que su nieta exigía. Luego de eso no se volvió a saber de Rai hasta el lunes.

**x-x-x**

Amy quedó muy preocupada luego de lo que le dijo Michiru, a lo mejor en ese estado de desequilibro no era buena idea salir con su madre fuera de la ciudad y menos a un lugar tan alejado como un centro termal ¿Qué podría hacer ella si su madre entra en otra crisis en ese lugar y ella no puede ayudarla?

"Mamá" – Habló finalmente Amy después de meditar por largos minutos. La mujer dejó de leer y levantó la vista para encontrarla. – "A lo mejor no es buena idea que nos vayamos muy lejos ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de la playa?" - Amy recordó que en aquel lugar hay un servicio de urgencia a pocos kilómetros.

La mujer quedó pensativa, por unos instantes Amy tuvo temor de que no volviera a la realidad. Pero casi al minuto ella entornó los ojos y asintió levemente.

"Como tu prefieras hija" – Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Ami Mizuno siguió leyendo mientras Amy hija hacía lo propio con un libro de Química Avanzada IV.

**x-x-x**

Serena alzó una plegaria en el santuario deseando que los dioses la ayuden a encontrar su camino y luego se marchó, pero antes de volver a casa decidió pasar junto con Lita al Crown Center, donde Andrew estaría trabajando. Lita había quedado de pasar a verlo como a las cuatro de la tarde y Serena como a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer.

La sorpresa para ambas fue ver al guapísimo estudiante de medicina Darien Chiba quien, según Lita, hace meses que no pasaba por ahí, al menos cuando ella estaba de turno.

"¡Hola amor!" – Saludó Lita con mucha efusividad plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Pero por el contrario, Serena se detuvo un poco más atrás de Darien y tímidamente saludó a Andrew con un ademán de manos.

"Sere tanto tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí y sin _chaperón_?"

Darien volteó y se encontró a una rubia completamente colorada y echando chispas.

"Drew ¡que gusto verte también!" – Lo saludó dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza y haciendo que este se arrepintiera de sus intenciones de jugar con ella.

Lita vio como Darien sonrió ligeramente al presenciar la escena y ella por acto reflejo también le sonrió.

Luego de un rato Darien, Serena y Lita tomaban un café capuchino chocolate, una copa de helado de fresa y un trozo de pastel de cereza respectivamente. Andrew de vez en cuando se unía a la plática pero la mayor parte de tiempo estaba atendiendo mesas y limpiando una que otra máquina de videojuegos.

Serena no sabía muy bien que pensar de todo los últimos sucesos (incluyendo este mismo). Esta escena no se repetía al menos hace ocho o diez meses atrás, Darien Chiba compartiendo con sus amigas y en especial con ella, en un lugar publico… era tan extraño para ella, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo y soñando que Darien se había ido y de pronto despierta y se da cuenta que él siempre estuvo ahí. Todo tan inverosímil que le era imposible no sonreír por la emoción.

Lita llevaba la conversación y Serena se lo agradecía, probablemente su amiga entendía como se debía sentir y no querría que se sintieran incómodos y mucho menos hacer pasar a Serena una vergüenza por no ser capaz de articular ni una palabra mas que "Me parece bien" , "Creo que si" , "El lunes lloverá" , "También me gustan esos" y el típico "Aha… Sip, por supuesto" cuando estaba fuera de la realidad.

Entonces Darien volteó a ver a Serena haciendo que esta se sorprendiera muchísimo al punto de casi atorarse con su propia saliva.

"Cuéntame cabeza de chorlito ¿Es verdad lo que dice Lita? Será que mantienes buenas notas"

"Por supuesto que si, si quieres te puedo mostrar el informe cuando me lo entreguen" – Respondió con toda la seriedad que pudo demostrar en ese momento. Luego agregó - "¡No soy cabeza de chorlito!"

"Eso lo veremos cuando me muestres el informe"

Serena quedó amurrada un buen rato. En ese momento Lita se levantó de su asiento sin que nadie se percatara de ello y se perdió.

"¿Te retaron muy feo ayer?" – Le preguntó Darien.

Serena se percató que estaban solos. ¿Decirle la verdad o no?

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" – Intentó rehuir de la respuesta.

"Si hay problemas prefiero que las cosas se queden como están y mantengamos una distancia prudente"

La desesperación la invadió.

"¡No! Es decir, todo esta bien, yo… mira no se quién de los dos tiene mas problemas, si tú por no querer verme o yo por tanta gente que no quiere que me veas"

"Ese es un problema complicado"

"Si, lo es…" "_pero no me importaría si tu quieres verme tanto como yo a ti_" – Cómo deseaba que Darién fuera un poco mas egoísta y si quisiera verla pese a todo. ¡Cómo deseaba tener el valor para decirle que si quería que se siguieran viendo! Cada una de sus ideas parecían una declaración de amor.

"Bueno lo dejo a tu conciencia, yo debo irme ahora mismo"

"B-bueno, nos vemos" – Se despidió la rubia y este le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

Lita detrás de la barra le mostró los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

"tonta tonta toooonta de mi ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado hablar con ese hombre? Y no le dije que probablemente esté castigada hasta el fin de mis días…" – Murmuró en voz baja.

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre la estaba esperando. Cosa que a Serena le sorprendió por la hora, pero no se dejó descubrir, simuló su mejor cara de indiferencia y pasó directo a su habitación. Ahí ahogó un grito desesperado lamentando su mala suerte ¿Por qué siempre cuando tenía pequeños momentos de alegría eran opacados por más y más problemas?

Su madre entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"No sé porqué pero sabía que no te encontraría en casa cuando volviera ¿acaso pensaste en volver antes que yo me diera cuenta?"

Serena soltó un pesado suspiro y se arrojó sobre su cama.

"Mira mamá, si has de castigarme, dímelo ahora mismo y dejamos de hacernos daño" – Le dijo a modo de resignación.

"Tu y yo antes éramos tan buenas amigas, aun no sé bien en qué momento las cosas cambiaron" – Y ahí estaba su madre dando lastima y culpándola de toda la situación… - "Sólo sé que he tenido mucho la culpa de nuestra distancia, me he dado cuenta que te he encaminado mal a la adolescencia" – Y de pronto no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban – "Hay madres de todo tipo y pensé que siendo de esta manera te protegería sin tener que prohibirte las salidas como lo hacía mi madre" – Su madre ¿Por qué todas las madres quieren ser diferentes a sus madres y terminan siendo igual o peor en diferente aspecto? – "No permitiré que dejes de tomar tus píldoras pero no tienes porqué ir mas al ginecólogo y tampoco te recordaré todas las noches lo que tienes que hacer… pero quiero que seas tan responsable como dices que eres"

Y la quijada de Serena llegó al piso haciendo que la casa de un estruendo. Ikuko esperaba que Serena dijera algo pero las palabras a la rubia no le llegaban.

"Por favor Serena dime algo, creo que merezco un poco de compasión ¡tu tampoco puedes decir que fuiste de lo mas sincera conmigo y yo me preocupé!"

"Pero si yo he sido lo mas sincera que he podido (_omitiendo claro la parte en la que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Darien y dijo que estaba con Amy ¡pero fue por una buena causa_!) Lo que no te he dicho es simplemente porque no se ha dado el momento o no es importante. No eres mala madre, pienso que la adolescencia le da temor a mucha gente… incluyéndome. Aun tengo muchos tabúes respecto a la sexualidad" – Ikuko iba a hablar pero Serena la interrumpió – "Cosa que prefiero descubrir por mi misma ¡y no es que lo vaya a hacer ahora mismo!"

Hablaron durante veinte llevaderos minutos, ambas muy calmadamente y con mucho respeto la una hacia la otra. Hasta que llegó el tema en cuestión…

"Háblame de Darien Chiba" – Le pidió Ikuko.

Serena lo dudó, pensó por un instante que se trababa de una treta de su madre para sonsacarle información y luego usarla en su contra ¿sería capas de internarla en un convento con tal de que no lo vea jamás? Pese a sus dudas decidió hablar pues estaban en plan de sinceridad y Serena no solía mentir.

"Aun me gusta" – Confesó tímidamente – "Aunque haya pasado todo este tiempo pienso que no lo podré olvidar" – Ikuko la escuchaba mirándola atentamente. Serena continuó – "Me di cuenta que él se alejó de mi para protegerme" – Le contó todo lo que había averiguado sobre la intromisión de las Witch en la relación que ella tenía con Darien (lamentablemente sólo de amistad) También se sintió en la suficiente comodidad para contarle la historia que él tuvo una vez con su exnovia Kana y que lo dejó marcado durante el resto de su vida agregándole que ella la había conocido en persona y no de la mejor manera.

Después de un lapso de tiempo Ikuko por fin habló.

"Bueno hija, solo espero que te cuides mucho y que por favor no te exhibas en plena vía publica con el joven Chiba si no quieres tener problemas con esas Witch. En todo caso si te llegaran a hacer algo tu sabes que no me costaría hacerles la vida imposible" – Ikuko se levantó, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia como en señal de apoyo y salió de la habitación.

Serena quedó PLOP

Ikuko asomó su cabeza en el cuarto.

"Si llegas embarazada en alguna oportunidad te vas de la casa" – Declaró con voz letal.

"MAMÁ!"

**x-x-x**

Para el día lunes todos tenían algo que contar.

"No hay nada mejor que dormir hasta que se me hinchen los pies" – Dijo Rai quien, aun despeinada, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo.

"Nada que decir" – Comentó Lita.

"Muchas veces dormir demasiado crea una sensación de mas cansancio" – Informó Amy queriendo darle a todos la respuesta que buscaban.

"Quién como ella" – Habló Mina – "Cuando llegué a casa mi mamá me descubrió inmediatamente, le dijo a papá y me hicieron limpiar toda la casa ¡incluyendo el excusado! Y sacar a pasear al perro y al volver tuve que limpiar todos su excremento y juguetes destruidos… fue horrible" – Finalizó con aire dramático

"Y yo que pensaba que mis padres eran crueles y míralos… de viaje por el mundo… desde que mi madre heredó no han hecho mas que vacacionar" – Comentó Lita.

"Es que ahora que tus padres disfrutan de la vida ya no les importas jajajaja" – Se burló Mina.

"Ja Ja" – Ironizó la aludida

"¿Y Serena porque tiene esa cara tan feliz?" – Preguntó Mina en voz baja para que alguien le cuente el secreto.

"No estoy castigada" – Informó ella misma.

"Ahh verdad que te iban a castigar hasta la universidad"

"Es mas hasta me dejará verme con Darien"

"¡Eso es imposible!" - Gritó Rai volviendo en si misma.

Serena le sacó la lengua y todas se miraron incredulas.

"Mi amorcito me dijo que Darien se veía mas feliz que nunca y pensaba que era porque tenía nueva novia pero al verlos a ustedes se dio cuenta que había algo que no sabíamos. Ahora podré contarle todo jajajaja" – Dijo Lita.

Ahora que todas estaban reunidas Serena les contó lo que pensaba había alejado a Darien.

"Sólo espero que las Witch no sigan metiéndose contigo" – Dijo Amy sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

"Y con nosotras" – Agregó Mina.

"¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a Seiya?" – Preguntó Rai queriendo cambiar el tema a propósito.

"Está escondido en algún lado. Cuando nos vio llegar esta mañana hizo un gesto extraño y no nos ha vuelto a hablar, yo supongo que tiene que ver con la vez que te vio subir al auto de _tu suegra_"

Todas quedaron sorprendidas por la declaración de la rubia de moña roja. Serena no le había contado a nadie sobre aquello.

"Seiya me llamó ese día para contármelo" – Contó Mina. – "Quiso pedirme consejo pero creo que lo que le dije estaba lejos de ser lo que quería oír"

_-Flash Back-_

"¿Enserio? ¡Que buena noticia!" – Con voz chillona.

"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" – La voz de él sonó sorprendida y molesta.

"Pues…"

Se cortó la comunicación.

_-Flash Back- _

Todas soltaron un suspiro.

"Aquí tienes trabajo Serena, no sé tu pero yo no soportaría que él se autoproclamara mi novio y luego me hiciera escenas" – Aconsejó Lita mirándola seriamente a lo que todas concordaron.

"Pobre Seiya, siempre ha querido una oportunidad y es tan triste cuando no llega" – Habló Mina al aire…

"Y pensar en todo lo que ha hecho por Serena, él sería capaz de escalar Los Alpes con tal de probarle que la ama" -. Acotó Amy siguiendo la actuación de su amiga.

"Oigan ¿No creen que con esos comentarios estamos animando mucho a nuestra amiga?" – Llamó la atención la pelinegra señalando a la rubia que tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

"Ya les he dicho que no le pedí nada, él es como una lapa y lo peor de todo es que con tal de aparecer como la primera opción fue capaz de conquistar a mi madre sin mi consentimiento y mas aún se cree mi novio… esto es mucho, yo no quiero ningún compromiso y mucho menos ahora que-"

"¿Queeeee…?" – Preguntó Rai muy interesada.

"Olvídenlo"

"Hay Serena, ordena tu vida. No es que pensemos que estas jugando a dos bandos, sabemos que no es así pero mientras no pongas a Seiya en su lugar, es decir, no hables claramente con él, tu misma sentirás que no estas haciendo lo correcto" – Explicó Amy con esa sabiduría que la caracterizaba.

**x-x-x**

En casa de la familia Mizuno se estaba a punto de librarse una fuerte batalla.

"Supe que estas pasando por un fuerte estrés Ami"

"Por favor vete de aquí, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo"

"Pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo, se trata de algo muy importante"

La forma desesperada en la que Michiru se lo pidió la hizo cambiar de parecer y la invitó a pasar.

Ikuko tomó unas píldoras de su cartera y se las tragó a la fuerza. Michiru observó todo eso con detalle.-

"Necesito saber si estas bien" – Preguntó ella

"Estoy bien" – Corto Ami madre.

"No lo parece, estas muy nerviosa, muy distinta a como te vi la ultima vez que hablamos. Amy esta preocupada" – Agregó lo ultimo refregándole en la cara que ella y su hija son tan unidas como siempre.

"Es lo que se consigue después de dos años de trabajo incesante sin vacaciones, pero se me pasará" – Dijo quitándole la importancia al asunto.

"Yo pienso que no" – Sentenció Michiru. – "La situación que se ha presentado entre nosotras ha hecho que te desequilibres y de paso asustes a Amy. A lo mejor deberías reconsiderar la posibilidad de que se venga con nosotros una temporada. Estados Unidos tiene el mejor campo de estudio de la medicina y sabemos que Amy quiere ser una gran doctora, deberías darle la oportunidad-"

"Cuando ella me lo pida le daré la oportunidad, mientras tanto te pido que desistas de tu interés en ella, disfrútala como la tienes ¡Tu no eres nadie para decidir lo que es mejor para ella! Soy su madre y en el peor de los casos tiene un padre pero tú no eres nadie, sólo una mocosa mimada que se ha encaprichado con otro juguete difícil de obtener"

"Vamos agrediendo Ami ¿A caso no sabes controlarte? Con esa actitud sólo me estas dando la razón. No voy a descansar hasta que Amy se venga conmigo, ella merece conocernos y no es justo que se lo prohíbas"

"Bueno muchas gracias por las nuevas noticias, que te vaya bien" – La empujó hacia la puerta y luego la cerró de un portazo.

Ami sintió que si seguía así se volvería loca ¿Qué podría hacer? Ir y contárselo a Kurodo Kaiou y arriesgarse a que de una u otra manera su hija termine enterándose de la verdad y en el peor de los casos los medios terminen acosándola, o peor que ella sí decidiera acercarse a su padre quien podría darle quizás mas cosas de las que ella jamás podrá ¿Qué pasará con su mujer? No quería que esa víbora se acercara a su hija y mucho menos tratar de hacerle daño a través de ella.

Eran tantas sus emociones que para cuando volvió a la realidad su cigarrillo se había consumido por completo y ella a penas le había dado una bocanada.

**x-x-x**

Decidida a tratar de solucionar un problema que ella creía no era propio y que estaba demás hacerlo, Serena caminó en dirección hacia el gimnasio del colegio. Justo sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases. Serena alcanzó a divisar que Seiya estaba saliendo de este cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia adentro de gimnasio nuevamente.

Él la miró más que sorprendido pero no emitió ni una sola palabra. Es mas se veía muy poco a gusto con ella de frente.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Comenzó la rubia – "Creo que es justo que te diga lo que pienso después que todo este tiempo has hecho lo que has querido" – Seiya arqueó una ceja incrédulo – "Este fin de semana me di cuenta que no he tenido la capacidad de decir lo que siento frente a una situación que me ha sobrepasado. Pasó con mi madre cuando me obligó a tomar píldoras y me ha pasado contigo cuando durante estos últimos meses has actuado como mi novio sin si quiera preguntarme qué me parece o al menos pedírmelo"

Seiya no contestaba, sólo la miraba con impaciencia, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro planeta en vez de escucharla. Serena se exasperó, él no la iba a entender en ese momento y mucho menos apoyar y ella no tenía por qué perder el tiempo haciéndolo comprender algo que jamás le entraría en la cabeza.

"Bien, sólo quería decirte que no tienes derecho a planear por mí sin preguntarme, no me gusta que te invites a mi casa sin mi consentimiento y en verdad no me gusta que andes de chismoso con las chicas, no es decente. Creo que me has conocido mucho en este tiempo y tal vez no has visto lo mejor o peor de mí pero sabes muy bien que me gustan las cosas derechas así que por favor no actúes como mi novio porque yo sólo te he considerado como un amigo… si alguna vez me he sentido bien a tu lado es porque te considero mi amigo ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – Cortó el pelinegro dando por finalizada la discusión y seguido de eso se fue del gimnasio dejándola sola.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún contacto entre ellos mas que para entregar trabajos en los que habían quedado juntos.

Al fin de la semana de clases surgió un rumor bastante fuerte por los pasillos del establecimiento. En ese momento Serena estaba en su asiento cuando Mina entró tambaleando, venía desde el baño de mujeres pero Serena sólo recordaba que tenía que ir por una urgencia femenina.

Cuando Mina tomó asiento pudo notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, entonces realmente se preocupó.

"¿Qué te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"Es que… supe algo… que no me esperaba" – Logró decir con dificultad entre sollozos.

Serena por toda respuesta la abrazó.

Mientras Mina ahogaba el llanto infructuosamente balbuceó el motivo.

"Yaten está saliendo con Viluy… snif"

La maestra, al ver la situación también se preocupó. Serena entonces se ofreció a llevar a Mina a la enfermería ya que presentaba dolores menstruales terribles.

"Típica excusa" – Masculló mordazmente Seiya

Al salir del aula Mina le contó algo más de detalles, mientras Serena tipeaba un mensaje de texto a sus amigas para que intentaran escaparse un momento y reunirse en el invernadero.

Cerca de 10 minutos después estaban todas reunidas en aquel lugar esperando a que Mina se le pasara el llanto pero eso parecía no suceder.

"¿Me pueden decir que está pasando?" – Exigió Rai ya exasperada pero a la vez muy preocupada.

"Sucede que ha confirmado que Yaten y una de las Witch: Viluy, están saliendo"

Lita quien también la estaba abrazando no pudo evitar hacerlo con más fuerza.

"Ese estúpido nunca ha sido un buen chico, no sé que le has podido ver Mina, realmente es un desperdicio de ser humano"

Mina no paraba de llorar y ni una de las palabras de las chicas parecían poder calmarla. Serena en especial no sabía que decir, nunca le gustó ese chico como persona y lo que hiciera con su vida realmente no le importaba y por otro lado nunca le dio bola a Mina por lo que no podía entender cómo su amiga se había enganchado tanto a él. Ahora su amiga sufría como hace mucho tiempo ella también lo hizo.

"Las Witch estaban hablando los detalles de su '_noche romántica'_ y… y _esa_ les detallaba cómo él la había colocado, las veces que lo hicieron y cómo ella terminó despertando en el departamento de ellos"

Eso si debía ser fuerte, escuchar todas esas revelaciones de primera fuente y con tal crudeza era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Todas sus amigas la abrazaron porque de una u otra forma entendían lo que estaba sintiendo.

Esa noche quedaron de juntarse para ver películas **NO** **románticas** en casa de Rai.

Continuará…

**Notas de Tanita Love**

Hola, como están, tanto tiempo… perdon perdon perdonen por la demora y por no dar señales de vida (Aunque me doy cuenta que no soy la única que ha desaparecido del FFNet últimamente) ¡Actualicen tambiennn! He tenido episodios en los que he querido leer un buen capitulo y no llega ninguna actualización a mi correo y eso me ha retrasado un poco en la posibilidad de actualizar

Sin embargo, pienso que si no se da el primer paso a lo mejor el resto no se anima ¡Esto no se ha acabado! Las que me deben capítulos nuevos tienen que actualizar y si hay una buena historia por ahí también me gustaría leerla ¡Recomienden!

Pasando al capitulo qué les puedo decir, lo prometido es deuda, un pequeño reencuentro entre nuestra pareja de oro y Darien no se decide ¿dar o quitar? ¿Rendirse o no? Por ahí las madres de ambos les causaran aun mas problemas y vergüenzas para ambos ¿Será que el destino los quiere reunir de una u otra forma? De aquí en adelante el resto de las chicas empiezan a tomar un poco mas de protagonismo ya que el mundo no puede girar en torno a una sola persona ¿No? Pero el protagónico es indiscutible ¡Tengo unos planes por ahí!

Para tranquilidad de todos y todas tengo el capitulo siguiente listo, porque me dio una inspiración bárbara que me tuvo escribiendo hasta que me dio calambre y lo mejor de todo es que he quedado bién a gusto con lo logrado, Metamorfosis no pierde su chispa.

Como siempre les pido que recuerden leer y dejar un comentario para así saber si estoy bien encaminada o hay algo que no entendieron o simplemente para subir el ego de su servidora. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO Y A LAS LECTORAS QUE HASTA ESTOS DIAS ATRÁS SEGUIAN PIDIENDO ACTUALIZACION.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

_**Tanita Love**_

**15**** – Nov – 2010**


End file.
